Never Gonna Be
by disconoo
Summary: Nathan and Rachel are never gonna be, but she won't take the hint. But never fear, Nathan's sister Brooke has a plan.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"11- 8, That's game, bow to the master!" Nathan smirked.

"Best 2 out of 3? Lucas asked

"Like you're a real challenge" Nathan replied.

"Shut up and just check the ball" Lucas said with a shake of the head.

The 2 best friends had been at the Rivercourt for the past hour shooting around and then an impromptu game of one on one. Nathan and Lucas had grown up together, their parents had been friends since high school and the boys were raised together like brothers. Along with Nathans sister Brooke they had spent every Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and Birthday together since they were toddlers. Now as seniors and stars of the Ravens basketball team they ruled the school and the town of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

Despite their close friendship the boys couldn't be more dissimilar. Nathan was dark-haired, cocky, arrogant, and a bit if a smartass. He was a player, and loved it. Lucas on the other hand was blonde, intellectual, broody, and nice to everyone. He didn't buy into the jock mentality and unlike Nathan saw basketball as a game not a life. Despite their differences they couldn't be closer, and like their matching scars on their right palms from becoming blood brothers at the age of eight, they wore their friendship with pride.

The second game was just starting to heat up when they were interrupted by a high pitched voice

"Hey Boyfriend". Both boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes, before turning in the direction of the voices owner. The boys were met with the sight of Rachel Gatina, dressed in an impossibly short miniskirt that could pass for a belt matched with a tight halter that left little to the imagination. Rachel had transferred in at the start of the year and had immediately had eyes for Nathan, making it her mission to make him hers. Unfortunately for Rachel, he couldn't stand the redhead and had thwarted all of her efforts, including propositioning him in the shower after team practice.

"What do you want Rachel?" Nathan asked agitated. "I'm kind of busy here".

"Sorry to interrupt baby, I saw you guys and thought Id say hi, see if you want to grab a bite later, or you could bite something else" she said with a mischievous wink. "Plus I thought I'd give you another chance to ask me to winter formal". Nathan fought the urge to roll his eyes again.

"I think I'll pass" He shot a look at Lucas who was trying in vain not to laugh. When he turned his eyes back towards Rachel she was directly in front of him. Nathan flinched back when he felt her breath on his neck. "Call me later" she said seductively in his ear whilst running her hand down his chest. "Bye Luke" she flashed him a smile before strutting away.

Lucas shook his head

"She sure doesn't give up easily".

Nathan grimaced at his friend.

"I wish she would".

Lucas laughed, "It's not like you to turn down a hot girl, especially one willing and able".

"Venereal diseases aren't my style" Nathan replied. "Cmon lets get back to me kicking your ass".

"In your dreams Nate".

After a couple of hours the guys headed back to Nathans place. Walking into the large kitchen they found Brooke screaming into the phone.

"SHE DID WHAT? OH NO SHE DIDN'T! I'll KILL THE BITCH! THAT'S IT EMERGENCY MEETING BEFORE SCHOOL TOMORROW ROUND UP THE SQUAD! THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN!" The boys just looked at one another and shook their heads. Nathan grabbed a couple of bottled waters from the fridge threw one to Lucas and put one on the counter in front of Brooke, who was now punching another number into the phone.

"Bad day Brookie?" Nathan smiled as his younger sister just threw him a glare. "H JAMES, EMERGENCY! GET YOUR ASS OVER TO MINE NOW!" Brooke screeched into the phone then slammed it down without a response. "AAAARGH" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air. The boys just chuckled

"Whats got your panties tied up in a twist?" Nathan asked his sister.

Seeing the look on Brookes face Lucas started "I don't think you should antagonise her Nate".

Just then the back door opened and in walked Haley James, Brookes best friend.

"Brooke! What the Hell!"

"CLAIRE YOUNG IS GOING DOWN!" Brooke screeched.

"Lucky she doesn't have a gag reflex" Nathan spoke up. Both girls fired a glare in his direction.

"I think that is our cue" Nathan said standing up and gesturing for Luke to follow him out of the kitchen.

Once the boys were gone Haley tried to calm Brooke down enough to find out what was happening.

"That bitch Claire Young said I'm a no talent nobody who dances like a cripple! And that we are going to have our asses handed to us at the Classic! That Ho! According to her I wouldn't know how to choreograph a kiddie recital and then the bitch has the nerve to say what would she expect from a squad of obstinate cheerleaders, Oh no she so didn't call me fat! Now the bitch has gone and registered her music intentions for the Classic and has stolen all three of our songs! She knew I wanted those songs and she has registered their intent! The twofaced mole! When I win, I mean the squad wins I'm gonna take the trophy and shove it up her… " "BROOKE!" Haley snapped her out of her rant. Brooke looked dazed for a second before shaking her head and focusing her eyes on Haley.

"Sorry Hales she makes me soo mad!"

"I know B, but this isn't as bad as it sounds, we'll get Peyton to mix us some original songs that noone else can have, and register those. And ignore the trash talk she is just trying to get a rise out of you, she's probably still mad at you for kissing her boyfriend at cheer camp last summer."

"He's a yell leader, he was gay anyway" Brooke replied.

"Brooke! Relax, it'll all work out and Claire Young won't know what hit her" Haley said giving her friend a hug. "I know what can hit her" Brooke replied. "Now what better way to cheer up Brookie then with…" Haley smiled at her friend who at the same time yelled "BROOKIES!"

The girls set about the kitchen grabbing the necessary ingredients and utensils to make Brookes favourite choc chip cookies which had years ago been named Brookies. Like Nathan and Lucas, Brooke and Haley had been best friends since they were little. Haley lived across the street and had asked Brooke to come play one day and they had been inseperable ever since. Through thick and thin they had always been there for one another, they shared clothes and secrets and were more like sisters than friends. Brooke was the extraverted of the two, the prettiest girl in school with the same raven hair and bright blue eyes as her older brother, with the attitude to match. She was captain of the cheerleaders, and student council president. Haley was petite with long honey blonde hair and chocolate eyes, she was a cheerleader along with Brooke and head of the tutor centre. Despite only being juniors they were the most popular girls at Tree Hill High. Every girl wanted to be them and every guy wanted to date them.

As Haley was taking the first batch of Brookies out of the oven, the boys headed back into the kitchen.

"Mmm something smells good" Lucas sniffed. "Brookies" both boys exclaimed at the same time as they spied the cooling rack. The girls shook their heads and set about making the boys a plate.

"Over your little tantrum Brookie?" Nathan asked his sister goodnaturedly.

"I did not have a tantrum!" Brooke snit. "Claire Young was trying to be a cheertator and I need to put her back in her place!" she said flicking her dark hair behind her. When it came to cheerleading Brooke had a tendency to be a bit dramatic.

"Cmon leave her alone Nate" added Lucas gaining a smile from Brooke and an eye roll from Nathan. It was no secret to anybody except maybe Brooke that Lucas has a lifetime crush on her, and he would always jump to her defense when Nathan teased her.

"Anywaaay, What have you guys got planned for tonight?" Haley broke the tension.

"Not a lot, thought we'd have a movie night or something" Nathan answered

"Yeah, Nate is hiding out from Rachel" Lucas added with a chuckle. At the mention of the redhead Nathan grimaced.

"Ugh, is that skank still trying to get her paws into you?" Brooke asked her brother.

"What you haven't hit that one yet Nate?" Haley added with a giggle.

"Hardly, my brother may be a manwhore but even he has standards" Brooke replied.

"Who knew!" Lucas added with a grin.

"Yeah laugh it up the lot of you" Nathan said. "The girl is seriously crazy and thinks I want to ask her to winter formal"

"Who do you want to ask, Nate?" Brooke asked now interested.

"I haven't thought about it, I don't know if I even want to go to the stupid thing" he replied. Both girls had a look of horror on their faces at this remark. "Winter formal is not stupid" they both yelled.

"Um I didn't mean it like that" he tried backpedalling. "Oh I give up" he said putting his head in his hands.

"Its ok Nate, don't worry ill come up with a plan to free you of the skank" Brooke said confidently handing him another cookie. Nathan shook his head at his sister. Brooke and her plans were never good news.

The foursome decided to stay in and have a movie night in the home theatre.

"Just not the Notebook again" Nathan _pleaded_.

"There is nothing wrong with the Notebook, you could learn a thing or two the both of you" Haley stated to the boys.

"Fine" Lucas says "but no complaining about our choice, agreed?"

"As long as your choice isn't Scarface _again_ or one of your stupid sports movies" Brooke snapped.

"Just get the popcorn Brookie" Nathan said rubbing his temple.

The four were comfortable in recliners in the movie room deeply engrossed in Transformers, when they were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Everyone grabbed for their phones before Nathan held his hand up to show it was his.

"Hello",

"Hey boyfriend",

"Rachel, how did you get this number?"

"Don't worry about it, what are you doing?"

"I'm with my friends, what do you want?"

"You were going to call me silly, and I haven't heard from you so I took the iniaitive and thought I would call you, we haven't made any plans yet"

"Plans for what? we don't have plans"

"I know that's why we need to see each other to make plans for next weekend"

"Next weekend?"

"Yeah Winter Formal silly, we need to make our plans"

"For the last time Rachel there is no we, and I'm not going to Winter Formal with you".

"Of course you are, who else could you possibly take? Don't worry about it we'll make plans tomorrow at school or you could come over and we could do it now, over dessert?"

"Goodbye Rachel".

Nathan hung up his phone closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and looked over at his sister who along with two other sets of eyes were eyeing him quizzically. "Okay Brookie, what's your plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

The next morning Nathan pulled up in the school Parking lot.

"So do you know what Brookes plan is yet?" Lucas asked as Nathan climbed out of the car.

"I don't know, she spouted some crap about it being an organic process, and that genius takes time"

"Yeah that sounds like Brooke"

At that moment Rachel materialised out of nowhere next to Nathan.

"Morning Boyfriend" Nathan jumped back when he felt Rachel link her hand through his arm.  
"Argh Rachel What are you doing?"

"Just thought Id brighten up your morning, don't forget we have plans to make today. Gotta run emergency cheer meeting, Bye guys" She sauntered off.

Lucas raised his eyebrows at Nathan "What were you saying about Brookes genius taking time?"

"Lets hope that time is now!" Nathan said with a shudder.

Meanwhile Brooke had the cheer squad on the bleachers in the gym.

"As you all know, this weekend is our biggest cheer competition of the year, the Sparkle Classic. That means one thing crushing the competition. And by competition I mean Claire Young and the Bear Creek Wenches." At that moment Rachel strutted into the gym getting a glare from Brooke.

"Thanks for gracing us with you presence Rach-ho, You're late! And I don't do late! Now sit your skanky ass down!"

"Sorry Brooke but are you sure you don't do late? Your looking a little plump there, maybe we should get you a test, I heard the drugstore is open 24 hours" Rachel replied with a smirk.

"Just like your legs, have a seat" Rachel sat down on the bleachers and glared back at Brooke.

"Now as I was saying Claire Young and her ho posse are fried. Yesterday I received some interesting news, Mouth tell the girls what you told me".

Mouth, a short spiky haired boy stood up and walked over to Brooke. Mouth was Brookes unofficial assistant, he claimed to love the job because it meant he got to hang out with cheerleaders all day.

"I was visiting my Grandpa Mel at the retirement home yesterday when I overhead a girl talking to another resident. She was saying how she had a cheer competition coming up this weekend and her squad were going to kick ass. It was Claire Young" the cheerleaders before him turned to look at each other, Rachel just sat on the bleachers looking bored. Brooke nodded for Mouth to continue.

"She then went on a bit of a tirade about how good she is and how much the Ravens suck, and that the captain Brooke Davis has no talent and can't choreograph. She said this squad was useless and obstinate"

"I can't believe that bitch called me fat!" Brooke seethed. Peyton turned and looked at Brooke quizzically, Haley just shook her head in response and motioned for Mouth to keep talking.

"Anyway she mentioned how she found out what songs we were using in the classic and then choreographed her routines to the same songs, and had registered their intent for the music. She was really proud of herself saying she couldn't wait to see the look on Brooke's face".

The cheerleaders let out a chorus of gasps. At this, Brooke moved forward.

"So what this means ladies is we no longer have music for the classic. But never fear, Peyton has come to my, I mean our rescue and has generously mixed us some new tracks, I am going over said tracks during free period and will pick our new songs today. This means that our routines are going to have to change to accomodate the new sounds, which means practice practice practice! From now until we leave for the classic we are running three a day's. In addition to our afternoon practice I am adding a practice every morning before school and during free period".

A series of groans could now be heard reverberating around the group of gathered girls.

"No complaints ladies, this is what it takes to be the best! And I can guarantee that the Bear Creek Wannabes will wish they never tried to mess with us! But…. Just to be sure that bitch Claire learns not to mess with us, no one and I MEAN no one is to talk about our new routines or music outside of this gym and under no circumstances to anyone who is NOT a Ravens Cheerleader, except Mouth of course, do I make myself clear? Good, meeting adjourned!" The cheerleaders began gathering their stuff and heading out of the gym leaving Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Mouth.

"Well that went well, I have to go to the AV room before class but if you need me later text me, ill see you at lunch" With that Mouth headed out, leaving the girls behind.

"So other than the Claire situation what else is happening girlies?" Peyton asked her two friends.

"Not much just the usual high school drama, speaking of have you come up with a plan to help Nathan yet?" Haley asked turning to Brooke.

"No but I will. Trust me you can't rush perfection."

"Plan to help Nathan with what?" Peyton asked

At that moment the first bell rang. Brooke picked up her purse and said

"Cmon I will fill you in on the way to homeroom".

It was the end of free period and Brooke and Peyton were in the library narrowing down the music selections. Two songs were definite but she couldn't decide between the last two for her final selection.

"I'll give Hales a listen at lunch and see what she thinks, either way we need to decide today" Brooke told Peyton.

"Don't stress it will be fine, so any closer to a solution to Nates little problem?"

"No but it will come to me, that I can guarantee you"

"For my sake I hope its sooner rather than later" Both girls heads popped up at Nathan's voice.

"Hey Nate" they both greeted.

"Hey back at you, seriously that girl is starting to freak me out. She pops up out of nowhere. I had to duck in here just to escape. I swear she has a GPS tracking device on me or something"

Both girls began to laugh at the cowering boy.

"Nice laugh it up at me and my psycho stalker"

At this the girls just laughed harder.

Lunchtime found Nathan headed to the quad and his usual table. As he neared he noticed Haley talking to a guy he vaguely recognised as being on the swim team.

"Hey Nate, what's with the hat?" Haley asked pointing to the black baseball cap he was wearing low over his face.

"Im trying to keep a low profile, whats with the swimmer?" He asked pointing to the retreating back of the guy who had just left.

"You, low profile!" Haley burst into hysterics! "Nice one Nate"

"I can keep a low profile, as long as you keep down the volume!"

Haley just continued to laugh at Nathan

"Whats up with her?" Peyton asked as she sat down at the table with Jake Jagielski, her boyfriend since middle school and Nathans teammate, they were joined by Tim Smith another basketball player.

"Apparently my hat" Nathan spoke lowly

"He's trying to keep a low profile, he's hiding from Rach-ho" Haley yanked the hat from Nathans head and flung it across the table straight into the arms of Lucas who was approaching with Brooke and Mouth in tow.

"Haley, what's with the flying headwear?" Lucas asked

"It's Nates and that's his grand plan to hide from his stalker" Peyton answered

"That's his grand plan?"

"I'm right here and you didn't answer my question Hales"

"There was nothing to tell, that was Felix from the swim team, he was asking me to winter formal"

"Seriously did you say yes?" Peyton asked

"No I said I would think about it, I'm not ready to date yet. It's only been a month since Chase and I split"

"You have to get back out there sometime H James" Brooke responded.

"I know but we were together for over a year I just need a little more time"

"If you're not going to go on a date, then what are your plans for formal?" Mouth asked

"I have had a few offers but I'll either go solo or with a friend"

"Who else has asked you?" Peyton asked

"Um, a few guys last one before Felix was Brandon"

"You can't go with Brandon" Peyton and Brooke interjected simultaneously.

"Why can't she go with Brandon?" Jake asked

"Cheerleader rules" All three girls chimed in together.

"Cheerleader rules?" all of the boys exclaimed in confusion.

"One may not covet fellow cheerleaders boyfriend without express permission" the girls recited together.

"Seriously?" the boys all stared dumbfoundly at the girls.

"Yes seriously, Brandon is offlimits to all cheerleaders, the rules state that we cannot flirt, or entertain any thoughts about well entertaining a fellow cheer girls man. Current or ex. Those are the rules, break them and its goodbye pompoms, hello social suicide" Brooke stated. "Brandon was Bevins, and until she gives the nod he is off the market!"

"Doesn't sound overly fair to Brandon" Lucas put in

"He can still date, just not a cheerleader" Brooke responded with an eye roll.

"I can't believe they actually have rules" Tim said shaking his head.

"It keeps the peace" Haley replied.

"Cuts down on the hair pulling and blood letting too" Peyton added.

"So since Brookie is quite the dating machine that limits your dating choices Hales" Nathan said

"Shut up dumbass, with the way you get around none of the cheerleaders can touch you" Brooke sniped as Rachel walked up. Just then a lightbulb flicked on above Brookes head.

"Hey party people, Hey Boyfriend, ready for winter formal?"

"Sorry Rach-ho change of plans" Brooke interrupted with a grin on her face.

"Nate already has a date to formal, Haley".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story idea.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, I really appreciate you all taking the time to read and review your comments are great. I have written upto chapter 16 of this story so hopefully will be able to update first few chapters are quite short but do get longer. Please keep reading and feel free to drop me a review if you have any ideas or suggestions, or just general feedback, it all appreciated!! Thanx again!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CHAPTER 3

"_Hey party people, Hey Boyfriend, ready for winter formal?" _

"_Sorry Rach-ho change of plans" Brooke interrupted with a grin on her face._

"_Nate already has a date to formal, Haley"._

"What?" both Nathan and Haley turned towards Brooke who wore a satisfied smile. Another five set of eyes stared at Rachel awaiting her reaction. The tension was broken by the bell signalling the end of lunch. Peyton was the first to snap out of it.

"Cmon we have calculus we need to go" She stood up and herded an infuriated Rachel away from the table. "That's perfect" she mouthed to Brooke behind Rachel's back.

"Yeah um us too" Jake, Mouth and Tim made hasty exits.

"Brooke explain" both Nathan and Haley snapped at the same time.

"Oh My god guys its brilliant! I told you I was genius!"

"When exactly does the genius part start?" Nathan implored

"Yeah I don 't get it" Lucas added

"Ok guys, think about it, we needed a way to keep Rach-ho away, and this is it. You date Haley, Rachel can't date you. Simple!" Brooke was rather pleased with herself.

"Still not getting it" Lucas added in again

"Make that two of us" Nathan agreed

"Didn't you two just listen to anything I just said? Obviously not, okay I'll go over this again. Haley is a cheerleader, a very hot popular cheerleader. When she dates a boy he becomes offlimits to all the other cheerleaders."

"What your stupid squad rules again Brooke? This isn't time for your cheer nazi mind games"

"If you would let me finish, yes it is our rules! The rules that state that whilst you date Haley, no cheerleaders, specifically a redheaded whore with pompoms, cannot go near you. At least until Hales says she can which she wont. There problem solved! Your offlimits to Rach-ho, and I am officially a genius!" Brookes Beaming smile was only slightly smug.

"It's actually not a bad plan" Lucas said

"It just might work" Nathan agreed

"Wait, do I get a say in this?" Haley asked as they gathered their stuff to head to class. The three looked at each other before turning to Haley.

"No".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haley you don't want to date right now and every guy in the school wants to ask you out, So what better way to give you the space you want whilst helping out Nate at the same time?" Brooke was pleading her case as they walked to the gym after school for Cheer.

"She makes a valid argument, H James" Peyton added.

"I know but it seems kind of wrong"

"Don't think of it that way, think of it as a community service" the girls turned and looked at Lucas who had fallen into step beside them.

"I just don't want to catch a venereal disease"

"Ironically that's the same reason Nate doesn't want to date Rachel"

"Thanks for the input Luke" Brooke sniped

"No problem, but it makes sense Hales, your killing two birds with one stone so to speak, you said you don't really want anymore random guys asking you out, and this would do that. Think about it, with the news out that Nathan Scott is dating Haley James no guy will. Noone would dare cross Nate. And then with your weird cheer rules Nate is untouchable too"

"Yeah then he won't need to hide out in the library from the ho-beast" said Peyton. Lucas cracked up laughing.

"I'm glad you find my distress so hilarious" Nathan grumbled from behind them

"Dude I wasn't laughing at your hiding, I just find it amusing that you actually know where the library is!" Lucas guffawed.

"Laugh it up wiseass, Cmon Hales do this for me?"

"I'll think about it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group entered the gym and headed to the locker room to change for practice. Most of the squad were assembled stretching while Mouth setup the sound system. When the girls emerged the boys were already hard at practice and Rachel was sitting on the floor stretching. She looked up when she heard their footsteps and deathglared Haley.

"If it's not Whorely the man stealing bitch" Rachel bit out.

"If that's not the slut calling the kettle a whore" Haley replied

"You better watch your back"

"Since you're always flat on yours"

"Okay girls we have a lot of work to do positions!" Brooke yelled

Haley returned the death glare tenfold. Practice was gruelling with Brooke the cheer Nazi out in full force. Only making things worse was the attitude spilling off Rachel. She purposely knocked into Haley and made snide remarks throughout practice. Haley gripped her pompoms tighter in her hands in an effort to stop herself from choking Rachel with them. Brooke was wrapping up practice as Whitey was doing the same with the basketball team. Rachel knocked into Haley again sending cheerleaders flying in a domino effect onto the gym floor.

"Geez Whorely be careful, I think you need to work on your balance" Rachel sneered. Haley stood up and sauntered over to Nathan.

"Hey Nate, apparently I need to work on my balance think you can help me?" Haley asked in a seductive tone. Nathan just grinned at her.

"Sure babe" Haley turned around and picked her cheer bag up off the floor next to Rachel.

"Thanks for the advice" Haley smiled before turning around and linking her hand through Nathans.

"Lets Go Boyfriend"

The pair left the gym whilst behind them a redhead stood with smoke pouring from her ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley and Nathan walked hand in hand out to his SUV in the parking lot.

Nathan opened the passenger door for Haley and helped her inside before walking around to the drivers side and hopping in.

"So where to girlfriend?" he asked with smirk. "My room or yours?"

"Don't call me that, and there will be no rooms".

"Both the basketball team and the cheersquad just witnessed you throwing yourself at me and are probably taking bets on where we are doing the nasty, I figure we shouldn't let anyone down. Plus I know you want me Haley". Nathan enjoying Haley's discomfort.

"Argh you are so vapid, could your ego be any bigger"

"Everything about me is big" Nathan replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nathan lets get some things straight, There is no "we" This is a favour, a relationship of convenience. One with an expiry date. I don't want you or any diseases you may be carrying. If you touch me without express written consent what you deem to be "BIG" will get a lot smaller. Got it!"

"Got it" Nathan replied still wearing his signature smirk. Haley relaxed back into her seat.

"We should head to yours I'm sure Brooke is going to want to gloat over what just went down"

"I thought you said there would be no touching?"

"Just drive Nate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley and Nathan had been at his house only momentarily when they heard the sound of screeching tyres and doors slamming from outside. Seconds later the kitchen door was flung open by Brooke closely followed by Peyton with Lucas and Jake in tow.

"Oh my god! Brooke screeched "Did you see the look on Rach-ho's face!"

"So your plan worked hey Brookie?" Nathan asked.

"It was better than good! I told you Brooke Scott is a certifiable genius!"

"After you guys left she just stood there I thought her head was going to explode!" Peyton put in.

"I can't wait for school tomorrow, morning practice is gonna rock!" Brooke was now rubbing her hands together in glee.

"Now first things first" Brooke continued. "We need to pick out a totally smoking ensemble for you to wear, and then hair and makeup choices. Then strategise your big entrance, ooh maybe you guys could match that would be so cu…"

"Brooke! what are you talking about?" Haley asked

"Yeah Brooke, I don't recall anything about matching outfits" Nathan added

Brooke just rolled her eyes

"Your big entrance people! Today was just the announcement, tomorrow is your coming out party."

"Why do we need a coming out party? I think there will be enough talk after what happened today" Haley asked.

"You want people to think you guys are dating, so they need to see you guys together, not just going for a hookup."

"Brooke's right" Peyton cut in. "Nate doesn't date, well not for longer than a night. So currently the goss is that you two are steaming it up somewhere. We need everyone under the impression that you guys are a lot more"

"Is this really necessary?" Haley asked

"Yes" Brooke answered "You two are going to be the hottest couple since Jeyton"

"Whats a Jeyton?" The boys all looked confused, while Brooke rolled her eyes again.

"Jake and Peyton, together they're Jeyton. Nevermind anyway, if this is going to work you two have to make it seem real."

"Its ok Brooke, Nate and I already set ground rules"

"Basically I get a legal document signed before looking in her direction and she doesn't castrate me"

"Don't be a wiseass Nate" Haley slapped him on the back of the head

"I thought you didn't look at my ass"

"I don't"

"So how do you know it's wise?

"Guys" Brooke interjected. Haley looked flustered while Nathan smirked.

"Haley you have to let him touch you, but keep it clean Nate, people have to believe you like each other, and Haley belting Nate isn't going to help"

"Why don't we set some boundaries?" Peyton suggested "Like handholding is ok, hands stay above the waist, and kisses only on foreheads, cheeks or hands? Sound ok"

"Its ok for me, but Haley are you going to be able to keep your hands off me?"

"I think I can manage" Haley replied glaring at Nathan who just continued to smirk at her.

"Excellent! That's settled so here's to Naley" Brooke raised her water bottle,

both Haley and Nathan groaned.

"Now how bout we eat I'm starving" Brooke asked

Everyone nodded their agreement as Brooke opened the fridge to see what she could put together.

"Tutorgirl is their any taco shells in the cupboard?" Haley opened the pantry door and pulled out two taco kits handing them to Brooke.

"Okay boys please exit the kitchen, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes and us girls need some space, I'll call you when it's ready" Brooke ordered.

"Don't need to tell me twice" Nathan replied "NBA live guys?" Both Lucas and Jake nodded in agreement and followed Nathan out of the kitchen and into the den. Once they were gone Brooke turned to Haley.

"Seriously Hales, that was mighty impressive how you dealt with the ho-beast"

"I was pretty awesome huh?" Haley smiled as she grated the cheese.

"Totally, I am so starting to rub off on you" Brooke laughed.

"But you need to keep it up, I would love to see Rachel get so worked up she self combusts!" Peyton added in.

"P Sawyer, my Tutorgirl has never taken a backseat to anyone and she isn't about to start now, Rachel hasn't seen anything yet!" Brooke said proudly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the girls were busy in the kitchen making dinner, the boys had relaxed in the den and had fired up the playstation.

"Are you sure you're cool with Brooke's plan Nate?" Jake asked

"Yeah, if it keeps Rachel away from me, plus riling up Hales is fun"

"Just don't push her too far man, Haley is a good girl but she has a feisty side and she doesn't back down." Lucas warned

"Yeah I know" Nathan nodded. "Have either of you found out how the hell Rachel got my number yet?"

"No luck yet Nate but Mouth's on it, he spends every spare second with the cheersquad so he's gonna do a little sly detective work and see what he can find out." Lucas answered

"Peyton and the girls are working on it too" Jake added "although they keep making jokes that she got it from a toilet stall"

"You know that's not impossible" Lucas laughed

"I only get numbers, I don't give them out" Nathan glared at his friends.

The boys were interrupted by Brooke yelling that dinner was ready.

"I need a new phone" Nathan sighed as he followed his friends to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town a still pissed off Rachel was throwing darts at a picture of Haley.

"You'll wish you never messed with me Haley James"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the dvds**

**A/N : Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed I love your comments they keep me motivated to keep writing. Another big thankyou to my sister who acts as my beta, proofreading everything I write and helping me when I need it. You are a lifesaver. Especially when my laptop had a spaz attack and I threw a tantrum when I thought I lost everything. So this chapter is for you for calming me down and saving my story. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Please review with any comments or suggestions.**

CHAPTER 4

"Are you ready for this Hales?"

"Ready as I'm ever going to be"

"Lets go" Nathan said taking Haley's hand and pushing open the doors to the gym. Brooke had insisted that Nathan drive Haley to school for authenticity. She had woken Haley at 5am to get ready, forcing her to try on multiple outfits and then over an hour of primping and preening. Her nails were manicured, her hair gleamed and her makeup was perfect, and that setoff the skimpy workout clothes Brooke had forced her to wear. Nathan had managed to talk Brooke out of matching outfits reminding her that the team wore a practice uniform. Now it was time to face the masses and one angry redhead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All eyes turned and looked over at the couple as they entered. Nathan grasped Haley's hand tighter and gave it a little squeeze letting her know she wasn't alone. Haley held her head high and walked over to the bleachers where most of the cheerleaders and a few of Nate's teammates were standing around before their respective practices.

Rachel was sitting on the bleachers glaring at Haley. As they got closer she said loud enough for everyone to hear "Nice shorts Whorely, looks like you'll easily be able to spread your legs, I mean do the splits" Haley just smiled sweetly at her before leaning up and kissing Nathan behind the ear "Thanks for the ride Nate" He smirked back at her before replying "Anytime Hales". At that moment Whitey entered the gym blew his whistle and hollered "Suicides Now!" Nathan winked and ran off with his teammates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had run through the new routines multiple times and had just announced practice was over. The second Brooke turned her back Haley was surrounded with questions coming at her thick and fast.

"Oh my god, Nathan Scott! When did you get together?" Ashley asked

"How did it happen?" Theresa added "He NEVER dates!"

"Is he as good a kisser as the rumours say?" Chelsea put in

"Is his shoe size really 14?" Bevin asked seriously. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Nathan and I have been friends forever" Haley started reciting the story they came up with the night before. "We've been flirting for awhile and there was always a chemistry we just never acted on it, I was with Chase and he's been happy playing the field. After my breakup I was upset and Nate was there for me, one thing led to another and we kissed. It was amazing and we decided to see how it went. We hadn't really told anyone yet, just kept it quiet, you know going with the flow. But then Brooke told Rachel and we figured we might as well be out in the open like a real couple. So here we are" Haley finished, looking over at Nathan who was guarding Lucas in the scrimmage.

A series of "awwws" came from the girls.

"You are too cute" Bevin squealed. Haley nodded at her smiling towards Rachel who was glowering behind Bevin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were heading to the locker room to shower and change before class and were watching the girls chattering excitedly around Haley, Brooke and Peyton hovering behind her. Rachel had stormed from the gym, slamming the doors on her way out.

"Looks like this has had the desired effect on Rachel" Lucas observed

"One can only hope Luke" Nathan replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning had been rather uneventful for everyone. Rachel had cut school before homeroom, not showing up to any of her classes or free period practice. Everyone was now gathered at their usual table for lunch with the addition of Bevin who was sitting across from Haley and Nathan gushing about how cute a couple they were.

"Rach-ho's been notably absent for the better part of the day" Peyton pointed out to Haley as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Can you feel the serenity?" Brooke asked with a giggle "although I'm gonna kick her ass for missing cheer"

"I didn't see her in history or english" Haley noted trying to stop Tim and Nathan who were in turn stealing her chips.

"Maybe she drowned in her own perfume" Peyton joked.

"Or was buried alive under all that makeup" Brooke chimed in

"She's probably just mad that Nathan likes Haley" Bevin commented. Everyone looked dumbfounded at Bevin who continued "I don't know if I should say anything but she has a thing for Nate".

"Um I don't think it's much of a secret" Brooke choked back her laughter

"Yeah whatever gave you that impression?" Peyton asked suppressing her own laugh

"I have a fifth sense about these things like ESPN!" Bevin said proudly

At that moment the bell rang and everyone stood to leave shaking their heads at Bevin and chuckling as they all headed off to their afternoon classes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel failed to show for the rest of her classes and afternoon practice, infuriating Brooke, who spent the entire practice screaming at everyone. Even Whitey's firm voice telling her to "Calm down Miss Scott" had little effect. She was still on a rampage when the guys exited the locker room, yelling at the towel boy who in his haste to pick up the towels had accidentally tipped a rack of basketballs over almost knocking her over.

"Brookie I think you need to relax" Nathan said coming up behind his sister

"Relax, how in heavens can I relax! I have the classic coming up, Claire Young breathing down my neck and I'm surrounded by idiots that can't pick up some towels without nearly knocking me on my ass!"

"It's cool, you're gonna kick Claire's ass at the Classic, and Andy didn't mean it, I'm sure it was an accident" looking over at the towel boy who was cowering behind a towel. "How bout we head to Karen's for dinner? My treat"

"Since when do you offer to pay Scott?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Since it's my moms café and he knows she never makes him pay" Lucas said coming up behind Brooke "so you in?" he asked her.

"It beats making Nate cook" she smirked

"Hey I'll have you know I cook a mean bowl of cereal" he growled.

"Hey guys we're heading over to the café if you want to join?" Lucas asked Peyton and Haley who were walking up with Jake and Tim.

"Sounds good" both girls replied

"I'm wherever Peyton is" Jake said kissing the top of her head

"The Tim is always down for your moms cooking"

"Just say your coming Tim" Brooke groaned

"Not just yet, but maybe later" he wiggled his eyebrows at her

"Urrgh lets go" Brooke said swatting Tim on the shoulder as the group headed out to their respective cars.

Fifteen minutes later the group were seated at their usual booth in the back of Karen's Café. The Café was owned and run by Luke's mom Karen, she had started the business when Luke was a toddler and it was now the most popular café in town. The café was busy and Karen and her waitresses were running around serving customers, whilst Luke's dad Keith was on dish duty in the kitchen. Lucas and Haley had gone to see if they could help out, but Karen had sent them back to their table with drinks telling them their usuals would be out soon.

"Sorry about before, I guess I'm stressed about the classic" Brooke apologised to the group

"Don't worry about it B, We get it" Haley hugged her friend.

"I didn't mean to snap but Claire makes me so mad, and then ho-beast didn't show up and there is so much to do" Brooke said worrying

"Brooke its gonna be fine, I'll help you kick her ass tomorrow and then we'll work her twice as hard, actually it'll be kind of fun" Peyton said grinning

"When you put it like that" Brooke winked at Peyton. The girls were interrupted by Karen and one of her waitresses coming up with their food.

"Here you go kids" a little bit of everything, and mac n cheese for Haley" Karen said putting the plates on the table

"Thanks Karen" everyone chorused

"Thanks Mom" Lucas added as he ducked the playful swat his mother aimed at the back of his head. "I'll leave you to it, you need anything just make Lucas get it" she said laughing before heading back behind the counter. Everyone tucked in not noticing the redhead who had just walked through the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel had gone home after morning practice not being able to stand being anywhere near Haley and her story about her and Nathan. She had thrown darts at Haley's picture again and when that hadn't calmed her, she had headed to the mall for some retail therapy and ice cream. She was heading home when she noticed Nathans SUV parked out the front of Karen's Café. She parked a few spaces up and got out of her car. She wasn't giving Nathan up without a fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was busy eating when Rachel walked up to their table.

"Hey guys, room for one more?" she asked, all heads snapped up and looked at her. Rachel slid into the end of the booth next to Lucas and then turned to Nathan who was sitting on a chair to her left with Haley beside him.

"Hey Nate, how was practice?" she asked sweetly

"Um Okay I guess" he replied looking at her quizzically

"What are you doing Rach-ho?" Brooke asked suspiciously

"I came in to get some soup and saw you guys so thought I would be friendly and join you, sorry about practice today I wasn't feeling well so went home to bed, but I'll be back tomorrow" she said in the same sickly sweet voice.

"You bet your skanky ass you'll be back tomorrow, and you owe me some stair runs" Brooke sniped at her. At that moment the waitress came up and Rachel ordered a bowl of soup. After she left she turned back to Nate and trailled her eyes over him.

"You ready to kick some Warrior ass at the classic?" she asked him

"You bet your ass he is" Haley cut in putting her hand on his knee and grinning wickedly at Rachel. Rachel just grinned back before leaning across the table for the pitcher of water knocking the bowl of mac n cheese into Haley's lap. Haley screamed, and pushed her chair back to stand up, unfortunately straight into the waitress who went flying dumping Rachel's bowl of soup over Haley's head before they both fell to a heap on the floor. Everyone just looked on shocked as Rachel smiled at Haley and said "Oops".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer to update I had to do some reediting and some stuff came up that meant little to no time to do anything but eat and sleep. I want to thank everyone who took the time to review last chapter, your comments and thought s are much appreciated and keep me motivated to continue on with this story so if you want top read more or just have some random thoughts or ideas please drop me a review. Once again a huge thankyou to my beta you're a godsend and I cant thankyou enough girly!!!!!!! So without further ado chapter 5 just a note this chapter is actually 2 I put together when I realised just how short they were and they work better as one. This has happened a bit, it just means the overall number of chapters is a bit less but the chapters are longer. So please enjoy.**

CHAPTER 5

"I'll give that bitch "Oops" Brooke snarled. It was lunchtime on the quad and Brooke, Lucas and Tim were giving Mouth a play by play account of the previous night's events, while Peyton and Jake were unabashedly making out. "I'll Oopsadentally shove my Jimmy Choo right up her ass!"

"Easy there KungFu Panda" Lucas laughed

"I'll show you Kungf.. wait, did you just call me fat?" Brooke glared at Lucas.

"No, I just meant, you know, Um, no I didn't call you fat Brooke, I would never, you're perfect, I mean, your weight is, I mean you look perfect, um" Lucas was blushing to the tips of his blonde hair and searched for a means of escape, while both Tim and Mouth laughed uproariously. The commotion had broken Peyton and Jake apart who were now eyeing Brooke who was smiling smugly at Lucas.

"It's okay Lucas I know I'm perfect!" she cooed flicking her dark hair behind her and flashing a brilliant smile at everyone at the table.

"So what happened next?" Mouth asked trying to stifle his laughter and take everyone's focus off Lucas who was now a deep crimson.

"Rach-ho just stood there looking like the cat who has the cream, and giving Nate the eye" Brooke answered. "I thought Haley was going to rip her head off, but before she could do anything, Nate helped her up and starting sucking on her neck".

"Everyone was a bit surprised, especially Rach-ho" Peyton added in

"Nate then smiled at Rachel and said"

"MMMM Chicken noodle my favourite" They all chorused together before bursting into laughter.

"It was classic! Rach-ho looked like she had been slapped!" Brooke clapped

"He then grabbed Hales and started yelling to Karen asking if she had extra noodles for his soup!" Peyton continued. "At this point the ho-beast stormed out and Haley slapped Nate on the back of the head".

"Oh it was a sight to be seen" Brooke said wistfully.

"Speaking of the happy couple, where are they?" Tim asked looking around the quad

"Janitors Closet" Brooke answered nonchalantly

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at the same time. Brooke just smiled. People from nearby tables had looked up at the outburst.

"Okay, lets go back B Scott, Did you just say Hales and Nate were in the Janitor's closet? Like together?" Peyton asked incredously keeping her voice low.

"Well they didn't go in there separately" she smirked

"Brooke explain, What are they doing in there?" Lucas asked

"Making out" she replied looking at her nails

"WHAT?" they group yelled again

"Geez keep your voices down" she scolded looking around her at the nearby tables and a few people who were looking at them quizzically. Peyton was the first to snap out of it and pulled herself off Jake's lap and sat next to Brooke

"Tell us exactly what and why Haley James and Nathan Scott are together in the Janitors closet"

"Oh ok fine. Haley and I just had history with a certain redheaded whore. She basically spent the lesson being a bitch to Hales throwing paper at her making snide remarks and the like. She has been doing it all day, you saw her at practice P Sawyer" Brooke pointed out. Peyton nodded her agreement.

"Anyway Rachel has been trying to torture Hales all day, and after class we were at our lockers with Nate when Rachel knocked into Haley sending her books everywhere. Haley saw red, grabbed Nate and announced that they were going to the Janitors closet to makeout she then dragged him away down the hall" Brooke finished

"What did Rachel do?" Jake asked

"She stood there with her mouth open for a minute before storming off down the hallway in the opposite direction" Brooke answered

"So they are actually making out?" Mouth asked

"I'd love to say yes, but knowing my Tutorgirl she is probably lecturing him on the consequences of flirting with emotionally retarded teenage sluts"

"Her words not mine" she continued when she saw the looks they were exchanging.

"So they're not making out?" Tim asked confused

"Probably not" Brooke answered "but Rachel doesn't know that"

"Speaking of, we need to come up with some payback for her dumping food on Haley" Peyton reminded her

"Yeah I l know, but it's gonna have to wait until after the classic, as much as I wanna hurt the ho-beast I need her for the competition"

"Are we still sharing a room?" Jake whispered in Peyton's ear

"You bet your ass we are" she replied turning and starting to makeout again

"Oh my eyes, my eyes" Lucas cried putting his hands over his face

"Yeah cut it out P Sawyer! Some of us would like to keep our lunch" Brooke added

"Sorry" Peyton and Jake broke apart.

"And yes you guys are sharing a room this weekend Jakey" Brooke said sweetly "I'm still sorting out the final arrangements, I have to work it out based on who Whitey places with who, I'm assuming alphabetically like last year which means you'll probably be with Jabbar Jake, and Nate will be with Lucas, you know Roe and Scott, and Tim you will probably be with Skills. Speaking of I haven't seen him much lately, anyway once I have the final word on who wants to be with who, I'll figure out how to do the switch" Brooke rambled on.

"I don't care about the details Brooke as long as come Friday I'm with my girl" Jake said kissing Peyton again. At that moment they were interrupted by Nathan who bounded up to the table carrying Haley piggyback style.

"What up?" he laughed as he set Haley down

"We were going to ask you the same thing" Lucas replied looking at the two of them who both had huge grins on their faces.

"Did you know the janitor has twister?" Haley asked the group

"Twister?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow

"Twister" Haley agreed "Nate cheats though". "I do not" Nathan grinned "you just need to work on your balance some more" He ducked the book Haley threw at him.

"You two have been playing twister all this time?" Brooke asked

"Yep" they answered simultaneously.

"Looks like this weekend is gonna be interesting" Brooke whispered to Peyton.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel had taken off campus when Haley had dragged Nathan away to the Janitor's Closet. She drove down the main street and pulled up outside Karen's Café and headed inside. The Café was fairly quiet despite it being lunchtime and was relatively deserted but for a few random customers seated at tables. Rachel walked up to the counter and sat on a stool picking up a laminated menu. Karen came out of the back when she heard the bell above the door chime and straight away noticed the redhead.

"What can I get you?" Karen asked

""I'll have the chicken salad. You're Lucas's mom right?" Karen nodded in response

"And you're the girl who caused a scene in my café last night"

"Sorry about that I can be a bit of a klutz" Rachel said sweetly

"I'm sure you can, but I don't know how much of that was clumsiness and how much was spite" Karen replied. Rachel looked taken aback.

"Oh yes I am sure you didn't mean to throw food all over Haley as I'm sure you didn't mean to come in here and pretend otherwise. I'll get your salad you can take it to go" Karen headed out the back as a stunned Rachel watched her leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afternoon classes had come and gone for Haley. She didn't have anymore classes with Rachel and only needed to get through afternoon practice with the angry redhead before she could escape home. Brooke had kept her word and had forced Rachel to do stair runs on the bleachers for missing practice the day before. Rachel had looked at Brooke in disbelief before turning and flashing an angry glare at Haley. Haley had just returned the glare before continuing to stretch. Practice was almost over and the girls had run through the routine for the classic repeatedly. Brooke announced they would practice the pyramid before breaking for the night and motioned for everyone to get into position, Theresa on top with Haley and Chelsea the second tier.

"Don't drop me" Haley quipped to Bevin, Lindsay and Shelley who had hoisted her up.

"We got your back" Shelley laughed back. Rachel threw a glare in Haley's direction as she moved to support Chelsea with Ashley and Peyton.

Haley and Chelsea clasped each others wrists and were preparing for Theresa to climb up when Haley felt her support shift and she began to fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group were gathered in the waiting room at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Nathan was pacing a line into the linoleum floor, Lucas was trying to console a hysterical Brooke and Peyton was abusing the middle-aged woman in the nurses station for refusing to give them any information. Haley had hit the floor hard and had been knocked out. Nathan had wasted no time lifting Haley in his arms, rushing her to his SUV and driving her to the emergency room. They had been waiting for what felt like hours but in reality was more like 45 minutes. A crying Bevin entered the waiting room whilst being comforted by Skills, closely followed by the rest of the basketball team and a group of cheerleaders.

"Any news yet guys?" Skills asked Lucas who had his arm around a sobbing Brooke.

"No they won't tell us anything, despite Peyton threatening bodily harm" he said hooking a thumb towards the curly haired blonde who was deathglaring the receptionist.

"This is all my fault" Bevin cried

"It's okay Bevin, it was an accident" Theresa tried to calm her by putting a soothing hand on her arm.

"I'm so sorry Brooke, We had her and then I don't know I flinched or something and she was just falling, it was so quick, there wasn't anytime to form a cradle and she just hit" Bevin was choking back a sob

"Who is here for Haley James" a voice called. Quick as flash Nathan was in front of the doctor.

"I am"

"Are you family?" she asked looking at him questioning

"He's her boyfriend" Lucas said still with an arm around Brooke who had looked up at the doctor with tearstained eyes

"Oh ok" the doctor replied looking down at the chart in her hands. "Haley is going to be fine, she has a sprained wrist and took a bit of a knock to the head but all of her tests have come back clear. She is awake and coherent and only has a small headache. We have given her some aspirin and we are going to discharge her as long as someone can stay with her. Can you do that?" she asked Nathan

"I'm not leaving her side" he nodded to the doctor.

"Great, I'll get her paperwork filled out, in the meantime you can see her now, she is in the second bed to the left" the doctor smiled before heading back through the double doors. Nathan turned and motioned for Brooke to join him.

"Cmon Brookie, she's fine, I'm sure she wants to see you". Brooke took Nathan's outstretched hand and they headed through the double doors. Nathan led Brooke through the curtain of the cubicle housing Haley and took in the sight of her best friend on the hospital bed. Haley had a white bandage on her wrist but otherwise looked fine. Brooke ran over and started hugging her friend while fresh tears started pouring down her face.

"I was so worried about you" she cried

"Brooke I'm fine, It's only a minor sprain and the doctor says I don't have a concussion."

"I'm still gonna kick Bevins ass for dropping you!"

"It wasn't Bev's fault, plus we have the classic to concentrate on, I'm sure Claire Young would love to hear we're all fighting with each other"

"I guess your right, but she's gonna do stair runs!" Brooke choked out wiping her eyes

"Thanks for looking after me Nate" Haley said turning to Nathan

"Hey anytime, you had me worried for a minute"

"You can't get rid of me that easily" she joked

"Are you sure you're okay" Brooke asked, but was interrupted by the doctor entering to discharge Haley. The trio left to be greeted by the basketball team and the cheersquad, minus Rachel outside. Bevin ran up and threw her arms around Haley.

"I am so sorry Hales!" she wailed

"I'm fine and It's not your fault" Haley hugged her back "You guys all didn't have to come"

"Ravens stick together dawg" Skills drawled pulling Bevin back into his chest

"Alright we need to get Hales home she needs to rest" Nathan said taking Haley's hand and pulling her towards the parking lot. The crowd said their goodbyes and dispersed. Nathan helped Haley into his SUV as Brooke and Lucas climbed in the back.

"You guys don't need to babysit me I'm fine" Haley grumbled

"I promised the doctor I wouldn't let you out of my sight, and you know I am a man of my word Hales" Nathan said seriously "It's home now and you are going to bed"

"Fine, let's go".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley woke up the next day with a slight headache in Brooke's bed. She rolled over and found a glass of water and two Tylenol with a note on the nightstand.

_Tutorgirl you are excused from practice today get some rest B xo_

Haley groaned but took the aspirin before climbing out of bed and checking the time. She had half an hour before homeroom. Haley jumped in the shower cursing she didn't have enough time to wash her hair. Haley then dove through Brooke's closet grabbing a pair of jeans, a longline tank and a pair of Mary Jane heels. Once dressed, she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs searching for her carkeys and into something hard. Haley felt herself being lifted from the floor by two strong arms and looked up into Nathans piercing blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" she managed to tear her eyes away from his.

"I came home between practice and class to check on you, I think the better question is what are you doing out of bed?" he asked her

"Going to school what does it look like"

"I don't think Brooke will agree that that's a good idea, you should be resting"

"I am not an invalid Nathan, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself until you slammed into me knocking me over that is, and now you're making us both late" she snapped. Nathan looked at his watch and then at Haley, and realised he wasn't going to win the argument.

"Fine let's go".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan had sped towards the school making the 15 minute trip in 8. Haley had clung to her armrest as Nathan swung around corners afraid to look out the car window until they pulled into the student lot. They rushed towards the front doors as the first bell was due to ring. Nathan paused with his hand on the door and turned to look at her, blocking her path into the school.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Nathan asked "I mean you have a ready excuse to skip"

"For the last time I am fine" Haley adjusted the bandage on her wrist

"Alright you need anything Hales.." He was cut off by Haley kissing him on the cheek as they walked through the doors

"I know thanks for caring and coming to get me"

"I swore that I wouldn't leave your side" he said locking gaze with Haley.

Haley looked away and was met with the shocked face of Rachel. Haley winked and then rushed straight to her homeroom, and took her seat between a surprised Peyton and Brooke.

"Tutorgirl, I thought I told you to stay in bed?" Brooke scolded

"Well I am tutorgirl after all" she quipped

"Brookes right are you sure your up for this?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Guys I am always up for this" Haley smiled mischievously at her friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley had attended cheer practice though Brooke made her sit on the bleachers and watch, where she studiously ignored the glares Rachel continuously threw in her direction. When practice was over Brooke looped her arms through both Haley and Peyton's excitedly proclaiming that they were heading to the mall for some last minute shopping for the classic. Bevin insisted on coming along. Despite assurances that the fall wasn't Bevin's fault she had been shadowing Haley all day in an attempt to make it up to her. The girls reached the mall and headed into the first store, Brooke had insisted that they needed new swimsuits because the hotel had a hot tub and indoor heated pool. As Brooke and Bevin raced to attack the racks, Haley noticed Rachel coming towards her.

"Rach-ho, following us now?" Haley glared at her

"I thought I'd get something sexy for Nate, I hear there is a hot tub and it's open all hours" she smirked at Haley

"No I'm pretty sure its you that's open all hours" Haley sniped

"Nate hasn't seemed to complain"

"You need to get your hearing checked" Peyton muttered as she walked past.

"Nathan can't stand being within a 3 mile radius of you, give it up already Rachel"

"Believe me, I'm trying" Rachel held up a tiny string bikini.

"Well try with someone else. I saw you tickle Bevin just before I fell. Your games are not going to work with me. You need to understand that Nate is going to be with ME at the classic and your just embarrassing yourself" Haley took the bikini out of Rachels hand "You might want to try slutbarn, I hear they are having a sale".


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I have been flatout and haven't had a chance to look at my computer let alone do anything with it. I have moved house, had family in the hospital and had a heap of stuff going on with work. So my apologies! I decided to ban the stress and just get it over and done with and upload another chapter. On the positive side this chapter is pretty long as im putting more than one chapter together because when I read over them I realised just how short they were, and they easily work as one. Also Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! To everyone who took the time to review, your thoughts are much appreciated and I love reading what you guys think, so once again feel free to write me one for this chapter! Please enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6

The following morning Haley was back at practice. She still had the bandage on her wrist but wasn't in any pain. She had also decided not to tell Brooke or Peyton that her "accident" was Rachel's doing. They would only try and murder Rachel and she reasoned they needed her for the classic, besides she could get Rachel back on her own terms. Haley was starting to enjoy riling up Rachel. Whenever she'd have enough of Rachel's comments and glares she would flirt with Nathan shamelessly, kissing him behind his ear or on the neck. Nathan was playing his part as well. Since news had broken about their "relationship" She had stopped receiving invitations to formal and Haley was getting the space she wanted. Although it didn't make teasing Rachel any less fun. They were playing the part of a couple to perfection and it was clearly driving Rachel crazy. Morning practice was coming to a close when Whitey called the cheerleaders over to join the team on the bleachers. Haley positioned herself between Nathans legs and rested her head back on to his chest, garnering an eyeroll from Rachel.

"Now listen up, the bus is scheduled to leave straight after afternoon practice. You will have ten minutes from the end of practice to shower, and to get your gear and your asses on the bus. I won't wait for anyone! I'm old and I don't like buses so the longer I'm on it the crankier I get. Now we're being joined at this year's classic by Keith and Karen Roe who have generously offered to chaperone; they are meeting us at the hotel and you'll do whatever they say. They have my blessing to kick your asses if you get out of line! That means no breaking curfew, no late night hottubbing, and no spinning the bottle! I won't have a repeat of last year's drunken debacle! Your room assignments are final, and that goes for you too Miss Scott! Everyone understand?" Whitey bellowed.

"Yes Coach" the answering chorus rang out through the gym.

"Good, now get your asses in the shower, you guys stink". Whitey headed off to his office.

"You heard him ladies" Brooke called waving her squad away.

"We're out, we'll see you guys at lunch" Nathan kissed Haley on the top of her head and followed Lucas to the locker room. Haley was helping Brooke pack up the sound system when she heard someone clearing their throat. They both turned around and came face to face with Rachel.

"What do you want now Rach-ho?" Brooke asked agitated

"I wanted to apologise to Haley" she said softly

"What?" the both looked at her unconvinced

"I wanted to say sorry for how I've been acting. I guess I was upset about Nathan. I've liked him for ages and I guess I was hurt when he rejected me for you. Watching you two this morning I can see you really care for each other and that I never had a chance, besides I think all this energy could be better spent kicking this Claire girls ass this weekend" she said brightly. Before either Brooke or Haley could respond they were interrupted by the shrill ring of the bell.

"Gotta run guys, I'll see you in English" Rachel flounced out of the gym.

"I think hell just froze over" Brooke commented

"I wouldn't be so sure, I wouldn't trust that bitch as far as I could throw her" Haley replied. Brooke just nodded her agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning had been a blur for Haley. Rachel had been sweet as pie in all of their classes and during free period practice. There hadn't been one snide comment or deathglare from her direction. She had also sought out Nathan to apologise for her behaviour and admitted to stealing his phone number from Mouth's phone one day at practice while he wasn't looking. She told him she was going to try and respect his relationship and hoped that they could try to be friends. Haley didn't trust Rachel, but if it meant she was going to leave them alone then she would try and humour her. Nathan and Haley were seated at their usual table with Tim, Mouth, and Theresa. As was Skills and Bevin who were currently competing against Peyton and Jake to see who could makeout for longer. It seemed Skills and Bevin had been secretly dating for a couple of months but we're worried what everyone would think. With the news of Nathan and Haley, they decided to throw caution to the wind and were now happy to makeout in front of everyone pretty much 24/7.

"They're gonna suck each others face off if they aren't careful" Nathan watched his friends.

"They're in love leave them alone" Haley scolded

"I'm gonna lose my lunch" he feigned sickness

"Cmon I think they're cute. They're our friends and we should be happy for them, afterall they are happy for us" she pointed out.

"But we don't go around trying to vacuum each others faces in front of them" Nathan challenged "Although I would be open to that occurring" He smirked at her.

"Keep it your pants Fabio" Haley pushed his face away

"I know you want me Hales"

"Keep dreaming Scott"

"If it means you're in them and thanks for the permission" Nathan was full blown smirking at Haley who was turning red at his words.

"Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you, but you know you can't resist me"

"Whatever, so Rachel apologised to you?" Haley asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah she said she is going to respect us and stay away" he shrugged

"I don't trust her, but if she means it, then this weekend will be a lot smoother"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for all the shit she has given you because of me. You did this as a favour to me and all you've done is dealt with her crap."

"Nathan it's fine, I knew what I was getting into when I signed on"

"But that doesn't mean you deserve it. She's a bitch and I don't like seeing you hurt because of me"

"Um, thanks, but I can handle myself" Haley was blushing furiously again.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" he replied locking eyes with her. Nathan's gaze was intense and Haley found it difficult to tear her eyes away.

"It's okay, I get my end of the bargain too remember" she managed to speak

"Oh yeah" Nathan averted his eyes "Chase did a number on you huh?"

"No, not at all" Haley replied "It's just I was with him for so long I think I should be single for awhile. You know play the field for a bit. You of all people should understand that."

"Why? Because I'm a manwhore?"

"No! Because you understand the freedom of playing the field, of not answering to anyone but yourself, you know being your own person first". She tried to make her case.

"Trust me Hales it's not all its cracked up to be" He once again locked his gaze on hers, and for all her might Haley couldn't tear her eyes away from his piercing blue eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was in the Student Council office finalising plans for the Classic with Lucas who had volunteered to help her, not realising how crazy she was the day before the competition.

"Calm down Cheery, everything is set. Nothing is going to go wrong, you have made quadruple copies of your music and your sleeping charts and all the gear is packed. You have even posted copies of the music to yourself at the hotel for backup" He soothed

"Yeah, but Claire Young is a twofaced mole patrol, she will have something else up her chainstore sleeve, I know it"

"And Brooke Scott is the best cheer captain the Ravens have ever known and the Sparkle Classic doesn't know what's coming, that goes for this Claire girl as well, you're going to kick ass Cheery"

"Thanks Luke, You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better"

"I'm good with words what can I say?" he laughed nervously

"It's more than that, you have a knack of knowing what I need, I guess I'm just trying to say thanks" she smiled at him

"Your welcome" Lucas eyes bore into Brooke

"Okay enough of the sap" she snapped back into cheer nazi mode "I need you to take all this stuff to the gym before practice; we need to make sure we can get it all on the bus before Whitey leaves without it".

"We can't have that" Lucas chuckled.

"No we cannot!" She said defiantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was an excited energy reverberating around the gym. When Whitey called an end to practice and shouted "ten minutes or I am leaving without you" Everyone rushed to shower and change. Lucas and Nathan along with Tim had brought all the gear to the gym from Brooke's office and were gathering it all to head to the bus when Haley emerged from the Girls locker room looking flustered.

"What's wrong Hales?" Nate asked her.

"Can you take my stuff to the bus and I'll meet you there? I left my flashdrive in my locker and Brooke is screeching that noone is leaving without their copy of the music," she asked Nathan handing him her purse.

"Sure but be quick, seriously Whitey wasn't kidding when he said he would leave without you".

"I'll be like 2 minutes, thanks Nate" Haley took off running.

Haley made it to her locker in recordtime and retrieved the flashdrive. She was heading out when she noticed the doors to the tutorcentre were open.

"That's weird" Haley mused outloud. The doors should be locked for the weekend as there was no scheduled sessions that afternoon. Haley bolted down the corridor and into the tutorcentre and looked around, there was noone in the room, and everything was in place. Haley turned to leave but the door was closed. Haley tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. A feeling of dread come over her, "oh no that bitch didn't lock me in!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys had packed the bus and everyone had taken their seats except for Brooke and Nathan who were standing by the door looking at their watches and keeping an eye out for Haley.

"Sorry Miss Scott, times up and I'm not getting any younger, time to roll" Whitey motioned for both Brooke and Nathan to get on the bus.

"Just another minute coach, we're still waiting on Haley" Nathan told him.

"No can do son, I said ten minutes and we're bordering on eleven" motioning for the driver to close the doors.

"We are not leaving with out Haley!" Brooke screeched

"Miss Scott; that will be enough, now have a seat" Whitey ordered. Brooke looked at Nathan for backup

"Cmon Coach another minute isn't gonna hurt, she only went to her locker"

"Yeah please Whitey, one more minute?" Brooke pleaded

"Nathan I thought I was clear when I said we had a schedule and right now we are getting off schedule, and I don't like getting off schedule!"

"Look I'll go find her, and we'll both be back in a minute" Nathan pushed passed Brooke and jumped off the bus.

Get on this bus right now or we leave without you!" Whitey yelled

"Sorry coach, I won't be long" Nathan turned and ran into the school.

"Nathan!" Whitey hollered. When he kept running Whitey climbed on the bus and told the driver to leave. Brooke, Lucas and Peyton all started pleading to Whitey, who fixed everyone with a glare and told them to "Sit down and shut up or he would kick their asses to Charlotte". Brooke pulled out her cell and tried to call Haley as Lucas dialled Nathan. Both turned to look at the other as they heard Nathan and Haley's respective ring tones.

Haley was started to panic. There was no-one in the office at this time on a friday and she had left her phone in her purse which she had given to Nathan. If she was locked in from the outside there wouldn't be anyone to let her out until monday. Haley started pushing as hard as she could against the door but it wouldn't budge at all.

"C'mon Haley think" she said out loud. She looked around the room. There were four windows that led to an enclosed courtyard. As realisation dawned on her that she didn't have a means of escape Haley started belting her hands against the door and yelling for help. She was gonna kill that bitch when she got out.

Nathan ran to Haley's locker but it was deserted. He looked in the nearby classrooms and was about to run to the gym when he thought he heard yelling from the other end of the corridor. Spinning around he remembered the tutorcentre and went to check it out. As he got closer he could hear Haley yelling for help.

"Hales?" he asked trying to turn the door knob

"Nathan! I'm in here!" she screamed

"Obviously! Why the hell is the door locked?" he asked

"Rachel locked me in, and its key locked, you need to go to my locker and get my spare keys" she told him. She gave him her combination and told him where to find the keys

"I'll be right back" he told her "hang tight". Haley sat back on a desk and took a deep breath. She heard keys jingling and a few seconds later the door was opened by a relieved looking Nathan.

"Thank god" she cried jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Wow, you should get locked in more often if this is how you greet me" he smirked

"Don't be an ass" she smacked him on the back of the head before disentangling herself.

"Have I missed the bus?"

"Yeah I think we both did" he replied

"You shouldn't have come for me Nate, I know how important the games this weekend are to you" she scolded him

"Yeah and I know how important the classic is to you, besides Brookie is beside herself without you"

"Oh crap Brooke! We need to get to the classic! She's probably freaking out, we need to call her, my phone's on the bus do you have yours?"

"Yeah hold on a sec" he put his hands in his pocket ". I think mine's on the bus too!" he looked at her sheepishly

"Nice one Nate, Brooke's gonna kill us"

"Don't worry they aren't too far ahead of us, I'll drive"

"You have your keys?"

"No but I keep a spare set in my gym locker"

"Lead the way"

Lucas watched Brooke pace up and down the aisle of the bus. Whitey had given up yelling at her to sit down and was now down the back of the bus trying to confiscate a hipflask from Tim.

"Cheery, you need to breathe they will be fine, Nate will find Haley and they will be right behind us." Lucas soothed

"How Lucas? She just disappeared and we have both their phones and wallets not to mention Nate's keys. This is a certifiable disaster" she yelled. Brooke looked over at Rachel who had an annoyed expression on her face. "You had something to do with this?" she accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel replied

"I don't trust this nice girl act of yours for a second, and when I find out what you did to Haley I'm gonna make you pay" Brooke threatened.

"Sorry Brooke, I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel dismissed her and turned her eyes back to the window.

"Brooke, this isn't the time" Lucas put an arm around Brooke pulling her down onto the seat beside him as she started to cry into his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not at all, not even a little bit.**

**A/N: Sorry it took a week to update I have been flat out. I started a new job and have had heaps going on but have forced myself to sit down with my laptop and post. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I love reading your thoughts they bring a smile to my face. I hope to spend some quality time writing this weekend as I have nearly finished writing this story, I don't know how many chapters will be in total but im thinking another ten or more, but that could change. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way thanks to my beta!!! You rock!!!!**

CHAPTER 7

Every half an hour Nathan and Haley switched who chose the radio station as they drove towards Charlotte in Nathan's SUV.

"I can't listen to anymore of your emo crap" Nathan switched the radio and 50 cent began to blare from the speakers.

"My time wasn't up" Haley complained as she tried to switch the radio back.

"Sorry" Nathan said putting his hand in front of the radio "My car, my music"

Haley pouted as Nathan turned up the volume and threw her a cheeky smile.

"How about we go without music? Haley tried to compromise

"Sorry can't drive without it" Nathan dismissed the idea.

"What about The Radio Game? Haley asked sitting up straighter

"The what? Nathan asked raising an eyebrow

"You know The Radio Game. It's like magic eight ball. You ask a question and then turn the dial, whatever song you land on, that's your answer."

"Alright I'll go first" Nathan said putting his hand back on the radio "What will I be doing this weekend?" Lady Gaga's _"Just dance_" filled the car. Nathan scowled as Haley cracked up laughing.

"You know I don't dance, I want a do-over" Nathan turned the dial again.

Haley giggled as she swatted his hand away.

"Sorry no do-overs"

The bus had arrived at the hotel, Whitey was checking everyone in while Keith and Keith were handing out the room assignments. Peyton took note of who was in what room as Brooke was busy scowling at Whitey and Rachel in turn. Whitey interrupted Keith and Karen to announce that everyone was to go to their rooms before meeting in the dining room for dinner in twenty minutes.

"Where's Nathan and Haley?" Karen asked realising they were absent.

"Ask Whitey" Brooke sniped

"Haley had to go to her locker and didn't make it to the bus and Nate took off looking for her, hopefully they're not too far behind us" Lucas explained putting a protective arm around Brooke.

"Maybe we should give them a call" Keith suggested

"Can't, we have both their cells" Lucas replied

"Not to mention their wallets and keys" Peyton added worriedly.

"I'm sure they aren't too far away, I'll give Haley's parents a call and see if they checked in with them. Why don't you kids head upstairs and get settled in, we'll see you for dinner." Karen said reassuringly before turning to leave, motioning for Keith to follow her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peyton's not gonna like that" Nathan roared with laughter. Haley had asked what would happen to her friend after high school and got "_Drunk and fucked up_" by Ryan Adams. Haley and Nathan had spent the last hour happily playing the radio game and were now almost at the hotel.

"This game is classic!" he chuckled to Haley as he slowed to make a turn.

They had asked questions about everyone with Haley breaking into hysterics when "_Only Fooling Myself_" had played in response to Nathan asking if he was the hottest guy in the world, and where would Mouth be in ten years garnered "_Womanizer_' by Britney Spears.

"Will Brooke have a successful fashion line?" Haley asked trying to stifle her own giggles. "_Bring it on_" by Lenny Kravitz began to play. "Sweet" she smiled. "Will Brooke be drunk with Peyton" Nathan grinned wickedly. "_To the dawn_" by Dawn Sidora began to play through the speakers as Nathan once again roared with laughter.

"What will happen between Brooke and Lucas" Haley asked turning the dial again and heard Katy Perry's "_Waking up in Vegas_".

"Should we warn them?" Nathan asked through his laughter.

"Should we warn them" Haley asked the radio before stopping and "_Run" _by Snow Patrol began to play.

"I guess not" Haley giggled

"Okay, Hales we're here, time for one last question,"

"Alright, What does Nate think about me?" she asked the radio. "_Barenaked" _played and Haley smirked at him.

"Undressing me in your mind Nate?"

"I think you should ask another question because that's a given" he winked.

"Fine, what do I really think about Nathan?" she asked as she turned the dial. Haley began to blush furiously as " _I Wanna Sex you up" _began blaring out of the speakers.

"I always knew you wanted me Hales?" Nathan smirked as Haley blushed red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"PROTECT AND SERVE MY ASS" Brooke yelled throwing her phone on the floor.

"Whoa!" Lucas said walking over and bent down to retrieve her phone. "What the hell was that about?" he asked her.

"Stupid Tree Hill Police won't go and look for Haley and Nathan for another 24 hours" she threw her hands in the air. "So I called Daddy and asked him to make his officers do it, I mean he is the mayor after all and do you know what he said? He said that they couldn't tie up police resources and that they would turn up! Turn up! Haley and Nathan are only missing without a trace! I mean can you believe him, his own son could be anywhere murdered or worse and he can't spare the resources! I mean they could've been abducted by aliens or tied up by a serial killer for all he knows! And to think he ran his mayoral campaign on a platform of "Family Values"! Family values my ass, he wouldn't know a family value if it jumped up and bit him on th." Brooke's rant was cut off by Lucas's lips crashing down on hers. Lucas pulled back and looked into her eyes for a reaction. Brooke stood stunned for a second before fleeing through the lobby.

Brooke ran away from Lucas through the lobby and hid behind a large plastic tree near the swag bag table. Catching her breath she quickly checked that he hadn't followed her.

"I always knew you were plastic". Brooke cursed before turning around and coming face to face with Claire Young.

"Are you sure about that, from your fake blonde hair and awful attempt at a boob job, I would've assumed you're the one changing their name to Barbie" Brooke said stepping out from behind the tree.

"I can assure you there is nothing fake about me, you on the other hand are as fake as the plastic tree your hiding behind" Claire flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "What were you doing behind there anyway? Looking for the dignity that you're going to lose when I crush you this weekend?"

"Not likely" Brooke retorted.

Claire continued with a self satisfied smile, "I have it in the bag this year. I choreographed and picked the music myself. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

"Maybe you should act like that tree and leave, since it's going to be us crushing _you_ this weekend" Haley interjected. Brooke spun around and squealed when she saw Haley and Nathan.

"We'll see about that, good to see you again Holly" Claire sniped then smiled

"Hi Nathan"

"Keep dreaming, and it's Ha-ley" she sniped right back

"See you at the game tomorrow if you show up" Claire began to walk away.

"When we show up, oh and Claire your flies open" Brooke sneered.

Claire looked down and blushed before fixing herself and stalking off.

"I'm so glad you're here I was so worried!" Brooke threw her arms around both Haley and Nathan.

""I told you I'd be right behind you" Nathan said shaking his head at his sister.

"What the hell happened?" she asked pulling back.

"Rachel locked me in the Tutorcentre. We'll explain later" Haley answered

"I knew that bitch had something to do with it" Brooke huffed.

"Where is everyone else" Nathan asked looking around the lobby.

"Everyone went to their rooms, but should be heading down to dinner in about…now" Brooke answered looking down at her watch.

"Let's go I'm starved" Nathan said.

Everyone was just beginning to take their seats when Nathan, Haley and Brooke entered the dining room.

"Nathan, Haley! What happened? Are you alright?" Karen asked

"It's a long story" Haley answered giving her a hug

"We're fine, just hungry" Nathan added

"C'mon lets eat. By the way Haley, I tried to call your parents to find out where you were but there wasn't anyone at home, I left a message so you might want to talk them before they check their messages" Karen said.

"It's fine, they went to visit Quinn and won't be back until Monday"

"Well ok then, but maybe you should give them a call anyway."

"Let's leave the kids alone and eat" Keith winked at Haley and manouvered Karen to the chair next to Whitey at the other end of the table. Haley sat down between Brooke and Nathan who was deep in conversation with Lucas and Jake sitting opposite them at the long table. Haley noticed Brooke was steadfastly ignoring Lucas who kept glancing at her and sighing when she didn't look up.

"So are you going to tell us what happened to you guys?" Peyton asked interrupting her thoughts. Haley looked down the table at Rachel who was talking to Ashley.

"Rachel locked me in the tutorcentre, Nate came looking for me and we missed the bus so Nate drove us here" she explained.

"But we have his keys" Jake looked confused

"I keep a spare set in my gym locker" he ripped his roll in half and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Apparently with your manners" Brooke scolded him.

"So what did we miss?" Haley asked sipping her water.

"Only Brooke pacing a line into the aisle of the bus making Whitey lose what little hair he had left, oh and curfew was shortened by an hour thanks to Tim and his hipflask" Peyton answered then slapped Tim on the back of the head.

"How was I supposed to know he would look up right then?" Tim whined

"What did you expect? Waving it around the back of the bus screaming that 'we are gonna get fucked up tonight'" Jake said leaning past Peyton to slap him as well. Everyone just shook their heads at the sheepish look on Tim's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was over and the girls had skipped dessert, dragging Haley upstairs to grill her about what had happened at school and on the drive with Nathan. The guys were sitting around the table chatting as they finished eating. Nathan was making his way back to the table after using the restroom when he was cornered by Rachel.

"So what happened to you tonight?" she asked him.

"Hales got locked in the tutorcentre, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" he asked accusingly.

"Of course not, why would I?" she said innocently. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry if Haley thinks I had anything to do with that, but I swear I wasn't anywhere near the tutorcentre, you can ask anyone. I was on the bus long before Whitey's ten minutes were up. I mean it Nathan, I want us to be friends. Maybe we could start tonight?" she asked taking a step closer.

"What are you playing at Rachel?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not playing at anything, meet me at the indoor pool after curfew and I'll prove it" she winked before striding out of the restaurant. Nathan watched her leave and shook his head before heading back to the table.

"What was that about Nate?" Lucas asked him curiously.

"I think Rachel's trying to play games with me" he answered

"Naked twister?" Jake asked with a chuckle

"I took her more for a topless pictionary kind of girl" Lucas guffawed

"Or maybe strip monopoly, you know all that scheming" Mouth put in.

"No way its non chastity cluedo" Lucas cracked up

"It was the stripper in the kitchen with the fluffy handcuffs!" Everyone laughed.

"How do you kill someone with fluffy handcuffs?" Tim asked confused. Everyone groaned and Jake slapped him on the back of the head.

"So what did Stripzilla say this time?" Jake asked

"She said she wants to be friends and asked me to meet her at the pool after curfew" he answered looking between his friends.

"I guess she is more of a marco pole dancer kind of girl" Lucas looked thoughtful.

"So Rachel wants to have a pool party huh?" Tim asked

"I don't think that's exactly what she had in mind" Skills shook his head.

"Tim you're a genius" Nathan grinned.

"I've been telling you that forever, wait what?" he asked increduously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Girly, Spill! Why do you think it was Rachel who locked you in the Tutorcentre?" Peyton asked flopping down with Haley on her bed.

"Maybe because she's a heinous bitch and wants to kiss Nathan, even if he doesn't want her to, or is expecting her to, I mean who does she think she is going around planting her lips wherever she pleases!" Brooke ranted. Haley and Peyton raised their eyebrows at her.

"Sorry dialling back" Brooke sunk back against her headboard.

"I went to get my flashdrive from my locker" Haley began to explain "and I noticed the door to the Tutorcentre was open. It should have been locked as there wasn't any sessions scheduled today. So I went to check it out, and the door was closed behind me".

"So how does Rachel fit in?" Peyton asked

"I got locked in from outside and the only way that can happen is with a key. Rachel just happens to be the only person at the school at the time with keys besides me."

"Why does Rachel have keys to the tutorcentre?" Peyton looked puzzled.

"She registered as a tutor at the start of the schoolyear, but quit after a week. Every tutor is given a set of keys to the learning centre, I gave them to her myself, and I'm pretty sure I never got them back. I was kind of busy when she told me she was quitting, so I think I just signed the form dismissing her and didn't ask for the keys back." Haley explained.

"But if this gets out I'll lose my job, I mean I basically gave her full access to the learning centre, luckily they only keep past exam papers in there." Haley ran her hand through her hair.

"She was so pissed off on the bus I knew she had something to do with you being AWOL" Brooke seethed.

"She probably locked you in so you'd miss the bus and the classic and she could try and get her claws into Nate" Peyton mused "HAH! Talk about backfire. Not only did you make it to Charlotte, you also made it after 2 hours of alonetime with Nathan" she giggled.

"No wonder she looked so irritated" Brooke laughed. The girls were interrupted by a knock on the door. Haley checked the peephole.

"It's Bevin" she called to the girls as she opened the door.

Rachel snuck into the indoor pool with the key she had managed to steal from the night manager. She turned on the pool lights and was checking the temperature with her foot when she heard the door behind her. She spun around with a huge smile which automatically turned into a scowl when she realised who had joined her.

"What do you want Tim?' she asked annoyed.

"I'm here for the party!" he said with a grin.

"What party? There is no." she was cut off when the door opened and a bunch of cheerleaders and basketball players entered, running and dive-bombing into the pool soaking Rachel who was wearing nothing but a small silk robe.

"What the hell is going on Tim!" she screeched.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! That's kind of depressing.**

**A/N: Sorry it took a week to update I have been sooooooo busy, and then when I tried to update my computer threw a hissy fit. Now that it has stopped throwing tantrums I am getting this chapter up. Hopefully my beta doesn't kill me after I changed the chapter again AFTER she put her mojo on it. Sorry couldn't help myself. I'm a bit of a control freak so this was my damn the man moment, and no sis that doesn't make you the man! Anyway I'm way off track and rambling. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE LOVE LOVE them!!! Please keep them coming. The more I get the quicker I'll update. Maybe!! Hehe Im evil. To answer the main question Brooke ran because of shock pure and simple but her feelings will be explained a little further in this chapter. Maybe!!! Please read enjoy and review!**

CHAPTER 8

"_What the hell is going on Tim?" she screeched_

"I told you, we're here for the party" he kept grinning at her

"And I told you there is no party!" she balled up her fists.

"Yes there is. You know, the party you invited me to earlier, the party you're throwing for all of us to try and become friends" Nathan said as he walked in behind Tim patting him on the back "It was a great idea" he said with his signature smirk.

"Yeah it is a great idea Rachel, I'm sure we'll all be bff's after this" Brooke said sarcastically as she walked in with Bevin who was promptly thrown in the pool by Skills.

"Just beaches" Rachel replied crossing her arms.

"Although I'm not getting the drowned rat look your going for tonight" she said as she snapped a picture with her phone of Rachel who looked ready to commit murder.

"I personally dig the goddess look myself" Brooke continued, pulling her robe off to show a navy bikini.

"Very nice Brooke" Tim said openly checked her out.

"I know! But you're still a perv" she said pushing Tim in the pool then turning around. "By the way, you might want to check your reflection, your face is running down your um face" Brooke pointed and winked at Rachel before walking over to the steps and entering the water. Rachel stood glaring at Brooke's retreating back before turning around to Nathan who had been joined by Haley.

"Thanks for throwing the party" Nathan grinned as he wrapped his arm around Haley's waist. "Afterall you're responsible for mine and Hales first official outing as a couple" he said still smirking.

"Maybe we can be friends after all" Haley added as she tucked herself firmly into his side as Rachel glowered.

"Ready to get wet Hales" Nathan grinned down at her.

"When you are" she replied slipping off her robe to show the tiny black bikini that Rachel had been holding in the store the previous day. Both Rachel and Nathan's eyes bugged out.

"Now that is some view!" Nathan whistled "The bikini ain't bad either".

"And you haven't seen it wet yet!" she winked at him. Nathan grinned grabbing Haley and jumping in the pool, splashing more water all over Rachel in the process.

"Hey buddy" Peyton sat down next to Lucas who was sitting on the edge of a chaise at the far end of the pool watching everyone splash around in the water. "Everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" he answered "just been a long day".

"I know, after the Nathan and Haley fiasco, this is a little crazy"

Lucas just nodded at Peyton.

"Wanna tell me why Brooke is avoiding you?" Peyton asked. Lucas's head shot up and looked at her quizzically.

"She isn't avoiding me" he replied

"Luke, you guys are two of my closest friends, and I can tell when something is off, and right now, it's the two of you, you keep staring at her and she is looking anywhere but in your direction. What happened?"

"Nothing, everything is fine, she's busy clucking over her brother and Haley after what happened, that's all."

"It's more than that and you know it"

"Just leave it Peyton"

"Lucas"

"I think your boyfriend wants you" he nodded to the pool where Jake was motioning for her to join him. Peyton sighed and stood up.

The pool party was getting a little crazy, Bevin and Skills were making out on the pool steps and a water fight had broken out on one side of the pool. Rachel had stormed off into the adjacent bathroom after being soaked and Haley had to bite down on her lip to stop from laughing at the look of rage on her face.

"Who's up for chicken?" Tim hollered. Everyone paired off with Brooke promising to shout the winning team dinner at Karen's Café. Bevin and Skills won the first round easily knocking Chelsea off Ted's shoulders while Peyton and Jake wiped the floor with Ashley and Fede. Nathan and Haley took out Shelley and Mouth before Theresa and Tim did the same to Lindsay and Jabbar. Theresa and Tim were victorious in the semi final when Theresa pointed and screamed "Look Pete Wentz!" and Peyton fell off trying to look behind her. Nathan and Haley beat Bevin and Skills next, with Bevin falling when Haley feigned her boob popping out and Skills stretched to get a better look.

"Looks like Tim is the man to beat" Haley whispered to Nathan after they had retreated back to the side of the pool to catch their breath and get a drink.

"You haven't seen anything yet" he smirked at her. Everyone gathered in a circle as the final four prepared for the last game.

"You're going down Smith!" Nathan jibed

"As long as it's not on you" Tim replied. Haley rolled her eyes at the boys as she climbed back up onto Nathan's shoulders. It was a close match and the boys continued to trashtalk, getting more and more serious by the second. Haley and Theresa looked at their partners before locking eyes and silently making an agreement. Just as it looked like punches might be thrown the two girls simultaneously threw themselves off the guy's shoulders and all four went under water.

"Who won?" Nathan spluttered as he came back up.

"Did I win?" Tim asked as he too surfaced

"I think it was a tie" Jake looked to Brooke

"No way, I totally won!" Tim protested

"You couldn't win a prize in a crackerjack box" Nathan dunked Tim.

"Sorry boys, I'm officially calling a draw!" Brooke announced

"What about the dinner?" Tim asked.

"I'll buy all four of you dinner" she placated Tim.

"You're the bomb Brooke" he grinned before swimming over to Theresa.

"Congratulations partner!" Haley high-fived Nathan "We're the unofficial chicken champions of the world!"

"A title I have long coveted!" he replied sarcastically.

"If your gonna be like that I can relinquish the title to Tim" she giggled.

"Tim didn't beat me." He pouted

"Although I don't think that was the prize he was after" she nodded towards Tim who was making out with Theresa in the middle of the pool.

"Well that's unexpected" He commented.

"Kind of like you two huh" Rachel sat on the edge of the pool "Because Haley you really don't seem to be Nathan's type".

"What, Hot, smart, funny, and incredibly sexy?" he asked pulling Haley against him.

"Something like that" Rachel grinned evilly at Haley.

"She's all of those things and more" he said before leaning down and kissing Haley on the lips. Rachel just stared open mouthed along with everyone else as Nathan slanted his mouth over Haley's and began kissing her hungrily. Haley's eyes fluttered shut and her arms wound around Nathan's neck as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, his other hand winding into her hair.

"Get a new game" Rachel muttered as she stood to leave.

"I've got one" Brooke stopped her. "Who's up for I never?" she asked.

"I'll go first," she continued "I never threw a pool party for everyone during the sparkle classic, drink up Rachel" she said holding her drink out for her. Rachel took the cup from Brooke and took a swig.

"MISS GATINA" Rachel froze before spinning around to face a pissed off Whitey.

"Care to explain?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love a pissed off Whitey!" Peyton danced around the room

"I thought he was going to have a coronary" Haley added.

"I bet Rach-ho's ears are still ringing" Brooke looked smug.

The girls were in the hotel room getting ready for bed after the sudden end to the pool party. Whitey hadn't given Rachel time to form an explanation, informing her that they would be discussing this first thing Monday morning in his office, before screaming at everyone to get their asses upstairs.

"I never got Rachel in trouble with Whitey" Peyton laughed as she held her bottle of water out for Brooke. "Drink up B Scott".

"Paybacks a bitch" she took a gulp of the water. "And that kiss in the pool had her almost as red as her hair. So what was with that H James?" Brooke looked straight at Haley who was turning pink.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened with Lucas?" Haley asked trying to change the subject. Brooke froze, before shrugging her shoulders and started brushing her hair.

"Cmon B Scott we know something went down between you two" Peyton pressed "It's written all over your face".

"I don't know what you're talking about" Brooke replied.

"I think you do" Peyton continued "You've both been acting weird all night"

"I think you both swallowed too much pool water, I'm going to sleep and so should both of you, we have a big game tomorrow" Brooke climbed into her bed switching off the light "Goodnight".

Haley and Peyton shared a look before climbing into bed themselves.

The following morning, the cheer squad were running through a practice session. "The arms are wrong again!" Brooke screeched, throwing her pom poms on the floor and stomping her foot. "How hard is it to get a simple cheer right?"

"Brooke, you need to relax, getting worked up isn't helping" Haley stepped forward, putting a soothing hand on her arm.

"I am not worked up, and I'd be fine if you would listen to me!"

"Okay, what's going on? And don't tell me it's nothing, because we both know this isn't about the cheer". Haley pulled Brooke aside.

"Yeah Brooke, you have been acting strange since we got to Charlotte" Peyton crossed her arms beside Haley. "And we're not moving until you tell us what's up your ass".

"I can tell you what's up her ass" Claire interjected. All three turned around to face Claire who was backed up by a few of her squad.

"Really Claire, I thought your head was so far up yours, the only one of your senses you had left was smell." Brooke placed her hands on her hips.

"Still coming up with second rate insults Brooke? I guess they match your second rate cheers."

"There is nothing second rate about our cheers, but you and your ho-posse will find that out at the game this afternoon".

"Keep dreaming Scott, by the way I saw Lucas Roe yesterday. He's looking kind of fine" Claire smirked

"I think you're in dreamland Claire, Lucas has standards and that doesn't include contracting an STD" Haley stepped forward.

"I wouldn't be so sure, he did go for Brooke afterall." Brooke's face flamed

"Go to hell Claire" Brooke stomped past her, picking her pompoms up and stalking out of the room, Peyton and Haley exchanged a look before racing after Brooke. Claire watched them go with an evil grin.

"You sure know how to clear a room" Rachel congratulated her.

"I don't know you, you mustn't be worth much" Claire responded looking Rachel up and down.

"Haley was right about you" Rachel grinned at her

"I wouldn't believe everything Holly has to say" Claire sniped

"I don't know you do seem to be a wannabe Barbie with a giant stick up her ass. I think her opinion of you is entirely correct, I mean Jabba the Slut does look to be an accurate description. Maybe you should try the cellulite products in your swag bag" Rachel smirked. The rest of the ravens laughed as Claire stormed off with her squad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time Whitey had the guys running plays to make sure they were ready for the game against Bear Creek. They were running a trick play in which Nathan was to draw the defence leaving Luke open for the three. Lucas missed for the fourth time, cursing under his breath, and shaking his head.

"What the hell is going on man?" Nathan asked perplexed

"Nothing just a bit tight, I'll hit it this time" Lucas wiped his head with his shirt.

"It's not nothing, I've never seen you miss 4 in a row" Nathan prodded

"Dude it's fine, let's just run it again" Lucas started to walk away

"Dude what's wrong" Nathan asked trying to grab Lucas's arm

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING" Lucas yelled spinning around angrily

"Whoa Luke" Nathan put his hands up in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Whitey yelled from the sideline

"Nothing coach" They both said, Lucas fixing Nathan with a glare

"Well if you're finished with your Dr Phil Girlie talk time, maybe we can get back to practice" Whitey blew his whistle "RUN IT AGAIN".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan was walking through the lobby looking for Lucas who had stormed off when practice was over. He was leaving the indoor pool area when Peyton, Haley and Bevin entered.

"Hey Nate, have you seen Brooke?" Haley asked scanning the area.

"No, have you seen Luke?" he asked

"No sorry" the girls answered

"Is everything ok, you look kind of worried" he looked at Haley.

"We had a little run in with Claire" Haley answered

"She threw a hissy fit and we haven't seen her since" Bevin answered

"Why are you looking for Luke?" Peyton asked quizzically

"Same reason, without the Claire part"

"Luke threw a hissy fit?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But he's more silent and broody, rather than angry" Peyton agreed.

"Something's up, I wish I knew what" Nathan ran his hand through his hair.

"It might have something to do with Brooke" Peyton said glancing at Haley

"What are you not telling me?" Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"Not much, maybe they had a fight or something, I don't know. But Brooke has been avoiding Luke since last night and there is like a weird energy between them." Peyton explained

"And everytime we bring up Luke's name, she changes the subject or flees the room" Haley continued.

"Whatever it is, they need to sort it out" Nathan grumbled

"Not so easy with Brooke scurrying in the opposite direction everytime Lucas is within 20 feet of her" Haley pointed out.

"Maybe we should get them within 10 feet of each other" Bevin put in.

"I don't think distance is the issue" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"No Bev's right" Haley grinned "And I know how we are going to do it".

"Do what Holly?" Claire walked behind Haley and pushed her in the pool. "Stay dry?" Claire sneered.

"You bitch!" Haley screamed

"No I think you're the bitch, Jabba The Slut!" Claire and her friends flounced out of the pool area leaving Nathan to pull a pissed off Haley out of the pool.

"What the hell just happened?" Nathan asked as Peyton handed her a towel.

"We need to find Brooke, that's what happened" Haley seethed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan and Haley entered the lifts and Haley pressed the button for her floor. Nathan had asked Peyton and Bevin to split up and look for Brooke and Lucas while he took Haley upstairs to get dried off and changed.

"You didn't have to come with me" Haley said looking at the floor.

"It's ok, Brooke has the key to your room, and I don't want you to catch pneumonia or something" he shrugged.

"I guess, that wouldn't be good for the classic" she tried to joke in an attempt to break the tension that had suddenly engulfed the lift. They both stood silently as the lift stopped and the other passengers got off.

"Um Hales about last night in the pool" Nathan started. Haley froze.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you like that, I know it's against the rules, and um, I guess, I'm sorry" he looked straight ahead

"It's ok we got carried away, and we have bigger things to worry about like Brooke and Lucas, it was the heat of the moment" Haley looked at the floor.

"Yeah heat of the moment" he agreed as the lift stopped at their floor. They walked silently down the hallway until they reached Nathan's room and he quickly unlocked the door, holding it open for Haley.

"There should be more towels" Nathan said gesturing towards the bathroom, "I'll see if I can find you something to wear".

"Um thanks" Haley said grabbing a clean towel and trying to dry her hair.

"Here you go, they'll be a little big, but they'll do" he handed her a pair of sweats and a Ravens T shirt. Haley closed the bathroom door and stripped out of her wet clothes, her mind was running a mile a minute. It had been weird in the lift. It was to be expected the first time they were alone after what had happened between them last night she reasoned. Nathan had said he was sorry for kissing her, and he was right it shouldn't have happened, but it did. Stranger than Nathan kissing her was that she kissed him back and more so was that it was the best kiss of her life. Haley dismissed her train of thought, of course it was good; Nathan Scott had plenty of practice. Nathan sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Haley, Rachel had riled him up last night and he had found himself kissing Haley. She had been her usual bitchy self and then she started in on Haley again. When Rachel had said those things he snapped. Nathan hadn't meant to kiss Haley. It just happened, but when it did he found it hard to stop, she'd tasted so good, and it had felt, he wasn't sure how it felt, just right, but it couldn't be anything this was Haley. He looked up as she exited the bathroom dressed in his clothes. His mouth hung open and all blood began to travel south. She had rolled the sweats at the waist before tying the t-shirt at the back over the top to fit her tiny frame. She looked hot.

"You ready to find the terrible two?" she asked with a smile as he nodded and shook his head of those thoughts before following her out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had been walking aimlessly around the hotel since he had taken off after practice. Shit, Nate was going to kill him! For all of Nathans bravado and jokes he was fiercely protective over Brooke. She was his baby sister and no-one was allowed to hurt her. He didn't know how it had gotten this far. One minute he was chuckling at her ranting, the glint in her eyes, the way her lip curled over her teeth as she yelled, and he couldn't help himself. If he was truly honest with himself he knew how it had happened. She was Brooke Scott. He had loved her since they were kids but had been happy to watch from afar, he knew he wasn't good enough for her and that she would never see him that way so he had been content to sit on the sidelines. But he had kissed her and screwed it all up. He put his head in his hands  
"She'll probably never speak to me again" he sighed.

Brooke had found herself in a small courtyard behind the hotel. She hadn't been able to stand being in that room a second longer. Who knows exactly what Claire had seen but she wasn't going to stick around and find out. She was sure everyone would tease her mercilessly for running away, but she couldn't deal with any of this right now. Last night when Lucas had kissed her she had been shocked. Her brain had ceased to function and she'd run. Lucas had looked at her with the most intense look in his baby blue eyes and it had scared her. Almost as much as the tingle she'd felt run down her spine as his lips landed on hers. She couldn't have feelings for Lucas. He was her friend and her brother's best friend. They had grown up like siblings, it couldn't happen. Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, no it wasn't possible. She couldn't have feelings for Lucas Roe! Could she?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Unfortunately.**

**A/N: Sorry it took a week me so long to put another chapter up, I've been flatout with work and life but I had such a great response from those who reviewed I forced my self to sit at my laptop and update. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. To my beta as usual, Thanks for your help it is much appreciated!!! Thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying this story you guys make it hard not to keep writing. So please read and review. And one last thing, It's the Anzaz day long weekend here in Australia and this is a very important time of year. The day marks the anniversary of the Gallipoli landing but it is also the day we celebrate the courage and bravery of all those who have fought in our armed forces. So to my loved ones who are serving and those who have fought for our country both past and present Thankyou, and please come home safe.**

CHAPTER 8

Tree Hill were beating Bear Creek by 12 points. Brooke had turned up at the gym for the game but refused to look at Lucas or talk to anyone except to scream instructions. Whitey had pulled Lucas out of the game in the second quarter when he still hadn't hit a shot and he was now sitting on the bench trading off between looking at the floor and over at Brooke. Haley was staring daggers at Claire down the other end of the court, and trying to ignore Rachel who was loudly chanting Nathan's name. Haley glanced at Rachel and noticed the redhead had painted Nathan's jersey number on her face. Haley smirked as she remembered the look on Rachels face the night before when they came face to face at the lifts, Haley wearing Nathan's Ravens Tshirt with SCOTT emblazoned above the blue 23 on the back. Haley was brought out of her thoughts as the siren sounded for halftime and the guys jogged to the locker room, Nathan pausing when he noticed Brooke standing off to the side of the squad. Brooke stiffened as she felt Nathan's gaze on her. She turned her head away, crossed her arms and watched Claire lead her squad to centre court. Once Bear Creek were finished doing their routine, Claire jumped up and down gesturing to Brooke and yelled "Bring it On!" Brooke took a deep breath before turning around and fixing her own squad with a steely stare.

"This better be perfect, or you're all off the squad!" she threatened. She fixed a smile on her face and led the Ravens to centre court as Peyton muttered "If I don't jump first". Mouth started the music and Jamiriquai's "_Just like it should_" began to play. Brooke threw a smug smile to Claire as the Ravens began to move in sync with the music. Cheers rang out through the gym when they finished. Brooke threw another smug smile at Claire and walked back to position under the basket.

"Are we still on the squad?" Peyton asked sarcastically as she took her position.

"For now" Brooke didn't look up

"This plan of yours better work H James" Peyton whispered to Haley

The guys had beaten Bear Creek by 18 points and everyone was gathered in the dining room for dinner. Despite the win, the room was tense with Brooke still ignoring Lucas who had barely spoken a word to anyone.

"I just want to say great game today guys, but keep it up we still have Verona and Pontiac tomorrow, and they will be tough, and the girls are sure to do well in their own competition. So here's to the Ravens!" Keith held up his glass.

"Ravens!" Everyone cheered. Lucas lifted his glass of water but kept his eyes trained on his plate, while Brooke pushed her salad around with her fork.

The rest of the group looked at Brooke and Lucas in turn before sharing looks between them.

"Alright guys, that's it. What the hell happened between you two?" Nathan said exasperated looking at Brooke then Lucas.

"What?" Brooke asked startled

"Don't what me Brookie, something went down and I want to know what, because god help me, I can't be around the two of you like this!" he yelled

"It was nothing Nate, just drop it" Lucas sighed.

"You've both been acting like zombies and I've had enough, you missed the game Luke, so don't tell me it's nothing" he spat

"Please just drop it Nate" Brooke pleaded

"Not to you tell me what's going on" he said shaking his head

"I can't listen to this I'm going to bed" Lucas stalked away from the table.

"Are you going to tell me Brooke?" he asked looking her straight on.

"There's nothing to tell, I'm gonna go to bed too, it's been a long day" she then addressed the girls "Don't stay up too late we have the classic tomorrow" before turning on her heel and stalking away, but was tapped on the shoulder by Haley as she reached the lifts.

"Please just leave me alone" she pleaded

"I'm not here to question you Brooke, I had to tell you that we pulled the room switch. Jake's been whining he didn't get to spend the night with Peyton, so he's coming into our room with Pey and I'm gonna be with Nathan to stop Rachel sneaking into his room. Bev/Skills, Ashley/Fede, Tim/Theresa, Shelley/Mouth and Lindsay and Ted are together in rooms, so you're with Chelsea. Lucas, Jabbar, Brandon and Dustin are working out their rooms between them, oh and Rachel's on her own because no-one wanted to share with her."

"Fine, what room?" Brooke asked annoyed

"408, your bags are there, we switched everything when Whitey was having coffee with Keith and Karen earlier" Haley handed her a swipecard and left before the lift opened and Brooke stepped inside.

Brooke the lift on her stepped from the lift and walked down the corridor tired but unsure if she was actually going to be able to sleep with all of the thoughts tumbling around her head. She made it to room 408 and put the swipecard in the reader, opened the door and walked inside not bothering to turn on the lights, and headed straight for bed. She kicked off her shoes, removed her hoodie, lifted the covers and slid into bed. She was just closing her eyes when the lights flicked on. Brooke sat up and came face to face with Lucas who was standing openmouthed in the doorway. Brooke sat stunned for a moment before regaining her voice.

"What the hell Lucas, Get out!" she yelled

"Um I thought this was my room" he looked at the swipecard in his hands

'No this is my room, and Chelsea's!" she threw a pillow at him

"Sorry" he mumbled and turned for the door, trying to open it.

"Just Get out!" she screamed throwing another pillow

"I'm trying" He yelled back

"For Petesakes!" Brooke pushed him out of the way and turned the doorknob, but the door wouldn't open. She tried again, but the door wouldn't move.

"Oh no they didn't!" Brooke screeched.

"Do you think they've worked out they're locked in yet?" Mouth asked

"I think they would've figured it out pretty quick" Jake answered. The guys were interrupted as Haley, Nathan and Peyton sat back down at the table.

"How'd it go?" Jake asked

"Perfectly" Peyton grinned

"I tied the doorhandle to the icemachine, they're not going anywhere" Nathan looked smug

"Curfew is back to normal tonight, so we have two hours before Keith and Karen do their rounds" Haley looked at her watch.

"Just enough time for them to sort out some things" Peyton high-fived Haley

"Or for Brooke to murder Lucas" Mouth laughed.

"This cannot be happening" Brooke rubbed her temple.

"This door won't open either" Lucas tried the interconnecting door to the next room. "Call down to reception and see if they can send someone up" he suggested

"Why do I have to do it?" Brooke crossed her arms

"Fine I'll do it" he sighed, turning to the nightstand. He looked confused for a moment before turning and glancing around the room "Brooke where's the phone?" Brooke looked around the room.

"Oh they're good".

"What's going on?" Lucas asked

"I think our friends have locked us in to make us talk" she answered

"Oh" Lucas looked away before turning his eyes back to her "It's not such a bad idea Brooke, we do need to talk" he said sitting on the bed. Brooke huffed and walked over to the window

"I have nothing to say to you Lucas" she said staring out at the night.

"I have some things to say to you" he said standing up

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" she spun around

"Th that I'm sorry" he stuttered. "I shouldn't have kissed you"

"Then why did you" she implored.

"I I don't know" he looked down at his hands. Brooke turned back to the window and put her head against the glass.

"I I guess I wanted to" he stammered. "I have for awhile".

Brooke closed her eyes "Why Lucas"

"Because you're you" he said softly. Brooke stood stunned at the window. Lucas had wanted to kiss her for awhile, and he wanted to because "you're you". That meant he liked her, wait this can't be happening she thought. She looked up at Lucas who hadn't moved from his position next to the bed. He was looking at her thoughtfully. She turned back to staring out the window. After what felt like hours she turned her head just enough to train her eyes on him.

"What did you mean before?" she asked softly.

"I have liked you for awhile Brooke, and well you're you, the girl who calls me out on my crap, you make me smile for no reason at all. I like how you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be serious or cute. You don't let anyone put you down and you're fiercely protective of your friends. You're you, and I don't know how else to put it, It's always been you." Brooke stared at him for a moment before he began striding across the room and crashed his lips down on hers. Brooke was stunned for a second before she wrapped his arms around his waist drawing him closer and returning the kiss.

"How do you think it's going?" Nathan asked Haley, as they were lying on the bed in his room eating m&ms.

"Hopefully Lucas is still alive" Haley giggled.

"What do you think happened between them anyway?" Nathan asked

"I'm not sure, but something Claire said this morning is bugging me, she said something about Lucas 'going for Brooke' I mean it might be nothing. It's no secret that Luke has the biggest crush on Brooke, and Claire is all about playing games" Haley mused

"Maybe, but Brooke seems to be oblivious to Luke" Nathan added

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, when Claire said that Brooke looked startled and then pretty much ran out of the room, you don't think he made a move do you?" Haley sat up and looked over at Nathan.

"I don't know, I always figured he would come to me first, but who knows, It would explain why they've been acting so weird" He threw a candy in his mouth. "Then again, maybe she made the move and he stood there stunned, god knows Luke isn't the best with women, not like me anyway' he smirked.

"You're a one man soap opera complete with trashy stalkers" she jibed

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing just that the writers of Days of our Lives should give you a call for story ideas"

"That's not very nice" he said shifting position on the bed

"If you can't take the heat so to speak"

"I can take the heat, in fact I make it" Nathan wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think there is medication for that" she began to laugh at him.

"Take that back Hales" he sat up with a glint in his eye.

"Why it's true, can't take it Scott!" she smirked back

"I mean it, take it back Hales!" he grinned at her before launching himself on her and tickling her sides.

"Nathaaan" she cried out in laughter "stttoooop!"

Brooke and Lucas sat against the foot of the bed with their hands linked on Brooke's lap and her head on his shoulder.

"What does this mean?" she asked him not looking up

"What do you want it to mean?" he asked her

"That depends on what you want it to mean" she answered

"Well this conversation went in a circle" he laughed

"I like you Lucas, but this is all a little scary"

"I know this is kind of sudden, but I meant it when I said it's always been you, I'm willing to wait until your ready for us" he said looking down and locking his gaze on her.

"Maybe we can take it slow" Brooke suggested staring back at him

"Whatever you want, I just want to be with you and we can take it as slow as you want" he kissed her palm.

"I think you should kiss me somewhere else" she said mischievously. He leaned in and took lifted her chin as his lips softly met hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Unfortunately.**

**A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!!!!!!!! I know it's been forever since I updated and I truly am sorry. It's been hectic so much going on and not enough time for me. On the plus side I have sat down and written out a plan for the remaining chapters and know how this story is going to end, it still has a ways to go and I promise not all the charaqcters have made an appearance yet. Anyways I know im frustrating all you in regards to Naley, all I can say ios this is a bit of a slow burn, but considering the story takes place over a 2 week period hopefully you'll understand that it needs to build. This chapter is alittle light on the couply stuff but it is a bit of fun and friend oriented. This wraps up the first half of the story and we'fre about done with the Classic which means its about time to get into the nitty gritty and start formal week! Yay! A huge thanks to my beta who helped write this chapter particulary since I have been rather annoying and keep dragging her away from her own studying!!! So thanks!!!!!! Thanks again to everyone is reading this story and especially to thise who have reviewed. I love getting them! Please read and review!**

CHAPTER 10

"H James, P Sawyer, You're both dead!"

"Oh Crap the Brookie monster escaped!" Haley muttered. Most of the squad were gathered in the lobby of the hotel preparing for the classic which was almost ready to start. Both girls flashed huge smiles and greeted Brooke "Good Morning B Scott"

"Don't Good Morning me Tutorgirl after the stunt you two pulled last night" Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"It was Haley" Peyton stepped back pointing.

"Way to support the team, P Sawyer" Haley said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you had absolutely nothing to do with it Peyton" Brooke said with a sly smile. "By the way here is your ipod that was left in my hotel room overnight, coincidentally with a playlist called _Hotel Marriott Mood Music_" Brooke held the ipod out for Peyton, who took it sheepishly without saying a word.

"So how was your night Brooke?" Haley asked brightly

"What after I was basically kidnapped and locked in a windowless room"

"Ye-s, did you sort out your problems with Lucas?" She asked hesitantly

"Not that you deserve to know but yes, we did" Brooke answered

"Brooke we're really sorry, but there didn't seem to be another way, you guys refused to talk and you were driving the rest of us crazy" Haley tried to explain

"Hales it's fine, everything's worked out, so I guess it's ok" Brooke smiled

"Wait B Scott, what aren't you telling us?" Peyton asked

"Let's just say Luke and I came to an understanding" Brooke looked at her nails "And maybe things are going to work out" she finished

"Wait what does that mean?" Haley looked confused.

"Lucas and I are together" Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"OH MY GOD!" Peyton and Haley stood open-mouthed.

"You can close your mouths now" Brooke scolded

"Like together together?" Haley asked

"Yes like together together, we're going to take it slow"

"That's not a surprise since that's your only speed!"

"Wow, Claire your wise cracks match the cracks in your face" Brooke sniped

"Original, unlike your choreography" Claire retorted with a grin.

"I think you might want to save the trash talk Claire, you're going to need the trash bags to clean up the rubbish that is your routine" Haley put in

"We'll see. Good luck out there, don't choke!" Claire and her minions put their hands over their throats before laughing and walking off.

"I'll show her choke" Brooke was held back by Peyton

"Don't worry about Claire, she's scared because she knows she's going down, c'mon let's go find Mouth and the squad it's almost showtime". Haley picked up her cheer bag from the floor and linked arms with Peyton and Brooke before heading towards the gym for the Classic.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night" Nathan asked

"I was locked in a hotel room with Brooke, the end" Lucas answered. The guys were sitting in the gym waiting for the girls to perform, and Lucas was pretending to be engrossed in Verona's cheer squad who were currently on.

"The end?" Nathan asked with a chuckle "You're really that bad with women?"

"You tell me, you're the guy who tied the door to the ice machine" Lucas glared at Nathan who just smirked in response. "You're a jackass".

"Who got you alone for a night with the girl you've been pining over"

"I wasn't pining" Lucas tried to look interested in the cheerleaders.

"Yes you were, dude you're a piner" Nathan laughed, "And I think I should at least be informed considering said girl is my sister".

"You'd think that would be reason not to know" Tim piped up

"Shutup Tim" both Lucas and Nathan said simultaneously.

"Mouth is a cheer sergeant" "Jake grumbled taking a seat beside Lucas.

"Yeah man, we snuck backstage to wish the honeys some luck, and he had security kick our asses out!" Skills sat down next to Jake.

"When are they up?" Nathan asked snatching the program from Tim.

"Hey I paid two bucks for that" Tim protested.

"Relax I'll give it back, heaven forbid I separate your program from those souvenir pom poms" Nathan gestured to the sparkle classic pom poms at Tims feet.

"I wanted something to remember the weekend by" Tim picked them up holding them to his chest.

"The mental picture of you with pom poms is enough for me" Lucas said as Nathan flicked through the program.

"Just be grateful I didn't buy a cheer skirt" Tim threw out. All the guys stopped and stared at him.

"That sounded better in my head" Tim blushed red.

"Nate dogg give him the program before we have to hear whatelse is going on that tiny head of his" Skills shuddered.

"Bear Creek is next and then our girls" Nathan read.

"There isn't anything going on in my head" Tim mumbled as Nathan threw the program back on Tims lap.

"Alright girls, next is the Bear Creek Wenches, and then it's time for us to show Charlotte what the Tree Hill Ravens can do!" Brooke cheered.

"Or in your case, can't do" Claire walked up.

"Big talk from your big mouth, too bad you can't back it up" Brooke sniped

"You would be surprised Brooke" Claire looked smug

"I think the bleach is seeping into your brain, you're hallucinating Claire"

"Watch and Learn girls" Claire smirked before leading her team to the centre of the mat placed in front of the bleachers. Brooke crossed her arms and set her mouth in a straight line as she watched them wave to the crowd as they set themselves in position. As expected, Brooke's first choice song, Junior Senior's "_Good Girl, Bad Boy" _began playing from the speakers. Brooke narrowed her eyes as Claire and her squad began to dance with huge smiles. The smiles began to falter, when 30 seconds into the song the tempo sped up and heavy bass could be heard. Claire's squad looked stricken as they tried to keep up with the music which kept changing.

"What is going on?" Brooke asked confused

"I may have remixed their song" Peyton said with a shrug

"I may have distracted the DJ" Haley also shrugged

"And I may have switched the CD's" Mouth added. Brooke turned to them with a small smile and threw her arms around the three, exclaiming

"You are so my best friends again!" Brooke turned around in time to see the pyramid crumble with Claire falling in a heap on top of her squad.

"I told you she was going down!"

Everyone was gathered next to the fountain in front of the hotel, waiting for the bus. The guys were standing around chatting, as the girls passed the first place trophy around. Brooke had a grin like the Cheshire cat and had refused to let go of her trophy for best choreography.

"Me and Hales are gonna head once the bus is here, you wanna ride Luke?" Nathan asked. "Brooke's coming with us" he winked as he threw his arm casually around Haley the two sharing a sly smile.

"Lucas will be joining us on the car trip home" Brooke walked up and linked her arm through Lucas's "right Boyfriend?" Everyone stopped and turned to stare at them.

"Um sure" Lucas turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"Okay, what is going on?" Nathan looked between the two.

"Well after you so lovingly locked us up like criminals Nate, we decided that we like each other and that Brucas is the new Naley" she smiled

"Brucas?" the group questioned

"Learn it, Live it, Love it" she grinned

"I have a few things I would like you to learn!" Claire sniped as she walked up to Brooke with her hands on her hips

"Sorry to tell you Claire, the competitions over and you lost" Brooke grinned.

"I know it was you who sabotaged our music" Claire accused

"Actually I didn't, but remind me to send a card to whoever did" she denied as Peyton and Haley exchanged smug smiles.

"Oh please, that mix had your trashy mark all over it" Claire spat

"You're the only trashy thing I see around here, but interesting song choice, although Junior Senior is so last year"

"Really then why did you choose it" Claire asked

"I didn't choose it, what makes you think I did?" Brooke asked

"Um" Claire's face flamed as the ravens team bus pulled up

"Clean up your act Claire, it stinks" Brooke turned to leave

"Actually I think it's you that stinks" Claire tried to recover

"No it's definitely you" Peyton pushed Claire into the fountain from behind. "Try soap with your shower" she chuckled as the group laughed hysterically.

"I'm going to get you for that" Claire screamed

"No you won't Jabba the Slut!"

The group had gathered for pizza at Nathan and Brooke's after making it back from Charlotte. Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Skills were in the den playing NBA Live while the girls had retreated upstairs for a celebratory slumber party.

"So you're dating my sister?" Nathan asked Lucas

"Yeah I hope that's ok?" Lucas turned towards Nathan

"You better hope it's ok dawg, cos Nate can take your ass" Skills piped up

"Yeah you don't have a hope" Jake added with a chuckle

"Don't listen to them, it's about time man" Nathan said patting him on the back

"I'm glad you think so, because I have to ask you something" Lucas sat up

"Sorry dude, you're not my type" Nathan smirked, as the other two laughed

"No wiseass, I was going to ask you if it was okay if I ask Brooke to formal"

"Seriously, you want to put yourself through that" Nathan joked

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Lucas raised an eyebrow

"Dude they don't call her the Brookie monster for nothing" Nathan smirked.

Lucas gulped as he looked between his three laughing friends.

"Relax man, it won't be that bad, all you have to remember is to let her make all the decisions and to not call her fat and you'll have the second hottest date at the formal" Nate patted Lucas on the back.

"Yeah I have the first" Jake chuckled not removing his eyes from the tv where he and skills were battling at NBA Live.

"Not likely Dogg, I've got the hottest ooh I'm so tight they're all about to be callin me ziplock!" Skills jibed as he landed a perfect three pointer.

"Sorry guys but I'm afraid I have the hottest date for formal" Nathan smirked.

"I guess Haley is starting to have an effect on you" Lucas said with a sly smile.

"What?" Nathan asked confused

"Well a week ago you would have said it was Haley who has the hottest date" Lucas smirked.

"Did you see her face?" Brooke laughed.

"Seriously I wish I had some soap I could've given her" Peyton giggled

"She is rather dirty" Haley joined in

"I just don't get all the Star Trek stuff" Bevin added. The girls all stared at her

"I'm afraid to ask, but what Star Trek stuff Bev?" Brooke asked

"The Jabba the Slut stuff" she answered

"Ok FIRST of all it's Star WARS not Star Trek, they're two completely

different movies.""

"Peyton give up, it's like trying to explain the difference between The Muppets and Sesame Street to a five year old." Haley pointed out.

"Ok getting back to my point before I was rudely interrupted by 'tickle me Haley', That's what Claire called Hales when she pushed her in the pool at the hotel, remember you were there" Peyton reminded her.

"Yes, but Haley called her that first" Bevin put her arm around Haley

"Wait when did I call Claire Jabba the slut?" Haley asked

"I don't know, Rachel told me" Bevin shrugged

"Wait what did she tell you?" Brooke asked sitting up.

"Right after Claire went off at Brooke at our practice and you all ran out, she was giving it to Claire, telling her she agreed with the things you said about her, you know about being a wannabe Barbie and that she was Jabba the slut" Bevin explained. "Claire got mad but it was so funny".

"That sneaky redheaded snake" Haley spat

"I'm gonna kick her ass!" Brooke stood up

"I need another fountain" Peyton muttered

"That bitch is gonna pay, girls we need a plan of attack" Brooke plotted

"Brooke enough of your plans" Peyton interjected

"Fine fine, ok time to wrap up this shin-dig and for everyone to get some sleep. Night everyone." Brooke conceded as everyone settled down for the night.

"And I don't know what you watched Haley but the Muppets_ live_ on Sesame Street." Bevin nodded at Haley from across the room.

"Will you two shut up" Peyton threw a pillow at Bevin's head.

"Oooh I think you upset Big Bird" Haley laughed

"Why does she get to be big bird" Brooke whined as she sat up in bed

"Cause you're far too grouchy, OSCAR" Peyton hurled another pillow in Brookes direction.

"Can I be Kermit?" Bevin bounced up and down

"Only if you know how to find the rainbow connection" Peyton laughed.

"If Bevin's Kermit does that make Skills Miss Piggy?" Haley giggled.

"I wouldn't get too smug I'm sure Nate wouldn't be opposed to a little "Tickle me Nathan" Brooke winked

"And I'm sure Lucas would enjoy making you a little less grouchy" Haley retorted.

"Oooh and if Peytons Big Bird than Jake is snuffalafagus" Bevin threw the pillow back at Peyton then jumped up clapping.

"Nah, I think it's the other way around, after all Jake sees a tall, blonde, sweet, caring, generous, kind and caring girl that the rest of us have never seen." Brooke said with a grin.

"You're gonna pay for that Brooke Scott" Peyton smiled before launching herself on Brooke with a pillow. Haley and Bevin exchanged looks before launching at the other two with their own pillows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my laptop.**

**A/N: Haha shocker! I bet noone expected me to update so soon! It seems I have been a little frustrating with my lack of Naley. But hopefully I make up for it with this chapter. As I said before this story is a slow burn for Naley but it is going to start burning a little hotter. As per usual thanks to my beta for proofreading and generally putting her own life on hold to jump at my demands, which normally takes the form of a tantrum wanting my chapters back. So thanks again! Also a huge thanks to everyone who is reading this story and reviewing your awesome comments forced me to post this update so keep it up!.**

CHAPTER 11

Haley woke up on the floor in Brooke's room the next morning. She put her hand to her head as she sat up, a sugar hangover starting to make an impact. She looked around the room and noticed Brooke and Peyton fast asleep on Brooke's bed, their feet on the pillows. Bevin was curled up on the loveseat. Haley groaned as she stood and headed downstairs to brew some much needed coffee. Haley entered the kitchen and froze at the sight of a half-naked Nathan clad only in pair of plaid boxers. He had his back to her as he made himself a bowl of cereal. Haley's face went red as her eyes ran over the defined muscles of his back, and she flashbacked to the previous morning at the hotel.

_**Flashback**_

_**Haley woke with a start. It was still dark outside and the airconditioning in the room was cold. She moved to pull the pillow she was lying on closer when she noticed the pillow was rather hard… and warm. Haley looked over and realised that she had been asleep on Nathan's bare chest with his arm slung across her body. He was still fast asleep, his deep even breathing a testament to that. Haley remembered watching a movie last night with Nathan and they must have fallen asleep. She tried to untangle herself from his arm but he groaned and rolled over pulling her back to him. Haley gasped as her back came into contact with his bare muscular chest, his arm wrapping protectively around her. Haley was stunned momentarily, before the rhythmic beating of his heart and rise and fall of his chest gently lulled her back to sleep.**_

Nathan turned from the counter where he was making his breakfast to come face to face with Haley who was standing in the doorway staring half at him and half into space with her mouth wide open. He chuckled at the look on her face and her head snapped up at the sound.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

"I, I just wanted some coffee" she stammered

"There's some in the pot" he nodded his head towards the coffeemaker as he took a seat at the kitchen island still grinning.

"I didn't think you drank coffee" Haley asked as she busied herself filling a mug and putting bread into the toaster.

"I don't, Dan made it" he ate a mouthful of his cereal.

"Dan" she asked worriedly looking around the kitchen.

"You can relax he's not here Hales" Nathan chuckled at the usual response to mention of his and Brooke's overbearing if not absent father. "He had to check in at the dealership before a scintillating day of ruining Tree Hill otherwise known as mayoral duties, so he headed out extra early" Nathan explained.

"Oh ok" she visibly relaxed as she took a seat next to Nathan.

"How was your night?" he asked

"Long" Haley said with a grimace into her mug.

"Looks like it" Nathan chuckled as he began to pick small pieces of down from Haley's hair. Haley sat still staring at Nathan as he threw the small feathers on the counter as he removed them. After picking the last feather out of her hair he blew it away and turned to smile at Haley. Their eyes automatically locked as Haley took in the genuine smile lighting up Nathan's face. The moment was broken by the sound of the toast popping up in the toaster.

"So where's the other party animals?" Nathan asked as he picked up his spoon and started to eat again.

"Still asleep, I think we had too much sugar last night" Haley answered standing up to get her toast.

"You can never have too much sugar" Brooke interrupted, entering the kitchen and heading to the coffeemaker.

"Morning Brookie" Nathan called over his shoulder

"Back at you Bro"

"Do you need a ride to school? Haley and I have to meet Whitey before class to discuss the whole 'missing the bus' thing" Nathan made finger brackets as he reminded his sister.

"I'm riding with Lucas" she replied sipping her coffee as she sat down across from him.

"So Lucas huh" Nathan grinned at her

"So Haley huh" she retorted eyeing her friend who had gone a bright shade of pink.

"I asked you first" Nathan replied defensively.

"Do you have a problem with Lucas and me?" she questioned.

"Me and Lucas" Haley corrected without looking up, Brooke rolling her eyes in her direction.

"Not at all, just wondering when we're waking up in Vegas" Nathan chuckled as Haley tried to stifle a giggle.

"What?" Brooke looked confused

"Private joke" Nathan and Haley smiled at each other.

Nathan and Haley were walking through the gym towards Whitey's office when they ran into Rachel.

"You can congratulate Brooke, Whitey gave me 2 weeks lunch detention for the pool party" she spat glaring at Haley.

"The party was your idea Rachel" Nathan reminded her

"I I "she started to stammer

"I'll let Brooke know you won't be able to man the lunchtime ticket booth this week" Haley said linking her arm through Nathan's "Cmon Nate, Whitey's waiting" Haley smiled sweetly at Rachel as she pulled him towards the office as Rachel glared at their retreating backs.

"So is this a dream come true Hales?" Nathan asked as he held the locker room door open for her.

"Why would I dream of meeting with Whitey to receive what will most likely be punishment for something that was orchestrated by a redheaded bitch and I had absolutely no control over, possibly destroying my perfect school record I might add" she ranted

"Easy there tiger, I was referring to being alone with me in the boys locker room" he smirked as she punched him in the arm.

"Let's just get this over with" Haley tried to hide her smile as she knocked at Whitey's office

"If it isn't the goonies" Whitey said sarcastically as Nathan opened the door

"I'm really sorry Coach" Haley replied

"I'm sorry too" Nathan added

"I'm sure you are, having your own little adventure instead of doing what I tell you, and you should know by now you always do what I say, you little knucklehead!" Whitey boomed "That being said, you're meant to be a leader son, setting an example for the other players not running around chasing cheerleader skirt" he pointed towards Haley who tried to stifle her smirk.

"I meant it we're sorry Coach" Nathan answered

"You bet you're sorry son, I don't appreciate that little stunt you pulled and it better not happen again" he warned them

"It won't" They both promised

"You bet your ass it won't, you owe me a debt and the currency will be pain, I'll see you at practice Scott." Whitey motioned for them to leave. They left the office and headed back into the gym.

"The goonies?" Nathan chuckled

"Whitey's a little scary" Haley giggled

"You got off easy, I'll be running suicides till I puke" he opened the gym door

"At least Rach-ho got detention for the next two weeks" Haley winked.

Brooke and Peyton were in the school council office during free period going over items for winter formal. As council president Brooke was in charge of organising the event and had put Peyton in charge of the music.

"The band's confirmed, we just need to have a cheque on the night, and Gigi is set to DJ as well" Peyton flicked through the papers in her hands.

"Excellent, are we using the school equipment for the DJ?" Brooke asked

"Yep, I've already organised Mouth to have everything set up on Saturday before the formal" Peyton nodded.

"Great, Bevin and Theresa are manning the ticket table outside the cafeteria today, and Chelsea and Lindsay tomorrow so now I just need to confirm with the caterers and double-check with the florist, I don't want any ugly flowers" Brooke shuddered.

"Heaven forbid, we have ugly flowers" Peyton said sarcastically

"I want this night to be magical, P Sawyer!" Brooke said

"I know, It's going to be great. Didn't you say something about Haley being in charge of decorations? Where is she?" Peyton questioned.

"I saw her heading towards the library earlier, so she's probably tutoring. She was going to check what decorations the school has from last year and what we can use from the drama club" Brooke answered not looking up from her list.

"Oh ok, we can catch her at lunch to find out about the decorations" Peyton shrugged "That's if we can drag her away from Nathan" she joked.

"They're playing their parts rather well aren't they?" Brooke smiled

"A little too well, did she say anything about the kiss?" Peyton asked

"She said it was for Rachel's benefit and not much else" Brooke said nonchalantly

"It didn't look like nothing" Peyton pointed out

"Yeah, but this is Nathan and Haley" Brooke replied

"Stranger things have happened, look at you and Lucas" Peyton laughed

"That's not that strange" Brooke grumbled

"Maybe not, but if things can work out for you, then maybe they will work out for them, all they need is a nudge in the right direction, and who else is better for meddling than Brooke Scott" Peyton smiled.

"Maybe I could give them a little nudge" Brooke mused before being interrupted by the sound of her phone alerting a text message. "Mouth wants me to meet him in the auditorium to look at decorations" she said closing her phone

"We'll continue operation Naley later" Peyton said picking up her bag and books. "You better go you don't want to keep Mouth waiting".

"Please don't be some kind of decorating disaster" Brooke pleaded as they both headed out.

Brooke headed into the dark and deserted auditorium. As her eyes adjusted to the dimlight she noticed a faint glow from behind the curtains which were drawn across the stage.

"Mouth?" she called as she headed towards the stage at the front of the room. "Are you up there?" Brooke tentatively walked up the steps and stopped at the top, turning around and looking back at the empty auditorium. "Mouth?" she called again, still without a response. "This is so not cool" she muttered under her breath as she pushed the edge of the curtain and stepped into the stage area. Brooke immediately stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight in front of her; the stage had been converted to a winter wonderland. There was fake snow everywhere with fairy lights twinkling in stage trees and around a large fake rock. There were white flowers and candles scattered everywhere and hanging mobiles with crystal snowflakes. Brooke stepped onto the stage and walked over to a small benchseat and picked up a little white teddy bear. She scanned the area again and did a double take when she noticed a pair of eyes staring back at her from the side of the stage.

"Lucas?" she asked as he walked towards her. "What's going on?"

"It's winter" he smiled. Her eyes went wide and she looked around again.

"Did you did all this for me?" she gasped

"Brooke Scott, will you be my date to Winter Formal?" he asked. Brooke looked around the stage with a smile before she stood on her toes and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course I'll go with you" she beamed before kissing him again.

"That was so romantic" Haley said as she walked down the hallway with Nathan. They along with Mouth had spent free period decorating the stage in the auditorium so Lucas could surprise Brooke.

"Those fairy lights were very Luke" Nathan quipped.

"Don't be an ass, you could learn a thing or two from him"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan questioned

"It was for Brooke, and it was romantic, but you wouldn't know the first thing about romancing a girl would you?"

"I'm just saying that it was a little girly" Nathan defended himself "And I know how to treat a woman" he said smugly.

"Nathan, you don't have a romantic bone in your body" Haley shook her head as they reached her locker. "Introducing yourself before taking the body shot, doesn't count" she added with a grin

"Very funny, James, but I'll have you know that I could give Casanova a run for his money"

"Undoubtedly, he was the original manwhore, but we are talking about romance here Nate, not the ability to pick up random girls" Haley said with a chuckle as the bell rang for the next period. "I'll see you at lunch, Don Juan" She headed off to class. Nathan stood and watched her walk away and then turned to head towards his own class.

"Hey Nate, don't forget to pick up your formal tickets outside the cafeteria at lunch" Bevin said as she walked past. Nathan stopped as a huge smile spread across his face. He grinned wickedly before turning on his heel and sprinting down the hallway.

Haley entered the quad fifteen minutes after lunch had started. She'd run to the tutorcentre to organise the schedule for the week and check everything was in order. She walked up to the table and giggled at Brooke and Lucas who were locked in a passionate liplock while Peyton, Jake, Tim and Skills looked on.

"This sucks, our honeys are stuck on the ticket table and we have to watch this public porno" Tim complained

"I've never heard you complain about porn before" Jake looked surprised.

"And we were'nt complaining when you were sucking Theresa's lips off on the bus back from Charlotte" Peyton added.

"Hey guys" Haley sat down next to Skills

"Where's Nate?" he asked

"I don't know, I thought he'd be here" she said opening her sandwich

"I haven't seen him since before free period" Tim looked concerned.

"He wasn't in history, he was more than likely skipping" Jake replied

"That's not unusual" Peyton added.

"He'll be around somewhere" Haley started to eat but was interrupted by Mouth walking up in a huff.

"I hate Erica Marsh!" He spat

"Whoa! Mouth are you okay?" Haley asked

"No! Erica ruined everything!" he put his head in his hands

"You might want to start from the beginning dawg" Skills interjected.

"I was asking Shelley to formal when Erica turned up and told me she had booked our limo and to pick her up at seven, she was gone before I could say anything, and then Shelley just stormed off" Mouth looked dejected

"Why would Erica want to go to formal with you, you guys broke up forever ago and she's dating that surfer guy" Peyton looked confused

"I don't know" Mouth mumbled

"It'll be okay" Haley comforted him

"Excuse me are you Haley James?" Haley nodded at the freshman standing next to her.

"This is for you" he said handing her a single white rose.

"Thank you" Haley accepted the flower

"Who was that?" Peyton asked as he walked away.

"I think he's on JV" Jake responded

"That was sweet" Haley said smelling the flower and placing it on the table.

"Haley James?" Haley turned to see another freshman with a white rose.

"Um yes, thanks" she said as he handed it to her and walked away. By the fifth flower everyone was staring at Haley who was looking at the roses and then at the table quizzically. Brooke and Lucas had broken apart at the commotion and were staring at the roses in Haley's hands which continued to be delivered every few minutes by members of the JV basketball team.

"Okay that's eleven roses, what the hell is going on?" Brooke asked looking around the quad.

"I have no idea" Haley said dumbfounded

"Haley has a secret ad-mirer" Peyton singsonged

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke screeched looking over Haley's shoulder

"What?" Haley spun around and her mouth dropped open. Nathan was standing on a table on the other side of the quad dressed in a black tux and white basketball shoes, holding a single white rose with a shit eating grin on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Damn it!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter and reviewed! They were absolutely awesome, I had a pretty crap week and they definetly gave me a boost. I wanted to update straight away but the awesome comments inspired me to write and I knocked out another chapter rather than editing one. Hopefully you don't mind the trade-off. This chapter is a little short but the next chapter is very long, hopefully it will be updated quickly it just needs a little more editing. I can't wait to get it posted so more than likely won't make you wait too long. Thanks again to my great proofreader who has had a crap week herself but took the time to read my words and give me feedback, SO Thankyou! As always please enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts both good and bad, they keep me writing! Subtle I know. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 12

Haley stared openmouthed at Nathan who continued to grin at her from across the quad. Quiet murmurs were exchanged around the quad as people began to notice Nathan Scott standing on a table dressed in a tuxedo. Haley began to blush as she realised that everyone on the quad were staring between her and Nathan waiting for the next move from either of them. Nathan jumped down from the table and sauntered casually over towards Haley, all eyes on him. He stood in front of her and handed over the last rose

"Haley James, will you be my date to winter formal?" he grinned. Haley nodded and giggled as Nathan picked her up and spun her around.

"So how's that for romance?" he winked.

"Not too bad Scott" she laughed

"Nice work Nate" Peyton smiled before turning around and slapping Jake on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked

"Where is my big romantic gesture?" she griped

"Um I'm sorry" he looked sheepish as everyone else laughed

"I'm sure you are" Peyton glared back

"Don't worry about it dude, not everyone has skills with women like I do" Nathan smirked

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself Nate, I could still say no" Haley joked while smelling the rose she held in her hands

"You wouldn't dare" he narrowed his eyes at her

"I don't know I'm sure Rachel would appreciate the gesture" she joked

"Don't even joke about that" he shuddered

"I guess you're just lucky that Rachel's on detention and I'm saying yes" she giggled

Nathan pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine. He was exhausted, Whitey had made good on his promise of pain. He'd run suicides until he didn't think his legs could go any further and then a few more. To top that off the guys had ribbed him endlessly at practice about his lunchtime stunt. He chuckled at how well his little idea had worked. He'd blown off 5th period and raced around picking up a tux and flowers and then gathering the JV squad together so he could put his plan into action. He smiled when he thought of the look on Haley's face, she had been stunned, and the smile she gave him when she accepted made the ribbing from the other guys and their complaints worthwhile. He grabbed his bag planning on taking a quick nap in the hour before he was to meet Haley for tutoring. Nathan was mentally drained as he opened the back door coming face to face with his mother at the kitchen counter.

"Mom?" he asked shocked

"Hi Nate, where's Brooke?" she asked looking up from the menu in front of her.

"I think she's with Lucas, What are you doing home?" he asked

"My business trip finished a day early, and we're having an associate of your father's over for dinner so I need you to call your sister and get her home, and you need to get ready I laid your suit out for you" she said going back to the menu.

"Mom I have plans tonight" he protested

"I know you do, with your family" she patted his hand before picking up the phone and walking out of the kitchen.

"Now we're a family" he muttered as he stalked towards the stairs, pulling his cell from his pocket to call Brooke. She answered on the fourth ring.

"This better be good Nate, I'm kind of busy" she complained

"Mom's back, and is demanding you home now, we have some sort of Scott asskissing dinner to attend" he grumbled

"Can't they just pretend we're there, I mean they pretend they're real parents" she whined.

"I'll see you in five" Nathan replied hanging up the phone, and dialled Haley it went straight to voicemail

"Hey it's Nate, Deb's back and is demanding family dinner. I'll have to take a raincheck on tutoring. I'll call you later". Nathan grimaced before walking up the staircase to change; he was definitely not looking forward to dinner.

Haley sat in the library with one of her tutees finishing up her English homework. She had given him a quiz to complete and had decided to make a start on her own work while he answered the questions, although she was having a hard time concentrating. She kept zoning out on the roses sitting on top of her bookbag. They were gorgeous, she had to give him that. The stunt had been so sweet and definitely romantic but at the same time it was so Nathan. Only he would do something so public and embarrassing. She giggled at the image of his crooked bowtie and the white basketball shoes; she knew that he would more than likely be wearing them with his tux at the actual formal. Even if he claimed he didn't dance, they'd have fun. Nathan knew how to have a good time. Haley was brought out of her daze by her tutee holding up the quiz he had just finished. "Concentrate" she scolded herself as she tried to focus on her tutoring session.

Thump, Thump, Bang! Nathan looked up at the noises coming from across the hall. Brooke had stalked into the house and into her room thirty minutes earlier slamming the door behind her. Since then she'd been banging around her room making sure everyone knew she wasn't happy about being dragged home for some business dinner. He started on his tie as he headed over to Brooke's room and knocked.

"Brookie, you okay?" he asked through the door

"Just dandy" she snarled. He peeked around the door and found her on her knees searching through the bottom of her closet throwing shoes and bags over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at the mess.

"Mom is making me wear the navy dress because it brings out my eyes" she said sarcastically, "But do you think I can find the matching shoes?" she threw a cork wedge which narrowly missed Nathan.

"What the hell is this dinner for anyway? And why the hell do we need to be here, it's not like our opinion ever matters" she complained

"This is a very important dinner for your father" Deb Scott entered and brushed Nathan's hands from his tie which he was fumbling with.

"We will support him like your father supports you two. Now Brooke hurry up and put your shoes on our guests will be here soon, and clean this mess up. I'll see you downstairs" Deb patted Nathan's tie before floating away down the stairs. Brooke screamed into the black leather tote she was holding.

"This is going to be one long ass night" he said walking over to her closet and picking up a pair of black heels, "Here Brookie, damn the man, and Mom" he said as she took the shoes from him.

"Thanks Nate" she rolled her eyes as she slipped into the shoes and then started to fix his tie which he had automatically loosened.

"HotScotts all the way" she held her fist out for him when she was done

"HotScotts all the way" they bumped fists.

Soon after Nathan and Brooke walked into the dining room where Deb Scott was meticulously setting the table.

"Make yourself useful please Brooke" Deb handed Brooke a stack of plates. She rolled her eyes in response, but set to work as Dan Scott entered with a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"I thought we were going to have to send out a search party" he griped

"We wouldn't miss it" Nathan replied sarcastically

"Don't give me any lip tonight, this dinner is important" he growled

"They'll both be on their best behaviour" Deb shot a warning look as the doorbell rang.

"Nathan please get the door, Brooke you can help me in the kitchen" Deb motioned for her to follow her as she left the dining room. Nathan gave Brooke a reassuring smile before heading to answer the front door. He took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile. The smile dropped immediately when he faced a middle-aged couple and their daughter standing on the doorstep.

"Evening, young man, you must be Dan's son" the man held his hand out which Nathan shook "I'm Richard Gatina, this is my wife Virginia and our daughter Rachel" he introduced them. Nathan nodded hello and held the door open for them to enter the lobby where they were met by Dan.

"Richard so glad you could make it, and this must be Virginia" Dan kissed her on the cheek "Richard's told me so much about you".

"Likewise, it's lovely to finally meet you, and this is Rachel" she introduced the redhead who was smiling broadly. Dan said hello and was joined by Deb followed by Brooke, who narrowed her eyes when she noticed the redhead in the lobby. Dan made the introductions before ushering everyone into the dining room. Brooke grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him back towards the front door

"What the hell is she doing here?' Brooke snarled

"Looks like her dad is Dan's business associate" Nathan said annoyed

"This night just got worse" Brooke muttered as they entered the dining room.

Dinner couldn't be over soon enough as far as Nathan was concerned. Rachel had somehow managed to get herself seated so that she was next to Nathan who had been trying to discreetly move away from the foot Rachel was rubbing up and down his calf during the meal. She had also made sure to mention that she and Brooke were on the cheer squad together cheering for Nathan. The adults had chorused about what a small world it was and laughed that they would have to get the two families together again. Brooke rolled her eyes everytime the redhead spoke while Nathan kept checking his watch, anxious for the evening to be over. When the main course was finished, Nathan and Brooke almost climbed over themselves to clear the table and organise dessert.

"Rachel is a red-nosed ho-beast" Brooke fumed taking a swig out of the wine bottle on the counter.

"No argument here" Nathan agreed taking a swig after her.

"She's upto something, her being here isn't a coincidence" Brooke opened a cabinet to find a serving platter for the cheesecake.

"More than likely, hopefully this is almost over and she'll be out of here soon and we can breathe again" he took another swig from the bottle.

"Let's get this over with then, the sooner we eat this, the sooner she's gone" Brooke handed the platter to Nathan and followed him out of the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me this weekend was winter formal" Deb spoke up as they re-entered the dining room, Nathan rushing and sitting in Brooke's previous chair at the table.

"You weren't exactly around" Brooke said sweetly glaring at her brother as she took his seat next to Rachel.

"Well you must be excited" Deb continued

"Absolutely" Brooke smiled.

"She's going with Lucas" Nathan added.

"Lucas Roe?" Deb asked with a smile

"They're dating" Nathan winked at Brooke from across the table

"Yes we are, it was a little unexpected but I have a good feeling" Brooke returned a wink of her own.

"He's a good boy, good family" Dan approved

"What about you Rachel?" Who is taking you?" Deb enquired

"I haven't been asked yet" she said throwing a sly smile at Nathan

"A pretty girl like you, I'm sure you have boys lining up" Dan smirked

"For antibiotics" Brooke muttered sipping her water

"You would be surprised" she replied politely glaring at Brooke

"Maybe Nathan could escort you?" Dan suggested

Brooke and Nathan both almost choking on their water in response.

"That's a lovely idea" Deb agreed smiling at Virginia

"He already has a date" Brooke spoke up glaring at Rachel who continued to smile sweetly at Nathan.

"Yes I do, I'm taken, sorry" Nathan shrugged.

"What a shame, you two would've made a handsome couple" Virginia smiled,Dan watching the exchange with interest.

"Yes what a shame" Brooke added "who wants cheesecake?" The rest of dinner was a blur as the adults chatted before Nathan excused himself and Brooke feigning tiredness and the need for an early night due to basketball practice, and Brooke's meeting for winter formal. They wished everyone a good night then headed upstairs where Nathan flopped on his bed while Brooke sat on his desk chair and spun around.

"That was interesting" she broke the silence

"That bitch tried to trap me into taking her to formal" Nathan shook his head

"She knew what she was doing all along" she agreed

"Thank god for Haley" Nathan ran his hands through his raven hair.

"Nathan get down here now!' Dan hollered

"Nice knowing you" He stood up and headed down the stairs. He knocked on the door of Dan's home office and entered when Dan answered

"What's up Dad?" he asked

"You embarrassed me tonight son. That was unacceptable. You will be taking Miss Gatina to that formal. No arguments" he ordered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's so unfair!**

**A/N: Seems I threw a spanner in the works last chapter! Sorry about that. Just to clarify dan isn't as big an ass in this story as he is in the show, he just doesn't care about anything but himself and his image. Deb is much the same but this will be explained further in upcoming chapters. Hopefully I haven't taken too long to get this chapter updated, I've been kind of preoccupied with other things and have been writing more chapters rather than editing them. A huge thankyou again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story I appreciate it more than I can say. The reviews keep me writing and enthused to see this story through to the end. Also another huge thanks to my sister who keeps putting her life on hold to edit this story for me! I hope you enjoy this update it's a fair bit longer than the previous chapters but I couldn't help it! So read and Review!**

CHAPTER 13

"_Nathan get down here now!' Dan hollered_

"_Nice knowing you" He stood up and headed down the stairs. He knocked on the door of Dan's home office and entered when Dan answered_

"_What's up Dad?" he asked _

"_You embarrassed me tonight son. That was unacceptable. You will be taking Miss Gatina to that formal. No arguments" he ordered._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I told you I already have a date, my girlfriend" Nathan protested

"I told Richard that you would be taking her, and you will. This girlfriend of yours can find someone else"

"It's not gonna happen, I'm not going with Rachel" Nathan stood firm

"You will do as I tell you, and that's final" Dan stood up

"Go to hell dad" Nathan started to leave.

"Nathan! I mean it" Dan yelled.

"Then you can explain it to Haley, Mr James and the rest of the town" Brooke stated as she stepped into the room

"What are you talking about Brooke" Dan questioned

"He's dating Haley James" she explained "Daughter of Jimmy James, the head of the environmental council" she prodded "The council that signs off on any new developments in Tree Hill".

"I know the family" Dan snapped

"They've been an item for awhile, and it would look bad if Nathan dumped Haley a few days before formal especially since he asked her to be his date in front of the entire school, I'm sure Jimmy wouldn't be impressed either"

"You asked her in front of the entire school?" Dan implored

"In a tuxedo with roses" Brooke said proudly

"What can I say, I'm a romantic" Nathan smirked

Dan sat back down and took a gulp of his scotch

"I'll speak to Richard" Dan glared at Nathan

"Oh my god!" Nathan exclaimed as he sunk back down on his bed once they'd made it back upstairs.

"Thank you Brooke" Brooke said sarcastically

"Thanks, Brookie, you totally saved my ass" he hugged her.

"That's okay, but something tells me Rachel isn't giving up" she said

"I know, that's what's worrying me" he shook his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was putting the finishing touches to her makeup and hair as she got ready for school. When they got home from the Scotts the night before, her Dad had taken her aside and informed her that he had talked to Mr Scott and that Nathan would be taking her to formal. Richard Gatina had never been able to say no to his only daughter and with a few well placed words she had successfully manipulated him to get her what she wanted, again. He may be an excellent and ruthless businessman but was putty in Rachel's hands. She was almost giddy with excitement and couldn't wait to wipe the smile off of Haley's face. Today she was going to put that bitch back in her place and Nathan Scott would be hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was drinking coffee, eating toast and perusing the paper at the kitchen table when Brooke stormed through the back door followed by Nathan and Haley.

"Argh, they're unbelievable!" Brooke threw her bag down on a chair.

"Who is?" Lucas questioned looking up from the paper

"The parentals" Nathan answered taking a seat at the table next to Lucas.

"They show up randomly and expect us to play happy families for their stupid business dinners and then they want to have some family breakfast as well, I mean c'mon we haven't been a family since I was eight" Brooke ranted. Lucas raised one eyebrow and looked over at Nathan who shrugged.

"So let me guess you're hiding out over here to escape said breakfast" Lucas asked.

"We told them we had basketball and cheer so we could leave, and we had to pick you up so we headed over here. Is your mom about?" Nathan asked snatching the paper from Lucas and removing the sports page.

"She's at the café so I guess you'll have to make your own breakfast" Lucas took the sports page back from Nathan.

"Better than trying to digest whatever crap mom was making at home" Nathan replied

"Have you eaten Luke?" Haley asked as she poured coffee for Brooke and herself.

"Just some toast but feel free to make yourselves some cereal and maybe make me a bowl while you're at it" he winked

"You boys are hopeless" Haley shook her head

"And you keep coming back for more" Nathan quipped as the girls sat down at the table.

"So I'm guessing the business dinner you had to rush off to last night wasn't particularly enjoyable" Lucas rubbed circles on Brooke's back

"More like a form of torture" Nathan replied

"Nathan's favourite redhead was there" Brooke said sarcastically

"What?" Both Haley and Lucas exclaimed

"That was pretty much our reaction too" Nathan said continuing to eat

"Seriously why?" Haley asked

"Seems her father is Dan's business associate" Nathan answered

"Coincidentally I'm sure" Lucas added sarcastically.

"That bitch was trying to manipulate the parents into making Nate take her to formal, but seriously if she thinks we are gonna fall for her act then she has another thing coming" Brooke crossed her arms

"Dan nearly fell for it. Brooke saved my ass and managed to talk him round"

"Thankgod you're such a romantic Nate, without the little stunt you pulled yesterday it might've been different, I mean my genius can only go so far." Brooke sat back.

"With any luck she'll take the hint finally and stop the games, I mean seriously how many times do you have to tell her you're not interested before she gets the message?" Haley mused.

"I wouldn't count on it, this is Rachel we're talking about remember" Lucas reminded them

"Yes, but whatever she throws our way I can beat it. I am Brooke Scott afterall plus I have a secret weapon" Brooke said smugly

"Secret weapon?" Both boys questioned

"The ho has underestimated the feistiness inside of my best friend Haley James, she doesn't realise who she is messing with"

"So I'm pretty feisty huh" Haley giggled

"You sure are girly" Brooke agreed giving Haley a high five "The ho-beast doesn't stand a chance and I can't wait to rub it in her face"

"She's not going to be happy when she finds out that her latest scheme backfired" Lucas added

"But it sure makes me happy" Nathan chuckled

"C'mon guys we need to get a move on, we're all gonna miss homeroom" Haley started collecting everyone's bowls and taking them to the sink before everyone headed off to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel hung out by Nathans locker before homeroom but he didn't show. She had been trying to track him down all day without luck, searching during free period and in the five minutes she had spare before she had to race off to Whitey's lunch detention. _Brooke and her damn games_ she thought as she headed to the gym for cheer practice ready to see Nathan. Both Haley and Brooke had been ignoring her all day not that it bothered Rachel, she couldn't care less about them her focus was Nathan. They would be put in their place soon enough.

"Hey Bev" she said as she approached the blonde by the doors

"Hi Rachel" she replied

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" Rachel asked with a smirk

Bevin shook her head. "You have a boyfriend? I thought you were hung up on Nathan, Is he cute?" Bevin asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about Nathan"

"Oh, he's in the gym. Wait, I thought Nathan was dating Haley" Bevin looked confused

"Not anymore" Rachel replied as she pushed past her into the gym.

Nathan was shooting around with Tim.

"Hey Ho!" Tim hollered when he saw her sauntering up to Nathan.

"Hey Boyfriend" Rachel called to Nathan ignoring Tim "I missed you today"

"And you missed the memo" Nathan muttered as he executed a perfect layup.

"There's this party at Tric tonight I thought we could go" she continued.

"Or not" Nathan replied trying to ignore her.

"Since it seems that you and I are now indeed going to formal together, I thought we should get together tonight and you know get acquainted" she said in a seductive voice.

"Not likely" Nathan gritted out.

"Step back Rach-ho" Haley interrupted

"Sorry Whorely, this is between me and my boyfriend" Rachel smirked

"That's funny I don't see any farm animals" Haley sniped

"Amusing, but I don't have time for your pettiness. Nate and I are busy making a date for tonight. We're getting to know one another, considering we're going to Winter Formal together" Rachel taunted

"I guess you didn't get the message, but Nathan already has a date to formal" Haley shot back.

"I wouldn't count on it" Rachel smirked in response.

"But I would" Brooke interjected

"Sorry to burst your bubble but the plans have already been made, you might want to talk to your parents. Whorely is just going to have to go with a fellow tutor or something" Rachel looked smug

"You need to a reality check I'm taking Haley to formal; and the date is fully endorsed by my parents I might add" Nathan grinned

"You see the Scotts and the James's go way back, it's a great match as far as our parents are concerned" Haley stood next to Nathan.

"And they're really happy for them. When the parents found out that Nathan and Haley are dating they were ecstatic to say the least: they even offered up the beach house for the after formal party" Brooke continued with a smug smile, as Rachel began to glower.

"And as for tonight I have a date with my girlfriend" Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist "Apparently there is some big party on at Tric" Haley smirked as Rachel looked on in anger. Brooke stepped up and placed her hands on her hips as she smiled sweetly at Rachel.

"Operation use Daddy to get a date backfired bitch".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel took off from the gym as soon as Brooke called an end to practice. She practically sprinted to her car, pulling out her cell and dialling as she ran.

"Daddy, did you talk to Mr Scott?'

"Hey pumpkin, a few times today we're very busy"

"Didn't he tell you last night that he wanted Nathan to take me to the formal?'

"Oh about that, he called late last night, his son isn't available, but I was talking to one of my other colleagues and his son would be only too happy to escort you"

"Don't bother Dad I can get my own date" Rachel hung up the phone and threw it onto her bag on the passenger seat.

"You may have got me this round but Nathan is still going to formal with me, and it all starts tonight at Tric" Rachel smirked into the rearview mirror before putting the car in drive and heading out of the parking lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am not wearing that Brooke!" Haley crossed her arms across her chest

"Hales it's totally hot, and you'll look totally hot in it" Brooke argued

"No its not, it's totally trashy" Haley argued back

"I have to agree with Haley on this one" Peyton put in from her place on the bed. The girls had gathered in Haley's bedroom and had been arguing with Brooke for an hour over clothing choices for the party at Tric.

"Guys c'mon, you know after today Rachel is going to be there in all her skanky glory" Brooke whined.

"I don't care about Rachel" Haley said grabbing the tiny red dress out of Brooke's hands and throwing it on the closet floor.

"But you want to show her up and make a sexy impression right?" Brooke wheedled behind Haley.

"Sexy not slutty" Haley reminded her as she began looking through the closet, pulling out a turquoise bustier top. It had a sweetheart neckline with thin halter straps and ribbon detail that ended in a small bow under the bust. It showed just enough cleavage without having everything on show. "How about this with dark skinny jeans and my new high heeled boots?" Haley suggested

"I like it" Brooke clapped "Just switch the boots for some sexy stilettos and you're done, now I think you should leave your hair loose and curly with smoky eyes, what do you think P Sawyer?" Brooke asked

"I think you have an outfit H James!" Peyton agreed

"Great I'm going to shower, you guys right with your outfits?" Haley checked

"Oh I'm always right, but we just need to work on P Sawyer" Brooke joked

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my clothes" Peyton threw a cushion at Brooke

"Except for how they look" Brooke chuckled ducking. Haley laughed at her friends as she closed her ensuite door. Tonight they were going to have some fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay man?" Nathan looked over at Lucas who was gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly.

"Um yeah" Lucas said distractedly not taking his eyes off the road.

"You seem a little tense dude" Nathan said eyeing him closely

"He's right you do seem a little more strung out than usual" Jake added from the backseat. The guys had spent the afternoon at the Rivercourt and now were on their way to Haley's to pick up the girls for the party at Tric.

"I'm just a little nervous" Lucas mumbled

"Wait, why?" Nathan asked incredously

"It's kind of our first date" Lucas said exasperated

"I guess that's understandable; I am the hottest guy in school" Nathan said with a smirk as Jake broke into hysterics in the backseat.

"Don't mess with me right now Nate" Lucas glared at him.

"C'mon it's only Brooke, you guys have hungout heaps before" Nathan said

"Exactly we've hungout in a group or as friends, but this is the first time that we're going out in public together as a couple, I've liked her for so long and I just want everything to be perfect" Lucas ran a hand through his hair.

"You are such a girl" Nathan chuckled

"Don't listen to him man, tonights gonna be awesome and I guarantee you'll be Brooke's bitch by the end of the night!" Jake leaned over the seat and slapped him on the shoulder as he and Nathan both cracked up.

"Laugh it up the both of you, but you're both whipped and you know it" Lucas grumbled as he parked in Haley's driveway and hopped out.

"Nathan Scott is not now, or ever will be whipped" Nathan growled

"That's what you think" Lucas said with a knowing smile as he knocked on the front door.

"The guys are here!" Brooke's voice sounded from inside before the door was yanked opened by Peyton.

"Hey guys" she held the door open, Jake kissing her as he entered.

"You look great as usual" "he said taking in her outfit of a black vest over a white tank with grey skinny jeans tucked into black stiletto boots. "Rock chick looks good on you Sawyer" he smirked. As she closed the door Brooke bounded down the stairs.

"Broody!" she cheered. Lucas stood staring at her as she threw herself into his arms.

"Wow! Brooke you look just wow!" he exclaimed checking her out. She was wearing a crimson halter top with button and belt detailing, satin mini shorts and matching stilettos. On anyone else the outfit would be a bit much but Brooke looked sexy and classy at the same time.

"I know, but thanks, I like the shirt" she fingered his pale blue and white striped dress shirt.

"Where's Hales?" Nathan asked

"Right here" Nathans jaw dropping as he took in her appearance as she descended the stairs.

"Close your mouth Nate" Brooke whispered in his ear with a giggle

"Y-you l-look amazing" he managed to stammer out. Haley was wearing the dark skinny jeans and heels with the turquoise bustier she had picked out. Her hair was curled and fell in glossy waves down her back.

"You too" she smiled taking in his dress shirt and dark jeans.

"Thanks" he smiled back smoothing down the dark blue dress shirt which he wore with the sleeves rolled to the elbow. The shirt wasn't tight but was fitted enough to show his muscular frame.

"I guess we should go" Haley said looking at Nathan

"Definetly" he replied taking Haley's hand and interlacing their fingers before opening the door and leading her to the car. Lucas and Jake shared a knowing smile before both mouthing "Whipped!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think we should find a table and then get drinks" Brooke suggested taking in the scene around her as the group entered the nightclub.

"Sounds like a plan" Lucas agreed squeezing her hand.

"Hey I think I see Skills" Peyton pointed over Nathan's shoulder. The group following as she pushed her way through the crowd, coming upon a table with Skills, Bevin, Tim, and Theresa.

"Hey guys" Bevin greeted as everyone sat down, Lucas pulling Brooke onto his lap.

"This place is packed" Haley said looking around

"I know isn't it great" Brooke cheered

"Have you guys been here long?" Jake asked the others

"About half an hour or so" Theresa answered "Bev and I had a dance but the floor is pretty packed" she said motioning towards the bustling dance floor.

"My life sucks" the group was interrupted by a glum looking Mouth

"What up Nose!" Tim greeted

"I repeat my life sucks" he repeated ignoring Tim.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked putting a hand on Mouths arm.

"Shelley is dancing with some random guy, and Erica is here, my life officially sucks" he said

"Ignore Erica she's a bitch, and Shelley really likes you she's probably just trying to make you jealous" Brooke counselled

"Well it's working" he muttered

"Have you tried to ask Shelley to formal again?" Peyton asked

"She won't talk to me" he lamented.

"Dude, you don't need them talking to _you_" Nathan advised

"I do if I want her to be my date" Mouth replied

"Dude she doesn't need to be talking to you, just listening" he said with a smile.

"And I know just how to get her to listen" Brooke said pulling Mouth up, "C'mon girls Shelley needs to see just how serious Mouth is".

The girls all got up and followed Brooke who was dragging Mouth through the crowd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan stood at the bar ordering a round of drinks for the table. He'd just pointed out their table to the bartender when he heard someone clearing their voice behind him.

"Nathan Scott" Nathan cringed and turned around planting a fake smile on his face.

"Damien West, to what do I owe the displeasure"

"What can I say, there are plenty of hot chicks in Tree Hill and no guys worthy of them" he said with a smirk "Speaking of, how's Brooke".

"Stay away from my sister West"

"Easier said than done, see I can stay away from her, but you know she won't be able to stay away from me"

"I've laid you out before, I have no problem doing it again" Nathan warned

"Still the same empty threats Scott, you'd think you would've moved on by now"

"Hey Boyfriend" Rachel interrupted slipping her arm around Nathan's.

"Not now Rachel" he gritted out

"And who's this" Damien smiled at her

"No-one" Nathan said pulling her hand off him.

"She's pretty fine for no-one" Damien grinned at her.

"I'm definetly someone Natey" Rachel smiled up at him.

"Your taste has improved Scott" he said openly checking her out.

"Go home West" Nathan snarled before dragging Rachel away.

"If you know whats good for you you'll stay away from him" Nathan growled before stomping away laughing quietly to himself. Rachel watched him leave with a smug smile on her face. She liked a jealous Nathan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The girl's still not back?" Nathan asked as he sat back down at the table his face expressionless.

"No, you ok man" Lucas asked looking closely at Nathan

"Just peachy, Damien West is here" Nathan hooked his thumb over his shoulder motioning towards the bar.

"Shit, get out" Tim exclaimed. "I can't stand that playa"

"Tim for the last time, you're white, and yeah me either" he replied as a waitress started placing the drinks on the table.

"Thankyou Brooke and her fake id's" Jake rubbed his hands together as the waitress left.

"Did you talk to him?" Lucas asked taking a sip of his beer ignoring Jake and Tim who were now arguing over who had the coolest fake name.  
"Unfortunetly" Nathan replied doing the same "He's playing the same tricks as usual, he was asking about Brooke"

"What!" Lucas exploded

"Dude, relax, Brooke can't stand him and if he tried anything she'll kick him in the balls, again." Nathan chuckled

"That's true" Lucas joined in.

"What the hell is Mouth doing on stage?" Jake spluttered

"That my dawg!" Skills cheered as the guys all turned to see Mouth wearing a pair of sunglasses standing in the middle of the stage holding a microphone surrounded by the five girls.

"This is for Shelley" he said before Brooke counted the girls in who started to cheer

"I AM MOUTH, HEAR ME ROAR! I WANT ERICA NEVERMORE!"

"I AM MOUTH, HERE'S THE SCORE, MOUTH AND SHELLEY FOREVERMORE!"

"I AM MOUTH, HEAR ME ROAR! I WANT ERICA NEVERMORE!"

"I AM MOUTH, HERE'S THE SCORE, MOUTH AND SHELLEY FOREVERMORE!"

The girls ended the cheer and the opening bars to "_Baby got Back" _began to play. Mouth began rapping along as the girls danced around behind him. The crowd got right into it as the guys sat at the table watching the impromptu show. Mouth was right into his performance as Bevin did the worm and Peyton did the robot. When the song ended Mouth stepped forward pulled the sunglasses off and said into the microphone

"Shelley, will you be my date to formal?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think it worked" Jake said pointing to the dancefloor where Mouth was locked in a passionate embrace with Shelley.

"I'm pretty sure I've told you that Brooke is a certifiable genius" Brooke looked smug.

"So it's you we get to blame when looking at that makes me want to hurl" Lucas asked

"C'mon Broody if you can't beat em join em" she said flirtatiously as she pulled him towards the dancefloor.

"She makes a good point" Peyton grabbed Jake.

"Don't even think about it" Nathan said to Haley when they were the only two left at the table

"I wouldn't dream of ruining your perfect no dancing record Nate" she joked taking a sip of her margarita.

"Funny" he said leaning over and replacing a piece of her hair that had fallen behind her ear.

"So what did you think of Mouth's proposal?" Nathan asked

"It was no roses on the quad, but I guess it wasn't bad" she laughed

"Well not everyone can be as romantic as Nathan Scott" he said with a smirk.

"I'll try and remember that next time your being an ass" she said with her own smirk.

"C'mon, you know you want me Hales" he said cockily

"Like a heart attack" she said laughing

"Really is that so" he said with a raised eyebrow as he leant across and started tickling her sides.

"Nathan ssstop" she managed to choke out through her laughter.

"Nope" he replied tickling her harder. Haley began thrashing and knocked her drink over the cold liquid landing in her lap.

"Oh crap" she stood up

"I'm so sorry Hales" he said looking for a napkin

"It's okay, it was my fault. I'll go get cleaned up" she grabbed her purse.

"I'll get you another drink" he said as she left the table. Haley smiled and nodded before heading off towards the restrooms.

"What happened to Hales?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke approached the table from the dancefloor.

"Spilt drink" he said holding up a wet napkin.

"Ew Gross" Brooke scrunched up her nose.

"I'll go get another round" Lucas offered before kissing Brooke and leaving for the bar.

"So you and Haley looked rather comfortable" Brooke said knowingly

"Whatever you're thinking, don't" he said matter of factly.

"I wasn't thinking anything" she defended. "Although in all seriousness I did want to thank you" she said looking straight at her brother.

"Thank me, for what?" Nathan asked confused

"For being so good to Haley, I mean well you could have been a total ass to her this last week and a half, but you've been great to her. I really appreciate it Nate"

"It's not that big of a deal. She's been great through all the crap that Rachel has done to her. She doesn't deserve any of it. She's a good person and she should be treated as such." he shrugged

"That's where you're wrong big brother, it is a big deal" she kissed him on the cheek as Lucas came back with a tray of drinks.

"Margarita's for the girls and Beers for the boys" he said as he unloaded the tray.

"More drinks!" Skills and Jake cheered as they sat back down.

"Where's the females, and dare I ask Tim?" Nathan asked. Skills pointed to the dancefloor where Tim was pulling some crazy dancemoves while surrounded by the three girls.

"I don't know him" Lucas said as he sipped his beer.

"Is this mine? Thanks" Haley said lifting the cocktail glass and downing it in one.

"Whoa, easy there Deb" Brooke admonished. Haley glared before putting the glass back on the table and taking off.

"You sure know how to chase away the ladies" Damien West sat down in Haleys seat.

"What do you want Damien?" Brooke glared at him

"I think you know exactly what I want Brookie" he said suggestively

"You better back up West" Lucas growled putting a protective arm around Brooke's waist.

"Isn't this sweet, you slumming now Brooke?" he asked nodding towards Lucas

"More like Luke's slumming" Rachel came up behind him "We haven't been introduced, I'm Rachel" she smiled

"Damien" he nodded back to her

"So you want to dance since Nate won't" she threw a suggestive smile at him and winked at Nathan who silently shuddered.

"Scott never did know how to treat a lady" he winked at her

"Let's go" she said pulling him up and linking their hands

"Take notes" Damien said to Nathan as he walked over to the dancefloor where they immediately began grinding.

"That's gross" Brooke shuddered

"It couldn't happen to two nicer people" Nathan muttered as he stood up and headed off to find Haley. Rachel watched Nathan walk away with a smug smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was sitting at the bar downing her third shot.

"Keep em coming Owen" she told the bartender and placed the empty shot glass back on the bar then took a sip of her cocktail.

"Are you ok?" Haley looked up to see Nathan sitting down on the stool next to her.

"Awesome" she replied sarcastically as Owen placed another shot in front of her.

"I'll have that thanks" he said swiping the shot and downing it

"That was mine" she slightly slurred

"How many were yours?" he asked swiping the next shot Owen put on the bar

"I don't know, a few" she said sipping her cocktail, which Nathan also swiped and downed in one. "Stop taking my drinks" she shrieked.

"Sorry love, just trying to catch up" he smiled

"Well don't" she glared

"What happened hales?" he asked taking a swig of the beer Owen placed in front of him.

"Just a reality check" she answered sullenly

"What?"

"Some girls just said some stuff in the bathroom"

"What girls? And what stuff?" he asked

_FLASHBACK_

_Haley entered the bathroom and cursed when she realised there was no hand towels, so she went into one of the stalls and grabbed some toilet paper instead. She had managed to get most of the stain off of her top when the door to the bathroom opened and she heard some girls enter. _

"_Did you see Nathan Scott and that bitch all over each other?"_

"_I know he could do so much better than Haley James"_

"_Seriously she's only popular because she's best friends with Brooke Scott"_

"_Can you say coat-tails"_

"_Can you say jealous" Haley muttered under her breath_

"_Totally, and now she's dating Hot Scott, he is so dropping a level"_

"_I don't know what he sees in her, the sex must be unbelievable"_

"_More likely he's trying to make a good impression on the college scouts, you know look all responsible with a steady girlfriend and all, it won't last she's not good enough for him and he'll kick her to the curb like her last boyfriend did"_

"_OMG Chase is so hot I don't know what he saw in her either"_

"_Brooke probably paid him, maybe that's why Nathans with her, noone would date her by choice" the girls both laughed as they walked out._

"Just some girls talking about how I'm nothing" Haley said bitterly

"Ignore them, you're amazing Haley"

"You have to say that you're my fake boyfriend" she said sipping her drink

"No I don't have to say that, I've known you for a long time. You're smart, funny, sensitive, clever, beautiful, caring the list goes on" he said sincerely

"Stop you're making me blush" she pushed him her cheeks going pink.

"Not until you believe me" he said

"Fine I believe you" she said looking him in the eyes. "Although my days as your fake girlfriend might be over sooner than you think" she said nodding to the dancefloor where Damien and Rachel were making out. "When did that happen" she said confused.

"Lets just say that Damien still wants what I have and he thinks I have her, as for the airhead, she thinks she's making me jealous" he smirked

"You set them up" Haley said catching on

"You got to admit they suit each other" He looked over his shoulder at them

"You dirty matchmaker, I love it" Haley clapped "A toast to the new couple" Haley cheered handing a shot to Nathan

"The new couple" they clinked glasses and downed their drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you having fun Pretty girl?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke slowdanced.

"Absolutely, tonights been great" she sighed as she laid her head on his chest.

"It's not the first date I would have planned" Lucas said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"It's everything I wanted" Brooke said sincerely

"Really?' Lucas asked pulling back.

"Of course, I'm here with you" she said.

"I don't want to be anywhere else" she said looking into his eyes. They stared at one another for another moment before Lucas moved in and claimed her lips with his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton and Bevin were exiting the bathroom when they ran into a very drunk Nathan and Haley.

"You look like Peyton" Haley giggled "Don't you think she looks like Peyton?" she asked Nathan

"Kinda" he agreed

"Are you two drunk?" Peyton asked

"Nope" they both replied at once popping the p "Personal jinx" the both yelled before collapsing in a fit of giggles on the floor.

"They are officially trashed" Bevin said looking at Peyton

"You think" She chuckled "We need to get them out of here"

"What's going on?" Jake walked up "Are they?"

"They're smashed" Bevin replied staring at the two in a fit of laughter on the floor.

'C'mon help us get them outside" Peyton said as she and Bevin bent down and struggled Nathan to his feet one on either side of him.

"Two blondes" he said looking at both girls

"Yep he's wasted" Peyton muttered

"Sorry ladies, no groupies for me, I have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed proudly as he tried to pull his arms from around the two girls.

"C'mon Nate" Peyton said trying to pull him towards the door where Jake was standing with Haley in his arms.

"I'm not leaving with you, I'm leaving with my girlfriend; she's beautiful you know" he said nodding his head

"I know she definetly is" Peyton answered rolling her eyes while Bevin laughed. They struggled helping him down the stairs, Jake following behind with Haley.

"She's pretty" Haley said pointing towards Peyton

"Yeah she is" Jake chuckled

"Pretty hair" she kept pointing "It kinda looks like spaghetti!" she yelled

"If she's spaghetti, does that make you the meatballs?" she asked with a giggle

"I don't know" he said shaking his head

"Haaley?" Nathan yelled "I can hear Haaley" Nathan called turning his head around "Hey buddy, that's my girlfriend get your filthy mits off her!" Nathan yelled trying to push the two blonde's away.

"Nate it's okay, Jake's just helping Haley get down the stairs" Peyton soothed

"No! she my Haley!" he yelled shaking his head.

"Yes she's your Haley" Bevin agreed sitting Nathan on a bench out the front of the club, then moving so Jake could put Haley down next to him.

"Haaley! I thought he took you away" Nathan squished her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm okay, meatballs helped me!" she hugged him back.

"I was so worried about you!" Nathan was saying

"That's so sweet!" Haley said back "Did you know I a cheerleader?"

"Awesome I play basketball!" he exclaimed

"Can you make sure they don't go anywhere, we're just going to go find our ride so we can take them home" Jake asked the doorman

"Sure no problem" he chuckled looking at the two hugging on the bench.

"Naley's wasted!" Bevin giggled watching as Haley hugged Nathan again. The trio took off back into the club and located the group. Within minutes everyone had gathered their stuff and were leaving the club.

"So let me get this straight our Naley are both wasted?" Brooke asked as she led everyone to the exit.

"Pretty much" Peyton replied. The group stopped in their tracks outside the club momentarily stunned by the scene before them. Haley was dancing around with a shoe in each hand trying to door some kind of cheer while Nathan was abusing a lamp post.

"Stop looking at my girlfriend you skinny fuck!" he yelled "I saw you looking at her ass, no-one checks out my girlfriends ass!" he shook his fist at the post.

"Oh my god" Brooke started laughing "Are they serious"

"R-A-V-E-N-S GO RAVENS!" Haley yelled swinging her shoes around her head before falling over.

"You girls get Haley, We've got Nathan" Lucas said shaking his head.

"BOOKIE!" Haley screamed throwing herself into her arms "I WUV YOU!"

"You too, Hales" Brooke said wrapping an arm around Haley's waist. "Now lets get you home"

"Luke! Thank fuck you're here" Nathan hollered "You're gonna get it now punk" he turned to the lamp post.

"Just walk away Nate" Lucas said trying to hold back his laughter.

"He has it coming!" Nathan protested

"Not tonight man" Jake said grabbing Nathan and herding him towards the SUV that Peyton had pulled up to the curb

"In you get" Lucas pushed him into the backseat

"Where's Haaley? I lost Haaley!" he panicked

"Its ok Nate she's right here" Brooke helped Haley into the car where she was immediately swallowed up by Nathan's arms.

"I thought I lost you" he exclaimed as he hugged her tighter

"You guys right getting home" Skills asked with a chuckle

"Yeah, Peyton's gonna drive, she didn't drink" Lucas answered

"Luke we can't take them home like this" Brooke said walking up, "The scary Scotts are both home and so are mama and papa James, last time I snuck her in like this didn't end well and I can imagine what Dan will say about Nathan" They all looked at Nathan who was listening intently to Haley who was singing along to "_Your guardian angel"_ by redjumpsuit aspparatus on the radio.

"You're my guardian angel" Haley told him resting her head on his shoulder.

"No you're mine" he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's cool, my dad is still away so you can crash at mine" Peyton offered.

"That works" Lucas nodded

"Aight I'll see you at school tomorrow, I better go check see if Tim and Mouth have rides home, they were both macking last time I saw them" Skills shook his head and walked back towards the club with Bevin in tow. Lucas took another look at the drunken two in the backseat who had passed out.

"C'mon lets get these losers home to bed".


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just wish I did!**

**A/N: I owe you all a huge apology for taking so long to update and I unfortunately have no excuse. I was just pure laziness. So I'm sorry for my lack of effort. Luckily my sister/beta/helper has inspired me to get back to my story. She is rather enthused to destroy Rachel since she found out her TV crush has married her in real life. So anyway, hopefully you enjoy this chapter it follows on pretty much from where the last one left off. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it seems a drunken Nathan went over rather well, and you will be happy to know there is a bit more of that in this chapter. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas on where you want this story to head. So please read and review.**

CHAPTER 14

Haley and Nathan were both sound asleep in the back of the SUV as Peyton pulled into the driveway of her house shutting off the headlights. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to look at the couple curled up together in the backseat, Nathan's arms wrapped protectively around Haley's petite form.

"Ok guys we're home" Peyton announced

"Sssh leave them, there so cute" Brooke giggled.

"I know but they'll kill us if we leave them out here all night" Peyton replied as she climbed from the drivers seat.

"You're no fun P Sawyer" Brooke grumbled as she too undid her seatbelt before leaning over and lightly shaking the sleeping pair.

"C'mon lovers, time for bed" Brooke unclipped Haley's seatbelt and pried Nathan's hands from around her so Haley could get out of the car.

"No! Mine" Nathan tightened his grip on Haley without opening his eyes.

"Yes she's yours Nate, I just need to borrow her for a second" Brooke giggled as she once again tried to remove his arms from Haley.

"Go away" Haley whined as she shrugged away from Brooke and snuggled further into Nathan. The two completely content in each others arms.

"Aww they're soo cute!" Brooke gushed

"No they're soo drunk" Peyton corrected

"Have a heart P Sawyer" Brooke spun around glaring defiantly at the blonde.

"I have a heart; it just isn't made of marshmallows like yours"

"At least it's not made of ice cold stone" Brooke retorted

"Better than having a heart that makes you want to hurl"

"Oh I'll make you hurl" Brooke grabbed at Peyton but was stilled by the loud blast of the horn.

"AAARGH!" both Brooke and Peyton screamed as they jumped back from one another covering their ears.

"Dude! What did you do that for? They were like 2 seconds away from chick on chick wrestling" Jake complained. Both girls turned to glare at Jake who was standing behind them.

"It was him" he said innocently pointing at Lucas who was half seated behind the steering wheel with his hands hovering above the horn.

"Nice one Broody" Brooke said with he hands on her hips

"And despite waking up half the neighbourhood" Peyton slapped Lucas up the backside the head. "It didn't wake up the natives" Peyton chastised, pointing to the backseat where Nathan and Haley were still sound asleep.

"Let's get them into the house" Lucas climbed out of the car and tried to wake Haley as Brooke tried to wake Nathan.

"But mom, I don't want to go to school today" Nathan whined.

"Mom! Oh I'll give you mom" Brooke slapped Nathan hard across the face.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed sitting up and grabbing his cheek.

"Morning Sunshine!" Brooke chirped.

"Go away Bookie" Nathan mumbled slumping back into the seat instantly realising he was alone in the car, as Jake had pulled Haley from the backseat when Nathan had moved. "Where's Hales" he panicked

"Calm down lover boy, Jake's got her he's helping her inside, come on let's get inside where it warm" Brooke grabbed his hands to help him out of the car

"Why's he helping her, I should be helping her I'm her boyfwend!" he said hurt. "I'm her boyfwend you know" Nathan nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know you're her boy-_fwend _and she's your girl-_fwend" _Brooke tried to stifle her smile

"Girl-fwend I like that, she's my girl-fwend" Nathan smiled "I really like my girl-fwend you know"

"I'm know you do" Brooke said looking up at her older brother who had a twinkle in his glassy blue eyes

"I don't tink you do, I really really like my girlfwend, more than you know" he said matter of factly before leaning his head down towards Brooke to look her square in the eye "But shh" he said putting his finger to her lips "It's a secwet!".

"And what do we have here" Brooke's head snapped up as the front yard was flooded with light

"Argh Close the blinds" Nathan groaned putting his hand up to shield his eyes.

"Daddy!" Peyton exclaimed from behind Brooke where she was locking the car. "What are you doing home I thought you were still at sea for another week?" Peyton rushed up throwing her arms around her father who was dressed in a plaid dressing gown with his hands thrust in the pockets.

"Apparently I came home right on time, what's this, a little slumber party while the Dad's away?" Larry asked

"Sleepwalking?" Brooke suggested.

"Nice try Brooke, grab some couch" Larry stepped aside holding the door open for the sheepish group to enter. They all filed into the downstairs living room which was lit by the glow from a low fire. Larry closed the door and followed the group in taking a seat in his recliner before crossing his hands in his lap and motioning for an explanation.

"It was late so I suggested everyone crash here instead of doing laps around town to drop everyone home, we have an early start so I thought it would save time Daddy" Peyton explained.

"You can cut the Daddy Pey, the only time you use the D word is when you want something expensive, you've done something wrong, or you've done something that's gonna be expensive" Larry replied. "And I'm going for option number two judging by the fumes coming from the two of them" Larry pointed to Nathan and Haley "Do you want to try again?"

"We went to an all ages party and dumb and dumber here got toasted, and we couldn't take them home in fear of the parental figures reactions" Peyton said honestly.

"Nice cover" Brooke said sarcastically

"You liked it? I thought it could use a little a colour" she retorted with sarcasm of her own.

"No it was just like a rainbow" Brooke replied

"If you're done girls, it's late and I've had a long day, and I think those two need somewhere to sleep" Larry stood up and pointed to Nathan and Haley who had curled up and gone to sleep together on the couch. "Separately" he warned.

"We got them Larry" Jake said leaning over to try and shake them awake.

"That goes for all of you, girls upstairs, the boys can fight over the couch and the den, Goodnight" Larry waved as he walked up the stairs everyone standing still until they heard his bedroom door close.

"Seriously every time he does that, I think it's the time your Dad is actually going to get mad at us" Brooke slumped into a chair.

"I know he totally freaks me out when he acts all parenty, he's probably upstairs laughing his ass off as we speak" Peyton shook her head.

"I hate to break up the party guys, but it's after 2am and we have to be at school in a few hours" Lucas interrupted.

"You're so sweet thinking of my beauty sleep Luke" Brooke gushed as she leaned up and kissed him

"Of course he is; he's the one who has to look at you" Peyton laughed as Brooke glared at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day at school everyone had gathered at the quad for lunch Nathan wearing a baseball cap low over his eyes blocking the sunlight. Haley was hiding behind Nathan's shoulder trying her best to stay hidden from both the light and the constant jokes from her so-called friends.

"What's wrong Hales not in the mood for a cheer?" Peyton asked with a bright smile, garnering only a "humph" from Haley

"I missed the show last night" Tim complained

"I for one Wuvved it" Brooke fluttered her eyelashes

"C'mon guys leave her alone, she's not feeling well" Nathan defended

"Sorry man!" Lucas put his hands up in mock surrender. "I mean it man, please don't hurt me, I don't want to end up like that lamppost" the group all cracked up laughing.

"Get it all out" he motioned.

"Ok guys, I think that's enough" Haley said putting her head on her arms on the table

"Sorry Hales, it's just so good, I mean I don't think I've ever seen you that wasted, and well you and Nate together well it was comical to say the least" Lucas apologised his chuckle dying on his lips when he saw the look of death on Nathan's face. "But we've had our laugh and it was a good night, right Brooke" Lucas looked at her for rescue.

"Yes Broody, it was a great night, full of fun and frivolity, for Nathan and Haley anyway" she smiled getting a glare from both in return. "But I think we should

go a little more low-key tonight. What do you guys say, pizza and DVD?" she suggested.

"Not for me" Haley rested her head on her hands again, "I have an early night calling me and I have a ton of homework that I should have been doing last night, so you can count me out"

"Me too Brooke, I don't know how I'm gonna stay awake for Whitey this afternoon let alone for a movie" Nathan yawned.

"Losers! Everyone else is in right" Brooke looked around expectantly. A chorus of coughs went around the table as nobody seemed willing to make eye contact.

"You guys are no fun" Brooke pouted

"Cheery, we all had a late one last night, it wouldn't hurt to have a quiet one to recharge so everyone is fresh and revitalised for formal this weekend" Lucas pointed out.

"You are so smart Broody" Brooke gushed. "Everyone to bed early tonight no one is to be out past nine o'clock, I won't have anyone looking tired and haggard in my formal pictures!" Brooke boomed making Haley jump.

"It's all about you Brooke" Nathan replied putting a comforting around Haley rubbing her arm.

"And don't you forget it" Brooke stood up and sauntered away from the table, Lucas shaking his head apologetically as he chased after her.

"Do you want to study together tonight? We didn't get to have our tutoring session the other night" Nathan asked Haley

"Sure, if I study alone I'll probably just go to sleep, plus I did say I would tutor you" Haley replied.

"That's right, you did" Nathan nodded.

"Peyton get your bony ass back in formation" Brooke ordered

"I can't move" Peyton whined throwing her self on the floor of the gym.

"Well cry me a river" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Brooke everyone's exhausted" Haley slumped to the floor next to Peyton.

"I don't see the boys complaining" Brooke crossed her arms

"That's because they can't speak right now" Peyton pointed across the court to where the guys were running suicides under Whitey's watchful gaze. Haley's eyes followed the direction Peyton was pointing and took in the sight of Nathan; sweat pouring from him as he touched the sideline. He seemed like he might fallover at any point, yet his feet were carrying him forward in what she could only imagine was step after agonising step.

"Time to toughen up ladies, first place trophies aren't given to losers" Brooke snarled.

"I'd be happy with a participation ribbon" Bevin grumbled

"At this rate you won't be getting one of those either" Brooke continued.

"I'll make you a trophy, please just let us rest" Peyton pleaded

"I don't need to rest" Brooke said defiantly

"Of course you don't, while we dance you stand and yell" Peyton griped

"Brooke, we are seriously dead on our feet, we're not going to get much more done today" Haley motioned to the group of girls slumped in a semi circle in front of Brooke. "And I really need to study. Can't we pick this up tomorrow?" Haley pleaded.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drunk your weight in vodka?" Rachel said cruelly coming to stand beside Brooke.

"If I wanted your opinion I would've asked for it" Brooke said sweetly to Rachel.

"It wasn't an opinion it's fact, although I wouldn't try it if I was you Brooke, drinking the weight of your ass wouldn't be safe" Rachel smirked.

"And if you keep talking, your face won't be safe." Brooke retorted.

"Just trying to help; and Haley if you're that exhausted you should head home to bed, I can look after Nate tonight" she winked.

"Keep dreaming Rach-ho, the only thing you'll be looking after is your black eye" Brooke turned her attention to the redhead, completely oblivious to the 8 girls who silently streamed from the gym as soon as her attention was averted.

"And who's gonna give it me, you?"

"Me and my fist"

"Unlikely, you'd have to put down your doughnut, and besides you'd have to get let off your leash first"

"Maybe I'll strangle you with it"

"Kinky, I didn't take you for the type Brooke"

"The world is full of surprises"

"Apparently" Rachel smirked and turned and started to walk away

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Brooke yelled

"Practice is over" Rachel half spun around, and winked to the boys before pushing out of the gym.

"Dude, did Brooke just get ditched?" Jake nodded to the Brunette who stood alone on the other side of the gym with her mouth open.

""Look out for cyclone Brooke" Nathan shook his head. The guys were lined up on the far side of the court having a breather between sets of suicides.

"She must have been on fire, even Mouth ran" Jake chuckled

"Don't wanna be you tonight man" Skills patted Nathan on the back

"I'm staying the hell away from that, listening to Whitey bitch all afternoon is enough for me" Nathan shuddered.

"Dude Brooke's not that easy to escape" Jake pointed out looking over at Brooke who was slamming stuff around as she packed up.

"Lucky for me, I've a best friend who just happens to be her boyfriend" Nathan smirked.

"So you're gonna lock yourself in your room while I take the heat" Lucas groaned.

"Nah, I've got tutoring with Hales, I'll be across the street so try and keep Brooke under control tonight man".

"So that's what they're calling it these days?" Jake joked.

"Easy Jagielski, Scott's a lover and a fighter" Skills pointed out.

"What are you idiots on about?" Nathan asked.

"I'm just wondering who's tutoring who and what's on the lesson plan?" Jake asked.

"Haley does seem to be teaching you more than maths and english" Lucas agreed with a smirk.

"By the way, does Haley give group sessions?" Skills jibed getting a glare from Nathan in return.

"I think Nate's getting a little defensive" Tim pointed out

"He was going to beat up a lamppost in her defense" Lucas added

"Watch it" Nathan growled

"Watch what?" Tim joined in.

""How about you watch me put my foot up your ass if you don't start running" Whitey interrupted. "20 suicides. NOW!" Whitey hollered before blowing his whistle, the guys groaning in unison, before taking off in a sprint.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sat at her desk trying to focus on the words on her computer screen. After reading the same line of her essay for the tenth time she sighed and picked up her textbook looking for another quote. She was startled from her concentration by a noise behind her.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" she stood up from her chair as Nathan was climbing through her bedroom window.

"We have tutoring" he said matter of factly dropping his backpack on the floor and removing his jacket.

"I mean coming through the window, I have a front door you know" she crossed her arms

"Yeah, but this is more romantic" he smirked as he climbed onto her bed and put his hands behind his head.

"Whatever, let's just get to work" Haley took a seat back at her desk. "I thought we could cover a bit of maths and some history since you have that test next week" Haley said pulling out her own maths book.

"Or maybe you can just text message me the answers"

"You're charming Nate" Haley smiled standing up "But not that charming" she smirked back dumping two heavy textbooks on him, the air whooshing from his lungs.

"Geez Hales, I do need to breathe and if you wanted to keep it quiet you just had to say so" he tried to sit up on her bed.

"Really, I didn't think you could keep your mouth closed long enough to be considered quiet".

"I wouldn't be so sure Hales, I'm more concerned with how loud you'll be screaming my name"

"Wha-at?" she stopped dead

"I've heard you cheer for me Hales, I'm pretty good on the court but I can imagine the decibels when I really give you something to cheer about". Haley flushed a deep shade of red and buried her head in the book she was holding.

"Then again, it might defeat the purpose of me climbing that tree to sneak in here; I would like to look your parents in the eye again, after all I don't want them to think you're dating some horny cat burglar". He threw the books down on the bed.

"Lucky for you then that we're not really dating, and they're not home" Haley tried to regain her composure.

"One, stop fighting it" he smirked, Haley burying her head in her book in response. "And 2 where are your folks?"

"Dad left a message on the machine he's catching up with some paperwork at the office, and Mom and is on nightshift at the hospital" she explained

"She's been doing night shift a lot lately" he looked at her straight on.

"You know my mom's work schedule?" Haley said dubiously looking up.

"Not her exact timetable, but you have mentioned it, I do listen when you talk Hales" he said matter of factly

"I didn't mean anything by it, It's just hard them not being around much, I thought the promotion meant she wouldn't be working so many frontline hours at the hospital, but I guess the chief of staff has to lead by example" she said a little hurt.

"you're preaching to the choir Hales, I have one parent who is more concerned with saving the world one bored housewife at a time, while the other is on a local government power trip, I guess we both lucked out on that front" he replied.

"No I think they're just so wrapped up in themselves they forget we need them too" she said

"Maybe"

"At least you have hot Uncle Cooper" Haley said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Whoa! Did the kitchen explode" Lucas stopped in his tracks as he opened the kitchen door.

'Don't mess with me right now Lucas" Brooke snarled. She was standing in the centre of the kitchen, tubs of ice-cream, blocks of chocolate, dairy whip, assorted sauces, and a large cake open on the counter.

"I think you forgot the sprinkles" he pointed to the large mixing bowl in the centre filled with the beginnings of a huge sundae.

"Great! I can't do anything right. Brooke Scott is just an airhead with pom poms!" she ranted almost ripping the cupboard door off the hinges, the sprinkles rolling across the floor stopping at Lucas's feet.

"Bad day babe?" Lucas picked up the sprinkles.

"Bad day! Why would you think that? It was just like any other day in the life of Brooke Scott. I have the best formal in the history of Tree Hill to organise, a redheaded whore trying to make my life a living hell, and an ungrateful cheer squad who think its fine to ditch cheer practice and their captain! And did I mention my so-called best friends who orchestrated the disappearing act and now are ignoring my calls! You would think they would have the decency to at least call and apologise, but nooooooo, they have much more important things to do, like stick their tongues down their boyfriend's throats!" she ranted.

"I don't doubt that's Peyton's plan for the afternoon, but Haley and Nate are studying"

"Oh please they're so in love with each other it's sickening" Brooke took a huge mouthful of cake.

"Maybe so, but they don 't know that" Lucas opened the packet and poured sprinkles into the bowl.

"You gave me sprinkles" she stopped and smiled at him.

"I was kind of hoping your afternoon plan was similar to Peyton's" he smiled.

"So then you carry the 1" Haley explained the formula.

"Seriously that's it" Nathan looked surprised.

"It's not so hard when you break it down, why don't you try a few problems and we'll see how you go" Haley put the lid back on her pen.

"You really did a number on Brooke" Nathan said as he tried to solve the first question.

"I feel bad, but if I had to do that routine one more time I think I might've hurled"

"She looked like she might have actually blown a fuse in the gym" Nathan chuckled

"I'll make it up to her tomorrow, right now I need to get some work done"

"I can't believe she hasn't been calling every 2 minutes"

"She probably has"

"Not since I got here"

"I unplugged the phone"

"Risky" Nathan started to laugh

"Risky was switching my cell off as well"

"Nice move James, although you know she'll eventually storm over here"

Haley's head snapped up from the passage of text she'd been highlighting and her eyes darted between her book and the door before she rushed to her feet and raced out to the hallway and down the stairs.

"Where'd you go" Nathan asked when she'd returned and flopped back down on the bed beside him.

"Locked the door" she quipped as she picked up her textbook.

"Seems I underestimated you Haley James"

"Most people do" she smiled back at him

"Don't worry people underestimate me all the time"

"I don't know how, you've made an art of telling people how great you are, but let's see shall we?" Haley pulled the notebook out of his hands and began checking his answers.

"4 out of 5, good work" Haley said approvingly.

"You're a pretty good teacher Hales"

"I do what I can" she said embarrassed.

"If the teachers made it this easy, I might actually have a chance of getting into college on my grades rather than my good looks and jump-shot" Nathan joked.

"Don't put yourself down like that Nate" Haley chastised.

"It's not like everyone doesn't know I'm not the smartest guy in school".

"It's not like you're the dumbest" she pointed out.

"No Tim has that title wrapped up tight" he joked

"I'm serious; you're not the dumb jock you make out"

"I have no interest in making out with a jock" he shuddered "but you on the other hand" he leant over and grabbed Haley and pulled her onto his lap.

"Always the charmer"

"As a boyfriend I aim to please"

"Lucky for me, you only have a few days left in the role"

"That hurts Hales, I thought you were enjoying my company" he fake pouted

"You're not as vile as you make out" she shrugged

"There you go talking about making out with me again, as I said just say the word and my lips are all yours"

"Down boy" Haley giggled

"Easier said than done" he wiggled his eyebrows "you have that affect on me Hales"

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls" Haley said taking a sudden interest in the pattern of her comforter.

"Nah, only to my girlfriend" he said seriously

"Makes sense, considering you've never had one"

"Until now" Nathan looked her in the eye. Haley stared back mesmerised by the smouldering shade of dark blue that had taken over his eyes.

"Marc Anthony" she blurted out.

"Who?" Nathan looked hurt

"Marc Anthony" she repeated

"Um Hales, my name's Na-than"

"No" she shook her head

"I think I know my own name"

"No, I mean History"

"You've lost me" Nathan looked perplexed

Haley pulled herself from Nathan's lap and picked up a disc from her desk. "This is how you're going to pass your history test on Marc Anthony and Cleopatra". She smiled, Nathan groaned in response.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own anything. This makes me very sad. Although I think the disclaimer is a little of a waste of time because if I owned anything I would've escaped to a deserted island by now with James Lafferty in my luggage.

**A/N: I apologise profusely about the extremely long wait on this chapter. I know it is completely unacceptable but believe me no-one is more upset about it than me. My computer and I are no longer friends. For some unknown damn reason my laptop has decided to pack up and shut up shop. The damn thing has decided to go on computer vacation and refuse to work for an extended period of time. I tried pleading, begging and bribery nothing will make my Toshiba do its damn job. To make matters worse the computer is holding my next few chapters hostage. And stupid me forgot to back up said chapters so they are now too on a possibly long holiday. I have contemplated rewriting them but just get pissed off at my inability to remember what I have written. I would write a few sentences then get cranky and sulk for awhile thus getting me and this story nowhere. But today I decided enough is enough and I am going to fulfil my initial promise of finishing this story. Hopefully I can rewrite the chapters I had completed without buggering them up too bad. I am so sorry this has taken so long. And I hope to get the next few chapters up as quickly as possible. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and favourited or story alerted. You guys have pushed me to get back on the horse so to speak and I hope you enjoy. I know this story has frustrated a few of you but the journey is the destination. Just remember that although it's a lot of chapters it has only been about 10 or 11 days in Tree Hill. A quick thanks to my sister for putting up with my laptop induced tantrums and for letting me write this on her computer. Not that she knows this yet. Thanks guys let me know what you think!**

CHAPTER 15

Nathan shot awake to the sound of a car door slamming and instinctively moved to roll over but found himself pinned by a weight on his chest. He looked down and found himself staring at a sleeping Haley. She was curled into his side with her arm flung across his stomach her hair splayed everywhere. He smiled softly at her as her eye lids fluttered but she stayed asleep. Nathan had never felt so content in his life then he did at that very moment. Lying with Haley wrapped in his arms he had never felt so safe. A strange thing for a guy but nevertheless that's how she made him feel. He was jolted from his reverie as he heard the front door open and close and two sets of footsteps begin to ascend the stairs. Nathan began panicking, he had always gotten along well with Haley's parents but wasn't so sure how they'd react to finding him in their youngest daughters bed in the middle of the night. He frantically darted his eyes to his watch trying to make out the time in the dark. Damn sports watch that didn't glow. He started trying to shift Haley off of his chest as the footsteps grew closer. He groaned as Haley clung tighter and rolled completely onto his chest. He loved the feel of her wrapped up around him but now wasn't the time. Jimmy and Lydia James were almost at the second floor landing and Nathan could imagine the looks on their faces. Her parents were more laidback than most but Nathan was sure that Jimmy wouldn't appreciate their current position. He could hear their footsteps coming down the hallway as he tried to roll Haley over onto her back without waking her. The footsteps stopped outside her door and Nathan held his breath as he realised her parents were about to walk in and find him now on top of their teenage daughter.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jimmy! Haley is more responsible than both of us put together, her car is outside the lights are off and it's a school night"

"I know Lydia but she's still my little girl" he responded as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"We don't have to watch her every second and unlike Taylor if she decides to smoke crack I'm sure she'll share" Lydia James joked to her husband. "Now it's been along day I'm beat and I want to go to bed, but if it makes you feel better I'll blacklight her sheets in the morning while you interrogate her about safe sex practices" Lydia continued walking down the hallway.

"Yes dear" Jimmy replied. Nathan let a breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he listened to Jimmy 's footsteps move down the hallway before fading as the bedroom door closed behind him. Nathan looked down at Haley who was still sound asleep below him. He brushed a strand of hair from her face as he watched her as she slept. Nathan didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful as Haley in sleep. Begrudgingly he climbed off her and moved to the side of the bed and put his shoes back on before picking up his jacket and backpack. He moved back over to the side of the bed and tucked her comforter around her carefully making sure she was warm and comfortable. Nathan half chuckled at himself ; this wasn't like him but the more time he spent with Haley the more he liked this side of himself. He leant down and left a lingering kiss on the top of her head before pulling back and making his way to the window.

"Night Hales" he murmured with a smile as he gave her one last look before he climbed through the window. Nathan silently made his way across the street to his own house, as he passed under the streetlight he checked his watch it was almost 1am. Despite the cold he felt warm. Haley had an affect on him he couldn't quite name all he knew was that he liked it. Nathan quietly opened the side gate so he could enter the house through the back door. He didn't think anyone would be awake but he wasn't in the mood to deal with his parents right now about his late night whereabouts. Nathan unlocked the back door and instantly noticed two people at the counter eyeing him with curious expressions.

"Nathan Scott do you know what time it is?" The tall dark haired man asked

"You had us worried" His companion crossed her arms. Nathan stared between the two for a moment before regaining his voice.

"Uncle Cooper! What are you doing here man?" Nathan asked with a smile

"I was just asking Brooke here how much for the wall" Cooper pointed to the far wall of the kitchen which was covered in a mix of what looked like the makings of an ice cream sundae.

"And I was telling you that you can't afford it" Brooke flicked her dark strands behind her.

"What the hell happened here" Nathan asked from his position just inside the back door.

"Nothing that concerns you; and speaking of , where have you been Nathan" Brooke asked sweetly.

"Studying" he replied

"Sure you have. Let me guess with your tutor" Brooke teased

"Yes, and we got heaps of work done, now back to the wall" Nathan asked

"Nevermind that, I want to know all about your little study session. Did you go over some biology, human physiology maybe?" Brooke prodded

"Just mundane History and some Calculus "

"Someone's a tad crabby" Brooke poked her brother who had dropped his backpack and taken a seat next to her at the island.

"Careful Brookie, are you sure you don't want to finish the discussion we were having about the scene I interrupted a little earlier" Cooper asked as he took a swig from his beer.

"I'm sure she does, you know Brookes favourite topic of conversation is herself" Nathan reminded him

"I'd be offended at that Nate if it wasn't true" Brooke feigned hurt, Nathan and Cooper sharing a smile "As for the wall; Lucas and I were making sundaes and it got a little messy, but don't worry I cleaned him up" she grinned

"Urgh!" Nathan grimaced

"So this tutor Nate is she hot?" Cooper asked as he moved to the fridge

"Smoking hot" Brooke answered for him

"I can answer for myself" Nathan glared at her

"We both know you think Haley is hot" Brooke reminded him

"Wait Haley, as in little Haley from across the street" Cooper asked

"The one and only, but she's not so little anymore if you know what I mean" Brooke winked as she made two cups with her hands in front of her chest

"Brooke!" Nathan glared at her as she and Cooper roared with laughter

"Our Nate's in lurve!" she continue to grin wickedly at her brother who was turning a shade of red

"Whoa I don't think I've ever seen you blush before" Cooper eyed his nephew

"I'm not blushing" he growled

"Yes he is, since he and Haley have been Naley he does it all the time" Brooke patted him on the shoulder.

"What the hell is a Naley?" Cooper looked confused.

"Don't listen to her I think she overdosed on expensive perfume when she was younger and the fumes are starting to catch up with her brain cells" Nathan threw another glare at a smirking Brooke "So what are you doing here Coop?" Nathan tried to change the subject.

"Breakfast nephew, I'm starving!" Cooper grinned as he whisked some eggs in a bowl and the poured them into a pan.

"Uncle Cooper cooking, I never thought I'd see you so domesticated" Brooke quipped.

"Easy on there Brookie I wouldn't go that far" he replied

"Brooke isn't past your bedtime" Nathan asked

"Now that you mention it I do need my beauty sleep, and besides I don't eat protein at this time of night" Brooke started to stand up

"That's not what I hear" Nathan smirked

"Well you heard wrong, and besides someone has to make this family look good. Okay nighty night." Brooke flitted out of the room. Nathan rolling his eyes as she left

"So you gonna tell me why you're really in Tree Hill? I know it's not for breakfast since you're supposed to be in Charlotte preparing for your next race and I'm pretty sure they have eggs there" Nathan asked as Cooper put a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Perspective nephew, I'm here to adjust yours" Cooper announced

"What makes you think my perspective needs adjusting?"

"Well for one, you've been drinking in my bar without me"

"Sorry about that"

"I'm cool but I think you owe the lamppost an apology"

"Ye-ah I think I'll be staying clear of the tequila from now on"

"Damn, you might just put me out of business" Cooper joked

"Any other reason?" Nathan asked taking a bite of his food.

"And you've got it bad for this girl and you're in complete denial about it"

"Wha" Nathan sat bolt upright

"You heard me nephew, you're twisted up in knots and you don't even know it, or you do and just don't want to admit it" Cooper took another swig of his beer

"Did Brooke call you?" Nathan narrowed his eyes

"No, but I figured something was up when my bar manager calls and tells me my 17 year old nephew is running amok in my club with his equally drunk off her ass girlfriend" Cooper smiles smugly "So what's up with the girlfriend or is she your tutor?"

"She's kind of both"

"Kind of, you want to elaborate on that?"

"Haley is my tutor and she is sort of my girlfriend"

"Sort of, you don't seem too sure about that but you like her?"

"Of course I like her, what's not to like. But it's against the rules"

"Ok explain the rules"

"We're technically not really together it's all one of Brooke's hairbrained schemes. We were pretending to be together so we could get a little breathing space from other people. Neither of us wanted to date anyone so it seemed like a good idea. But I guess there was a flaw in Brookes plan"

"You fell in love with her"

"I'm not in love"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I can't be"

"Why? Because it's against the rules or because you're afraid she doesn't feel the same or more so you're afraid she does?" Cooper asked putting his empty beer bottle on the counter the two staring intently at each other.

"She doesn't feel, I mean she doesn't like me like that"

"Have you asked her?"

"She's made it pretty clear this is just an arrangement"

"One that she is clearly enjoying enough to continue if you're still playing the fake couple game"

"Or maybe she's waiting for the right time to end it"

"Maybe maybe not. But then again she's the only one that can tell you for sure. And if she doesn't well you move on from the blind girl"

"Blind girl what are you talking about Coop?" Nathan looked confused

"She's got to be blind if she turns you down you handsome son of a bitch. You're lucky that you're starting to look more and more like me as time goes by."

"Nice, you start off strong and then crash and burn with the compliments"

"Kind of like your lovelife huh"

"That's a lowblow"

"I try, Oh wait that's it. There's something wrong with your gear isn't there? Ok drop your shorts give us a look" Cooper stood back and motioned for Nathan to drop his pants

"There's nothing wrong in that department"

"Maybe we should ask Haley just to be sure"

"I don't think that's necessary"

"To be on the safe side"

"Oh really and how is it that you know so much about women and relationships?" Nathan asked sarcastically

"I know all about love nephew just ask my ex-wives" Cooper grinned

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was walking down the hallway trying to ignore Tim who was following her and whining about Theresa.

"She said she won't go the formal with me until I ask her out properly and that it has to be romantic. I've asked her twice and she said no both times. Brooke you promised at the Classic that you'd send me and Theresa on a date for kicking Nathans ass in the pool chicken thingy. Brooke you promised"

"I also promised not to endanger anyone's life Tim, and I wouldn't want Theresa to die of boredom" She quipped as she reached her locker.

"But she won't be bored she'll be with the Tim, please Brooke, Puh-lease"

"I'll think about it just stop being so pathetic" Brooke closed her locker and walked away shaking her head as Tim did a little dance in the middle of the hallway.

Brooke headed off to the gym to get ready for cheer practice it was going to be a long afternoon.

Nathan was finishing up getting dressed in the locker room after practice. The game against Oak Lake was tomorrow and Whitey had done everything but threaten physical harm if they didn't win. Needless to say everyone enjoyed a long hot shower after the brutal practice session.

"Are you studying with Hales tonight?" Lucas asked Nathan

"Don't know we haven't discussed it, actually I haven't seen her all day she had tutoring during free period and lunch" Nathan put on his sneakers and began tying the laces.

"She was a little fired up last night but I thought she'd calmed down a bit"

"Yeah about that, you're cleaning my kitchen"

"Yeah sorry about that" Lucas looked a little sheepish.

"Nate dog, did B say if she's gonna hook a brother up?" Tim walked out the shower with a towel wrapped around his hair

"For the last time Tim you are white, Clay Aitken white" Nathan ripped the towel off of Tims head and threw it at him.

"Dude I just deep conditioned" Tim whined

"I really don't want to know what that means" Jake shuddered.

"With Tim, it's probably safer not to" Lucas agreed

"Brooke was gonna hook me and Theresa up on a date" Tim explained while combing his hair in the mirror on the inside of his locker door.

"I thought you were dating yourself" Skills joined in the conversation from the other side of the room.

"Nah just his reflection" Nathan joked

"At least his reflection likes what it sees" Lucas added

"Dude why don't you just man up and ask her out" Nathan asked

"Yeah why don't you just ask her out?" Lucas grinned turning and smirking at his best friend

"Sounds like sound advice to me" Jake agreed bumping fists with Lucas

"Shutup you two, noone asked you're opinions" Nathan snapped

"Actually Tim did and we're both have smoking hot girlfriends which puts us in the expert category" Lucas grinned before bumping fists with Jake again.

"Experts huh, Neither of you exactly wear the pants if you know what I mean" Nathan nodded to them

"Then what do they wear?" Tim asked eyeing Jake and Lucas suspiciously gaining a smack on the back of the head from Skills.

"It's a figure of speech" Jake rolled his eyes "And completely untrue"

"Yeah I totally wear the pants" Lucas agreed

"Dude you're so whipped they should be putting you on a sundae" Skills laughed

"I'm not whipped" Lucas denied

"Tell that to my kitchen" Nathan smirked

"Dude you're totally whipped" Jake agreed

"Don't get to ahead of yourself there Jagielski, not only are you whipped but your girl could take you with one arm tied behind her back" Nathan retorted

"Whatever man" Jake pouted

"He's right dogg, P Sawyer could take your ass anytime she wanted even if you were putting up a fight" Skills leant over and highfived Nathan.

"What is this beat up on Jake day?"

"I dunno what day does Peyton normally choose?" Nathan joked

"Weren't we discussing Tims troubles" Jake grumbled

"Dude that would take all day" Lucas replied

"Actually we were discussing how to get Tim a date with Theresa's fine cheerleader ass" Tim looked at the others expectantly

"Firstly, don't ever refer to her as cheerleader ass if you ever want to get any cheerleader ass" Skills advised.

"Getting sexy hasn't worked so I need a new plan to get the Tim a date" Tim looked around the room

"If you're planning on asking me on a date Smith the answer is no" Whitey interjected getting a few chuckles from the boys in response

"I wasn't planning on it coach" Tim replied unfazed

"Good to hear" Whitey said sarcastically "As for the rest of you knuckleheads unless you want to take an old man bowling I suggest you get out of my locker room and go home and rest up for tomorrow. And I recommend you do it alone" he looked between the guys before walking back towards his office.

"That's our cue" Lucas picked up his gym bag and was followed out to the gym by Nathan and Jake. The guys stopped outside the doorway and took in the sight in the gym. Brooke was standing on the second bleacher holding a clipboard with a whistle around her neck. She was wearing cropped camouflage shorts and aviator sunglasses and was barking orders at the cheer squad who were currently running suicides in front of her.

"Damn, you'd almost enjoy running when the drill sergeant looks like that" Lucas let out a low whistle. Nathan immediately slapped the back of his head.

"Dude, sister" Nathan reminded him.

"Right, sorry"

"Is Brooke trying to kill our girls?" Jake asked as he watched the girls struggling to keep up the pace.

"Is that Mouth?" Lucas watched the spiky haired boy trying to keep up.

"What's going on murder on the dancefloor?" Nathan asked as he walked up the bleachers next to his sister who just glared at him

"It's called crime and punishment, noone ditches Brooke Scott" she turned back to her squad "Pick up the pace girls, Mirskey smile like you mean it! And Sawyer I saw that hand gesture you just bought yourself and your squad another five!" all the girls groaned in unison as Brooke blew her whistle again.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme" Lucas asked as he moved to wrap his arm around her waist which Brooke immediately brushed off.

"No Lucas, I don't. I think walking out on your captain when she is working her ass to the bone to ensure that we are the best damn cheer squad in the whole darned state and don't show up our team, our school and our whole damn town is little extreme" Brooke put her hands on her hips "And as my boyfriend I would think that you might show me a little support!"

"I do support you, I just think that you might want your squad alive for the game tomorrow" Lucas tried to look contrite.

"Oh so now I'm a bad captain and am going to ruin tomorrows night game. It's all my fault" she threw her hands in the air while shooting daggers at Lucas

"I'd be careful man I haven't seen her this worked up since she found out the handbag Dad bought her for Christmas last year was a fake" Nathan nudged Lucas Brooke turned her glare to her brother

"Don't get me started Nathan Royal Scott"

"Ok, change of subject. Tim needs your help getting a date with Theresa and if you don't help him we're gonna have to listen to him whine and complain so you in?" Nathan asked as he sat down on the bleachers and started watching Haley struggling to run with the rest of the squad.

"Don't I already have enough to deal with" Brooke blew out exasperated

"Of course, we know how much is on your plate right now." Lucas soothed as the guys gagged "But cheery you're Tree Hill's resident matchmaker if anyone can do it it's you. Actually I don't think anyone else could do it. Drastic times call for drastic measures and we all know that Tim and drastic go hand in hand. He needs the best of the best he needs you Brooke" Lucas sold her as Jake and Nathan exchanged amused glances

"You're so sweet Broody!" Brooke threw her arms around his neck. "The date's on for tonight. We'll make it a group thing that way she can't back out!" Brooke pulled back and clapped excitedly before blowing on her whistle and screaming practice was over. Most of the squad slumped where they were. Peyton and Haley came over to the guys Peyton throwing her self theatrically across the bleachers while Haley slumped against Nathans chest.

"You ok?" Nathan asked Haley handing her a water bottle "That looked kind of rough"

"I can't feel my legs" she moaned

"That will teach you to walk out on you cheer captain" Brooke smirked "Cheerleading is about mental toughness, overcoming obstacles, and keeping your spirit in every situation"

"I think I strained my spirit" Peyton grumbled as Jake handed her a water bottle as well.

"You okay Mouth?" Lucas asked as Shelley helped him over to the bottom bleacher he was beet red and was gasping for air

"I'm.. feel..ing… ser..iuosly…under….developed" he puffed out

"Well rest up because you're presence is required tonight on our group date" Brooke cheered

"What group date?" Peyton asked

"The one we are all going on tonight, it's a little plan to help Theresa and Tim discover their romantic destiny whilst giving the rest of us an excuse to have a little fun" she nudged Lucas. "We'll start together, everyone can go there separate ways and then we'll meet up again later to dish the dirt. Karen's Café 7.00pm sharp don't be late" she threatened.

"I never am, but what's the occasion I need to know how to dress" Rachel interrupted

"We're sacrificing a virgin, and since you're clearly not that means you're not invited sorry" Brooke stood with her hands on her hips

"That's not a nice thing to do to Mouth" Rachel retorted

"Take a hike Rach-ho noone wants you here" Peyton glared

"That's not what Jake said last night"

"You should leave before my fist connects with your face" Peyton stood up

"It must be hard being a man in a girls body" Rachel taunted

"I think you need to go" Peyton balled up her fists

"I'll see you tonight Nathan, Jake" she grinned as she walked away

"I'll kick her liposuctioned ass back to where she came from" Peyton seethed

"It's ok Baby let it go" Jake soothed.

"See Peyton pants, Jake Whipped" Nathan grinned Lucas laughing along as Jake deathglared both his friends

"What?" Brooke asked

"Jake's upset because Peyton could kick his ass" Lucas explained

"Oh Baby" Peyton turned around to face Jake wrapping her arms around his neck "Don't be upset, you know its true"

"Whatever" Jake grumbled as everyone laughed.

"Now that's settled I'm going to go inform Bevin and Theresa about tonights festivities" Brooke flitted down the bleachers and skipped across the gym to where the other girls were sitting exhausted.

"Are you ok with this?" Nathan asked Haley as he began to lightly massage her shoulders.

"Sure, it's a group thing" she replied leaning back into his touch and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, a group thing" Nathan agreed running his fingers across her shoulder blades.

"I need to head out, tell Brooke I'll see her tonight and that I'm going to blow her socks off" Lucas grinned picking up his gym bag

"Luke you know Brooke's gonna want to plan the date don't you" Haley lifted her head to look at him

'Not tonight she won't" he grinned before leaving

"Brooke's not gonna like this" Peyton singsonged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan pulled his car to a stop out the front of the grey and white beach house. He hadn't been out here since the end of summer. The last time Cooper had been in town. Nathan climbed out of the driver's seat and made his way to the front door. He should be home getting ready for his date with Haley but he needed to come here first. Nathan knocked and entered without waiting for a reply. Noone ever waited for Cooper to open the door if you did you'd be waiting a long time.

"Coop you here?" Nathan called as he entered

"Kitchen" Coopers voice floated out to the entranceway.

"Hey man" Nathan greeted as he walked into the kitchen. Cooper was seated at the counter with a pile of paperwork dressed casually in jeans a longsleeved fitted tshirt and no shoes.

"What do I owe this pleasure nephew"

"I needed a little advice I guess"

'Well step into my office"

"I have a date tonight" Nathan blurted out.

"With a girl?"

"Yes with a girl" Nathan blew out a breath

"Sorry man, would this girl be Haley by any chance"

"Yeah"

"Let me guess now that you have an actual date with your pretend girlfriend you're kind of freaking out"

"I'm not freaking out"

"You kind of are. Cmon let's go for a walk" Cooper picked up his jacket from the back of one of the kitchen chairs and opened the back door motioning for Nathan to follow. The two walked down the steps and out onto the beach. "You have a date with Haley so what's the problem?"

"I don't know how to date Haley!" he exclaimed "I mean I know how to date I'm not stupid. But Hales is different. She's sweet and smart and incredibly gorgeous and she's innocent, and funny. She deserves to be treated special because well she is" Nathan said exasperated

"Then treat her like that" Cooper replied

"What if I can't do it Coop. What if I can't be special for her? She deserves that and maybe I'm not enough for her. I've never felt like this. I'm all tied up in knots and I'm questioning everything. This isn't me"

"Maybe it is you. You've just never had to see this side of yourself before"

'What do you mean?"

"Well you said it Nate. Haley isn't like the girls you usually date. Actually you didn't really date them. You didn't have to. I mean since you started high school you've had a steady stream of pretty girls throwing themselves at you. And you never had to ask yourself if they liked you or not. They made it clear what they wanted from you and you made it clear what you wanted from them right"

"You make it all sound so dirty, and I haven't slept around as much as everyone thinks"

"I don't mean it like that. You've never had these kind of feelings for a girl before and you've never been with a girl who hasn't thrown herself at you. Haley means more to you than one night and well you just might mean more to her than that as well. Right now you're scared of being rejected because you don't know how she feels. Maybe she's scared that you'll reject her because she's not like the girls you usually date so she's trying to protect herself same as you" Nathan pondered this for a moment

"You think so?"

"Hell what do I know, I'm a race car driver with two ex-wives. But seriously Nate, you'll never know if you don't try"

"What if it's not meant to be?"

"But what if it is?"

"Lucas will not answer my calls, or return my texts, what the hell is he thinking?" Brooke stormed into Haley's room throwing her cell phone on the bed before looking up at the stunned expressions of Peyton and Haley. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm curling Haley's hair" Peyton answered holding up the curling iron she was holding .

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Brooke snapped "Here I am having a total boy crisis and my best friends are having a slumber party and I'm not invited! First you ditch me at cheer practice and refuse to answer any of my calls all night! then you don't try and stop Lucas from this ridiculous notion that he gets to plan our date and now I find you two playing dressups without me! You didn't try to call me! What's next mani's and pedi's with Rachel" Brooke ranted

"Brooke calm down. Firstly it's not a slumber party. Peyt came over to borrow a top to wear on her date, and then decided that my hairstyle wasn't date appropriate so attacked me with hair products. I tried to call you twice but your phone has been permenantly engaged since this afternoon. I'm assuming due to you trying to wrestle control of you evening back from Lucas" Haley replied

"Are you insinuating that I'm some kind of control freak!" Brooke exclaimed

"There's no insinuation about it" Peyton laughed.

"I am not a control freak!"

"Yes you are" Peyton retorted not looking up from Haley's hair.

"Oh I hate you both!" Brooke threw herself on Haley's bed.

"But we love you anyway B Scott" Haley smiled at Brooke's reflection in the mirror she was sitting in front of.

"And we'll give you a little control, I can't decide on which of those three tops to wear tonight" Peyton pointed at the garments hanging on the closet door. "And Haley was going to wear what she wore to school today" Peyton continued as Haley buried her face in her hands "Head up Hales" Peyton ordered

"You were gonna wear what!' Brooke sprung up "No No No!" Brooke screeched as she launched herself into the closet and started going through the rack.

"Brooke it's not a big deal it's only Karen's Café and it's not like Nathan's gonna care what I'm wearing" Haley excused

"Haley James I never want to hear such foul language from you ever again" Brooke admonished from the closet "Besides a date is a date"

"But it's not a real date" Haley pointed out

"Haley open your eyes, this is a real date, I am going to make you look fabulous, you and Nathan are going to have fun, you're going to fall in love get married and name your first born child after me. No arguments" Brooke threatened

"What if it's a boy?" Peyton asked with a laugh

"Brooklyn" Brooke replied before diving back into the closet

"I am not calling my first born son Brooklyn!" Haley argued

"Victoria Beckham did it and you so just agreed that you and Nathan are going to have a son" Brooke crowed excitedly

"No I didn't!"

"You kind of did Hales" Peyton teased

"Brooklyn James Scott" Brooke sang

"Will you two shutup Nathan and I are not naming our son Brooklyn"

"But you're going to have a son with Nathan?" Peyton chuckled

"That's not what I meant!" Haley exclaimed

"So you're going to have a daughter called Brooklyn with Nathan?" Brooke jumped out of the closet with a dress in her hands

"No!"

"Which is it a boy or a girl?" Brooke asked

"She could have both I'm sure they'll have sex more than once" Peyton added

"Ooh maybe they'll have twins "Brooke started jumping up and down

"I am not having twins!" Haley was going red in the face

"You'll be fine Hales, you have good hips" Brooke pointed out

"For the last time I am not having babies with Nathan Scott" Haley crossed her arms

"Ok so no twins and only one baby got it" Brooke agreed then held up the dress in her hands "But Nathan might have other ideas when he sees you in this" Brooke grinned. Haley turned to protest again and the words caught in her throat when she saw the garment Brooke was holding.

"Brooke I am not wearing that!" she gasped

"But it's perfect!" Brooke whined

"It's too short, and it's cold"

"Wear tights"

"No!'

"Please!"

"No!"

"Ha-ley"

"No!"

"You promised!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

"Guys, I think that's enough, and Brooke that dress is not enough…fabric" Peyton interjected

"Amateurs" Brooke grumbled as she went back into the closet

"Brooke It's freezing outside I'm just going to wear jeans and a sweater" Haley stood up as Peyton put the finishing touches on her hair.

"Fine, wear your stupid poncho for all I care" Brooke replied as she rummaged through the closet. "Aha! Compromise!" Brooke trilled triumphantly as she emerged holding a scarlet sweater. It was fitted, slightly lowcut and had a knitted belt that tied to the side. "Nathan's gonna love this on you" Brooke grinned evilly. Haley snatched the sweater from Brooke muttering "Control Freak"

"She so likes him" Brooke said

"She so does" Peyton agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was gathered at Karen's café except for Tim and Theresa who were still to arrive, and Lucas who was out the back putting "the final touches on his date".

"What the hell is he thinking?" Brooke paced back and forth across the dining room

"That he wants to go out with Theresa, duh this whole date thing was your idea Brooke" Bevin pointed out. Everyone tried to stifle their laughter as Brooke threw a death glare at Bevin.

"Brooke it's going to be fine, Lucas is planning a sweet romantic date for the two of you why don't you relax and just enjoy yourself" Haley tried to soothe her

"You know what he has planned?" Brooke accused

"No I don't you need to relax" Haley replied

"He should know better than this I'm the party planner. I planned Jeyton's first date for crying out loud"

"Brooke out first date was the eighth grade dance" Peyton pointed out

"Yes and I was on the planning committee, Same as I have been for every dance formal and prom since! Not to mention I've picked every outfit Haley's ever worn on an evening with a boy including tonight" she pointed to the red sweater Haley was wearing. "Every memorable event we have all shared in Tree Hill I am responsible for" she ranted

"So it was Brooke's idea to steal the School bus sophomore year" Skills chuckled

"Dude don't interrupt she's on a roll" Jake chastised

"Brooke are you ok?" Lucas asked as he came out from the kitchen

"No Lucas I'm not! How could you do this to me! You know that this is my thing!"

"Yeah Lucas how could you do this to her!" Rachel said sarcastically. Brooke spun around to face the redhead.

"I thought I told you that you're skank ass wasn't invited"

"Sorry didn't get the message, but don't worry I brought my own date, he's parking the car" Rachel grinned "Don't get jealous Nate you're still my number one".

"And you're still my number zero" Nathan replied taking Haley's hand in his.

"I think it's time you and your date hit the road" Brooke snapped

"What's wrong Brookie there's enough of me to go around" Brooke's eyes narrowed as she eyed Rachel's 'date'.

"I think tonight just got interesting" Rachel smirked as she linked her arm with the boy by her side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Damn it I was looking forward to that deserted island.**

**A/N: Hey guys I tried to get this chapter out as quick as possible since I had such a huge gap between my last two updates. I am almost back to where I was upto when my computer packed up and went on holidays. I've about half written the next chapter and have a pretty good idea of where I want the rest of the story to head as its almost finished! YAY! I don't have an exact amount of chapters left it will depend on what ideas I come up with and how much drama I want to add in. But suffice to say things are about to get interesting in Tree Hill. Thanks again to my sister for beta-ing this for me it's madly appreciated also for not kicking my ass when you found out I hijacked your computer and I promise I won't touch your facebook again. Maybe as long as I can have Emmett! HAHA EVIL Laugh hahaha! Please read and enjoy and feel free to drop me a review with your thoughts or ideas!**

**CHAPTER 16**

Haley and Nathan sat scowling at the booth across from Rachel and her 'date'. Nathan was livid with the turn of events and the only thing stopping him from reaching across the table and ripping the dumb-ass's head off was Haley's comforting hand on his under the table. Haley couldn't believe the gall of Rachel to turn up here with him. Surely she had heard the stories and knew exactly who he was but then antagonizing Nathan was a game to the bitchy redhead.

Haley glanced at Nathan , the way he was clenching his jaw was a dead giveaway he was mad. She then glanced over to the counter where Bevin and Skills were ordering takeout, they had planned to watch a movie at Bevin's but were both now staring worriedly at Nathan. Tim and Theresa were doing the same from where they were seated at a table on the other side of the room. It seemed everyone could sense the tension in the room and were just waiting for it to explode. Haley started rubbing soft circles on the back of Nathan's hand and started to think of a way to get him out of there, it had almost come to blows only minutes earlier and Haley knew if they didn't move soon it was only a matter of time.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke glared_

"_Why you miss me?" Damien grinned _

"_Not likely" she retorted_

"_What do you want West?"Nathan moved to stand beside his sister_

"_I think you know what I want" Damien reached out and tried to pull Brooke towards him._

"_Get your filthy hands off of her!" Both Lucas and Nathan lunged at Damien as Brooke smacked his hands away and Rachel just watched on with a grin on her face._

"_What's wrong Lucas? Upset since you know your girlfriend wants me?" he taunted_

'_The only thing I want is to kick your ass, again!" Brooke glared at Damien_

"_Brooke you know it's not over between us" _

"_I think it is, Lucas let's go" Brooke pushed past them and stormed out of the Café._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So what's the deal with you two?" Damien motioned between Nathan and Haley

"None of your business" Nathan snapped putting his arm around Haley

"Looks like something, but Haley I always thought you had better taste than that"

"My taste is fine" Haley retorted

"I have to say you've filled out nicely considering you were always a little PGI3 for my taste" Damien openly checked her out

"You better watch it" Nathan growled tightening his hold around Haley

"Believe me I am" Damien smirked

"I was under the impression that Hales was a little Mary too, but clearly she is full service I mean why else would Nathan be dating her" Rachel taunted

"I think you need to muzzle your bitch" Nathan glared at Rachel

"Kinky" Rachel smiled

"If that's what you're into Scott, I mean I know your sister likes it rough but who knew it was a family trait" Damien grinned wickedly

"Don't talk about my sister" Nathan stood up

"Why, don't like hearing about Brook-ies freaky side" Damien taunted standing up. Everyone in the café stopped to look at the two boys standing toe to toe. Skills and Tim immediately moved over to have Nathan's flanks.

"I warned you before not to push me" Nathan threatened balling up his fists.

"Nathan he's not worth it" Haley tried to calm the situation

"That's were your wrong Whorely, it's you that's not worth it" Rachel retorted

"You're just begging me to knock you out" Haley blew out at the redhead

"Little Haley James has a feisty side, seems you're rubbing off on her Scott. I bet you're a firecracker under that sweater" Damien ogled her

"Get your eyes off my girl!" Nathan threatened as he lunged for Damien. Skills and Tim were too quick and grabbed Nathan before he could hit him.

"I think it's time you leave" Tim ordered as they struggled to hold Nathan back

"You tell him Timmy!" Theresa cheered.

"I think someone else needs to muzzle their bitch" Damien looked over at Theresa

"What the hell did you just say?" Tim glared at Damien

"You heard me weasel"

"You wanna go?" Tim puffed out his chest. Damien smirked at Rachel before turning back and punching Tim in the face.

"TIMMY!" Theresa screamed as Tim slumped to the floor holding his eye. Nathan shrugged out of Skills grasp and laid a perfect right hook to Damien's eye before tackling him to the ground. Skills started trying to break them up while the girls tried to pull Tim out of the way.

"KAREN!" Haley screamed once they had Tim on a chair. Karen emerged from the kitchen followed by Keith who immediately moved to break up the fight while Rachel sat back at the table and started drinking her water.

"What the hell is going on here?" Karen looked shocked. Keith managed to pull Damien away and get him into a firm hold while Skills grabbed Nathan.

"I think it's time you went" Keith started dragging him towards the door

"That's right I get tossed because you're in Dan Scott's back pocket" Damien jeered

"No you get tossed because you're an ass" Keith replied as he pushed him out the door

"I think you need to join your friend" Karen ordered Rachel who silently stood up. "And if I wasn't clear before don't come back"

"The service sucks here anyway" Rachel grabbed her purse and walked out the door as Nathan stood smirking at her back. However it was wiped from his face a moment later when Karen grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him towards the kitchen.

"Oww" Nathan rubbed his ear when she let go

"Nathan Royal Scott! Fighting in my café! Fighting at all!" Karen scolded

"I'm sorry Karen" Nathan hung his head.

"What the hell was that all about?" she crossed her arms

"Damien was being an ass" he replied

"And this is so unusual. Damien West being an ass" Karen crossed her arms.

"No he's always an ass"

"So why drop down to his level?"

"He was badmouthing Brooke and then he started in on Haley what was I supposed to do?"

"For one not start a brawl in the middle of my business!"

"Technically he threw the first punch"

"And Technically I should put my foot up your ass! Look Nate it's no secret that you and Damien don't get along. Lord knows this whole thing is a lot bigger than the two of you. Damn it the whole town knows that. But that doesn't mean you have to retaliate and give in to what everyone expects. You have a shot here Nate. You are going to go on to bigger and better things don't let him take that away from you. Believe me Damien West is not worth it". Karen placed a hand on his cheek

"Thanks Karen. I'm sorry about the fight. It won't happen again and I'll pay for any damages" Nathan looked contrite.

"Thankyou and believe me I know you'll pay" she grinned at him.

"All good in here?" Keith walked back into the kitchen followed by Haley.

"Yeah were all good. How's Tim?" she asked

"He'll live, but he could use some ice" Keith replied patting Nathan on the back as Karen retrieved a clean cloth and begin filling it with ice. "Those Wests sure know how to pack a punch huh?" Keith pointed to a slight bruise coming up on Nathan's jaw.

"He hits like a girl" Nathan chuckled "sorry" Nathan stopped when he saw the look on Haley's face.

"Here take this out to Tim while I get your orders ready. It might be a good idea for you to take it to go" Karen handed the ice to Nathan before moving back over to the stove. Nathan nodded and then followed Haley back out to the table. Everything had been put back in place and if you had not been there 15 minutes previously you wouldn't know there had just been a fight.

"Here you go man Thanks for having my back" Nathan handed the ice to Theresa who was sitting with Tim's head in her lap.

"Anytime Bro" Tim replied before letting out a string of curses when Theresa placed the ice on his eye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were pretty bad-assed in there" Rachel called out as she followed Damien across the street to his truck.

"That's me the badass of Tree Hill" he said sarcastically

"What's with the people of Tree Hill anyway what are they all inbred or something?" she asked looking over her shoulder at the café.

"Something like that" he agreed.

"You're gonna have a nice bruise there" Rachel gingerly touched his jaw where a dark bruise was starting to form.

"Do you have any ice at your place?" he asked with a smirk

"I'm sure I could find some" Rachel smirked back.

"What are we waiting for then?" he asked

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you go kids" Karen re-emerged with takeout bags and began handing them out. "I thought you might want to change your order to takeout considering" Karen motioned to Tim.

"Yes thankyou Mrs Roe I'm going to take Tim home" Theresa helped him sit up.

"But our date" Tim whined

"Tim we can have it at your house" Theresa stood up.

"I think we should head out too" Nathan took Haley's hand and started leading her to the back door.

"Where are we going Nathan?" she asked

"The roof" he replied without stopping.

"Why are we going to the roof?" Haley asked as he dragged her up the stairs

"Because the night is young, the food is gonna get cold and no one else will think to come up here" he grinned as he opened the door to the roof and they stepped out.

"That's true, I haven't been up here in years" Haley laughed as she walked towards the side and peered out at the River in the distance. "The view is beautiful up here"

"Definitely" he agreed not taking his eyes from her.

Haley turned and met his gaze. The two stared at each other for a moment before Haley stared away. "Luke and I have made a few additions since last time you were up here" Nathan said as he turned and walked back towards the door

"What kind of additions?" Haley asked as he fiddled with the power box. Nathan grinned broadly as strings of coloured lights crisscrossing over the rooftop, bathed the area in a bright glow.

"Wow this is amazing. When did you do all of this?" she asked as she took in the lights and the miniature golf course that took up most of the space.

"A couple of months ago. We were bored and it seemed like a good idea, not that either of us has been up here much since" he shrugged

"It's awesome Nate" Haley grinned as she walked around the course

"I guess maybe we should come up here more often" he suggested

"What, you don't bring all the girls up here?" she teased

"No. You're the only one" he replied emphatically staring at her intently again as Haley's cheeks turned pink under his gaze.

"Um didn't you say something about the food going cold" Haley asked as she walked over to one of the picnic tables and sat down.

"I know you probably had mac-n-cheese for lunch today considering it was on the lunch menu so I ordered you a cheeseburger and fries" he said as he laid the food out in front of her "But I know how much you love that damn stuff so I got you a side order" he smirked as he pulled the last container from the bag.

"That's so sweet, I did have it for lunch but I could eat it again" she smiled as she began to tuck in.

"I thought so" Nathan smirked before taking a huge bite out of his hamburger

"Oh my god" Haley looked shocked as she watched him eat.

"What?"

"I've never seen anyone swallow a hamburger whole before"

"I need sustenance, I'm a growing boy Hales" he leant over and swiped a spoonful of her mac n cheese.

"Hands off buddy" she chastised, smacking his hand away

"C'mon Hales you know how good it is" He whined

"That I do but it's all mine" she grinned as his mouth turned into a pout. "But I guess your girl can share" she passed over the container with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake and Peyton walked down the sidewalk hand in hand, Peyton trying to find out what Jake had planned for the evening.

"I told you it's a surprise"

"But Jake you know I don't do well with surprises just tell me" Peyton whined

"You know I don't give in"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"You do with the right incentive" Peyton pulled him to a stop and pulled him in for a kiss pausing when their lips were mere millimetres apart.

"That's just cruel" Jake tried to close the gap

"Tell me where we're going"

"I'm taking you on the most romantic night Tree Hill has to offer" Jake grinned and leaned in again.

"You're not!" Peyton squealed pulling back causing Jake to groan in frustration

"I was planning on it but I might change my mind if you keep doing that"

"With ice cream?" Peyton was jumping up and down with excitement

"Whatever my baby wants" Jake laughed

"Yay!" Peyton yelled before crushing her lips onto Jakes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where in gods name are you taking me Luke?" Brooke asked as she tried to get a bearing on their location through the car window. They had been driving for over half an hour and Brooke was certain they'd been driving in circles and despite her protests Lucas refused to tell her where he was taking her.

"Relax you're going to love it I promise"

"I seriously doubt that" Brooke grumbled as Lucas chuckled softly. He reached over and tried to take her hand in his but she pulled back and crossed her arms.

"C'mon Brooke, This is our official first date and I just wanted to make it special"

"What you don't think I would've made it special?" Brooke glared

"No you make it special just by being here with me but I wanted to make the night special for you" he continued.

"You should know me well enough that I won't plan anything I don't like Lucas" Brooke huffed while trying to stifle her smile

"Well hopefully you'll like this" Lucas grinned as he pulled the car to a stop and climbed out moving around to open Brooke's door for her.

"I'm not going" she said petulantly as he held his hand out for her.

"Please Brooke" Lucas asked

"No"

"What if I promise to let you plan our next two dates" he offered

"I already did it's called the winter formal and who said you were going to get another date" she said

"Point taken, I'm sorry I wanted to put together the perfect night to show you how much I care about you and how much you mean to me. But I can take you home if that's what you want Pretty Girl" Lucas said sincerely. Brooke stared at him for a few seconds before smiling back and climbing from the car.

"You're the sweetest boy ever Lucas Roe" she said as she took his hand in hers. "But I'm still planning our next five dates"

"Wait I thought it was two?" he said perplexed

"Well if you only want to go on two dates with me"

"You can plan as many as you want" Lucas said quickly. Brooke grinned in response. "So ready for our first official date Miss Scott?" Lucas asked

"With you definitely" she grinned. Lucas smiled broadly as he interlocked their fingers and begin leading her across the grass.

Brooke looked around her and realised they were outside surrounded by trees but she couldn't make out much else due to the darkness. "Luke where the heck are we?" she asked holding on tighter to his hand as he pulled her forward.

"At our private restaurant" Lucas replied as they moved around a large tree and the river court opened up in front of them.

"Luke" Brooke breathed as she took in her surroundings. The hoops at both ends had been wrapped in hundreds of twinkling fairy lights and the entire court was lined with tea light candles with more making a path that led to a table for two at half-court. The table was formally set with red roses in a vase in the centre.

"Wow Luke this is just, wow" Brooke looked around her

"So you like?" he asked hopefully

"Yes!" she turned to arm and leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. What's not to like?"

"Good because dinner is served" he led her down the pathway to the table before pulling her chair out for her.

"Thankyou" she leant over to smell the roses "This is gorgeous Luke" she gushed

"Yes you are" he took her hand on the table

"How did you do all of this?"

"I had a little help"

"A little?"

"Maybe a lot. Just say I owe my Dad"

"Tell him thanks for me too" she giggled

"I hope you're hungry?" he pulled an insulated bag from under the table

"Famished"

"I wasn't sure what you'd want so a got a little of everything" he said as he started to unload the containers and serve out the food.

"This looks great Luke" Brooke replied as she poured them both a glass of water from the bottle on the table.

"Thanks to Karen's café" he smiled

"Your mom sure can cook" she grinned before taking a bite.

"It's not too cold out here for you is it? I can go get a blanker from my truck" Lucas offered

"No I'm fine but thankyou" Brooke replied as they continued to eat their meal.

"It's probably not the best time of year for an outdoor date but I really wanted to bring you here. I know we've been here thousands of times before but this place means a lot to me and I wanted to share that with you"

"Yeah we've been here before. But this is the first time since we've been together. It's nice"

"Yeah it is. This is my world Brooke" Lucas looked around the park

"Does this mean I get to be a part of this world?"

"The biggest part" he agreed staring at her intently before they leaned in for an earth shattering kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan and Haley were playing mini golf on the roof and Haley was losing. Badly. Nathan laughed as Haley let loose with a long string of curse words that he didn't know she possessed in her vocabulary.

"Need a little help there Hales?" he asked with a chuckle. Haley turned and shot him a death glare. She had been attempting the same hole for close on ten minutes and the stupid ball would not go in.

"I can do it" she gritted out.

"I'm sure you can" he agreed and watched intently as she missed the ball completely.

"Argh! This club sucks, give me yours" she demanded

"Haley it's not the club"

"Just give me the damn club Nathan" she looked like she might rip his head off. Nathan took in the fire in her eyes as he handed over his club. Maybe mini golf wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't hit it so hard this time" he instructed

"I know how to play" she growled

"You could've fooled me" he teased

"Don't be an ass" she flashed her teeth at him

"I thought you liked my ass"

"When did I say I liked your ass?" she asked

"Well you bring it up all the time"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"I do not bring up your ass all the time" she put her hand on her hip

"You just did I'm starting to think you're a little obsessed Hales" Nathan smirked "You're always bringing it up in conversation "

"I do not constantly bring it up"

"Actually you do" he wiggled his eyebrows as she turned scarlet. Nathan loved riling her up. The way her face turned that rosy shade of pink and she couldn't look him in the eye. God she was beautiful when she was embarrassed. "But I don't blame you at all I mean I do have a rather nice derriere"

"That's a big word for you" she sniped

"As I've told you before I'm big in a lot of areas"

"Yeah like your ego" she retorted

"You know you like it Hales" he teased.

"Smartass" she muttered under her breath

"See there you go again. I'm sensing a pattern here Hales, Smartass, Wiseass, Hardass, Badass"

"Don't forget Dumbass" she retorted

"You really can't get enough, you sure you don't want to touch it?" he wiggled his ass in her direction

"No I don't want to touch your ass" she tried to ignore the giant grin on his handsome face and concentrate on her shot

"Aww don't be like that Hales" he continued to grin at her

"I'm ignoring you" she retorted before swinging and missing her ball completely again. "Stupid mini golf!" she threw the club down in frustration.

"You just need to work on your stance" Nathan bent down and retrieved her club and handed it back to her. "Here let me show you" He moved around behind her and placed his hands over hers on the club.

"Place your hands like this, and move your feet shoulder width apart" he instructed "Bend your knees a little" Haley froze as she felt his hand move from the club to her hip and helped position her stance."Yeah like that' he encouraged his warm breath hitting the back of her neck "Now line up your shot, pull back the club"  
"And" she choked out

"Hit the ball". Haley did as she was instructed Nathan's hands never leaving hers. Miraculously the ball went in.

"I did it!" she screamed jumping up and down before launching herself onto Nathan wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Yes you did" He hugged her back.

Nathan loved the feel of her in his arms. She was half his size but in his arms she was a perfect fit.

Moments later Haley realised the position they were in, and that neither was pulling away. She pulled back slightly and tilted her head to look at Nathan only to be instantly transfixed by the look in his eyes. Deep blue eyes that bore intensely into her own…

Haley held her breath as she felt herself being swept away, yet she couldn't do anything to stop it. She didn't want to stop it. Nathan continued to stare into Haley's brown eyes briefly looking down to take in the sight of her full pink lips. At the precise moment Haley felt his gaze shift to her mouth she unconsciously licked her lip. His eyes flicked back to up to meet her eyes and his right hand moved up to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

They stood there on the rooftop still and silent as the wind moved around them, both transfixed in the moment. Haley felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest it was beating so fast, the feel of Nathan's fingertips on her cheek were causing butterflies in her stomach and waves of heat and chills to course through her.

Nathan sucked in a deep breath and slowly leant in.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything at all in regards to One Tree Hill as depressing as that is.

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for how long it took to update this. This was a chapter that I had already written and lost so had to rewrite. The problem then occurred as I kept changing my mind how i wanted it to be essentially giving myself writers block. And if that wasn't bad enough I'd finalise what i wanted write it out then remember something from the original chapter and it wouldn't fit the story so then would go back and start writing the chapter again. So i understand if I have irritated you, believe me I've annoyed the crap out of myself too. This chapter starts the beginning of the end of the story only a couple of chapters left (2 or 3 ) and an epilogue and I just want to get it finished as i know what I want to happen it just need to get into the computer. I would like to thank those of you who have read and reviewed my story your kind thoughts have brought me back and got this chapter finished. I am such a dork I sat there and read them all again (from chapter 1) to say you put a smile on my face would be putting it mildly. Also to everyone who has added never gonna be to your alerts thankyou and I hope you enjoy the update. **

**PS please send your thanks to my beta for editing this she is currently sick as a dog with a cold and was gracious enough not to share it with me. So thanks! As always let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER 17

Rachel sat in the designated detention room silently texting on her phone under the table whilst steadfastly trying to ignore the attention of the greasy haired boy who had ogled her the entire period.

"What part of get lost do you not understand?" She snapped at the boy who shrugged and turned back to the front of the room. Rachel sighed as she sent the message and took a sweep of the room. Detention contained the usual suspects, a collection of bad boys, stoners, arrogant jocks and one geeky girl who looked scared to be there. Rachel returned her eyes to her phone and the message she was typing. Nothing had gone to plan since she had arrived in Tree Hill. Nathan had rejected her and chosen that wannabe. Time was running out. Tomorrow was Winter Formal and tonight is the Oak Lake game. She needed a new plan and she needed one fast. Her phone vibrated and Rachel cast her eye to the front of the room again before opening the message.

'_Tonights the night' _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sat at her usual lunch table zoned out on Nathan and the night before on the rooftop. They had a fun date laughing and joking and just generally having a good time until the whole mood of the evening had shifted and Haley still wasn't sure what to make of it. All she knew was that last night she wanted Nathan to kiss her. She had been certain he was going to until Brooke called demanding to know why they weren't at the cafe. He'd taken her hand and led her downstairs, and before they re-joined their friends he'd kissed her on the cheek and thanked her for the date. Her cheek still tingled thinking about it. Brooke had eyed them suspiciously when they joined the group; Haley blushing furiously and Nathan firmly holding her hand, but Haley still hadn't fessed up the details. She was still trying to sort them out herself. She was jolted from her thoughts by Brooke

"Haley back me up here!" Brooke ordered

"Leave Haley out of it" Peyton snapped back

"Why because you know she'll agree with me?"

"No because she doesn't need you talking for her"

"Just face it P Sawyer I'm right"

"You don't know what you're talking about, B Scott"

"The Tree Hill Death Walk is not romantic!"

"Yes it is"

"Walking around the creepy parts of town at night to see where a group of kids crashed their limo on prom night is not my idea of romance thank you"

"You've never done it with Jake"

"It doesn't matter who you're with"

"Yes it does!"

"It's creepy"

"It's original"

"It's morbid"

"It is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Guys stop" Haley interjected before the argument came to blows.

"See Haley agrees" Brooke smirked

"No she doesn't"

"Yes she does"

"No she."

"Guys!" Haley stopped the argument again.

"Sorry" both looked sheepish

"What are you arguing about?" Haley asked looking between her friends

"Brooke's closed-mindedness" Peyton retorted

"Peyton's idiotic idea that her morbid date last night was romantic" Brooke smirked at Peyton

"Ok new topic. Where are the guys?" Haley looked around

"The guys or Nathan?" Brooke turned her attention to Haley

"Um the guys" Haley replied picking at her sandwich as her face flamed

"Gym, some last minute team thing" Peyton answered elbowing Brooke

"So are you gonna tell us what happened between you two last night?" Brooke asked

"Nothing" Haley kept her eyes on her lunch

"Sure that's why you can't look me in the eye"

"We had dinner and played mini golf" Haley shrugged

"Mini golf, so that's what they're calling it these days" Bevin snickered and the other girls at the table joined in the laughter

"So how were your dates?" Haley asked trying to divert attention to the rest of the table

"Sorry H James your diversion tactics won't work. Bevin totally notebooked Skills and Theresa took Tim home for a little doctors and nurses" Brooke motioned to each girl

"Eww!" Haley grimaced looking at Theresa

"It was more like naughty nurse and dirty patient" Theresa smirked.

"Double Eww" Peyton shuddered

"Haley it's your turn, everyone else has spilt the macaroni" Brooke turned to Haley

"Beans" Haley corrected not looking up from her sandwich

"What?"  
"The phrase is spill the beans" Haley corrected

"That doesn't make sense you don't even like beans" Brooke looked confused as Peyton tried to hide her laughter. "Anyway stop trying to change the subject I want the dirt" Brooke ordered

"Seriously there's nothing to tell" Haley answered trying to hide her blush.

"That's why you're all shades of pink right now" Brooke teased

"Brooke you are so gonna pay" Shelley griped as she sat down at the table

"Sure whatever talk to my accountant" Brooke dismissed not removing her eyes from Haley

"I would but he's kind of immobile at the moment" Shelley sneered

"Wait what's wrong with Mouth" Haley asked concerned as Brooke groaned in frustration.

"Thanks to Brooke he can hardly feel his legs" Shelley crossed her arms

"I'm shocked! I thought you gave up deflowering virgins!" Peyton elbowed Brooke in the side.

"I did right after I deflowered Jake" she joked back

"Watch it B Scott or Mouth isn't the only one who's gonna need a wheelchair"

"Sorry P Sawyer but bitchy blonde isn't my type"

"I thought guys were supposed to buy the flowers?" Bevin said confused.

"Deflowered doesn't mean to buy flowers" Theresa explained to Bevin

"Well I hope so, I don't think Lucas would be impressed with Brooke buying flowers for other boys"

"Or deflowering personal assistants" Peyton snickered

"Can we please get back to Mouth" Shelley asked

"I thought you said Brooke already wore him out" Peyton continue to laugh.

"I did not deflower Mouth, or anyone else and Bevin girls do not buy flowers for boys. Now can we please get back to Haley" Brooke snapped

"You're not deflowering me" Haley quipped

"Nice" Peyton highfived her.

"I DID NOT DEFLOWER MOUTH!" Brooke screamed. The entire quad dropped silent and turned to look at Brooke while her friends burst into loud hysterics.

"I hate you all" Brooke mumbled

"So what happened with Mouth?" Haley asked Shelley stifling her laughter

"He got banned from the go-kart track" Shelley replied with a slight glare at Brooke

"What how?" Haley asked

"He took me there for our date, we were having a blast until Mouth's leg seized up with cramp causing a huge pile up wrecking a couple of karts in the process. The manager was so pissed he banned Mouth from the track for 6 months"

"Poor Mouth he loves that place" Brooke sympathised

"Yeah he did until a certain cheer captain made him run like a thousand suicides yesterday causing said cramp" Shelley grumbled

"He shouldn't have ditched me" Brooke said dismissively flipping her hair.

"Brooke" Haley prodded

"Fine I'll check up on him. Happy?" she asked the table who nodded back in response. "And speaking of cheer I'm scheduling a team meeting before tonights game so make sure everyone knows to be there half an hour early" Brooke ordered

"Brooke we have practice after school why do we need a team meeting as well?" Haley asked

"Because, my-in-denial-wannabe-sister-in-law, I cancelled practice for this afternoon. I need to go to Tric. Besides without a workout this afternoon the squad will stay fresh and hot for tonight when we crush those Oak Lake bitches"

"Why do you need to go to Tric?" Peyton asked

"I promised to drop some stuff over to Uncle Cooper and"

"Hot Uncle Cooper!" the girls exclaimed in unison

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call him that" Brooke griped

"Sorry Brooke but Hot Uncle Cooper is one hot piece of"

"P Sawyer! Do not finish that sentence" Brooke warned

"I'd love me some Hot Uncle Cooper" Haley said dreamily

"Oh no, you won't love you some Uncle Cooper at all!" Brooke almost screeched

"Hot Uncle Cooper" Haley corrected

"I said no! he's my family you don't covet your best friends family!" Brooke threw her hands up in the air

"Guess that means we need to remove both Nathan and Coop off the door" Peyton smirked at Brooke

"You put them on the door?"

"Nathan is under Haley, I added him the other day. And I get Hot Uncle Cooper" Peyton grinned

"Why is he under you?" Brooke glared at Peyton

"He isn't; yet" Peyton wiggled her eyebrows.

"We arm wrestled for him. Peyton is unnaturally strong for someone so skinny" Haley grumbled

"You can't put my uncle on the door!"

"Brooke he's my hot older man fantasy" Peyton argued the rest of the girls nodding in agreement

"You better remove him from the door Sawyer!" Brooke threatened.

"More Hot Uncle Cooper for me" Bevin said staring off into space

"No Uncle Cooper for anybody!" Brooke screeched

"Brooke you're just going to have to face facts that Hot Uncle Cooper is indeed hot" Peyton smiled.

"Smoking hot!" Bevin and Theresa chorused as Haley and Shelley nodded their agreement.

"Arrgh!" Brooke yelled as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

Nathan walked into the gym with his headphones blasting in his ears. Tonight the Ravens needed to beat Oak Lake to keep their undefeated record intact and to do so Nathan needed to be on his game. Not to mention it was widely anticipated that Dave Shea would be in attendance. He was a big time scout who had connections with every big time basketball program on the east coast, if you want to play for Duke or UNC he was the man to impress.

He tried to keep his concentration on the court and the music blasting in his ears and not Haley. He hadn't been able to get her alone all day; Whitey had asked to see him for a pep talk during free period, the regular game day team meeting had been held during lunch and for some reason or another Brooke had cancelled the girls cheer practice making Haley absent from the gym after school. And strangely enough he had missed her.

Nathan wasn't used to wanting something so much and having it so close yet seem so far. He wanted to kill his sister. One more second and he would've kissed Haley, and he was sure she would've kissed him back. He could still feel her in his arms, the smell of her shampoo and the sweet scent of her lips as he leant in. Was it berries? God he could only imagine the taste. Last time they had kissed it had been incredible and he was sure that it wasn't a fluke. God the way she looked at him last night. No-one had ever looked at him like that before and it gave him chills thinking about it 'Get a grip' Nathan inwardly chastised himself.

Nathan stopped in his tracks as he entered the corridor leading to the locker rooms. Haley and Brooke were exiting the girls change rooms chatting away excitedly dressed in their black white and blue Tree Hill High cheer uniforms. Nathan's breath caught as he took in her bright eyes and even bigger smile as she joked with his sister. Haley's smile only broadend when she noticed Nathan in the hallway.

"Hey Nate" Haley said as he approached

" Hey" Nathan returned her smile wholeheartedly as he joined them

"Oh Hey Nate, is my sweetass of a boyfriend with you?" Brooke greeted as she tried to look past him

"No and Ew" Nathan scrunched up his nose

"Don't be like that, Hales just said the same thing about you" Brooke grinned wickedly as Haley turned a bright shade of pink

"See I knew you liked my ass Hales" he teased her as his heart began thumping in his chest.

"Hey guys" Lucas joined them. Haley looking shyly away from Nathan who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi Broody!" Brooke cheered giving him a peck when he was next to her

"As before Eww" Nathan commented

"If you don't want to watch feel free to makeout with Hales" Brooke smirked before attaching her lips to Lucas's. Both Haley and Nathan just stood staring at each other both unsure of what to do before a loud voice broke the moment

"Trying to make me jealous Brookie? Cause it's working" Damien smirked as he approached with Rachel by his side

"More like make us want to hurl" Rachel added

"Losers locker room is that way West" Nathan pointed down the hallway

"You'd know" Damien bit back.

"You ready to get your ass kicked. Again?" Brooke sneered

"You know I like it rough Brookie" Damien smirked

"In your dreams" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Everynight"

"Yeah they're called nightmares" Rachel sneered

"Like the ones we have about you?" Haley bit back

"The dreams Nathan has about me are far from nightmares Whorely, more like fantasies" she taunted

"Not likely" Nathan shuddered

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll have some kind of dream about you. Eventually" Rachel was grinning evilly

"Nate doesn't need to have daydreams about me. He gets the real thing" Haley retorted

"I hate to break it to you honey, but you're no wet dream" Rachel continued

"You're right. The reality is so much better" Haley smirked before reaching up onto her toes and pulling Nathan down into a sizzling kiss. Nathan's eyes immediately shut as Haley deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, as Nathan's hands moved down to rest on her hips, both oblivious to the grins on her friends faces and the look shared between the red head and the brown haired boy. Nathan was in a Haley haze as the kiss intensified. She was everywhere, invading his senses. It was just him and Haley in the moment. Haley was completely caught up as well. Her hold on Nathan tightened as she felt her body shift and her back came into contact with the wall.

".God" Brooke gasped as the couple continued to kiss passionately, completely wrapped up in each other. "I think I see tongue!" she clapped excitedly. After a few minutes Nathan broke the kiss, Haley gasping for air as Nathan touched his forehead to hers.

"So much better" Nathan grinned as Haley struggled to regain her bearings. Her legs felt like jelly and if it wasn't for Nathan's hold on her waist she was sure she'd melt into a puddle on the floor. Haley slowly opened her eyes and was met with Nathan's blue eyes staring deeply into her own.

"Wow I was wrong about you Haley. Maybe you could show me a thing or two, because man I'm gonna be dreaming about you tonight" Damien smirked eyeing her up and down while Rachel glowered beside him.

"I thought I told you to take a hike" Nathan growled

"Only if Haley wants to come with me" he grinned

"If I was you I'd leave before you have matching black eyes" Nathan pulled Haley slightly behind him as he stood toe to toe with Damien.

"Is that a threat?" Damien countered

"It's a promise" Nathan wasn't backing down. Everyone stood watching as the two boys held each others glare, as Whitey exited his office and strode down the hallway to the group.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing Coach, West was just leaving" Nathan didn't remove his eyes from the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, Nothing at all" Damien added

"Good then I'm sure your presence is requested by your own coach son" Whitey crossed his arms.

"See you on the court Scott" Damien sneered as he stepped back and began walking away down the hallway stopping when he was only a few feet away "And ladies, I'll see you in your dreams". He grinned evilly before he continued on, Haley and Brooke physically restraining Nathan and Lucas.

"Save it for the court Nathan, you know how important tonight is" Whitey said to Nathan who was still glaring at the retreating boys back. Nathan looked at Whitey then glanced at Lucas before nodding to the old man.

"Now that this episode of 'The Hills' is over do you think we can concentrate on tonights game" Whitey said

"Sure Coach" Lucas agreed.

"Good. I'll see you ladies for warm-ups" Whitey said sarcastically to the boys before entering the locker room.

"I think you can take a hike too" Brooke said sweetly to Rachel

"Find me before tip off, I'll be your good luck charm, since tonights so important" she winked at Nathan then glared at the girls before walking off in the same direction as Damien..

"Those two are a perfect match" Nathan commented

"Ugly and conniving?" Brooke suggested

"Lonely and lost?" Lucas added getting a weird look from Brooke

"Stupid and slutty?" Haley suggested

"All of the above plus they're both little bitches" Nathan wrapped an arm around Haley.

"So true, so about that kiss?" Brooke stepped in front of the couple

"It was nothing Brooke" Haley dismissed trying to hide the blush on her face

"I disagree, that was something. I don't think I've ever seen you kiss like that. It was hot!" Brooke exclaimed

"Just leave it Brooke" Nathan warned her

"I most defiantly will not. My Haley is growing up, so much for no pda in the halls. You two so want to make out with each other" Brooke teased

"I really don't need to hear this" Lucas muttered

"What? I can't kiss my fake boyfriend?" Haley shot back

"Of course you can, but there was nothing fake about that kiss" she retorted

"Whatever, we need to get ready for the game and so do the guys" Haley tried to pull Brooke away

"Oh no, you don't escape that easily Tutorgirl"

"There's nothing to escape"

"You so want to makeout with Nathan" Brooke trilled

"No I don't" Haley turned an even darker shade of red

"Yes you do!"

"Brooke" Haley warned

"What? I can see it"

"I don't want to makeout with Nathan" Haley mumbled trying to look anywhere but at Brooke who was jumping up and down with excitement and at Nathan who was full blown smirking at her blush

"Let's go stretch, see you guys at the game" Haley grabbed Brookes hand and started pulling her away. The boys standing still watching them leave.

"You can't fool me H James, you want to ki-ss him, you want to tou-ch him, you want to lo-ve him" Brooke sung and danced her way down the hall.

"BROOKE! For the last time, I don't want to makeout with Nathan, This isn't a real relationship it's all part of your free Nathan of the skank plan. What you just witnessed was fake. We are acting, playing a part. I do not like Nathan and Nathan does not like me and I'd appreciate it if you kept thoughts to the contrary to yourself" Haley rambled out in one breath after pulling Brooke to a stop.

"Are you finished?" Brooke asked

"Yes" Haley mumbled

"Good, you can deny it all you want Hales, but you want Nathan and it's clear that Nathan wants you, and despite how or why this whole thing started there is serious chemistry between the two of you and it's not gonna go away"

"Nathan doesn't want me" Haley mumbled looking away

"Trust me he does"

"No I'm just his fake girlfriend" she looked at the floor

"Tutorgirl you are seriously clueless for a smart girl" Brooke stated then turned around to face the doors.

"I could have told you that" a skinny dark haired girl in an Oak Lake cheer uniform interrupted

"I thought I smelt skank" Brooke sneered

"If it's not cheer bitch one and two" Nikki West stood in front of the girls in the doorway.

'What do you want Nikki?" Brooke put her hands on her hips

"I thought I'd say hello, it's been awhile"

"Not long enough" Haley griped

"It's good to see you too Haley, so you and Nathan Scott huh? Didn't see that one coming" the brunette looked Haley up and down

"My brother has good taste" Brooke defended her friend

"There must be an interesting story as to how you got together" she smiled

"Boy meets girl, you can guess the rest" Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure I can" Nikki replied not taking her eyes from Haley "Where's cheer bitch three?" Both girls narrowed their eyes at Nikki. The three stood staring each other down in the middle of the hallway, Nikki never removing the smug grin from her face. "Ok then, good luck tonight you're gonna need it." She pushed past them and started to move away down the hall before pausing and spinning around "And don't worry about saying Hi to Jake for me, I can do it myself" she smirked before strutting away.

"Peyton is so not gonna like this" Haley looked at Brooke who was glaring at Nikki's retreating figure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LET"S GO RAVENS LETS GO! LETS GO RAVENS LETS GO!" the squad cheered as the two teams barrelled around the court. The Ravens were currently up by 2 points in the start of the last quarter but the lead had changed throughout the game. Brooke had her hands full keeping Peyton from storming to the other end of the court and strangling Nikki, while anyone could see that it was taking every ounce of strength Haley had from doing the same to Rachel. The redhead had spent the entire game trying to rile Haley up by cheering exclusively for Nathan. The only saving grace for Haley was that Nathan was completely ignoring the slut and playing out of his skin. He was playing the perfect team game. Taking his shots and setting up his teammates. Lucas was having his best night of the season playing off of Nathan, and as a result Damien was getting more and more frustrated.

"Go Broody!" Brooke cheered as he ducked around his defender and set Nathan up for a dunk. He held on to the rim for a few seconds before landing on the floor in front of Rachel.

"Great shot Baby" Rachel grinned. Nathan ignored her and moved towards Haley.

"You sure you don't want to make out with me Hales, I know I look pretty sexy right now" he smirked before starting to jog backwards as Haley swatted him with her pompoms laughing. Damien stared at the exchange through narrowed eyes before calling for the ball. Nathan moving automatically to guard him.

"Haley's looking pretty fine. But I wouldn't make any plans for after the game. She'll be with me" Damien smirked as he dribbled the ball down court.

"I wouldn't count on it West" Nathan gritted out.

"I would, same as you can count on this" Damien drove past Nathan and scored.

"All night Scott!" he crowed. Nathan ignored him and passed the ball to Tim to bring back.

"Watch the man on man!" Brooke called

"Try the pick and roll" Bevin yelled jumping up and down.

"Try the what?" Haley shared a look with Peyton before they both stared at the two.

"Foul! What!" Brooke screeched as the referee blew his whistle

"He was moving his feet!" Bevin protested

"Are you blind?" Brooke screamed at the referee who half looked at her. "Oh no you so didn't just ignore me!' Brooke huffed as the referee set up the throw-in for Oak Lake

"Brooke!' Haley put her hand on Brooke's arm.

"I need to buy him a rule book" she seethed.

"Since when do you know the rules?" Peyton asked perplexed

"I know a few things" Brooke shrugged

"A few things?"

"Broody's been teaching me how to play NBA Live I paid attention"

"Seriously" Haley looked at her

"Ok maybe we had a deal he teaches me some things and I teach him some things" Brooke winked

"Ok that was an overshare" Peyton shuddered

"Oh I think we shared just enough" Brooke continued

"And on that note I think we need to do another cheer" Haley spun Brooke around and the girls started another cheer.

"I forgot just how feisty Brookie can be, maybe I'll spend tonight with both her and Haley getting acquainted" Damien taunted Nathan who set his mouth in a straight line as the ball came back into play. "What's wrong Natey, does Brookie still wear the pants in your family? I'll take her pants off of her, if you think that'll bring your manhood back, after I've removed Haley's pants that is" he continued to antagonise. Nathan's fists involuntary clenched, he was trying hard not to snap.

Damien had been making inappropriate comments about both Haley and Brooke all game and his patience was starting to wear thin. But Nathan was not going to let Damien get the best of him. There was too much riding on this game. The team's perfect season, Whitey's record and the scout in the stands made this the most important game of the year. Nathan was not going to throw it all away for a punk like Damien West. He just had to keep reminding himself how important this game was and that both Haley and Brooke would rather cut out their own eyes then go anywhere near him. That and hope that Haley would murder Rachel. She was being extra annoying tonight. Throwing winks and smiles at him throughout the game and if he heard her call him 'Baby' one more time it would be Haley helping him hide the body. It was taking most of his concentration to ignore Damien and the redheaded witch.

"What's up West rather run your mouth rather than take the shot" Nathan taunted as Damien passed off to one of his teammates.

"Ball" Damien called and the ball immediately was returned to him. Nathan crouched down into position to guard him and they stood at the top of the key. Damien put on a move and began to drive past Nathan. When he pulled up and shot the ball Nathan beat him in the air and slapped the ball away. The crowd went absolutely crazy as Tim picked up the loose ball and threw it up court to Lucas who layed it in the basket.

"That's my Broody!" Brooke jumped up and down.

Damien glared at Lucas as they moved back down court and switched with a teammate so Lucas was guarding him. Nathan was on the other side guarding the player with the ball as the team moved into a zone defense. Brooke and the cheer squad had the entire crowd chanting as the clock ticked down, there was less than 90 seconds left and the Ravens were up by 4. Damien made his move running around another player and collecting the ball as he ran to the basket Lucas planted his feet and put his hands up. A mere second later Damien collided hard with Lucas as he jumped and shot the ball through the hoop. The Referee blew his whistle and called a foul on Lucas. Brooke immediately threw her pompoms to the ground. The crowd booed as Damien walked to the free throw line to take the one point.

"Let's see if you can finally make a free throw" Nathan called as he stepped up to the line after patting Lucas on the back. He then looked to other end of the court where Brooke was throwing a tantrum and the girls were trying to calm her down. Nathan caught Haley's eye and she threw him a smile and a nod. He turned back and watched as Damien bounced the ball a few times before shooting the ball and wincing as it hit the rim and bounced away. Nathan smirked as Brandon rebounded the ball and held it until he could pass it to Tim to bring back down the court.

"Nice shot" Lucas snickered as he ran passed Damien to the other end of the court. Damien turned his head and looked over to Dave Shea who was standing just to the side of the Ravens bench with a small smile. He followed the scout's line of sight to Lucas getting into position as Nathan set up the next play. He narrowed his eyes and sent Lucas a death glare as Nathan began to drive through the defense. Just as Nathan reached him he threw the ball across the key to where Lucas had got himself free on the wing. Damien tried to change direction but before he could take a step towards the blonde player, Lucas had shot the ball for a perfect three pointer. The Ravens fans went crazy as they were now up by 5 with less than a minute on the clock.

Damien watched as Lucas grinned over at the cheerleaders and saw red. Before anyone could react Damien had shouldered Lucas in the chest and he hit the floor hard.

"GET OFF AWAY FROM MY BROODY!" Brooke screamed. Damien smirked before turning his back and pushing both Brooke and Haley into the back wall.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Haley tried to push him away

"You know you want me to touch you bitch" he smirked pushing her back before Nathan grabbed him and pushed him away from Haley, putting his body between them. In a split second Lucas was on his feet and had pushed Damien away. Damien threw a punch and connected with Lucas's shoulder. Players from both benches ran in and it took both coaches and all of the officials to break the fight up. Damien sneered at the Ravens as he was dragged away by his teammates and Nathan and Lucas were checking that the girls were ok.

The gym had hardly calmed down when the officials came back on court to restart the game. All hell broke loose when the referee called a technical foul on Lucas claiming he started the fight.

"Technical foul White number 22" The referee ordered.

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed. Nathan walked up to the referee with his arms outstretched in an unspoken question.

"Sorry son, he threw the first punch" the referee shook his head

"HE DIDN'T EVEN THROW A PUNCH!" Brooke was screeching

"Calm down Brooke" Haley tried to soothe as Nathan walked away from the referee shaking his head in disbelief.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! THIS REFEREE IS A COMPLETE MORON! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN! THAT ASS JUST ASSAULTED MY BOYFRIEND'

"Brooke" Haley, Peyton and Bevin started trying to restrain her as she tried to rush the referee on the court.

"LET ME GO! THAT STUPID ZEBRA HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Brooke struggled free from her friends

"Nice" Rachel stood there laughing as Peyton tackled Brooke to the floor before she could reach the referee

"Shut up Rach-ho" Haley snapped as she went to help Peyton drag Brooke back. The Referee was standing on the spot staring at Brooke who was still throwing insults at him thick and fast.

"Calm down miss, or you'll be watching the rest of the game from the locker room" he pointed to the far end of the court

"Oh That's it" Brooke seethed trying to push away from the girls who had been joined by Theresa and Bevin in restraining her.

"You need to check your girl" the referee approached Whitey pointing over at Brooke "One more outburst and it's a T foul" he warned

"But she's a cheerleader!" Whitey exclaimed

"Just calm her down" he moved away as the Oak Lake point guard moved forward to take the free throws hitting both.

"TIME OUT!" Whitey yelled. The two teams moved to the sideline and Nathan looked over at the cheerleaders and held in a laugh as he noticed his sister seemed to be throwing a world class tantrum, and that her anger had turned on Rachel. Nathan turned back to listen to Whitey's instructions, the final plays were being set up for Lucas. As the guys put their hands, in a loud smack reverberated around the gym and the gathered crowd turned to the cheerleaders as Rachel stood shocked holding her cheek. Brooke stood proudly in front of her.

"What the hell" Whitey watched as Brooke backed up by the rest of the squad, pointed to the doors clearly telling Rachel to leave. The redhead looked around and realised that the entire gym were staring at her in shock and then locked eyes with one boy who was staring at her in complete loathing. Rachel turned on her heel and fled out of the doors as the referees tried to get the last minute of the game back under way. The Ravens stood and stared at one another dumbfounded as to what the hell had occurred.

"Coach you ready?" One of the referees asked Whitey as the Huskies took to the floor

"BRING EM IN FELLAS, WHEN ARE WE GONNA LOSE!" Tim shouted thrusting his hand into the middle of the huddle

"NEVERMORE" they shouted in unison.

"Let's do this" Nathan said to lucas as they made their way back onto court. Nathan shot a quick look at Dave Shea before smirking at Damien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan was driving himself home after the game with a huge grin on his face. They had walked back onto court and Oak Lake didn't score another point. The final 60 seconds were all the Ravens with Lucas shooting two 3 pointers and 2 free throws for a winning margin of 9 points. The Ravens had won. They were still undefeated, Whitey was on track to get his 500th win, the Ravens were headed to the playoffs and Lucas had played the game of his life. And all with a big time scout in the stands. Everyone had gone crazy after the game. Brooke had tackled Lucas to the ground and smothered him in kisses while the rest of the team, cheerleaders and fans went crazy. But the highlight had been when Haley had come storming onto the court after the final buzzer and threw herself into his arms. Yeah Nathan Scott definetly had plenty to smile about tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mouth finished packing up his equipment and headed towards the locker rooms to gather the last of his stuff. He stopped as he noticed two people arguing heatedly in the dark corridor.

"You had one damn thing to do!" The boy was yelling at the girl

"I'm sorry, I tried"

"Well trying isn't going to change it is it?" he seethed

"There's still time" she was crying

"No it's over, and so are we"

"NO! we can't be, I love you!'

"You have a funny way of showing it"

"I do, there's got to be something"

"It was fun while it lasted, but you were no good to me tonight and you're no good to me now"

"Don't say that"

"It's true. You can't even do one simple little thing for me. You've screwed up everything! This was my shot and now it's gone and it's all thanks to you"

"Please" the girl was sobbing

"Get away from me you're a waste of space" he spat before storming away.

Mouth stood quietly in the shadows not sure if he should comfort the girl now alone in the hallway. The rest of the gym was deserted and only the cleaners were left. Just as he was about to step out another female figure joined her and wrapped her in a hug. The second figure murmured a few words to the girl before stepping back and picking up a bag from the floor and started to help her to the exit. When they stepped into the light Mouth got a clear view and gasped as he watched Nikki lead a sobbing Rachel out of the gym.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything at all in regards to One Tree Hill !

**A/N: I am really sorry for the long wait. I wrote the majority of this chapter straight away but have had a problem in deciding where I wanted to put the chapter breaks. I want the chapters to be failry uniform in length which unfortunetly they're not but anyway. As I've said previously there is 2 chapters after this one and then the epilogue which i already have planned out. A huge thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and/or added NGB to your favourites. Your words have kept me writing and enthused for this story so thanks so much! Also a huge thanks to my beta who put a little of her own spin on this chapter and if it wasn't for her kicking my butt I'd still be agonising over the chapter! So thankyou. Also Thankyou to my Dad for being understanding in my most annoying habit of commandeering his laptop to update this chapter. I promise to get you something really good for fathers day! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always feel free to drop me a review with your thoughts and ideas for destroying the redheaded one! Buha!**

CHAPTER 18

Nathan stood with Lucas at the 14th green of the Tree Hill golf course watching Dan Scott line up his putt. With no practice due to formal preparations in the gym, Nathan had planned on sleeping in.

True to form Dan Scott had a different idea. Dan had decided that Nathan 'dating' Haley gave him a great opportunity to talk to Jimmy about some new development and as such had dragged Nathan to the golf course. Dan had sold this match as the fathers spending some time with the guys dating their daughters, although Dan had spent more time trying to sell Jimmy.

When it was his turn, Nathan moved onto the green, lined up his shot and missed by a foot. Taking another putt Nathan Shook his head before he walked back over to where Lucas was leaning against the golf cart.

"Dude you suck" Lucas snickered

"Putters not working today" Nathan replied putting the putter in his golf bag

"I hate to break it to you, but none of your clubs are working"

"It's too early for golf" Nathan complained

"It's too early to be out of bed period" Lucas replied

"Maybe we could just sneak off back to the clubhouse. I doubt Dad would notice"

"Probably not… I don't think he's said more than ten words to me since we got here"

"He's too busy attaching his lips to Jimmy's ass"

"That's a mental picture I didn't need" Lucas grimaced

"You need to up your game Nate we're killing you here" Dan called out as he and Jimmy climbed into the first cart and started driving to the next tee.

"Thanks Dad. Love you too" Nathan said sarcastically with a wave as he climbed into the cart and Lucas started driving.

"It's kinda weird not having Saturday practice" Lucas mused

"Our one day off and Dan drags us out here for this suck-fest"

"It could be worse"

"How do you figure?"

"Whitey could be here as well" Lucas joked

"I thought he was gonna kill us for the fight last night"

"I think I could actually see the steam coming from his ears"

"It's probably a good thing we won last night. Practice this week would've been brutal if we'd lost"

"We have you to thank for that. Well me setting you up and making you look good anyway" Nathan smirked.

"It helps when you're not being a selfish ass and pass the ball every now and again"

"How many times do I have to tell you Luke it's called 'carrying you'?"

"The only thing you can carry is your ego"

"That hurts" Nathan put his hand over his heart.

"How you kept your concentration with Damien running his mouth the whole game I'll never know. If it'd been me I would've decked him by half time"

"Between him and Rachel I was close to snapping" Nathan admitted

"I'm surprised you didn't. The old Nathan Scott would've started a brawl and taken them both out. It wouldn't have been the first time you got kicked out of a game for fighting" Lucas shook his head

"The guys an ass and last night was too important. He's not worth blowing our perfect season over"

"Maybe we should set Brooke on him. The girls got a decent bitch slap on her" Lucas laughed

"I was about two seconds from slapping the bitch myself" Nathan looked at Lucas

"Did you find out what she did to set Brooke off?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, she said some stuff about mom" Nathan gritted out

"Wait what? What the hell did she say?" Lucas asked perplexed.

_Flashback_

"_Brooke you need to calm down" Haley pleaded_

"_But did you see what that ass did to Luke? And the ass-hat referee is just going to let him get away with it!" Brooke screamed_

"_Yelling and screaming isn't going to help matters" Haley continued_

"_Yeah Brooke, cheerleaders really shouldn't be yelling on the sidelines" Rachel cut in sarcastically_

"_Did anyone ask for your opinion Fire-crotch" Brooke snapped at the redhead_

"_Really Brooke. If you wanted to know if the carpet matches you should just ask Nate" she smirked _

"_I wasn't referring to the clown mop on your head" Brooke retorted "More like the after affects of hooking up with your skanky ass" _

"_You'd know all about that wouldn't you Brooke?" Rachel taunted "It seems the rumours are true. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree in Tree Hill"_

"_What rumours would that be Rach-ho?" Brooke narrowed her eyes at the redhead_

"_Everyone knows you're the resident slut around here Brookie, and from what I hear slutty is a Scott women trait" Rachel said evilly_

"_And what's that supposed to mean" Brooke put her hands on her hips_

"_Like mother like daughter" Rachel grinned evilly. Brooke saw red and a split second later Brooke had raised her hand and slapped the redhead hard across the face. Rachel stood shocked staring at Brooke._

"_GET OUT!" Brooke seethed her eyes flashing as everyone in the gym turned to look at them. The rest of the squad moved to stand around Brooke while Peyton and Haley shared a look of bewilderment._

"_I said go!" Brooke repeated pointing to the exit. Rachel looked around the gym and locked eyes with one boy before turning on her heel and fleeing from the gym._

_End of Flashback_

Lucas looked at Nathan in shock as he finished recounting the events from the previous night.

"She said that to Brooke. About your Mom?" Lucas looked completely dumbfounded

"Apparently" Nathan replied

"Where the hell did she get the idea that your mom was a slut?" Not that she is" Lucas quickly added when he saw the look on Nate's face. "Dude how is she still alive?" Lucas continued

"I don't know. If it wasn't for Hales I would've ripped the bitch in two last night"

"Haley?"

"Yeah, I went to see her last night to make sure she was ok and find out what happened with Brooke. When I got home she refused to come out of her room. Haley filled me in on the details and calmed me down afterwards"

"Calmed you down" Lucas snickered

"Shutup dude"

"Hey, I didn't say anything. I'm just glad Haley was able to 'calm you down'" Lucas used finger brackets, as they pulled up at the next tee where Dan and Jimmy were already parked choosing their clubs.

"So you haven't seen Brooke?" Nathan asked trying to change the subject.

"Nah, she'd already gone home by the time I left the locker room. I called her after the game but she was still pretty fired up and didn't want to talk. She said she'll see me tonight"

"I didn't see Brooke this morning but I'm pretty sure everyone at formal setup has sore ears this morning" Nathan commented

"For my sake let's hope she gets it out of her system before tonight" Lucas added

"She has every right to be pissed. Mom and Dad may not be the most hands on parents, and we may have our issues but at the end of the day we're family. And you don't mess with our family" Nathan said agitatedly.

"Rachel's lucky Brooke didn't scratch her eyes out. The girl is like a mother hen in a smoking hot body" Lucas agreed

"Dude, sister!" Nathan chastised

"Sorry" Lucas looked sheepish. "Rachel going off about your mom is kind of," Lucas looked pensive

"Kind of what?"

"It doesn't really make sense"

"How? Rachel's a self absorbed bitch who would say or do anything to tear everyone else down. It's exactly the kind of thing she'd do" Nathan argued

"Yeah it is. Except she's spent most of this semester trying to get in your pants. And correct me if I'm wrong but calling your Mom a slut doesn't seem the best way of getting your attention. Well the kind she wants anyway. It just doesn't really fit. I thought she was smarter than that"

"You're giving her too much credit. The girls an idiot" Nathan said matter of factly

"I don't know. She was on the tutoring program and is in AP classes so she can't be that dumb. Besides Rachel has had her eye on you for too long and tried every trick in the book to get you. It doesn't fit that she'd blow up at Brooke like that and blow any chance she had with you"

"One she never had a chance. Two Rachel and Brooke have been at each other's throats all semester" Nathan pointed out

"Yeah, but this was personal and it was aimed at you as well. I mean the girl insulted your Mom. I'm no expert on the female mind but I'm pretty sure that taking a shot at the object of your affections mother isn't a smart move. Not to mention anyone who knows you would know that it would just completely piss you off. Why would Rachel go there?"

"Because she's a bitch!" Nathan explained

"Maybe so, but it still doesn't explain why she went so far"

"Maybe she finally got it through her thick skull that I'm not interested. I mean, that in itself would be enough to make anyone go crazy and just snap" Nathan suggested

"No" Lucas disagreed shaking his head.

"It could happen" Nathan argued

"Dude she was hitting on you like a minute before getting slapped. It was more like she was trying to antagonise Brooke on purpose"

"She did a good enough job of antagonising me last night" Nathan added

"Yeah she was more annoying than usual" Lucas agreed "But why would she be purposely trying to annoy you? It's not gonna make you magically have feelings for her. If anything it's gonna have the opposite effect." Lucas mused.

"As I've said repeatedly the girls a moron" Nathan reminded

"I don't know man, Rachel was up to something"

"If she was, Brooke brought her back to earth last night"

"True. Let's hope the bitch doesn't try anything tonight. I kind of want to have a romantic night with my girl" Lucas said before heading over to tee off.

"Yeah. Me too" Nathan said to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mouth! Where the hell have you been? The sound equipment hasn't been set up yet!" Brooke yelled when she noticed him running towards her.

Brooke had gathered most of the cheer squad, the social committee and an army of volunteers together to setup and decorate the gym for formal. All morning she'd been running around screaming at everyone and it was clear her bad mood had not improved from the previous night.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I had to do some research. I saw something strange last night" Mouth tried to explain

"Mouth I do not have time for your 'I think I saw a UFO' excuses right now. This space needs to be transformed into a magical dream come true and I have a limited amount of time to do so. You were supposed to be here an hour ago to help and now we're behind" Brooke ranted.

"I know, I'm sorry but I had to check this out" he began trying to pull some papers from his backpack

"Unless that's instructions on how to set up a sound system than I'm not interested" Brooke turned to walk away.

"But Brooke I really think you should see this" Mouth continued

"Not now Mouth there is too much to do" Brooke cut him off.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts McFadden, please get to work and after you've set up the sound stuff, the lights need to be tested. Now chop chop" Brooke clapped her hands and disappeared.

"Hey Mouth don't worry about the Brookie Monster, she's biting everyone's heads off this morning" Peyton came up and patted him on the back.

"Yeah but I really need to show her or Haley something" He said flustered

"Well as you can see Brooke's kind of busy bossing everyone around and Haley had to go see the party rental people; they delivered the wrong chairs and Brooke threw a fit. She sent Hales over to supervise them loading the correct chairs onto the delivery truck. Is there anything I can help you with?" Peyton asked

Mouth looked at Peyton then nodded.

"Last night I saw something weird and I couldn't work out if I was imagining things so I did some research"

"What kind of research?"

"I searched on the net and."

"PEYTON!" Brooke's voice screamed from the other side of the gym.

"Argh" Peyton winced

"PEYTON ELIZABETH SAWYER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

"Hold that thought Mouth" Peyton excused

"PEYTON!"

"I"M COMING!" Peyton screamed back. Mouth sighed and ran his hand through his hair before heading to where the sound system and DJ equipment were to be set up. He'd try and catch up with them later.

A couple of hours later the gym was finally ready and Brooke had calmed down somewhat. She was going over final checklist with Haley while Peyton discussed music with Gigi who was DJ'ing the event. Mouth had been sent on another errand and had yet to discuss his 'research' with Brooke or Haley. As they were finishing up and preparing to head home to get ready, the group were startled by the sight of Rachel entering the gym.

"Nice work Brooke. The gym looks like a gym" she said snidely

"Nice of you to disgrace us with your presence once all the work is done" Brooke retorted

"Sorry I had to get a facial. Some bitch took a layer of skin off my face last night"

"I would've evened it up for you if you'd only asked" Haley said sweetly.

"Well it seems I didn't miss much. So I'll see you tonight" Rachel turned to leave

"Not so fast" Brooke stopped her "I haven't given you your job for tonight; and everyone knows that you enjoy doing 'jobs'" Brooke grinned stepping forward

"I would hate to deprive you of your favourite past time" Rachel replied

"As part of the cheer squad you're automatically a member of the spirit and social committees that are responsible for throwing this event" Brooke motioned to the gym behind her. "And as such we must all pull our weight. Some more than others" Brooke looked Rachel up and down before continuing "As you were otherwise detained and unable to sell tickets for tonight or help with decorations, or music or seating charts and you were late today; You've been allocated another important duty" Brooke handed over a shoebox.

"What the hell is this?" Rachel asked holding up the box

"That is a ticket box. And this is a guest list" Brooke answered handing over a clipboard.

"Why are you giving them to me?" Rachel asked

"Because you're working the door this evening" Brooke smiled smugly

"Not a chance in hell" Rachel threw the clipboard back at Brooke

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Whitey interrupted

"Not at all Coach" Brooke answered sweetly. "Rachel generously volunteered to man the door tonight, collecting tickets"

"Nice to finally see you with some school spirit Miss Gatina" Whitey approved

"But I didn't" she tried to object

"Nice to know that detention is having a positive influence on you, and that you're trying to be a valued member of the school community. After last night's debacle It's refreshing to see. Keep up the good work ladies" Whitey nodded before leaving

"The card table at the doors is for you. Be here at 6" Brooke smirked giving her the clipboard

"This isn't over" Rachel seethed

"Yes it is!" Brooke moved past her and started to leave flanked by the rest of the squad. Haley stopped and stepped back to face Rachel.

"I'd say Nate will save you a dance, but who am I kidding. I wouldn't put him through that. Not to mention he'll be a little busy. With me" Haley grinned and caught up to Brooke linking their arms before they exited the gym.

Rachel stood watching them leave with a look of pure hatred on her face. She'd just about had enough of those bitches.

Rachel could understand Brooke. She'd dealt with girls like her since kindergarten, but Haley was something else entirely. As far as Rachel was concerned there was nothing special about the little blonde, yet she believed she was so far above her. She thought she was so perfect, and everyone at school seemed to buy it, but Rachel knew better.

Enough was enough. Haley's perfect little facade was going to come crashing down. Tonight everyone was in for a rude awakening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan jogged into the kitchen to grab himself a drink before he headed back over to Lucas's to get ready for formal. Brooke had threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't vacate the house today. She had invited the girls around to get ready together and had insisted that the house be a boy free zone. Nathan was happy to leave the girls to it, as soon as he got his tux and shoes from his closet.

He was about to dash up the stairs when he heard a loud crash from the back patio. Nathan stopped and looked towards the closed French doors. As far as he was aware there shouldn't be anyone else here. Dan had claimed his presence was required at the dealership and he was sure his Mom had a luncheon to attend.

Nathan glanced up the stairs before looking back to the doors. Making a quick detour, he strode to the doors, flinging one open and stopped, staring wide eyed at the scene before him.

"Mom?" Nathan asked

"Oh! honey, what are you doing here?" Deb asked brightly

"I could ask you the same thing" Nathan replied stepping out on the patio

"We're just having a little party before you're big night" Deb waved her arm around the table sloshing her drink as she did so. Nathan ran his eyes over the occupants of the table. It seemed his Mom had gathered together all of his friends Moms and Peyton's Dad and got them all drunk on what appeared to be margaritas. Before Nathan could say anything else Karen came through the side gate carrying a large tray of food.

"Ooh goody the foods here" Deb stood up as Karen approached

"Hey Nate" Karen greeted as she placed the tray on the table. "Excited for tonight"

"Yeah, sure" he said distractedly as he watched his mom trying to shove a sandwich in her mouth.

"You'll have a great time tonight. Did you get everything you needed for the party?" Karen continued

"Un yeah, Uncle Cooper helped. We got the supplies and set up the beach house" Nathan replied before he reflexively caught the glass his Mom knocked off the table.

"Oh thanks sweetie. What would I do without you" Deb reached up and patted his hand.

"Sure Mom, well I'm gonna grab my tux and I'll get out of your way" He started to walk away.

"Your tux is at Karen's" Deb called out

"What?" Nathan stopped

"I dropped it over there this morning when I picked up the corsages from the florist" Deb explained "They're in the fridge. I also confirmed the limo for 7 o'clock. The makeup artists are upstairs with the girls as we speak and the photographer will be here at 6.15. I expect you boys to be here at 6 sharp" Deb ordered

"No worries Mom" Nathan replied with a chuckle. There was little doubt were Brooke got the party planning gene. "I'll see you ladies later. Mr Sawyer" Nathan waved before heading back into the house. Nathan shook his head at the antics of his Mom. He shouldn't be surprised, her parties were legendary around Tree Hill. Nathan headed for the front door and almost collided with a small body coming down the stairs.

"Oh sorry" He said as he put his hand out to steady the girl.

"It's ok. Nate what are you doing here?" Haley asked

"I live here Hales" he replied not removing his hands from her waist.

"Um, I know that. I meant right now. Brooke said you were over at Luke's getting ready" she explained biting her lip.

"I was just about to head over there. I dropped in to pick up my tux but Mom already sent it over to Luke's place" he explained

"Oh okay. You might want to warn him that Brooke's a little upset with him" she said

"What did he do now?" Nathan rolled his eyes

"Brooke pre-ordered her own corsage to make sure it would match her dress. It seems Lucas cancelled her selection and chose one himself" Haley tried to stifle a giggle

"Idiot" Nathan muttered "I told him the rules"

"Rules?" Haley asked

"The rules for dating Brooke Scott. 1. Don't call her fat, and 2, Let her make all the decisions" Nathan said matter of factly holding up two fingers and cracking a bright smile when Haley threw her head back and laughed. "I told him that they were non-negotiable if he wanted to take her to the formal. Even I can follow the rules" he added with a grin

"Who's rules do you follow?" she snickered

"I'll have you know that Mr Waffles laid down the law. He's rather protective Hales" Nathan said with a grin.

"And what were his rules exactly?" Haley asked with a smile

"No spiked punch, feed you Mac n Cheese for dinner and don't let any bears 'paw' you" he said lifting his hands up and making a paw gesture, Haley laughing again in response.

"Well he was the first man I ever loved" she said theatrically

"He was rather scary. He told me if I don't follow his rules than he'll kick my ass" he said with mock fear.

"He could" she mocked with a huge grin.

"Thanks. I have to say I'm touched you went to all of this trouble for me Hales. Although my outfit might make you a tad underdressed when we walk into the formal." He mocked looking her up and down.

"Shut up" Haley slapped his arm. She was wearing a long bathrobe and had her hair twisted up in curlers. "You'll be eating you're words later tonight when you see me in my dress" she said confidently

"I'm sure I will" he said locking his eyes with her. Haley held his gaze before looking away.

"So anyway. You're in a better mood than last night. How are you doing?" she asked

"I'm good. I know I was a little heated last night. Thank you for being there for me"

"Nathan you don't have to thank me. What Rachel said crossed the line and you had every right to be upset"

"Yeah but you didn't have to listen to my ranting. You don't deserve to be constantly dragged into this drama. I meant what I said last night Hales'

_Flashback_

"_So that's why Brooke slapped her" Haley finished explaining to Nathan._

"_I'll kill the bitch" Nathan seethed as he stood up from where he had been seated on the end of Haley's bed._

"_Nate she's not worth it" Haley put her hand on his arm_

"_She's gone too far Haley" he argued his eyes flashing_

"_Yeah she has. Rachel is a whore and a manipulative bitch and if you go around there you'll be giving in to her don't let her win" _

"_I can't let her get away with it. Someone needs to put a stop to this" he shook his head_

"_Brooke already did that. Don't give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to you too"_

"_But she has Hales. I've been biting my tongue with her for 2 goddamn months while she has hurt everyone I care about. She needs to know what she's done isn't right and that I'm not gonna stand for it. I can't take it anymore"_

"_Well after tonight. I doubt she's gonna keep trying. I know I wouldn't want to show my face after that"_

"_I'm just sick of it. How she treats my friends, Brooke and you. You're too good to have to put up with all of this shit. I should've just told her to get lost from the beginning and then you wouldn't have to deal with Rachel and her crap. You don't deserve her shit Hales. You haven't done anything to warrant the way she's been treating you. I'm sorry" he hung his head_

"_I'm not" she said_

"_You're not?" his head shot up to look at her_

"_I'm not a china doll Nate, a few insults isn't going to break me. But I can't be sorry because despite the ho-beast I've had so much fun the last couple of weeks. I mean who knew you could play twister in the janitor's closet?" she laughed "On top of that we've got to know each other better. We've known each other for over ten years but I've learnt more about you in the last two weeks than I have since we first met in your backyard when Brooke brought me over to play"_

"_Barbie's first strip mall" he chuckled_

"_It was Brooke's idea, we don't play that anymore" she elbowed him in the side_

"_Hey I'm happy to play strip whatever with you now if you want" he said suggestively as Haley flushed bright pink._

"_Can you ever be serious?" she asked with a half-smile_

"_With you. Of course"_

"_Good. While Rachel's been trying to cause havoc amongst all of us we've had some great times" she said with a soft smile_

"_Yea, that's true" Nate agreed with a half smile_

"_So even though it's been wrought with drama, I've smiled a lot these last few weeks. And that's thanks to you"_

"_You've made me smile too" Nathan smiled genuinely taking her hand._

"_And that I can never be sorry for" Haley rubbed her fingers over his knuckles._

"_Me either" he agreed,_

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah me too" she agreed smiling up at him "And we're not letting that whore ruin our night, besides Brooke worked some magic to keep her out of our hair" she said with a grin

"What did she do?"

"You'll just have to make yourself all handsome in your tux then come pick up my fine self to find out" she winked

"That I can do" he smirked back "I should go. Luke'll be wondering where I am. Plus I've got a hot date tonight" he teased

"Really" she grinned

"Yeah. She's pretty amazing and I can guarantee that she'll be the most beautiful girl in the room tonight" he flashed a huge smile while Haley blushed a bright scarlet. "I'll see you tonight" he whispered as he leant in and left a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving. Haley's face lit up as she touched the spot where she could still feel his lips on her skin. That boy definitely made her smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, are you ever gonna get ready?" Lucas complained as he walked into his bedroom trying to tie his bowtie

"Soon" Nathan replied from his spot sprawled out on Lucas's bed with one arm behind his head as he was drinking a soda

"We have to be at yours at 6 your Mom was adamant about that when she dropped your tux off" Lucas warned

"Relax it takes me no time to get ready" Nathan dismissed

"Funny Nate you take longer to do your hair than Brooke" Jake chuckled as he entered the room fully dressed

"I'm not that bad"

"Dude there's a reason there's mirrors all over your house"

"He doesn't need a mirror any reasonably shiny surface will do" Lucas joked getting a high five from Jake

"I don't look at myself that much" Nathan grumbled

"Tell that to your hair"

"What's wrong with my hair" Nathan's hand flew up to his dark locks the other two boys laughing in response. "Very funny" He glared at his friends before getting up and retrieving his tux and then heading to the bathroom to change.

"If you wanted to hurry him up you should have told him Haley had called and needed him there twenty minutes early" Jake chuckled as he threw a small basketball through the hoop over the bed

"He is so whipped and doesn't even know it" Lucas continued to struggle with his tie.

"Maybe he'll man up and tell her how he feels"

"This is Nate we're talking about here"

"Has he ever told a girl he likes them?"

"With the exception of 'you're smokin' and 'nice rack' I doubt it"

"You remember when he told that blonde chick at the beach that it was national topless day"

"Something tells me that wouldn't exactly work on Haley"

"It worked on the blonde" both boys laughed

"What worked on what blonde?" Nathan asked as he re-entered the room buttoning up his vest

"Nothing" they both answered at once. Nathan eyed them both suspiciously as he sat down to tie his shoes.

"Dude how did you get dressed so fast?" Jake asked as he took in a fully dressed Nathan sans jacket.

"His Mom pre-did his tie for him" Lucas rolled his eyes still fumbling with his own while mumbling "mommy's boy" under his breath.

"Don't be a hater Luke" Nathan smirked before taking up his previous position on the bed

"Smartass" Lucas mock glared

"The Tim has arrived!" Tim hollered as he burst through the door followed by an annoyed looking Skills.

"Yippee" Jake said with fake enthusiasm

"Tonight's gonna be off the chain!" Tim cheered enthusiastically

"The Tim really needs his own set of wheels cause the Skills can't be driving him around anymore" Skills grumbled as he sat down on the computer chair

"I feel your pain" Nathan nodded at Skills with a half smile.

"Dude what's in the box?" Jake asked Tim who was standing with a small box under his arm with a huge grin on his face.

"This is my foolproof romance kit" he said proudly

"Romance kit?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow

"Why do you need a romance kit?"

"Tim needs all the home-cookin' he can get" Skills replied

"What's in it?" Jake asked

"Only the tools of my trade" Tim said confidently placing the box on the end of the bed and removed the lid

"Backstreet Boys greatest hits?" Nathan picked up the cd.

"Man those playas are pimps! Girls eat this shit up, I'm telling you this is classic panty dropping tunes!" Tim said with a huge grin

"Tim the only girls that listen to this crap are twelve" Lucas patted him on the shoulder

"Theresa's gonna dig it watch and see" Tim said pulling out some candles and showing the group

"More like digging your grave" Lucas laughed as he pulled out a porn dvd

"Eww" the group chorused

"It's just a little something to set the mood" Tim grabbed back the dvd and tossed it in the box.

"I remember the last time you were on porn duty" Nathan shuddered

"Dude that shit was crazy!" Tim exclaimed

"It was a video of your Mom" Jake grimaced

"Stepmom" Tim corrected before getting slapped the back of the head simultaneously by Jake and Skills

"It was wrong" Nathan shuddered again

"Thank god I caught you!" Mouth crashed through the door panting heavily

"It wasn't me!" Tim jumped back from the box throwing his hands up in front of him.

"I need to talk to Nate" Mouth managed to get out as he caught his breath

"Here have some of this" Lucas handed him a bottle of water before slapping Tim

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained

"Just because" Lucas smirked at Tim

"What's up Mouth?" Nathan asked ignoring his guffawing friends and Tim who was mumbling about there being no love in the room.

"I've been trying to track down Brooke all day but she wouldn't listen to me"

"Yeah Brooke's been a bit off the planet since last night" Nathan replied

"Brooke's always been off the planet" Tim joked but quickly closed his mouth when he noticed the glare from his friends.

"Anyway I saw something really weird last night and I just couldn't stop thinking that something just wasn't right so I did some background checking this morning and I think I found something. I just don't know what it means" Mouth was talking a mile a minute whilst unfolding some pages he'd stuffed into his jacket pocket.

"What stuff, what did you see last night?" Nathan asked curiously

"That's the thing, there was a fight between a couple and I couldn't really see them or hear everything but it was intense then the guy stormed off and the girl was left there until someone else came and helped her out. I don't think they saw me though"

"Wait who didn't see you?" Nathan asked confused

"Nikki and Rachel" Mouth answered handing over the pages which Nathan took and began to read, his eyes going wide as he looked at the photos in front of him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. This rather upsetting but I guess I can roll with it.**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I once again struggled through computer drama trying to get this done. Unfortunetly I wrote this chapter than lost it so had to rewrite it. Easier said than done trying o remember what I had put in it in the first place. But I've struggled through. There is only one chapter left after this one and an epilogue I think and I hope to get as much done on this as possible as soon as possible. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts you guys are amazing and really keep me motivated. I love what you have to say and your ideas. I'm still a little shocked I've gotten over 160 reviews for this it's crazy. So in honour of all of you I've made this chapter extra long. It's over 9000 words. I apologise if it's not particulary funny but hopefully I've made up for that in other areas. THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU to my beta sister for all of her help as always it's BULK appreciated. Thankyou also for the token laughter while reading this. I'll try to really make you laugh in the next one and it won't have anything to do with a hole in the roof! Haha Thanks again to everyone who's reading I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always let me know what you think!**

**CHAPTER 19**

Nathan gripped the steering wheel of his black SUV tightly as Lucas stared worriedly at him from the passenger seat.

"What do you think it means?" Lucas finally asked

"I don't know" Nathan replied in a monotone voice

"It seemed pretty definite" Lucas continued

"it could be a mistake" Nathan said unmoving

"You don't really believe that do you?" Lucas looked at Nathan

"I don't know what to believe" Nathan said shaking his head

"That's what I thought at first too" Mouth piped up "I don't know what's going on but I think we need answers"

"What are you gong to do" Lucas asked Nathan

"Ring her neck till she tells me what the hell she's up to" he thought before replying in a soft voice "I don't know"

"We have to do something" Lucas prodded

"Luke" Nathan shook his head. He was trying to wrap his head around this new development. He always knew there was some kind of ulterior motive but he had no idea what it could be. This new information only fuelled him to be confused further. "I know we have to find out what's going on. But not tonight"

"What do you mean not tonight?" Lucas asked perplexed

"Tonight is a big deal for the girls. They've put so mush time and effort into this dance and they're really excited for it. They deserve to have tonight be perfect. And maybe this is just a coincidence" He offered

"You don't really believe that do you?" Jake asked incredously from the backseat.

"I have to. Tonight means so much to Brooke and to Haley, I want it to be perfect for them and besides Brooke has made sure that tonight is going to go smoothly. Do you really think that Brookie would take a chance of anyone ruining her formal?" he glanced at Lucas

"You have a point" Lucas conceded.

"Tonight I'm gonna have a good time and forget about all of this crap. I'm not going to let anyone ruin this for the girls. We can talk about the rest of this tomorrow but from here on out no word about this" Nathan instructed

"What, you're not going to say anything to the girls?" Jake asked

"What's the point?"

"They would want to know" Lucas pointed out

"I'm not ruining the formal for them" Nathan said firmly

"I don't think they'll see it that way" Lucas continued

"Yeah man. They'll be pissed that you didn't say anything to them about this" Jake added.

"I'll talk to Brooke tomorrow" Nathan said as he turned the car into his driveway and put it in park.

"I really think" Lucas started

"Luke it's fine. Nothing is going to happen tonight. Tomorrow I'll talk to Brooke and we'll figure it all out. As for tonight, no-one is to say anything to the girls agreed?" Nathan fixed a stare on his face.

"Nate.." Lucas tried

"Agreed?" Nathan reiterated

"Agreed" They all nodded

"I got your back brother" Tim crowed before being slapped on the back of the head by Skills while everyone else shook their heads.

"Luke?" Nathan faced sideways

"Ok" he nodded

"Good" Nathan sighed before climbing from the car and striding towards the house

"I don't think this is a good idea" Lucas said to Jake

"Me either" Jake and Skills both agreed as Mouth nodded

"I'll keep an eye out tonight" Lucas suggested

"Yeah. I think we all should dawg" Skills patted him on the shoulder

"Ooh we should have a signal!" Tim said excitedly

"A signal?" Jake asked

"Yeah if someone sees something suss, we have to have a signal to let everyone else know!" Tim said grinning

"That's not a bad idea" Mouth nodded

"Ooh I know we could CAAWW!" Tim exclaimed

"Caww?" Lucas asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah you know CAWW! CAWW! Like a raven!" he said with a huge grin while everyone else just looked between them.

"I'll text you" Lucas said before turning towards the house

"Text works for me" Jake said following Lucas with Skills and Mouth in tow.

"CAWW! CAWW! I like it!" Tim crowed before following the group into Nathan's house.

Once inside the house they heard a loud crash followed by a shriek of laughter. The guys looked at each other in confusion before walking down the hallway towards the noise. When they reached the living room they all stopped in their tracks. Nathan was struggling to hold up a clearly plastered Deb who was laughing hysterically.

"A little help please" Nathan motioned behind him.

"MY BAAABY!" Deb yelled before falling over

"Oh My God!" Jake said as he watched Lucas move to sit a drunken Karen on the couch.

"So Handsome!" Karen patted Lucas on the cheek.

"They're drunk" Mouth said

"This is hilarious!" Tim laughed

"You think that watching your Mom do that is hilarious" Lucas motioned over his shoulder

"Step-mom" Tim corrected as he watched said step-mom dancing on an ottoman with Larry Sawyer.

"I WANNA DANCE!" Deb hollered before launching herself out of Nathan's grip and promptly falling over the coffee table.

"I take it back. They're completely wasted" Mouth watched Nathan trying to grab Deb before she tackled both Lydia and Karen to the floor in a flood of giggles.

"It's like watching MTV, Moms go wild!" Skills laughed

"Tell me about it" Jake cracked up before spotting something on the other side of the room "Oh hell no!" he marched over to his Mom who had exited the kitchen with a bottle of tequila.

"Jake-Mom likes the hard stuff" Skills snickered as he watched him try to wrestle the bottle of liquor out of her hands.

"I wouldn't go talking about Motherly drinking habits" Mouth pointed across the room to where Skills Mom was playing bartender, failing to catch the bottle she'd thrown theatrically in the air.

"Hey she makes a mean cocktail, and yours makes a mean DJ" he grinned at Mrs McFadden who was holding the remote to the stereo and changing the song every 45 seconds while screaming "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

"I guess we know where the Scott's got their party gene from" Mouth shrugged

"Guys!" Nathan hollered trying to get their attention. He was currently being fussed over by his mother and three of her friends

"Soooo handsome!"

"You muuust be sho proud Deb"

"Our Babies arsh grow up"

"My Nafan!" Deb had started to cry "TOOOO TAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL!" she had flung her arms around his waist, the force knocking him on his ass. Skills, Mouth and Tim laughing hysterically in response

"Guys, a little less laughter and a little more help?" Lucas huffed out as his own mother attacked his cheek with sloppy kisses.

"You look liked you have it under control to me" Tim snickered as Nathan was knocked over again by Deb

"Yeah man. It's cool, if anyone gets hurt Mama James is a doctor and if the injuries are really bad Mama Mirskey's a lawyer who'll get the most from the lawsuit" Skills joked

"Not funny" Lucas glared

"Oh my bad. Papa Roe is a much better lawyer" Skills corrected before he Tim and Mouth broke out in laughter once again.

"ARE YOU READY FOR ME!" Brooke's yelled from upstairs

"I think they heard you!" Peyton could be heard chastising her

"IT"S TIME FOR MY GRAND ENTRANCE!" Brooke continued

"Brooke you make a grand entrance everywhere you go" Peyton argued

"IT"S NOT MY FAULT PEOPLE WANT TO LOOK AT ME!"

"Brooke they don't want to look at you they don't have any other choice!"

"I think it's time" Lucas struggled out of his mother's grip and pulled her to a semi-standing position.

"C'mon Mom the girls are ready" Nathan told Deb who unsteadily got to her feet and started clapping trying to get everyone's attention.

"The girls are ready. Turn off the music, Put down those cocktails it's SHOWTIME!" she yelled before stumbling towards the staircase Nathan groaning behind her.

"I don't think we should leave them like this" Nathan said to Lucas who was still struggling with Karen.

"They'll be fine just hide everyone's car keys and the playstation" Lucas replied

"Why do you need to hide the playstation?" Mouth asked confused

"Last time the Moms got ripped like this Nate's Mom tried to make a grilled cheese in it" Jake explained

"Seriously?" Mouth snickered

"Yeah, but he got a PS3 out of it" Lucas chuckled "On second thoughts forget the playstation" Lucas quipped as he helped Karen to the hallway

"You're going to hell!" Nathan muttered as he followed his laughing friends and their intoxicated Moms to meet the girls.

"TIME TO SEE MY LADY!" Tim shouted as he pushed to the front. Once everyone was in the foyer Deb called out to Brooke that everyone was ready.

"PRESENTING FIRST, THERESA!" Brooke shouted before Tim's date descended the staircase in a fitted black dress with spaghetti straps and a thigh high split.

"Oh yeah, come to Daddy!" Tim grinned

"That's wrong on so many levels" Jake winced as Deb ushered the couple into the adjoining Den.

"Next is Shelley!" Brooke trilled

"That's you man" Lucas patted Mouth on the back as he stepped forward to meet his date who was dressed in a chocolate coloured strapless gown with a full skirt.

"SKILLS! BE READY TO BE AMAZED!" Bevin shouted down the stairs before strutting down the stairs and doing a spin in front of him with a hand on her hip. "Does my butt look big in this?" she asked as he stared at the slinky mutli-coloured halter neck gown.

"Oh yeah" Skills grinned appreciatively

"Thanks baby" she smiled as they linked arms before joining their friends in the den.

"And next!" Brooke yelled before being interrupted by Peyton "I told you I don't need an announcement!"

"And I told you P Sawyer that when you look almost as good as me you deserve an announcement" Brooke argued

"Let's just get this over with" Peyton grumbled

"PRESENTING THE ONE THE ONLY PEYTON ELIZABETH, WANTS TO RIP JAKES TUX OFF AT THE AFTER PARTY, SAWYER! Brooke screamed

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Peyton glared at Brooke who was laughing hysterically before turning and making her way down the staircase in her vintage light green halter neck gown. Jake meekly stepped forward taking her hand avoiding the intense gaze from Larry as he whispered "You look beautiful" in her ear before letting her move over to hug her father.

"Sorry Daddy" Peyton said sheepishly before hugging him.

"It's ok sweetheart you look amazing, your mom would be proud" he smiled softly at her. Peyton and Jake then made their leave to meet up with everyone in the den.

"Your turn" Lucas patted Nathan on the back when Brooke announced that Haley was next.

"Please don't let me fall" Haley begged herself as she started to descend the stairs. Nathan's jaw dropped as she finally came into view. Haley was wearing a pale yellow off the shoulder gown with diamante detailing. The dress dipped low enough to give a subtle glimpse of her cleavage and fitted her curves before flowing to the floor in soft waves. Her hair had been curled and pulled back elegantly showing off her neck which was adorned with a simple sparkly necklace. "Wow!" he breathed out when she was in front of him.

"Hi" she said shyly

"Yyou look aamazing" he stammered out as he took in the whole effect.

"Thankyou" Haley said blushing

"Seriously Hales" Nathan said regaining his voice "I was right I do have the sexiest date tonight" he whispered in her ear. Haley beamed and blushed a little redder.

"Does everyone want to see the fabulous Brooke Scott I know you do!" Brooke called down the stairs.

"Good luck" Nathan smirked at Lucas who grinned enthusiastically in reply

"No seriously; good luck" Haley reiterated before pushing Lucas to stand at an angle at the base of the stairs. "LUKES IN POSITION" Haley called out before retreating to stand next to Nathan.

"Presenting last but not least by any stretch of the imagination, the wonderful, fantastic, stunning, sensational.." Brooke announced

"Humble , modest" Peyton muttered sarcastically

"Fantabulous, One of a kind Brooke Penelope Scott!" Brooke said with a flourish before starting her descent down the grand staircase.

"Breathe Luke" Haley whispered as an open-mouthed Lucas stared at Brooke as she descended the stairs in an ice purple silk gown that fitted her curves to perfection. The front dipped in a V showing a hint of cleavage while the straps crisscrossed over her back. There was a sparkly pendant at her waist were layers of fabric met before falling to the floor. Brooke reached the bottom of the stairs with a huge grin on her face and did a twirl for Lucas. Once she was facing him she grinned wildly as she realised that he hadn't moved and was still staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"I'll take that as you approve" she laughed. Lucas silently nodded his head enthusiastically as everyone else chuckled.

"You look fabulous!" Deb moved forward and crushed Brooke in a hug

"Watch the dress Mom, and the breath" Brooke scrunched up her face

"I think that's enough" Nathan pried Brooke out of Debs embrace.

"My babies are growing up" she sniffled as both Brooke and Nathan rolled their eyes. A moment later the doorbell rang and Deb jolted straight and lunged for the door trilling "The photographers here!"

Once the photographer had been welcomed Deb herded everyone to the pool area for the photos. With military like precision Deb organised the whole exercise with group shots, individual and couple photos being taken. The photographer was about to pack up when Deb realised that the corsages hadn't been exchanged and rushed to the kitchen to retrieve them. Within minutes she was back and had handed the corsages out to the guys instructing them to present them one at a time so the photographer could capture the moment.

When it came to Nathan's turn he nervously opened the box and began sliding the band onto Haley's wrist.

"It's beautiful" Haley smiled as she admired the corsage. It was made up of small white and purple flowers.

"Just like you" Nathan replied with a bright smile.

"Wonderful, Brooke and Lucas" Deb called

"I think you're really gonna like it" Lucas grinned as he opened the box

"I hope so" Brooke replied before flashing a look over at Haley and Peyton who shook their heads in response "Considering you went behind my back"

"Now I know that you picked out another one but I think this one is exceptional like you Brooke" Lucas started to slide it on her wrist as Nathan fake coughed "suckup"

"Lucas" Brooke gasped as she looked at the corsage "They said this one was unavailable, the flowers aren't in season"

"I know I talked to the florist and had it ordered from out of state" he explained "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you Thank you Thankyou!" she threw her arms around his neck.

"Your welcome pretty girl" he grinned pulling back to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"That was beautiful" Karen wiped her eyes

"I know just think we can have those as the wedding flowers" Deb replied as Karen nodded enthusiastically

"The Limo's here" Larry announced as Karen and Deb started talking about what they'd do when Brooke and Lucas got married. Brooke shook her head at their mothers as Lucas turned white.

"I think we should go before Luke has a coronary" Jake suggested

"Or Karen and Deb start suggesting baby names" Peyton added

"Let's go" Nathan agreed taking Haley's hand in his and motioning to everyone that they were leaving. They reached the driveway where a black party bus was parked.

"Brooke what did you do? I thought we agreed on a normal limo" Nathan asked his sister

"We did, but they didn't have a stretch to fit us all and the guy said the hummer was already booked this was all they had left. Besides how cool is this" she pointed at the bus.

"Seriously Nate, this is so fun and no-one else would have thought of a party bus" Haley grinned at him

"C'mon let's go" Nathan conceded smiling at Haley.

"Yay!" Brooke threw her arms in the air before jumping on the bus followed by Nathan and Haley. A few seconds later the bus pulled out of the driveway while the parents stood waving goodbye.

"Our kids are growing up" Karen said to the group

"Oh to be young again" Mrs McFadden said

"Speak for yourself, you're only as old as you feel and I feel like a margarita!" Deb cheered

"Make it a tequila slammer and you're on!" Lydia agreed before they started running towards the house.

The ride to the school had been raucous with Skills and Tim arguing on who was responsible for spiking the punch and Brooke warning them that if either ruined her formal she would personally spike them in the groin. The girls had danced most of the way to the school and the party bus had just pulled up at the entrance. As everyone gathered their stuff to make their way in Haley looked over at Nathan.

"You've been awfully quiet"

"Just admiring the view" he said with a smirk

"Nice try; what's going on?" she asked once they had climbed from the bus.

"Dances aren't really my thing"

"No dancing isn't your thing. But a dance is a party and parties are definitely your thing" she disagreed

"I'm not that big a party animal" he shook his head

"C'mon Nate what's going on with you" she asked

"I'm fine"

"No your not"

"Haley I'm fine, let's just go in"

"Nathan" Haley put her hand on her hip

"Not the eyes Hales!" he whined

"Na-than!"

"Ok fine" he huffed "I'm just worried that Rachel is gonna try to ruin tonight somehow" he admitted

"No she's not. Tonight you're going to have an awesome time with all of your friends and there is nothing Rachel can do to change that"

"How can you be so sure"

"Because you're here with me" she quipped "And I quote 'I am the sexiest date of all'" she grinned.

"Maybe so" he grinned widely "But I just can't help thinking that she has something up her sleeve"

"Maybe, but who cares. Rachel won't be coming anywhere near us tonight. I told you Brooke made sure of that, and besides tonight is about us right"

"Definitely" he agreed

"Good. Let's head inside so you can show off your hot date" she grinned as she started to strut towards the door shaking her hips.

"Nice" he smirked as he caught up to her.

"You haven't seen anything yet" she whispered in his ear

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as they reached the ticket table. Nathan pulled the tickets from his pocket as they approached and watched as Brooke berated the person sitting down.

"Everyone must be on the list, no gatecrashers allowed and everyone must have a ticket. Got it?" Brooke asked

"It's not rocket science" the person replied sarcastically

"Good. Then you can't screw it up. And remember you don't leave your post without my personal consent. Are we clear?" Brooke continued

"Crystal"

"Have a good night" Brooke said sweetly as she stepped aside and took Lucas's hand and headed inside. Once they'd left Nathan stepped forward but stopped when he noticed Rachel sitting behind the desk. He handed the tickets to Haley and stepped back his jaw tense.

"Hi Slut" Haley said handing her the tickets. Nathan stood facing the door fighting the urge to lay into the redhead.

"Names" Rachel said sourly as she took the tickets and ripped off the bottom throwing them into the box next to her.

"Nathan Scott" Haley replied with a bright smile as Rachel looked at her list.

"Here it is; Nathan Scott and Whorely James" Rachel replied handing the ticket stubs back. "Have a great formal" Rachel said with a smug smile

"We intend to" Haley replied taking Nathan's hand in hers and leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before turning to Rachel "Enjoy yours, out here, alone" she said before grinning up at Nathan and pulling him towards the doors.

"Is she really stuck out here all night?" he whispered

"Yep, you can thank Brooke" she replied

"And you for putting her in her place"

"You're welcome" she said softly reaching up and touching the edge of his jaw. "Tonight is Rachel free"

"Tonight's gonna rock!" he said enthusiastically before pulling her through the doors. "Wow Haley James, You really outdid yourself this year" he commented as he looked around the fully decorated gym

"The theme was Brooke's idea and she had final say on everything" Haley replied as she looked around. The gym was decorated as a night on a Paris rooftop. The final effect was dramatic and romantic exactly what Brooke had wanted.

"Don't be modest Haley James, you did good" he complimented

"Thankyou" she said "We should go find our table"

"Just look for the most elaborately decorated" Nathan quipped

"Shutup" she nudged him in the ribs

"Hey only the best for the best looking couple in the room" he continued to tease

"Naturally" she teased back

"Well you are the most beautiful girl in the room; naturally" he laced their fingers together while locking his gaze on hers

"You're not so bad yourself" she replied softly

"Only the best for you" he said sweetly

"You were this close" she laughed holding up two fingers.

"C'mon let's get this show on the road" he started to lead her through the gym.

It didn't take long before they had located their table where Lucas, Peyton and Jake were seated.

"Where is everyone?" Haley asked as Nathan pulled out her chair.

"Everyone's on the dance floor 'getting jiggy wit it" as Tim would say" Jake thumbed over his shoulder

"And Brooke went to find the kid who's supposed to be filming the formal" Peyton added

"Filming?" Nathan asked

"For the video yearbook" Haley explained

"Only Brooke" Nathan laughed

"What took you guys so long?" Peyton asked "We've been waiting forever"

"Run in with the shrew" Nathan answered

"Rachel being a bitch" Peyton said knowingly

"When isn't she being a bitch" Nathan replied ignoring the look shared between Jake and Lucas.

"One day she'll get the message" Peyton said

"One can only hope" Haley replied as Nathan shifted uncomfortably in his seat

"Would you like some punch?" he asked interrupting the conversation

"Sure that would be great" she smiled

"I'll come with you" Lucas jumped from his chair "I'm sure Brooke will be thirsty when she finished talking to Smeldon" he added

"Sheldon" Peyton corrected

"Whatever" Lucas said as he stood up and nodded to Jake who looked at him confused before the light switched on

"Oh yeah, want a drink Peyt?" he rushed out as he stood up

"Sure I guess" she replied watching as Jake scurried off after his friends not waiting for her answer "That was weird" she said

"Probably trying to get out of dancing" Haley dismissed

"Jake's not really the dancing type, except for slow songs then he can move like no other" Peyton said dreamily

"Ok eww, but yeah, Nathan's not much of a dancer either"

"But how is he to the slow ones?" Peyton asked wriggling her eyebrows

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer" Haley pretended to look for the rest of the group on the dance floor

"Sure you're not. You two have sexual tension radiating off of you like a gas heater. It's only a matter of time" Peyton said confidently

"We're just friends" Haley offered lamely

"No we're just friends; and besides Haley, friends don't put their tongues down each others throats" Peyton pointed out as Haley blushed furiously.

"I love your dress" Haley tried to change the subject.

"Smooth subject change" Peyton complimented "And thanks it was my Moms" she said as she smoothed out the layers of silk covering her legs

"It's beautiful, and I'm sure your mom is watching over you thinking how beautiful you look in it" Haley patted her hand

"Thanks, but enough of the women in prison moment. Tell me what happened with Rachel?"

"Just the usual; her being her slutty bitchy self . Nathan looked like he wanted to deck her"

"Do you blame him after last night?"

"No, but something was different; I mean she wasn't really flirting with him just being a bitch"

"She's always a bitch, but maybe she's finally realising that Nathan Scott doesn't want in her pants"

"No-one wants in them" Haley shuddered

"She needs some pants herself. Did you see what she's wearing?" Peyton asked

"Or rather not wearing?" Haley raised an eyebrow thinking of the blue strapless dress that Rachel had been spilling out.

"It seemed to be missing the top" Peyton guffawed

"And the bottom" Haley added

"Trashy is her signature colour" they both laughed before Haley decided to change the subject.

"Anyways, enough about her. Tonight is about good friends and good times. We're putting the past behind us and looking to the future. So we should make a toast to letting our hair down and having fun. Responsibly. If the other night at Tric taught me anything it's that. Not that we need to drink to have fun we are perfectly capable of having a good time without alcohol although it does loosen you up but then you end up passed out with no recollection of the night before and we want to remember tonight because tonight is our formal ."

"Haley" Peyton looked at her trying to stifle her laugh

"I was rambling wasn't I?"

"Just a little"

"Sorry. To Winter Formal?"

"To Winter Formal" they agreed before giving each other a high five.

Rachel had watched the little display between Nathan and Haley with an evil smile. Haley James was a nobody as far as she was concerned. Haley had foiled all of her plans and because of her she'd lost everything. She couldn't wait to wipe the look of self satisfaction off the little blondes face.

While the entire school was fooled by Haley Rachel prided herself on the fact that she wasn't. She knew the truth and it was only a matter of time before everyone else did too. She had come to Tree Hill for a reason and Haley had got in her way. Nobody got in Rachel's way. No Rachel Gatina always got what she wanted. First step was destroying Haley James and then Rachel was sure she could get everything she wanted.

She looked at her phone again. Everything was ready. Tonight was going to go perfectly. Tree Hill High were about to learn the truth and soon enough Rachel Gatina would once again be on top.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened outside?" Lucas asked as soon as they reached the refreshments table

"Nothing just the usual, Rachel trying to antagonise me and Haley" Nathan answered as he grabbed to cups and began filling them with punch.

"I know she's up to something" Lucas looked around suspiciously

"She's not up to anything. At least not tonight" Nathan replied

"It was pretty good thinking by Brooke to keep her out there" Lucas conceded

"Yeah, so we don't have to worry about her, She's out there and formal is in here" Nathan faced his friends "We can talk more about this tomorrow"

"I just don't get her. I mean I thought she said she was from Charlotte?" Jake asked

"She did, but that's the thing, If that information was correct then why would she lie, and what about Tric? It doesn't make sense. What possible benefit would she get from going after you?" Lucas posed

"I know it doesn't make sense. I don't know what anyone gets out of it. Maybe it's just to mess with me but still there's no real benefit" Nathan agreed "But there's nothing we can do tonight"

"We need to discuss this Nate. It doesn't make sense. She was so persistent in trying to get you to take her to formal, come to think of it she really was only interested in tonight" Lucas pointed out.

"Did she ever try and get you to go on a date?" Jake asked

"Not really when I come to think about it. She was always asking about tonight"

"She really wanted to go with you" Jake said

"Doesn't everyone" Nathan smirked before stopping when he saw the look on Lucas's face.

"She was persistent in chasing you and if it's got something to do with tonight then she's not gonna be happy, so what is it about formal?" Lucas asked

"It's one of the most important nights of the year and most of the school's here" Jake answered

"Yeah but most of the school is at every basketball game" Nathan said

"But it's not like you can take a date to a basketball game" Jake said

"I just don't get her angle. I mean those papers. You'd think if that was true you'd be the last guy she'd go after. Considering history I mean" Lucas pointed out still thinking

"You'd think. Maybe she's trying to get revenge or something or it's all just a game, either way we don't need to worry about this tonight. We're at our Winter formal and she's not. Let's just have fun with our girls" Nathan said

"Alright. I guess there's not much she can do from the ticket table" Lucas chuckled

"And I have a hot date who needs a drink" Nathan held up his glass and stepped to the side to walk back to the table but stopped when Tim army rolled from the dance floor and stood up before looking from left to right then army rolled again before standing up in front of the guys

"Did somebody CAWW!" Tim whispered

"What?" Nathan asked staring at Tim like he had two heads

"Way to stay under the radar Tim." Lucas laughed.

"He's finally lost his marbles" Jake said shocked

"No Tim we didn't CAWW!" Lucas dismissed with a shake of the head

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was having a ball. She was currently on the dance floor dancing with the girls, while the boys watched from the table. Everything had gone off without a hitch; great music, awesome food, no Rachel and as soon as the royal court were announced, the band would perform. Haley wasn't sure who was playing as Peyton had been tight-lipped on who she had hired. But knowing Peyton they wouldn't disappoint. When the song finished the girls made their way back to the table and sat next to their respective dates.

"My feet are killing me" Peyton whined

"Beauty is pain P Sawyer" Brooke advised with a grin

"Your feet are used to this torture daily, I never wear heels" she complained again

"At least the music is good" Shelley piped up

"I know Gigi is doing an awesome job tonight" Bevin agreed

"Not enough slow songs so I can do this" Brooke disagreed as she leant over and planted her lips on Lucas's.

"Brooke what did I tell you about my gag reflex?" Peyton sniped

"That it's bad news for Jake" Nathan quipped as Peyton glared at him.

"Yeah B Scott what happened to taking it slow" Haley asked with a chuckle

"Have you seen this boy" Brooke pulled back and stared at her friends "enough said" she then dove back in kissing Lucas's frantically.

"There goes my dinner" Nathan shook his head

"Shutup Nate it's not like you don't want to do the same with Hales" Brooke huffed finally pulling away from Lucas

"It's not" Haley defended as she started turning red

"Give it up Hales, It's no surprise to anyone here" Brooke motioned to the table

"Brooke" Nathan warned

"What, I'm simply stating the truth. The two of you are completely in denial over the fact that you want to rip each others clothes off and do the nasty"

"Brooke!" Haley was beetroot red

"What? It's about time that they stop acting all coy and admit they like each other or lurve each other which ever is more comfortable. Look it's easy; Haley, Nathan likes you and wants to kiss you. Nathan, Haley likes you and wants to kiss you. See! That wasn't so hard" Brooke said with glee as everyone stared at her shocked

"I think we're needed over there" Mouth pulled Shelley to her feet and dragged her to the dance floor

"Yeah what he said" Skills added disappearing with Bevin in tow.

"I think we need to go check on the band" Peyton tried to move Brooke who was staring victoriously at her brother and best friend.

"Not now P Sawyer" she dismissed "So what do you say"

"I think they need some privacy" Theresa elbowed Tim

"It's cool we're need to know" Tim continued to stare between Nathan and Haley who were looking anywhere but each other.

"Now Tim" Theresa pulled him up and started dragging him away

"But it was just getting good!" he whined before he was out of sight.

"Will you two like to say something" Brooke asked

"No" they both chorused

"Ask Haley to dance" Peyton whispered in Jake's ear before she turned to Brooke and shrieked "YOU HAVE LIPSTICK ON YOUR TEETH!"

"Nice try P Sawyer but I can put lipstick on in the dark" Brooke smiled

"Plenty of practice" Nathan griped

"Haha very funny" Brooke began to say before Peyton grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the table.

"So that was interesting" Jake said to ease the tension at the table. Nathan was staring intently at Haley who was fiddling with her hands in her lap. "C'mon Hales we haven't had a dance yet" Jake stood up ignoring the deathglare that Nathan shot him.

"Sure" Haley accepted his outstretched hand

"You ok man?" Lucas asked once they were alone at the table

"Fine" Nathan grunted watching Haley and Jake through narrowed eyes.

"Sure you are" Lucas said knowingly "That's why you're trying to murder one of you're best friends with your eyes right now"

"No I'm not" Nathan denied

"Man they're just dancing"

"His hands are on her ass" he growled

"Dude Jakes dating Peyton he doesn't know what an ass is" Lucas joked. Nathan continued to stare at the couple. Lucas sighed. "Why don't you tell her you like her?"

"Who?"

"Haley"

"I don't like Haley" Nathan replied in a monotone voice

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Nathan. Just tell her" Lucas encouraged

"I can't" Nathan shook his head as he watched Haley giggle at something Jake said.

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't like me like that"

"You are so blind"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nate, Haley is crazy about you. Everyone in the state of North Carolina can see it"

"It doesn't matter" Nathan continued to stare at her

"Do you want to be with her?" Lucas prodded

"Yes" Nathan answered "But she deserves more"

"What?"

"I'm not good enough for her. Haley deserves better"

"Better than what?" Lucas asked

"Better than a guy who only causes pain. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life and she's been under my nose this whole time. She deserves someone who can see just how special she is"

"But you can see how special she is" Lucas pointed out

"It doesn't matter" Nathan shook his head again

"Maybe you should let her be the judge of that" Lucas proposed.

Peyton and Brooke were about to re-enter the gym after checking the band was ready for their set. Brooke had also checked in with Sheldon and Gigi and was content that everything was running smoothly.

"We should get back to the table" Peyton said

"I'm not talking to you" Brooke said in annoyance

"Brooke I'm sorry but you were bordering on crazy. I had to get you out of there before Haley murdered you and Nate buried the body"

"Doesn't matter" Brooke said

"C'mon Principal Turner is going to announce the court any minute now"

"Oh goody my Coronation" Brooke beamed

"Yeah let's go your majesty" Peyton rolled her eyes.

The girls made it just inside the doors when Gigi cut the music as Principal Turner made it to the microphone with Miss Gilene.

"Are you enjoying Winter Formal?" he asked

"Yeah!" Chorused around the gym

"It's my great pleasure to announce Tree Hill high's Winter Court" he announced to resounding cheers.

"As always we have three girls and three boys voted by you. From this royal court your King and Queen will be crowned" he continued to more cheers. Miss Gilene handed him an envelope.

"Your royal court is Lucas Roe, Nathan Scott, and Tim Smith!" he announced. Nathan and Lucas stood up and made their way to the stage while Tim danced his way through the crowds, doing a little shimmy when he made it next to Principal Turner.

"The girls this year are: Haley James, Bevin Mirskey and Brooke Scott!" The three girls made their way to the stage as everyone cheered and wolf-whistled. Miss Gilene handed the final envelope over as Principal Turner attempted to quiet everyone down.

"Ready to be crowned Brooke's bitch?" Nathan snickered to Lucas who groaned. It was pretty much a given that Brooke would be Queen and Nathan and Lucas seemed to take turns at King. Since Nathan had been homecoming King it was expected that Lucas would be King of the formal.

"This year's King of the Tree Hill High Winter Formal is… Nathan Scott!"

"Crap I have to dance with my brother" Brooke groaned

'Who's the b itch?" Lucas snickered

"Shutup dude" Nathan shoved him before walking up to collect his crown.

"And the Queen of The Tree Hill High winter Formal is.."

"Me!" Rachel announced snatching the microphone from Principal Turner

"Like hell it is!" Brooke yelled as everyone stood staring in shock.

"What you didn't think you would be Queen did you?" Rachel said scathingly "Like that would ever happen"

"You little" Brooke seethed as Haley and Bevin moved to hold her back.

"What is going on here?" Principal Turner asked

"Just a reality check" Rachel smirked

"This is not the time for games Miss Gatina" he warned

"I'm not the one who's been playing games" Rachel answered winking at Haley

"I think you need to leave" Turner said with authority.

"This will only take a minute" Rachel held up a finger

"So will the beating you're about to receive" Brooke threatened.

"Ooh I'm scared" Rachel pretended to shake "But I see Brooke's granny panties are in a twist; so I'll make this quick" she continued. "It seems the entire student body has been fooled. What could it be you ask? Your King Nathan Scott has been keeping a secret. What could the Ravens Captain and star player and all around Mr popular have to hide? Maybe we should ask Haley. Little miss perfect herself" Rachel taunted as she moved to stand in front of the blonde "4.0GPA, a cheerleader, head of the tutor centre, spirit club, best friend of Brooke Scott and girlfriend of our own Formal King."

"Jealous?" Haley sniped

"Hardly" Rachel returned "There's nothing to be jealous of"

"Give it up Rachel" Haley said scathingly "He doesn't want you, and nobody else wants you either no matter how many games you play"

"So sure of yourself" Rachel smirked

"You're no contest" Haley said confidently still holding back Brooke

"When there's no contest to begin with" Rachel grinned before looking back at Nathan. "Besides I'm not the one lying; right Haley? Nathan Scott and Haley James; the perfect High School couple or are they?" she continued "It seems Haley and Nathan have been keeping a big secret. Sweet little Haley isn't as sweet as she has led you all to believe" Rachel addressed the crowd once more as they all looked around in confusion.

"We're not hiding anything" Haley denied

"You're a liar and a loser. You think you're so much better than everyone else but you're fake. Everyone treats you like your some princess but you're not. I know the truth. You're a nobody who steps on other people to get ahead. You're no-one and it's time everyone finds out who you really are" Rachel said with a smug grin before the sound of ring tones began sounding. "And it seems now they do"

"What is going on?" Brooke looked around at everyone in the gym pulling out their cell phones.

"What is going on here?" Principal Turner roared

"Nothing that Haley wanted anyone to know" Rachel taunted as everyone started staring at the stage in shock.

Haley looked at Brooke and Bevin who were staring back at her as bewildered as she felt. She turned to look at Nathan who was staring at his own phone stunned.

"What the hell is it?" Brooke demanded storming over to snatch the phone from his hand her face going white.

"Brooke?" Haley asked

"I'm so sorry" Brooke whispered stunned handing the phone to Haley

"What is it?" she asked before hitting the play button and gasping when the image of herself and Brooke filled the screen.

"_I don't want to makeout with Nathan, This isn't a real relationship it's all part of your free Nathan of the skank plan. What you just witnessed was fake. We are acting, playing a part. I do not like Nathan and Nathan does not like me and I'd appreciate it if you kept thoughts to the contrary to yourself…I'm just his fake girlfriend" Haley sighed_

"Oh My God!" Haley gasped before looking up at the sea of faces staring at her. Haley tried to keep the tears at bay as she felt 200 pairs of eyes looking at her, judging her. Haley couldn't take it. She turned and locked eyes with Nathan who looked as lost as she did. With that she bolted

"Ooh can't handle the truth Whorely!" Rachel called out as Haley stumble down the steps to the stage and tried to make her way through her classmates still staring at her.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nathan roared

"Ooh Natey's mad!" Rachel sneered

"Don't push me bitch" Nathan snarled before looking for Haley who was almost out of the gym. "HALEY! HALES! GUYS DON"T LET HER LEAVE!" Nathan yelled.

Haley had immediately stopped when she heard Nathan calling her name and a second later she was flanked on either side by Jake and Skills. She was breathing hard, and was trying desperately not to let the tears fall as she locked eyes with Nathan. At that moment she felt his plea to wait for him, to not give up and she silently nodded as he turned to the still smirking redhead.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He seethed

"Me I'm not the one lying" Rachel shot back

"Sure you're not" he dismissed "You've been the model of honesty since you got here" He said sarcastically "But I couldn't give a damn about you. Who I do care about is Haley"

"Your fake girlfriend?" Rachel sneered

"Haley and I have been pretending to be together" Nathan admitted as gasps chorused from the room "But there's nothing fake about the way I feel about her"

"Sure there's not" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Shut your mouth bitch" Brooke bit out from behind her

"Haley is the most kind, caring, sweet and awesome girl I've ever met. She's funny, and smart, sarcastic as hell and a hell of a kisser" he announced as Haley turned a bright shade of red

"She's stood up for me when most people would have turned the other way; and agreed to put her own ass on the line to help me out. Haley and I got together so you would stop stalking me, helping me when I needed her, BECAUSE THAT'S WHO HALEY IS. She puts her friends first and would do anything to help them when they're in trouble. I don't deserve to have someone as awesome as her in my life but for some damn reason she wants to be in it. Haley James is worth a million of you and I'll be damned if I let you put her down" Nathan said firmly

"Whatever Nathan, you can cut the crap everyone here knows you're not really together" Rachel motioned to everyone gathered in front of the stage.

"Not right now but hopefully she'll want to change that" he looked out at Haley who looked back at him in shock.

"Haley is the most amazing thing in my life, and I plan on her being in it for a long time to come as my girlfriend" he continued with a smirk "So I guess I have to thankyou Rachel"

"What?" Both Brooke and Rachel exclaimed simultaneously

"Thankyou. If you hadn't been such a pain in the ass Haley and I wouldn't have got to know each other like we have. I wouldn't know what it's like to kiss her, or hold her. I wouldn't know what it's like to laugh at her silly jokes or just sit in silence staring at the little curl that refuses to stay behind her ear for any length of time. And I wouldn't have the will to stand up here and ask the most beautiful girl in the room to be my Queen" he finished as Rachel stared back at him stunned. He smirked at her one last time before accepting the tiara that Miss Gilene held out for him with a smile.

Nathan locked eyes with Haley as he strode down the stage steps and made his way towards her. Everyone instinctively stepped out of his way parting the sea of students until it was just Haley and Nathan staring intently at one another.

"So Haley James what do you say, can I have this dance?" he asked with a goofy grin

"But you don't dance" she blurted out

"I do with you" he replied as he gently placed the tiara on her head and took her hand in his.

"You make her your queen dawg! Yeah" Skills cheered as Nathan pulled Haley into his arms and they began to sway

"Dude Shutup" Jake elbowed him as Haley and Nathan continued to dance staring deep into each others eyes

"Time to go whore" Brooke snarled as she faced Rachel on the stage

"Like you're one to talk" Rachel bit back

"Nice comeback, but it's not gonna fare to well against my fist"

"Like I'm scared of you"

"You should be. But you're lucky. My brother said all there is to say and he's chosen who he wants. There's nothing here for you anymore so I suggest you get your skanky ass out of my gym and out of my formal" Brooke glared as she was joined by Bevin, Tim and Lucas.

"Like I really wanted him anyway" Rachel scoffed at the couple dancing in the middle of the floor.

"Good because he never wanted you" Peyton added as she stepped up next to Brooke.

"By the way you need to dye your roots you've got really bad regrowth" Bevin added "Not to mention you need to do something about that breath" she whispered as they snickered.

"Go to Hell!" Rachel snarled

" I think it's time you left Miss Gatina" Principal Turner ordered "And I expect you in my office first thing Monday morning" he added

"Bye!" The three girls in front of her waved as Principal Turner pointed to the door

"This school blows!" Rachel huffed as she turned to leave. "You're all a waste of space. You're a bunch of nobodies destined for nothing! You think you're so much better than everyone but you're not" she ranted before looking at Nathan and Haley "They deserve each other. Let them have them" she spat before turning on her heel and leaving.

"That was intense" Tim said

"She's mental" Bevin agreed

"But they're so cute" Brooke gushed pointing to Nathan and Haley.

"I know there's no music" Bevin agreed

"Oh crap!" Peyton shouted before running backstage.

"I told you they were in love" Brooke leaned her head on Lucas's shoulder "Broody dance with me?"

"Always Pretty Girl" he smiled as he led her onto the dance floor, Tim and Bevin following to meet their dates.

"Did you mean what you said?" Haley asked looking up at Nathan

"That you're sarcastic? Of course" he grinned

"No that you think I'm beautiful, and all of the other stuff" she asked shyly

"Every word" he promised staring at her intently "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met Haley James"

"You're not bad yourself" she said softly

"Only the best for you" he replied. Their eyes locked once more and Haley felt her heart stop as Nathan pulled her closer. And then she felt it. Nathan's heart was hammering madly in his chest.

Nathan was lost in Haley's eyes and a moment later he felt himself pulling her closer and leaning down and leaving the softest of kisses on her lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but when Nathan pulled back she could still taste him on her lips. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up at him and blurted "You shouldn't have done that Nathan"

"I wanted to" he replied not removing his eyes from hers.

"Yeah" she replied staring back at him before launching herself into his arms and planting her lips securely on his. Haley gave herself over to the kiss. If their previous kisses had been good, than this one was mind-blowing. Haley could feel every nerve ending in her body come alive. It was like she was floating above her body staring down at the scene committing it to memory. His fingers grazed her cheek sending shockwaves right through her. Haley wasn't sure what was happening but she knew she never wanted it to end.

Nathan had a firm grip on Haley. Right at that moment he made the decision that he was never letting her go. She would be his and he would be hers. She was in his senses, heightening them all. He was certain he didn't know what touch, sight, taste or smell were before her and he was never going back. She heightened the world around him and filled a huge hole he didn't know was there. And he was never letting go of her lips. They were the single best thing he'd ever tasted in his life and he could never get enough.

Haley's hold on him tightened as Nathan deepened the kiss. Nathan was doing unimaginable things to her with his tongue and she was fighting fire with fire. The pair playing out an age old dance with their mouths that they were both sure that no-one had every truly experienced the way they were with each other.

They continued to kiss each other passionately in the middle of the dance floor oblivious to Peyton announcing the band and the opening strains of "Your Guardian Angel" filling the gym as Red Jumpsuit Apparatus took to the stage.

"They are so cute" Shelley gushed

"More like nauseating" Lucas quipped receiving a quick jab to the elbow from Brooke.

"Leave them alone it's romantic" Brooke said dreamily

"You're only saying that because you picked tonight" Theresa pointed out

"I know! Pay up!" she held her hands out as the other girls groaned

"You guys were betting on them?" Jake asked shocked pointing at the couple still making out

"Like you weren't" Peyton scoffed

"So who won?" Bevin asked

"Me!" Tim exclaimed pumping his fist in the air as everyone laughed.

"Tonight is kind of perfect" Brooke leaned into Lucas.

"Yeah it is" he agreed smiling before Brooke pulled away and marched over to her brother.

"Ok that's enough! Show's over, this is winter formal not winter porno" Brooke pulled Nathan and Haley apart.

"No!" they both protested trying to get out of Brooke's grip.

"You stole my crown H James don't make me kick your ass" Brooke warned

"Jealousy's a curse Brookie" Haley quipped as Nathan glared at his sister for her interruption.

"So is making the student body ill with you PDA, cut it out, you may be royalty tonight but you can still be beheaded" she threatened good naturedly

"Brooke go away I want to makeout with my girlfriend" Nathan whined

"You be quiet Mr not supposed to be king" Brooke pointed

"Here Brookie" Haley said pulling the tiara from her head and placing it on Brooke's "You'll always be a queen to me"

"Oh that's so sweet" Brooke said pulling Haley into a tight hug. 'But I can't be Queen my brother's king" she pouted.

"And don't you forget it" he smirked before he saw the look on her face. "Just kidding I relinquish my crown" he pulled the crown from his head and popped it on the head of the guy dancing next to him.

"Oh no, you are not my king!" Brooke said horrified

"Oh yes come to Daddy!" Tim grinned as everyone cracked up laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel threw herself on her bed in a flood of tears. She had been angry as all hell when she'd left the gym but as she drove home it dawned on her that she'd lost. She'd lost everything. Everything she'd planned on had been ruined. Haley and Nathan were together for real, they had their whole futures ahead of them they'd won and she'd failed. He was right when he said she's failed him. He needed this and she had failed him. She knew that the Scotts got everything they wanted. Nothing came hard to them and once again they had succeeded. At the moment she hated them all. Nathan, Haley, Brooke she even hated herself. Nothing was ever gonna be the same and she had no-one to blame but herself.

At that moment she felt a hand on her back. Shocked she looked up into the eyes of the boy she never thought she'd see again. He was here in her room with her. She hadn't lost he was here.

"You know I didn't mean it" he said softly as her eyes brimmed with tears. "You know you're the one that I want".


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill in any form nor do I own the song used in this chapter although I have been known to belt it pout (badly) from time to time**

**A/N: THANK YOU! To everyone for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. I loved your comments you guys seriously make me smile and in turn made me sit down and get this chapter out. This is the final chapter in the story and there is only the monologue left. I've loved every minute of writing this it's been a tumultous 6 months but so worth it. I couldn't have done it without all you comments and encouragement so thqanks again. Although NGb is coming to an end I am still quite attached to my characters and have a few ideas for a sequel. If you have any ideas for me I'd love to hear them. Thanks once again to my beta who proofread and edited this via text message it was a pain the ass but in the end I think it was worth it. This chapter should hopefully explain everything and I hoped it makes you smile. There was a few arguments as to wether this should be cut into 2 chapters because once again its over 9000 words but in the end the response from you guys made me post it in one! Thanks again to everyone. Let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 20**

_"Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Tim-ba's finest fling  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, he just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait...  
Just can't wait to be king__!" _Tim sang at the top of his lungs.

"Please make him stop" Peyton pleaded  
"Can't mess with royalty" Skills laughed watching Tim belting out the song from The Lion King.  
"_Caaaaan't wait for Tiiiiiiiiiiim to be Kiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" _Tim warbled  
"That's it! I'm gonna Mufasa his ass! Hold my bag" Peyton handed her purse to Jake before chasing after Tim who promptly took off across the gym.  
"Ten bucks on Peyt" Lucas laughed as he watched the blonde rip the crown from Tim's head and smack him with it.  
"We should head over to the after party soon" Jake looked at his watch  
"Sure, as soon as those two come up for air" Lucas nodded to the dance floor where Nathan and Haley were making out.  
"Nate just making up for lost time" Skills chuckled  
"Making me lose my dinner" Lucas shuddered  
"Dude you can talk" Jake scoffed  
"Hey I'm not that bad" Lucas denied  
"Yeah that's why B Scott looks like she got attacked by a vacuum cleaner; over and over again" Jake chuckled  
"Or a curling iron; over and over again" Skills added  
"Or some killer mosquitoes; over and over again!" Mouth joined in as Lucas turned red  
"Alright I like kissing my girlfriend" Lucas admitted  
"So don't crap on Nate for doing the same thing" Jake patted him on the shoulder "Although if they don't come up for air soon someone might need CPR"  
"Hey boys you ready to get your after party on?" Brooke asked as she sat herself on Lucas's lap  
"Sure babe" Lucas smiled before kissing her softly  
"Vacuum cleaner"  
"Curling iron"  
"Mosquitoes" The other three fake coughed simultaneously while Brooke stared at them appraisingly  
"Ok. I'm gonna gather the girls, meet you at the limo" she said as she stood up  
"You might want to start over there" Lucas pointed across the gym where Peyton had Tim in a headlock.  
"P Sawyer is J Jagielski's responsibility" Brooke grinned "See you in 5" she held up her hand before walking away.  
"You heard the lady" Lucas smirked at Jake who groaned  
"Don't get too cocky Roe" he retorted  
"Yeah you gotta go break up Mr and Mrs Makeout" Mouth laughed  
"Oh no! I'm not going over there" Lucas thumbed over his shoulder  
"He's your best friend" Jake replied  
"And future brother in law" Mouth added grinning  
"I hate you all" Lucas grumbled as he stood up  
"Don't hate Luke!" Skills yelled after him  
Lucas continued to glare at his friends as he moved across to where his best friend and his new girlfriend were locked in a passionate embrace.  
"Hey guys" Lucas cleared his throat  
"Nathan" Lucas tried again as they ignored him.

"Haley"  
"Go away" she replied wrapping her arms tighter around Nathan's neck  
"Guys we're leaving" Lucas said louder  
"Good" Nathan mumbled against Haley's lips  
"I meant you too" Lucas rubbed the back oh his neck in frustration  
"Guys c'mon" Lucas said looking around for Brooke  
"Meet you there" Nathan dismissed pulling Haley closer  
"Guys the limo's leaving in 5" Lucas held up his hand to no avail. After a few more seconds of no response Lucas sighed.  
"Tell my mother I loved her" he said to the ceiling before forcibly pulling the couple apart  
"LUKE!" Haley protested as Lucas pulled her in front of him like a human shield.  
"LET. HER. GO" Nathan ordered sternly  
"Not until we're safely on the way to the party" Lucas dismissed "And you promise not to hit me" he added  
"No deal" Nathan shook his head.  
"C'mon Nate it's getting late we should go" Haley reached out a hand to place on his arm  
"No sudden movements, he'll attack" Lucas whispered in her ear as he pulled her back in front of him.  
"Boys!" Haley rolled her eyes as Nathan glared at Lucas for interrupting the moment "Let's go"  
"Okay just back up slowly" Lucas said not taking his eyes from Nathan  
"Stop being an idiot" Haley berated Lucas "He's not going to hit you"  
"Yes I am" Nathan said  
"No you're not" Haley said firmly  
"But Hales" Nathan whined  
"Nathan" Haley warned  
"You should listen to her man" Lucas put in  
"Shutup Luke" Nathan growled  
"Both of you shutup" Haley said in her best tutor voice  
"I love it when you use that voice" Nathan looked at her dreamily  
"Ok we're out of here" Lucas started pulling Haley to the exit  
"LUKE!" they both protested as they left the gym.

When they reached the party bus Brooke was pacing back and forth.  
"What the hell happened to you?" she asked  
"I had to separate these two and fend off Nathan" Lucas explained as Haley and Nathan climbed onto the bus.  
"Well we need to get to the beach house before the rest of the school beats us there" Brooke dismissed "Let's go"  
"Wait a second" Lucas stopped her  
"What Luke? We need to get going"  
"You look beautiful Brooke and I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you're here with me tonight" Lucas said sincerely  
"You're so sweet. And I'm really glad too" she smiled before kissing him softly "Now move your ass" she ordered before climbing up the steps with him in tow.  
"What the hell" Lucas looked around the party bus that was bulging with people. On the way to formal it had seated twelve comfortably now there was easily 30 or more kids crammed in.  
"PARTY!" One of the guys from the basketball team cheered as someone else popped the cork on a bottle of champagne.  
"Why is everyone on the bus?" Lucas asked Brooke as Bevin, Theresa and Tim climbed up to the moon-roof.  
"Kicking the party off" she shrugged "After the drama tonight it's time to really let our hair down and forget it all. So everyone's here, everyone's together and we're gonna party like we never have before" she grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tonight is all about us, Broody"  
"When you put it like that" he said as he pulled her closer  
"Good. Happy winter formal Lucas Roe" Brooke smiled  
"Happy winter formal Brooke Scott" Lucas replied before placing his mouth over hers.  
"BROOKE!" Bevin shrieked  
"Go away Bevin!" Lucas groaned as Brooke pulled back  
"Brooke you gotta see this!" Bevin continued to yell as she dragged Brooke up to the moon-roof.  
"Tough break" a kid with a video camera said to Lucas  
"Aren't you the kid that filmed tonight?" Lucas asked  
"I'm Sheldon. It's such an honour to be here. When Brooke Scott asked me to do this I was so excited. This is amazing and now I get to go to a real party. Wow!" he gushed  
"Freshman?" Lucas said knowingly  
"Yes. I love high school. I can't wait for the next three years" he continued enthusiastically.  
"Riiight" Lucas glimpsed away."So you filmed the whole dance?"  
"Yeah. Brooke Scott wanted the whole night"  
"So you got that whole thing during the royal court announcement?" Lucas asked  
"When Rachel Gatina accused Nathan Scott of being in a fake relationship with Haley James and then he declared his love for her and they got together in front of the entire upper class before Rachel Gatina was confronted by Brooke Scott then stormed out of the dance" Sheldon rushed out  
"Yeah that" Lucas squinted at the freshman "Can I see what you filmed?"  
"Sure! You can come over anytime and we can look at it together" Sheldon grinned  
"Um that's okay. Maybe you can make me a copy or something?" Lucas said averting his gaze from the excitable freshman  
"Sure" he replied  
"Great" he said before getting up and moving away looking for one of his friends. Lucas made his way through the crush of people dancing to the booming music, eventually finding himself next to Nathan and Skills who were keeping an eye on Tim and the girls who were hanging from the moon-roof singing at the top of their lungs."This is crazy" he looked around  
"Yeah, but a great view" Nathan muttered as he looked at Haley's ass.  
"Pretty full on" Lucas added  
"That too" Skills said not removing his eyes from Bevin  
"Tonight was interesting" Lucas said to Nathan  
"Yeah" Nathan agreed still staring at Haley  
"What do you think her deal was?" Lucas asked  
"Who?" Nathan asked still not looking at him  
"Rachel?" he answered  
"Who cares?" Nathan dismissed  
"I think you should" Lucas replied  
"Luke it's over" Nathan finally turned to look at his friend"  
"I'm not so sure"  
"Luke, she tried to ruin formal and failed. She's gone we don't need to worry about her anymore"  
"Something just doesn't seem right. Like there's something we're missing" Lucas said  
"Like what? The girl is crazy and obviously fell off the sanity wagon. Which is to be expected considering who she used to date"  
"I know" Lucas agreed "But where did she get that video? And why did she wait until formal to confront you?" Lucas posed  
"She was trying to get attention as usual" Nathan replied  
"It's more than that" Lucas disagreed  
"I hate to say it, but I agree with Luke" Skills joined the discussion.  
"Thanks for the concern, but we really don't need to be worried about her anymore" Nathan said  
"Something still doesn't add up dawg"  
"She was crazy about formal, she outed me and Hales at formal done" Nathan argued  
"Yeah but you and Hales have only been well you and Hales for a couple of weeks. She's been angling at you since the start of the year" Lucas argued back  
"And lying about who she is the whole time" Skills pointed out  
"I guess" Nathan looked pensive.  
"And what she said at school" Lucas trailed off deep in thought  
"What did she say?" Nathan asked curiously  
"'Let them have them' or something like that" Lucas answered  
"What the hell does that mean?" Skills asked  
"I don't know" Lucas scratched his head  
"Do you think it's got something to do with him?' Skills asked  
"Like what?' Nathan asked  
"Maybe he was an ass to her like he is to everyone else and she's trying to get payback?" Skills suggested  
"By messing with me?"  
"He hates you dawg" Skills reminded him  
"So what he screws her over and to get him back she tries to hook up with me?" Nathan said doubtfully  
"Think about it Nate. It explains why she lied about where she's from. If you'd known about her you would never have looked at her twice" Lucas said  
"I didn't look at her once" Nathan shook his head  
"It explains why she was so persistent" Lucas continued  
"And what Mouth heard the other night" Skills added  
"Well if that's true then it really is over" Nathan smiled  
"Maybe, Maybe not" Lucas looked lost in thought.  
"She got her revenge, what's left?" Nathan asked  
"Something still doesn't feel right" Lucas said  
"Maybe you should feel left" Nathan quipped  
"No, it's just, Tric doesn't fit into the theory, or the basketball game for that matter or why she was such a bitch to Brooke" Lucas mused  
"Just forget about it man, Rachel's history" Nathan said positively  
"I just can't stop thinking that there's something more" Lucas squinted  
"PARTY IN THE HIZZOUSE!" Tim hollered as the bus pulled to a stop.  
"Yeah they're both cracked in the head, but now it's time to get my party on with my girl" Nathan pulled a squealing Haley down on his lap and kissed her fiercely  
"Guys can't you keep the PDA to a minimum" Lucas whined  
"Leave them alone Luke, besides I plan on PDAing you extensively tonight" Brooke chastised as she pulled him to his feet  
"That's not a word Brooke" Haley told her  
"What tonight?" Brooke asked  
"No PDAing" Haley laughed  
"Must be a word you just used it" Brooke winked  
"I was correcting you and you..." Haley was cut off by Nathan crushing his lips on hers  
"Less tutoring Brooke, more kissing Nathan" he interrupted  
"Mmm, I think that can be arranged" she laughed  
"How about less party bus, more Scott beach house?" Mouth suggested from behind them  
"Sounds like a plan" Lucas started dragging Brooke off of the bus  
"We should go inside" Haley said reluctantly pulling away from Nathan  
"No" Nathan shook his head  
"I'll kiss you later" Haley laughed as she started to move to the door  
"Promise?" he pouted  
"Of course I promise, but right now we're needed inside. Our friends are waiting" she said firmly  
"Man, I told you I love it when you go all tutor on me" he said darkly locking his eyes on hers.  
"I guess they can wait a few more minutes" Haley said before throwing herself into his arms again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell is Naley?" Brooke yelled as she walked into the kitchen where Skills and Fede were setting up a beer pong contest.  
"We're right here" Haley said as she came up behind Brooke  
"Where have you been? I've been looking for you two everywhere"

"If the party bus is a rock'n, don't come a knock'n!" Skills grinned bumping fists with Nathan who was promptly smacked in the chest by Haley  
"Please they weren't doing that" Brooke dismissed as Haley turned bright red  
"How do you know?" Bevin stared at Haley  
"Her aura's white" Brooke pointed  
"Brooke!" Haley glared at her friend  
"What! Everyone knows you want Nathan to pop your cherry, but I know you H James. Nathan's gonna have a serious case of sexual frustration before you finally give it up" Brooke said knowingly  
"Okay I think we need to change the subject" Nathan cringed  
"Sorry Nate, you're just gonna have to accept that your balls are gonna be blue" Brooke shrugged as everyone in the room laughed uproariously  
"Please Stop Brooke" Haley pleaded  
"Don't you mean Stop Nathan!" Brooke teased  
"Brooke!" Nathan warned as Haley hid her face in Nathan's chest  
"Fine" Brooke relented with a smile "C'mon girls let's leave these boys to their games, we have to go find Peyt"  
"If the Party bus is a rock'n!" Skills called out as they left the room.  
"I'm gonna kill you" Haley told her once they were out of the kitchen and making their way towards the stairs  
"Would you rather everyone think that you did Nathan in the back of the limo an hour after you got together?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow  
"Brooke we didn't" Haley protested  
"I know Hales. You're not like that. You need to be in love and all that I get it. But high school is about gossip and innuendo. Trust me, I start half of it" Brooke replied as she spotted Peyton at the bottom of the stairs  
"Thanks Brooke" Haley bit her lip  
"You're welcome tutor girl. I got your back. No-one attacks my best friend on my watch" Brooke turned and smiled at her before grabbing Peyton and dragging them both up the stairs followed by Bevin."There better not be anyone in my room" Brooke said as they made their way down the hall.  
"Nathan said they locked the bedrooms today when they set up" Haley said as Brooke pulled her keys from her purse  
"Thank god. I don't want a repeat of the incident with those that won't be named" Brooke snarled  
""Yeah eww" Haley agreed.

The previous year after the Ravens won state, Nathan had thrown a huge party with most of Tree Hill High in attendance. The party had been awesome until Brooke discovered one of Nathan's team mates having a threesome with two junior girls in her bed. Brooke had called an immediate end to the festivities and kicked everyone out before making Nathan burn the sheets in the bonfire outside. Needless to say the 'perp' as Brooke had taken to calling him wasn't invited to the beach house again and the bedrooms were always locked during parties.  
"I thought we agreed to never discuss that again" Brooke glared  
"Get over it Brooke, you got a new bed" Peyton said as she went into the closet to get a hanger for her dress.  
"Thanks for the support P Sawyer" Brooke retorted as she began to change.  
"No problem" Peyton winked  
"I love your dress" Haley said to Bevin as she finished zipping up the pink and white minidress she had changed into  
"Thanks; it's from Suburban Filth"  
"We should get downstairs" Brooke said as he hung her dress in her closet  
"Do you have a cover up I could borrow?" Haley asked  
"You don't need a coverup Haley you look hot" Brooke told her  
"Are you sure?" Haley asked as she adjusted her top.  
"Trust me you look smokin" Brooke nodded approvingly at Haley's red halter top and skinny jeans "Nathan's gonna be itching to rip it off of you"  
"Brooke" Haley blushed  
"Haley, you guys might not actually be ripping each others clothes off, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to" Brooke explained  
"What?" Haley looked between her friends alarmed  
"Relax Haley, it's not that bad" Peyton soothed  
"But what if he wants to, you know do stuff that I'm um"  
"Not ready for?" Peyton finished for her  
"Yeah" Haley looked embarrassed  
"Nathan's not going to pressure you into anything Haley. He may be an ass and have a reputation but I know my brother. Most of the rumours about him are just that rumours"  
"She'd know, she spread most of them" Peyton joked while Brooke glared at her  
"Anyway. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Nathan cares about you Haley. He's not the kind of guy who's going to make you do anything you don't want to do. You can trust me on that" Brooke said  
"It's true Hales, deep down Nate's a good guy" Peyton agreed  
"And so hot" Bevin added  
"And on that note I think I need a drink" Haley stood up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you guys change?" Jake asked Peyton as he appraised her hipster jeans and dark green halter neck top  
"Scott parties are notoriously crazy and I didn't want my dress to get ruined" she explained  
"And mine cost enough to feed a small African nation" Brooke butted in doing a twirl in her black cami and black and pink miniskirt "I couldn't let Tim spill something on it; the Cambodians would be most upset"  
"Cambodia's not in Africa Brooke" Peyton snickered  
"What is this a geometry lesson?" Brooke huffed  
"Um no?" Jake looked at her  
"Right J Jagielski, It's a party and this outfit is too hot to waste" Brooke cheered as she pulled Peyton over to the middle of the lounge room where people were dancing.  
"Right on my Queen" Tim raised his glass as the girls pushed past him "She so wants me" he grinned to the guys as he straightened the crown on his head.  
"Keep dreaming" Lucas glared  
"Hey it's not my fault everyone wants a piece of King Tim" Tim replied  
"Why did we invite him?" Lucas asked Nathan  
"We didn't" Nathan laughed  
"Leave my King Timmy alone" Theresa said as she launched herself onto him  
"Believe me I'm trying" Lucas shuddered  
"Oh it's King Tim time up in here baby" he crowed before ramming his tongue down her throat  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Bevin suggested changing the subject  
"I'll go first" Lucas out his hand up "I dare you to bleach my brain of that" he pointed to Tim and Theresa  
"And take away my hearing' Jake winced as Theresa let out a loud moan.  
"Tim there's a time and a place and my kitchen is not it!" Nathan threw a plastic cup at the couple who pulled apart.  
"What?" the both looked around  
"Truth or dare" Nathan said "And it's your turn"  
"Ooh The Tim never backs out of a dare" Tim puffed out his chest  
"Good then you won't back out of doing a nudie run down the beach" Nathan smirked as everyone laughed  
"You know it" Tim hollered as he ripped off his shirt and started running towards the back door.  
"I so didn't need that mental picture" Jake shuddered  
"Yeah but he's not in the house anymore" Nathan smirked  
"Good thinking my brother" Skills held his fist out.  
"Now Tim 's gone it's your turn Theresa" Bevin said  
"Truth" she replied straight away  
"Tell us, have you and Tim done the nasty?" Bevin asked  
"That question is nasty" Jake winced  
"Yeah we don't really need to know" Lucas added as Nathan nodded  
"I can answer it" Theresa smiled  
"You really don't have to" Mouth said  
"Yeah I'm good" Skills agreed  
"But she has to answer!" Bevin protested "It's truth or dare!"  
"Please tell me you're not playing without me!" Brooke shrieked as she entered the kitchen with Peyton, Haley and Ashley from the cheer squad.  
"Um no we were just discussing...beer" Lucas said holding up a plastic cup  
"Why don't I believe you Lucas?" Brooke narrowed her eyes  
"Because he's lying" Bevin said nonchalantly "So who's next?"  
"I think it's my turn" Damien said as he stepped into the kitchen  
"Yeah you're turn to get the hell out of my house" Brooke snarled  
"Why, it would have been my house if your slut of a mom had married my dad instead of yours" he sneered back  
"Thank god she has better taste than that" Brooke bit back.  
"Or it just got worse" Nikki said as she walked into the kitchen with Rachel by her side.  
"Oh look it's the skank and the ho" Peyton said sweetly  
"You shouldn't talk about your friends when they're standing on either side of you" Nikki nodded at Haley and Brooke before turning her attention to the other side "Hi Jake"  
"Don't talk to him" Peyton grit out while Nikki just smirked at her  
"I thought you guys grew out of truth or dare" Damien looked around the kitchen "I mean I thought I never, was your game Brookie"  
"Except you have to have NOT done stuff, right Brooke" Nikki grinned evilly  
"I've got one" Haley piped up "I never tried to drug another girls boyfriend; drink up slut" Haley pushed a cup towards Nikki as Peyton tensed.  
"And I never had to pretend to have a boyfriend" Nikki retorted pushing the cup back to Haley

"Oh my god that's where you got the video" Brooke realised glaring at Rachel "Nikki gave it to you, she was in the hallway, she must have taped us!"  
"You better back up bitch" Nathan seethed pulling Haley into his side.  
"Or what? Natey" Nikki taunted  
"Don't test me" he grit out as everyone looked on wide-eyed.  
"What about one for you?" Damien quieted his sister "I never was thrown out of basketball camp. drink up Nate"  
"I never got a basketball scholarship to Oak Lake Academy because my team-mates turned it down" Nathan smirked handing his cup to Damien  
"I never got picked for varsity because my Dad is the mayor" he handed the cup back  
"I never used a girl to get back at her brother" Brooke smirked at Damien  
"I never was a tease" Damien replied turning to Brooke  
"I never tried to force myself on a girl" Brooke bit out, everyone turning to look at her in shock  
"I never was a self-obsessed whore" Rachel snarled putting a protective arm around Damien  
"I never was a lying bitch" Nathan jumped to his sister's defence  
"That one hurt" Rachel replied sarcastically  
"How about I never was Oak Lake Academy Homecoming Queen" Nathan said as he passed his drink to Rachel who stiffened " Or I never was voted Oak Lake Academy's cutest couple" he added "But then you both have to drink" Nathan motioned to both her and Damien as everyone looked on stunned.  
"What can I say, the girls fine and so am I, who else would they vote for?" Damien shrugged

"I don't know the Oak Lake online yearbook wasn't that specific" Mouth piped up  
"So tell me what you deal is" Nathan faced Rachel "He pissed you off so you decided to try your luck with the guy that's beaten him at everything?" Nathan crossed his arms  
"You actually thought that I wanted you?" Rachel scoffed  
"You tell me?" Nathan continued  
"In your dreams Nathan" Rachel said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Damien's waist.  
"You're a piece of work Scott. You actually thought my girl wanted you. Like that would ever happen" Damien smirked "Not such a big-shot now when you've lost huh"  
"I haven't lost anything" Nathan denied "You're crazy if you think I was interested in her, your second helpings are most definitely not on my wish list"" Nathan said  
"I saw the way you looked at her at Tric" Damien replied  
"The night the two of you pretended not to no each other" Nathan retorted "You're a moron West. You've always wanted what I've got and you can never have. Nothings changed with you"  
"You're the moron Scott. Ever since Whitey started you as a freshman and that stupid basketball camp when Duke listed you as a player to watch, you think you're so much better than everyone" Damien spat while Lucas looked at Damien curiously  
"I don't think I'm better than everyone" Nathan denied "Just better than you, and you know it too"  
"You'll never be better than me" Damien bit back  
"I'm pretty sure your Dad said the same thing to my Dad, when my mom dumped his ass" Nathan sneered "And it's still not true the second time around"  
"You're mom's a slut" Damien growled as Lucas looked at Rachel inquisitively  
"Keep running your mouth if you want to talk to my fist" Nathan snarled  
"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Damien taunted  
"Like you know what the truth is" Haley bit out  
"I wouldn't speak if I were you" Rachel glared  
"Or what you're gonna push me off a pyramid again?" Haley accused  
"Wait WHAT?" Nathan, Peyton and Brooke all yelled  
"She made Bevin flinch during practice. She's responsible for my fall"  
'WHAT!" they all yelled  
"YOU SLUT!" Brooke screeched as she tried to crawl over the kitchen bench to get to the redhead before Lucas pulled her back struggling, into his arms.  
"You better watch your back" Peyton warned  
"I'm scared" Rachel feigned fright  
"You should be" Jake said looking at his girlfriend  
"You got a problem?" Nikki stepped around the counter to stand in front of Peyton.  
"Yeah; it's called you bitch" Peyton replied before Nikki slapped her across the face; the force pushing her into the door of the fridge.

"Ten bucks on Peyton" Mouth piped up

Peyton looked stunned for a moment and touched her cheek before her eyes turned black and she launched herself at Nikki

"Make it fifty" Jake put his hand out  
"Screw that I've got two hundred bucks on P Sawyer ripping her throat out" Brooke cheered "She's been waiting years for this! Give her one for me P Sawyer!" Brooke yelled  
"Do something" Rachel nudged Damien who looked on shocked as Peyton tackled Nikki over a low table before punching her in the face.  
"I'd shut up unless you want to join her" Haley threatened  
"Like that's ever gonna happen" Rachel smiled at Damien before Haley threw her cup in her face. Rachel recoiled covered in vodka and soda as everyone in the room cheered  
"That's for putting me in the hospital, and that" Haley slapped Rachel across the face "Is for messing with my boyfriend" she finished as she grabbed Rachel by the chin  
"You forgot tipping soup over you" Skills called  
"Right" Haley smirked before slapping her again  
"And ruining my coronation" Brooke added with a glint in her eye as Haley nodded before she slapped Rachel once more.  
"You better back up bitch" Rachel pulled back from Haley  
"Make me" Haley stood toe to toe with Rachel "You've messed with everyone I care about from the moment you walked into Tree Hill. But not anymore, you and your jackass of a boyfriend or whatever he is can get the hell out this house, out of our school and out of our lives" Haley yelled "You've done enough damage. Like I told you last night, no-one wants you here"  
"Fuck you!" Damien yelled stepping in front of Haley  
"I wouldn't" Nathan threatened stepping in between him and Haley  
"How sweet, protecting your whore" he sneered  
"You're seconds away from being beaten to a pulp like your sister" Nathan threatened as Nikki was slammed against the wall by Peyton  
"Whatever Scott, you may be a big shot on the basketball court but off it you're nothing." Damien spat  
"That's what this is about isn't it?" Lucas asked looking Damien in the eye "Basketball"  
"Wait what?" Brooke asked as everyone turned to look at Lucas  
"All of this, her" Lucas said pointing at Rachel who looked back at him in confusion. "None of it made sense to me before, but now it does. Rachel wasn't trying to get back at you" Luke looked at Damien "You were trying to get back at Nathan" Lucas announced.  
"Whatever" Damien dismissed  
"No that's it isn't it? All this stuff about Nate's mom, we all know your Dad never got over her leaving him for Dan. God we've all heard the story about a thousand times. Dan got Deb and then the scholarship to UNC while your Dad got nothing. He ended up having to walk on at Wake Forrest and no girlfriend. Dan Scott lived out all of his dreams while Daddy dearest didn't. That wasn't going to happen to you. You were the star, the one that got everything. That was until he moved you to Tree Hill at the start of High School and suddenly Dan Scott's son was in your way"

Lucas stood up and moved to stand in front of Damien. "I don't know how I could've missed it. You've always hated Nathan. The summer before sophomore year you went after Brooke to hurt him and tried to turn her against him. When that didn't work you tried to hurt her. You hated him, and it was all because of basketball. Nathan was on varsity freshman year while you were stuck on JV, you got suspended for fighting with Nate during practice and then missed out on basketball camp to Nate; and you only got in the following year because your Dad pulled some strings. Not to mention you got a scholarship to Oak Lake because Nathan turned them down" Lucas continued  
"You don't know what you're talking about" Damien shook his head  
"No, I think I do. I couldn't figure out her angle, what she got out of messing with Nate, but it was never what she got out of it, it's what you get" Lucas crossed his arms "And now I know what it is " Lucas smiled  
"What?" Brooke and Nathan both turned to look at him  
"It didn't make sense why she was so annoying especially during the games and why she was so persistent about formal. It's all about Duke" Lucas smiled "It's been bugging me since last night, before Rachel stormed out I thought she said "They can have them" but she actually said "They can have _him, Duke can have him"_  
"I don't get what my formal has to do with Duke" Brooke looked bewildered  
"It wasn't so much the formal as the night before formal" Lucas explained  
"I'm confused" Jake put his hand in the air  
"Make that two" Bevin agreed putting her hand in the air as well.  
"The Oak Lake game. He was using her to mess with Nathan so he'd screw up in front of the scout and miss out on Duke" Lucas explained "Actually he did it all year. Rachel annoyed the crap out of him during games so he wouldn't play well in front of the scouts. And last night they tried to antagonise him so he'd screw up in front of Dave Shea. All year everyone expected the Oak Lake game to be the one that he'd turn up to as it had the most ranked players on both teams. And Damien knew that if Nathan screwed up in front of Dave Shea he could kiss Duke goodbye" Lucas explained as everyone gasped.  
"You asshole!" Brooke seethed  
"What better way to get one up on Nathan and the Scotts then Damien getting into Duke and Nathan missing out, so he uses his girlfriend to mess with Nate, formal was just a distraction."  
"Seriously?" Jake looked at Damien then back at Lucas

"But it didn't work, Nathan played awesome as usual so Rachel turned her attention to Brooke. Nathan was thrown out of camp for defending Brooke to this ass, and he figured that if he worked him up enough that Nathan would throw a punch and history would repeat itself. This time in front of Dave Shea" Lucas finished as everyone looked on completely speechless

"So he dumped your ass for his plan not working" Jake posed looking at the redhead "That's why you were crying in the hallway"

"And Nikki gave you the video and you decided to get some revenge of your own at my formal" Brooke glared  
"Ingenious, except there was one teeny weeny little problem with his plan" Haley said looking up at Nathan

"You were never getting into Duke" Nathan smirked at Damien as Haley started to laugh uproarously.  
"What's so funny tutorgirl?' Brooke asked annoyed  
"The scout wasn't there to see Nate" she smiled as Nathan smirked "He was there to see Lucas"  
"What?" everyone including Damien and Lucas looked shocked

_FLASHBACK_

"Luke played awesome tonight" Haley said to Nathan as she picked up the remote to the TV on her dresser.  
"Yeah he did, Thanks to me" Nathan said cockily  
"Nice ego hotshot, but you did pass the ball a bit more tonight"  
"Just playing the game Hales"  
"Yeah but you're normally a ball-hog"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yes you are, the guys always say so, and you usually have way more points then everyone else"  
"You checking me out on the court Haley James?" he asked smirking  
"You wish, I'm a cheerleader, I watch the team"  
"And there's no I in team" he grinned  
" What's really going on? I may know nothing about basketball but I know that something was different tonight and that Lucas ended up with more points and those other statistics than usual"  
"He just had a good night" Nathan dismissed chuckling at her lack of basketball knowledge  
"Don't give me that Scott"  
"I'm not giving you anything. Yet" he wiggled his eyebrows  
"Cute, but You let Luke have the spotlight tonight and I know there was a big-time scout in the crowd, so you either tell me or I ask Luke"  
"It's fine"  
"Nathan"  
"It's nothing"  
"Nathan"  
"Ha-ley"  
"Nathan Scott!"  
"Not the full name" he whined  
"Don't make me middle name you" she warned  
"Fine Can you keep a secret?" he finally gave in  
"Of course"  
"No like a real secret. like no-one else can know not even Brooke kind of secret" he said staring at her straight on  
"You can trust me Nate" she said placing her hand on his arm as he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair  
"I'm going to Duke" he said  
  
_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Dave Shea was at the game checking out Lucas, not Nathan" Haley repeated  
"Why would he be looking at Luke and not Nate" Jake asked shocked  
"Because I've already accepted a scholarship to Duke" Nathan announced lacing his fingers through Haley's  
"WHAT?" everyone yelled  
"That's not possible" Damien muttered  
"They made a preliminary offer when I was at High Flyers this summer" he explained. "I signed officially a month ago"  
"How did I not know this?" Brooke asked perplexed  
"Dad convinced them to keep it quiet for a bit, he wanted to make an announcement during his mayoral campaign next month" Nathan smiled  
"What Dan Scott wants Dan Scott gets" Brooke muttered  
"So it seems Damien here wasted everyone's time" Nathan turned to the brown haired boy who was now glowering. "He was never gonna get a scholarship to Duke because there's no spots left" he smirked  
"But what about Dave Shea?" Skills asked  
"It seems UNC have heard good things about our shooting guard and asked for a report" Nathan grinned at a shocked Lucas  
"You're lying" Damien accused  
"No I'm not" Nathan denied "And you know it, Duke aren't entering any players into the draft early and only three are graduating this year; a centre, a forward and a guard. They signed a centre from Tennessee two weeks ago, and Tony Battle signed on the day before me. You remember Tony don't you?' Nathan smirked at Damien  
"Fuck off" Damien growled  
"He's the small forward who got selected for High Flyers in front of you" Nathan stepped forward to get in his face "I'm going to Duke and you're going nowhere. Games over bitch!"  
Damien looked enraged before pulling back and letting fly with his fist towards Nathan who ducked out of the way at the last second. Damien screamed in pain as his fist came into contact with the keg sitting on the side counter; the sound of cracking bones reverberating around the room  
"FUCK, I think I broke my hand!" he screamed as he pulled back in pain  
"And I think you can get the fuck out of my house before I break your other one" Nathan pointed to the door "And take your whore with you" he nodded to Rachel.  
"Screw you" she bit out  
"No thanks" Nathan replied  
"Time to go" Haley said as Nathan wrapped his arm around her.  
"One last thing" Brooke walked around the counter. "This is for crashing my party" she smirked before punching Rachel in the face. "Now you can go, and you can collect the skank at the door" she pointed to where Nikki was slumped blood streaming from her nose. Rachel looked over at Nikki before turning around to be hit in the face again.  
"Just because" Haley snickered as she shook out her hand from the punch.  
"This isn't over" Damien said weakly as they made their way to the door  
"Yes it is" Nathan said "Now get the fuck out". Damien stared at everyone before helping Nikki to her feet and helping her out the door.  
"Did that really just happen?" Brooke asked  
"Me kicking Nikki's ass? I hope so" Peyton answered as she sat down on Jakes lap.  
"You did awesome baby" Jake dropped a kiss on to the top of her head.  
"She deserved it" Haley added  
"So did Rachel" Lucas said  
"That was pretty awesome tutorgirl" Brooke said impressed  
"It was, My baby is all kinds of sexy" Nathan said before locking his lips with Haley's  
"Okay guys, not the time" Lucas interrupted "Now, this Duke business, were you for real?"  
"Yep full ride" Nathan smirked  
"Oh My God that's so awesome!" Brooke flung her arms around her brother.  
"So Dave Shea was really checking me out?" Lucas looked shocked  
"Well I'm not sure he's that way inclined but if that's what you're into" Nathan joked  
"Be serious" Brooke slapped him  
"Sorry man, but yeah. UNC have expressed interest and it just so happens you played the game of your life last night" Nathan Smirked  
"I um, I don't, Oh my god" Lucas spluttered out  
"My baby's going to UNC!" Brooke screeched throwing her arms around Lucas's neck  
"They haven't made an offer" Lucas said still in shock.  
"But I'm sure they will. Oh this is gonna be so great!" Brooke enthused  
"Thanks man" Lucas smiled  
"And thankyou for figuring out Damien's deal" Nathan replied  
"You would've figured it out eventually" Lucas replied  
"When it all backfired" Haley nodded  
"I can't believe he went that far" Jake said shaking his head  
"I can the guys bad news" Brooke said  
"Did he really try and force himself on you Brooke?" Bevin asked  
"Yeah, the summer before freshman year. I was young and naive and thought it was so cool that an older boy was interested in me. I kind of knew about the history with our parents but being young I figured it was all in the past and had nothing to do with me. We started dating and he always wanted to come to our house and he was always overly affectionate in front of Nate. I didn't think much of it but one night at a party, right before school started he started pressuring me. I wasn't ready and I told him that but he kept trying. He tried to get me drunk and then took me to a room. He tried to force himself on me but someone heard me screaming and pulled him off" Brooke explained  
"Did you go to the police?" Shelley asked  
"No I was too ashamed. I broke up with him the next day and tried to put it behind me. Nathan found out a few days later and beat the crap out of him. When I found out it was all a ploy to get back at Nathan I got really mad, I even blamed Nathan for awhile. Eventually I got over it and then Damien left to go to Oak Lake. I try not to let it effect me but I still get angry sometimes and I'm more protective of myself and others but I'm not gonna let him beat me" she finished  
"That must of been really hard for you Brooke" Jake said  
"It was but I had my friends and my family" she said smiling at Nathan, Haley and Peyton before cuddling further into Lucas's side.  
"I admire you Brooke" Shelley smiled  
"Thanks"  
"If I'd known I would've beat the shit outta him' Jake said shaking his head  
"Me too" Skills agreed as the other guys nodded  
"Don't worry Nate practically put him in the hospital" Brooke replied smirking at her brother  
"What's a few broken bones between siblings" he shrugged.  
"So what's gonna happen now?" Mouth asked. As everyone turned to look at each other there was a loud crash as the back door flew open.  
"STREAKER!" Tim hollered as he stormed through the door butt naked except for the shiny crown on his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was finally starting to wind down. After convincing Tim to put some pants on, Brooke had turned the music up and got everyone dancing. Everyone was pretty drunk and the girls were currently dancing together in the middle of the room while the boys sat watching to the side.  
"I have the sexiest girlfriend ever" Nathan mused  
"Dude have you seen my girlfriend?" Lucas said as he took another swig of his beer  
"You know they're related right" Jake said pointing to Nathan  
"Good, she's all mine"  
"No she's not, Haley's mine" Nathan protested  
"I don't want Haley" Lucas shook his head  
"Good, she's too good for you anyway" Nathan smirked  
"Hey, she's not too good for me, I'm a great catch" Lucas argued  
"They're all too good for you Luke" Jake said  
"That's not true, I can read, UNC likes me, I can read"  
"You said that one already" Nathan replied  
"But it's true"  
"Yeah well Duke beats UNC. Every time. I win" Nathan said watching as Haley wiggled her ass as she danced "Does my girlfriend have a fine ass or what?"  
"Not bad" the guys agreed  
"Stop looking at my girls ass!" Nathan yelled  
"You told us too!" Lucas protested  
"No-one checks out my girlfriend's ass!"  
"Quick hide the lamps" Jake snickered to Skills  
"What are you whispering about over there!" Nathan pointed a finger at Jake and Skills  
"Nothing" they both replied quickly  
"I've got my eye on you!" he said still staring between his friends  
"I really loved tonight" Mouth said as everyone turned to stare at him wide-eyed  
"How many of those have you had?" Lucas asked touching his cup to Mouth's  
"Including this one?" he looked down at his cup "One"  
"No more for Mouth!" Jake announced  
"He's just warming up for the night with his new shortie" Skills cheered  
"That shortie over there?" Mouth pointed towards Shelley who was doing some kind of weird dance move with Bevin  
"Stop staring at my girlfriend" Nathan complained  
"Dude no-ones checking out Haley" Lucas exclaimed  
"Why not? Don't you think she's hot?" he asked  
"Note to self, don't let Nathan drink tequila" Lucas muttered as he removed the bottle from the coffee table  
"She's alright" Jake said softly  
"Just alright?" Nathan barked  
"Better than alright" Mouth piped up  
"I knew you were checking her out!" Nathan yelled  
"I think King Tim should have a harem" Tim announced watching the girls.

The guys stared at Tim open-mouthed before launching to their feet and fleeing the room with their respective girlfriends.  
"Did I say that out loud?" He said to the empty room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan and Haley had gone upstairs to Nathan's room. To Haley's surprise, Nathan had led her past his big bed and out onto to the small balcony. They were now snuggled together under a blanket on the small chaise watching the sunrise.  
"Did you have a good formal Haley?" Nathan asked running a strand of her hair between his fingers  
"It was perfect"  
"What was the best part?"  
"Do you need to ask?" she looked up at him  
"I guess not" he replied "Decking Rachel is pretty hard to beat"  
"Yeah it is" she laughed quietly "but it did get beaten" she added  
"Peyton did kick Nicky's ass pretty good"  
"She's been waiting since sophomore year to give it to her, she deserved everything she got"  
"Jake should of got a few shots in, he's the one she drugged" he added  
"True" Haley agreed as she shivered.  
"Are you cold?" Nathan asked "I can get another blanket"  
"No I'm fine" she replied snuggling further into him  
"Yes you are" he smiled kissing the top of her head  
"Only the best for you" she grinned up at him  
"Are you using my charm against me Haley James"  
"No" she denied "You didn't have any to begin with".  
"Funny" he deadpanned  
"This is nice" Haley said after a few minutes of silence  
"Yeah it is" he agreed  
"Can we always be like this?" she asked  
"Whatever you want baby" he replied before leaning down and kissing her softly. Haley reached up to tangle her fingers in his dark locks, and slipped her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. Nathan groaned at the sensation and Haley pushed herself further into him as the kiss intensified. They continued for a few more seconds before pulling apart breathless, resting their foreheads against one another.  
"Wow" Haley breathed "I take it back, can we always be like this?"  
"We're never gonna be any different" he murmured.  
"Good" she replied before connecting their lips once more.

Haley rolled herself over so that she was lying on top of Nathan with her hands wrapped around his neck. Nathan moved his hands from her waist to wrap around her pulling the blanket up over her back as he moved. "Mmmm" Haley murmured as she continued to attack his lips.  
"You were wrong" she said when they'd finally broken apart  
"I'm never wrong" he said as he leaned down to nip at her neck  
"Yes you are" she said closing her eyes as he sucked on her pulse point.  
"No I'm not" he mumbled  
"Yes you were, when you said that Peyton kicking Nikki's ass was the best part of the formal" she told him as she turned her head to give him better access to her neck  
"You didn't like it?" he asked against her throat  
"Oh no, I definitely did" she breathed out as he grazed his teeth against her skin "I just liked something better"  
"Oh what was that?" he continued to attack her with kisses  
"You" she breathed out

"What?" he lifted his head to look her in the eye

"You" she repeated as she began to lose herself in his deep blue eyes.

"You were the best part of my formal Nathan".  
Nathan stared at her intently as her words washed over him. A bright smile broke out over his face and Haley brushed the hair back from his forehead.

"You really mean that?" he asked grinning

"Yes" she replied brown eyes boring into blue.

"That's good." he smiled before crashing his lips onto hers.  
"Wait what?" Haley asked a little shocked at his reaction.  
"That's good" he repeated  
"That's good? That's all you have to say?" she asked incredously  
"No" he shook his head "I have more, but right now you look so damn good that I need to kiss you" he said attaching his lips to hers once more.  
"Wait" she stopped him, Nathan groaning in response "You're not happy that you're the best part of my night?"  
"No, of course not, I'm absolutely ecstatic, blown away, happier than I've been in my life, but me and words don't mix that well and I'm more of an action man" he said as he tried to kiss her  
"No" Haley said trying to stand up  
"Where are you going?" he asked shocked  
"I'm not doing that?" she said firmly  
"Doing what? Kissing?" he asked confused "Because you kinda already did"  
"No! I don't mean that; I mean that" she said  
"You lost me at that" he said  
"Nathan I'm serious" she said crossing her arms  
"And I'm seriously confused" he replied  
"I'm gonna go" she moved to walk back into the house  
"What why?"  
"Because I can't do that!" she exclaimed frustrated  
"Do what?"  
"That!" she yelled  
"Clearly we can't do that because I don't know what 'that' is" he yelled back using finger quotes  
"Yes you do!" she yelled  
"If I did, do you think we would be fighting right now?"  
"We're not fighting Nathan!"  
"We so are!"  
"No we're not!"  
"Then why are you yelling at me?"  
"I'm not yelling!'  
"Yes you are! Stop screaming and tell me what the hell is wrong!"  
"You know what's wrong!"  
"Did I miss the subtitles?" he asked sarcastically looking down  
"Don't talk to me like that Nathan Scott!"  
"Tell me what's going on!"  
"This is useless!"  
"Babe please" Nathan pleaded dropping his eyes to hers "Everything was fine five minutes ago and now you're screaming; just talk to me"  
"I can't" she dropped her voice  
"What is it?" he asked softly as he led her back to the chaise and sat her down on his lap as she buried her head in his shoulder "You can tell me anything Haley"  
"I, I can't" she stammered  
"It's okay" he soothed rubbing his hand in circles on her back  
"I'm not ready" she said softly  
"It's okay, I'm here when you want to talk"  
"No you don't understand" she pulled back to look at him. Nathan stared at her intently and rubbed his thumb over her flushed cheek. He looked at her for a moment before he realised that she was blushing.  
"Haley did you think that I..' he trailed off as realisation dawned on him "Did, um, did you think I brought you up here for sex?" he asked. Nathan looked at her closely as she turned an even brighter shade of red.

She was gonna kill Brooke for even putting the idea in her head  
"Um, Maybe, kind of" she whispered completely mortified. Haley's head shot up when she felt Nathan's chest rumbling. He was laughing at her. She had never felt so small in her life. Here she was putting it all on the line with her boyfriend and he was laughing at her.  
"I'm sorry" he finally managed to say as he calmed down "that's just about the funniest thing I've ever heard"  
"I'm glad I'm a form of amusement to you" she grumbled as she tried to stand up  
"Where do you think you're going?' he asked pulling her firmly back down in his lap.  
"I'm clearly not wanted, so I should probably leave" she huffed  
"I don't know where you got the idea about any of this from. But I can tell you, that you are completely wrong" he said firmly  
"What?" Haley looked shocked  
"Firstly Haley James you are the sexiest thing on the planet any man is got to be blind and stupid not to notice that and want to be with you" he said with a grin as she turned even redder "And second I did not bring you up here to take advantage of you in any shape or form. I came up here so we could have some time alone. You officially became my girlfriend tonight and I wanted to bask in the moment with you without any interruptions. This is not about sex with me. This is about Nathan Scott and Haley James. I know it's not a guy thing for me to say but I don't think we're ready to take that step yet. It's not that I don't want to, it's just this is all so new and we're just getting used to being with each other. I want us to really get to know each other before we take that step. I don't want you to regret anything when it comes to us and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for us to get there. I care about you more than anyone I've ever met and I promise to try to do everything in my power to make this work, but I need you to do something for me?" he asked as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"And what's that?" she asked softly  
"Help me. I'm not used to this relationship thing. I need you to be patient with me and help me out, and in return I'll be the best boyfriend ever" he said with a smirk  
"You already are" she said resting her forehead against his. "I'm sorry" she said closing her eyes "I'm not really used to this, and I'm a little scared."  
"Me too" he admitted "but we'll get through this together, you and me" he promised  
""I like the sound of that" she agreed "How are you so good at this?"  
"It's easy when your girlfriend is as amazing as you"  
""I'm sorry for going crazy on you before"  
"It's okay, I'm sure you're gonna go crazy on me again"  
"Jackass" she slapped his arm  
"But I'm sure I'll deserve it"  
"Yes" she agreed  
"Do you think I deserve another kiss?" he asked  
"Maybe" she joked before touching her lips to his  
"Haley?" he asked  
"Mmm"  
"You were the best part of my formal too" he said

"You too" she agreed kissing him again

"And Haley"

"Yeah"

"I told you you liked my ass"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else referenced in this chapter**

**A/N: THANK YOU for all your awesome comments and reviews and for just reading my story. So we are now at the end. CRY! This has been an awesome time for me and it feels amazing getting this right to the end of completion. There were times along the way I never thought it would happen but now over 6 months and 90000 words later here we are. I need to thank you all so much for reading NGB this started out as a niggling little idea I had that just wouldn't go away. So being able to get it out of my head and having you all along for the ride has been nothing short of awesome. Some of the stuff in this chapter is inspired by my own relationship with my sister who I owe the biggest thanks to. She has spent count less hours with me helping me, proofreading and generally being my sounding board. Thanks so much for everything sis! I am getting more and more excited by the thought of a sequel to this, I've mapped out the first two chapters and am still thinking of scenarios that could work so keep your eyes peeled. And if anyone has a good title idea for it let me know. Once again thankyou so much to everyone for your support I appreciate it more than I can say! So for the last time read and enjoy!**

**EPILOGUE**

"Nathan Scott! If you don't open this door right now I'll personally kick your ass!" Brooke threatened as she pounded on his bedroom door.

"Give me ten minutes" his muffled reply came through his closed door

"If you make me late you won't want to be around to bear the consequences! Now open the door!" She ordered. As current student body president, Brooke was expected to give a speech at the graduation ceremony that day. The importance of the occasion and the number of people she had to speak in front of had Brooke stressed out and she was in complete Brookie Monster mode.

"I said I'll be out in ten minutes" Nathan replied as Brooke listened to the sounds of him scurrying around behind his door.

"No!" Brooke yelled

"It's my graduation and I'm relaxed, I don't see why you're in such a fuss"

"Don't make me hurt you Nate"

"I'm shaking in fear" he said sarcastically

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" she screamed slamming her fists against the wood

"Ten minutes!"

"Four!"

"Ten!"

"Three!"

"Nine!"

"Two!"

"Eight!"

"One!"

"Ten!"

"DAMN YOU!"

"DEAL!" Nathan cheered

"Na-than" Brooke whined

"Alright" he relented as he opened the door

"Finally" Brooke exhaled as she pushed her way into his room. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked.

"I told you I needed ten minutes" Nathan shrugged his bare shoulders as he flopped down on his bed wearing only a pair of old basketball shorts

"I gave you a timetable! How hard is it to follow a simple timeline? Home by two, showered by two-thirty, dressed and downstairs by three" she ranted as she opened his closet and pulled out the clothes and shoes she'd chosen for him earlier. "I mean it's not brain surgery"

"Clearly if you made the timeline" Nathan joked as Brooke exited the closet holding his clothes. "What?" he asked when he realised she wasn't paying any attention to him and was bending over to pick up something from the floor. Brooke turned it over in her fingers questioningly before turning and looking at the window. She looked at Nathan and then at the object in her hand again before stalking over to the open window.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD H JAMES!" She yelled at the blonde-haired girl running across the front lawn of the house across the street.

"Brooke" Nathan winced

"You can't keep your hands off of each other for one afternoon!" she handed him the sparkly barrette "Dressed and downstairs in TEN MINUTES!" She ordered as she took his graduation gown from the hook behind the door before she slammed the door behind her

"At least I got my ten minutes" he smirked before he headed to his bathroom to change.

When Nathan made it downstairs he was met by Deb who was brandishing an iron in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"I pressed your gown sweetheart, do you need me to do your shirt?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm good" he replied looking doubtfully at the iron she was still holding before moving to check his gown for scorch marks. Deb Scott wasn't known for her homemaking skills. "Where's Brooke?" he asked after determining that it was still intact.

"She's meeting us at the school. We'll leave as soon as your fathers finished his business in his office" she motioned down the hall.

"I'll duck over and get Haley she's riding with us" Nathan said as he tried to move around his mother.

"Brooke has already picked her up, something about needing to keep her from being swallowed whole before the ceremony" Deb replied confused

"Damn Brooke" Nathan muttered under his breath.

"But you'll see her soon enough. I'm sure she's going to look beautiful. She's such a nice girl. Have you told her that you love her yet?" Deb inquired

"Um I, um, what?" Nathan stuttered out shocked at Deb Scott's brazenness

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. We love Haley, and it's clear that you're head over heels in love with her" Deb continued

"Leave the boy alone Deb" Dan interrupted as he entered with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"I'm just being motherly" she defended "This is an important day for my baby" she started to blubber before taking a sip of her wine

"Oh boy" Nathan rolled his eyes

"I think that's enough" Dan said taking the glass from her. "No need for a repeat of the formal"

"Urgh" Nathan winced remembering his mother's antics that night.

"C'mon let's go" Dan said putting down his own glass and reaching for his keys. "Where's Haley?" Dan asked looking around

"The girls already left, so it's just us three" Deb answered brightly as she fixed Nathan's tie before following Dan out the door.

"Joy" Nathan muttered as he followed his parents out to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Nathan made it to the school, he made his excuses and slipped away from his parents. The graduating class were to assemble at the end of the quad before the ceremony began and Nathan headed over hoping to see his girlfriend or one of his other friends.

"Hey man, have you seen Haley?" Nathan asked Ted from the basketball team.

"No sorry" he replied "You ready for graduation?" he asked excitedly

"Yeah, I guess" Nathan responded distractedly as he looked for any sign of Haley or Brooke. He wasn't exactly sure where Brooke was meant to be but figured wherever she was Haley couldn't be far away.

"THE TIM IS IN THE HOUSE!" Tim hollered as he walked up to Nathan "Can you believe we're actually graduating?" he asked enthusiastically

"In your case not really" Nathan replied

"Today is gonna rock!" he continued

"Tim it's graduation, not a rock concert" Erica Marsh chastised him as she walked past.

"Miss priss so wants me!" he looked at her seductively

"Urgh!" she grimaced at him before stalking off.

"I bet under that blue gown she's rocking a sexy little twin-set and pearls. Rwoar!" he said making cat claws.

"What?" Nathan and Ted both stared at him

"It's always the uptight ones you gotta watch" Tim replied knowingly.

"Just when you think it can't get any worse" Nathan muttered

"Hey guys, Perv" Theresa greeted as she walked up to the group with Shelley.

"Hey baby" Tim greeted back moving in to kiss her.

"Tim I told you, I'm over you" she pushed him back

"Yeah but you use to be under me" he said seductively

"Not anymore, I'm looking for a real man, and that's just not you. We had some good times but we're over" she crossed her arms.

"But baby"

"No it's done" she dismissed

"But"

"Nope!" she held her hand up

"Fine" he relented

"Bet you ten bucks they hook up before the diplomas are handed out" Ted whispered to Nathan.

"You're on" Nathan nodded back, watching as the couple began bickering again. Tim and Theresa had spent the last 6 months in an on again off again drama fest. One second they'd be declaring it was all finally over for good, the next they'd be all over each other again. It was a game they seemed to love to play.

"You can't do that, I told you last night it wasn't a good idea!" she was yelling

"It's gonna be classic!" he argued

"Tim _please_ tell me you're wearing pants" she pointed her finger at him

"Do you want me to lie?" he smirked

"Eww" Shelley grimaced

"Re-phrasing. Tim you better be wearing pants!" she threatened

"And if I'm not?" he grinned

"I'll kick your ass!" she yelled

"Kinky I like it!" Tim winked at her before she slapped him up the back of the head "Ooh you know I like it rough" he continued as Theresa looked at him enraged

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Nathan stopped the fight before Theresa could launch herself at Tim

"This ass is going to show his ass" Theresa yelled

"What?" both guys looked at a still smirking Tim

"He's gonna flash the faculty" she accused

"Tim tell me you're wearing pants under there" Nathan closed his eyes as he shook his head in disgust

"Do these count?" Tim questioned as he opened his gown flashing his bright blue superman boxer shorts.

"Places people!" Whitey bellowed as he came into the courtyard with Lucas

"Scott, Smith if you're done with you're little love match you might want to line up, the rest of you in your places" Whitey ordered. Nathan reluctantly let go of Theresa who slapped Tim across the back of the head before walking to her place in line.

"Let's go People!" Whitey said as he started herding people to their positions for the entrance "Smith why aren't you wearing any pants?" Whitey stopped in front of Tim

"I am Coach" Tim smirked flashing his boxers

"My office now!" he ordered pushing Tim out of line towards the gym stopping to tell a teacher at the front to hold up the procession

"He's an idiot" Lucas shook his head

"Have you seen Haley?" Nathan asked Lucas once they were gone

"She was inside with Peyton last time I saw her; she came with Brooke"

"I know, I haven't seen her since I got here"

"Brooke said something about needing to keep her away from you until after the ceremony"

"Ignore her"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, Haley and I got a little distracted this afternoon and I forgot her little timetable and Brooke wasn't pleased" Nathan shrugged

"You two are animals" Lucas turned around

"My girl can't resist me" Nathan smirked

"I can't wait to leave for college"

"Aren't you gonna miss me Luke?"

"No, it'll be peaceful not having to see you two trying to devour each others faces every five seconds" Luke shuddered

"I second that" Shelley piped up from behind Nathan.

"We're not that bad" Nathan denied

"No you're worse" Lucas piped up.

"Like you and Brooke can talk, it's not a barrel of laughs for me to see you doing stuff to my baby sister" Nathan grimaced himself

"We're in love" Lucas shrugged

"So are they" Shelley piped up

"And apparently so are you and Mouth but you don't act like horny teenagers "Lucas pointed out

"Lucas, they are horny teenagers and Mouth and I are not in love" Shelley denied "But Nathan and Haley are"

"But he hasn't told her yet" Lucas pointed out

"She hasn't said it either" Shelley reasoned

"But Nate's the guy it's our duty to say it first" Lucas argued

"But it's only a matter of time" Shelley tried to make her point

"That's if they can come up for air for five seconds to have the conversation" Lucas griped

"They're not always sucking face" Shelley argued

"Please I had to accept the state championship trophy on his behalf because he was busy 'celebrating' with Haley behind the bleachers

"That was one time" Nathan piped up

"And he nearly missed tip off because Haley was wishing him luck in the equipment storage locker"

"That's what people in love do"

"They made out in detention!"

"You're only upset because you and Brooke didn't think of it first"

"Details"

"And to be fair everyone was in that detention because you and Brooke christened the locker room and wouldn't own up to it"

"That's besides the point , This is about Nathan and his ability to share his feelings"

"It'll happen eventually, I mean even they have to eat, sleep and use the bathroom"

"They'd do that together too if they could" Lucas spat

"Guys I'm right here!" Nathan yelled at his two friends who looked sheepish.

"Sorry" they both muttered

"Can we please put this conversation to rest?" he asked as Tim rejoined the group now thankfully wearing pants under his gown.

"It's time for the Tim to get his diploma on!" Tim crowed

"Just say you're gonna graduate Tim" Nathan grumbled as everyone got into position to start the procession into the auditorium.

Haley sat with Peyton, Jake and Mouth during the graduation ceremony amongst the graduates family and friends. Brooke had made her address while the rest of the speeches seemed to drag on. Principal Turner had talked for twenty minutes about the importance of the next step, while Erica Marsh was currently closing in on the forty five minute mark in her valedictorian address.

"Please someone put her out of her misery" Jake whined

"Mouth tried you just can't keep a bitchy blonde down" Peyton replied

"Sucks for Jake" Haley quipped

"You have been spending way too much time with Nate" Peyton retorted

"Can you blame me the boy is fine" Haley said dreamily

"Please stop her before she starts fantasising next to me" Mouth hissed as Haley started to drift off. Winking at Mouth Peyton slowly put her hand behind Haley and flicked her in the back of the head

"Ow!" Haley yelped

"Serves you right for having sex dreams in the middle of graduation" Peyton hissed back

"It wasn't a sex dream" Haley mumbled as she flushed scarlet

"Tell that to your cheeks" Peyton replied turning her attention back to the stage

"Mouth how the hell did you date her?" Jake asked shaking his head at the blonde on stage.

"He's an AV genius. He wears headphones" Peyton replied

"Got to tune that voice out somehow" Mouth added

"Dude you definitely traded up" Jake commented

"I know" Mouth grinned thinking of Shelley as the boys leaned across the girls to pump fists.

"Boys we are at the graduation ceremony, a little decorum" Haley chastised

"Says the girl who was just having a sex dream about her boyfriend" Jake retorted

"While his parents and grandparents are two rows ahead of her" Mouth discreetly pointed at Deb and Dan who were seated two rows up between Keith and Karen Roe and Mae and Royal Scott.

"Like she cares she sneaks into their house like every night" Peyton dismissed the boys

"I do not" Haley denied

"Yes you do" Peyton argued

"Nah Nate's the sneaker" Jake agreed with Haley

"We so don't" Haley replied blushing brighter

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Hales, it's not like it's a secret" Peyton continued

"What?"

"And besides Deb totally knows what you guys are up to?" she finished

"What?" Haley asked looking over at the Scotts alarmed

"She's right Hales, you two aren't what we call discreet, the high necked sweaters and blouses aren't fooling anyone" Jake grinned

"I don't know what you're talking about" Haley blushed brighter as she brought her hair around to cover her neck.

"Leave her alone" Mouth chided before whispering to Haley "You might want to cover up this side too" before chuckling in his seat

"I hate you all" Haley glared at her friends.

"Don't be like that Hales, we're just joking around" Peyton tried to console her friend

"Yeah, plus Erica finally stopped rambling on and the diplomas are being handed out" Jake pointed to the stage where the graduating class were now moving one by one.

"Ten bucks Tim does something stupid" Peyton whispered to Jake as Principal Turner introduced the M's.

"Make it twenty" he whispered back.

"Guys that's not very nice" Haley said to her friends who looked sheepish for a moment before Peyton replied

"You want in don't you?"

"Put me down for twenty" Haley agreed while Jake and Mouth chuckled. "Ooh It's almost time for Luke" Haley sat up straighter

"Lucas Roe" Principal Turner introduced as Lucas made his way up the steps

"WOOOOO!"

"GO LUCAS!"

"YEAH!" The foursome stood up cheering loudly as Karen and Keith did the same. Lucas took his diploma bright red with embarrassment before Brooke jumped from her seat on stage and planted a smacking kiss on his lips. She then pushed him back towards his seat as the audience cheered their approval.

"Well she's not backwards in coming forwards!" Jake shook his head with a laugh as Principal said something quietly to Brooke before announcing the next graduate. When it was Nathan's turn the foursome repeated their earlier actions Haley jumping up and down on the spot while Peyton tried her best to let out a loud whistle. The Scotts had also stood up in their seats clapping while Deb cried on Dan's shoulder. Nathan smiled and gave a small wave as he walked back to his seat shaking his head at their antics.

"He looked so handsome" Haley gushed as she sat back down

"GO BABY! WOOHOO!" Mouth stood up and cheered as Shelley accepted her diploma "YEAH!"

"That's enough" Haley pulled him back down as he started whistling extremely loudly.

"I'm proud of my girl" he excused

"Be proud quietly" Peyton instructed

"Timothy Smith" Principal Turner announced

"T-IM! T-IM! T-IM! T-IM! T-IM!" he chanted as he rushed up the stage collected his diploma and then crushed Principal Turner in a hug.

"Easiest cash I ever made" Haley quipped as Tim moon-walked across the stage, stopping at the top of the steps to do a spin.

"FAREWELL TREE HILL YOU"VE BEEN BEAUTIFUL! WAKE FOREST HERE I COME" he yelled before running down the steps back to his seat chanting "T-IM! T-IM! T-IM! T-IM! T-IM!"

"There are no words" Peyton shook her head

"And I thought the tattoo after state was embarrassing" Jake muttered

"Please don't remind me about that I've only just gotten the image out of my head" Haley grimaced

"I still can't believe that he decided to get a tattoo of a raven on his ass" Peyton agreed with a shudder

"And ended up with a tattoo of a naked baby angel instead" Jake chuckled

"And couldn't sit down for a week" Mouth added joining in the laughter.

"It was a cherub" Haley corrected as Theresa made her way on stage shaking her head as Tim whooped and hollered from his seat.

"How he got into college I'll never know" Peyton said.

When the diplomas had been given out Principal Turner called Erica to receive her diploma and then stepped away for her to say the traditional final words.

"Here we go" Mouth muttered and was elbowed by Haley. Erica spoke for another ten minutes before exclaiming "We did it!" and threw her cap in the air marking the end of the ceremony. The four stayed in their seats for a few minutes to avoid the crush as family members rushed to congratulate their loved ones.

"I don't see the point of all this" Peyton commented

"What why?" Haley asked

"It's just a slip of paper" Peyton replied

"It's the end of an era. It's marking the end of a chapter; one that begins the shaping of your future. Graduation is an iconic moment in the high school experience that should be savoured" she said passionately

"I guess we know who's gonna be valedictorian next year" Jake quipped

"You think people are faking this excitement" Haley motioned to the throngs of people hugging and taking photographs

"Haley they're not excited for a graduation ceremony they're all jumping for joy to be out of this damned place" Peyton argued

"How can you say that?" Haley asked horrified

"Because it's true. Not everyone loves school the way you do H James"

"Take that back!" Haley ordered

"Make me" Peyton taunted

"I so don't know you right now"

"Haley it's just a stupid ceremony" Peyton excused

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Look there's Nathan" Peyton pointed over Haley's shoulder

'Where?" Haley spun around quickly in her seat

"Quick run" Peyton pushed Jake to his feet. "See you guys at dinner!" she called over her shoulder as they made their escape

"Dirty fake blonde" Haley muttered as she realised she'd been played.

"C'mon Hales let's go find our other halves" Mouth helped Haley stand and manoeuvred their way through the crowd. A few moments later they found Shelley and her family. After a congratulatory hug and a photo Haley took her leave to find Nathan and the Scotts. Almost ten minutes later and two laps around the room, Haley still hadn't found them. She made her way over towards one of the exits hoping she might find them as they left.

"Are you hiding from me?" A male voice purred in her ear as two strong arms encircled her waist.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed turning around to throw her arms around his neck.

"Are you ok Hales?" he asked as he ran a hand lightly over her hair

"I'm fine I just couldn't find you, there's so many people in here" she said as she looked around

"Yeah I know, I've been looking for over ten minutes. Grandpa couldn't stand the crowd so they moved outside, Mom sent me to find you"

"Well you found me" she smiled at him brightly before realisation crossed her features "Oh My God! You graduated!" she exclaimed "I mean you're a graduate!"

"That's kind of the whole point of the hat, and the gown and the ceremony Hales" Nathan quipped

"Yeah but you did it! I'm so proud of you!" She crashed her lips onto his kissing him fiercely. Nathan grabbed hold of the chair closest to him to stop himself from being knocked over. Haley held on to him tighter deepening the kiss oblivious to the exit door they were now blocking. "..ions" Haley punctuated between kisses.

".you" Nathan replied between his own fervent kisses before they locked lips once more and lost themselves in each other.

"Wow!" Haley gasped when the finally broke apart.

"I'll say if that's the congratulations I get just for graduating high school I can't wait to graduate college" he smirked

"And if you two don't move aside, we'll all be witnessing that as well" An older man interrupted. Haley buried her beet red face in Nathan's chest as he slowly moved them away from the exit mumbling a quiet "Sorry" as he went.

"That was so embarrassing!" Haley wailed

"It's not so bad" Nathan soothed "C'mon let's go find my parents and get the ass kissing out of the way" he pulled back and took her hand in his. Haley was about to agree when she looked up at Nathan and a look of horror crossed her face. "What?" he asked

"You have lipstick" she pointed to his face

"Where?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth

"No don't" she shrieked as he rubbed a burgundy stripe across his face

"What?" he asked

"My lipstick isn't as colour stay as the damn label promised" she explained as she pulled a compact and her phone from her purse. She handed the compact to Nathan while she dialled Brooke's number.

"How the hell do you open this thing?" Nathan asked frustrated as he fumbled with the small silver disc

"Flick the catch" she instructed as Brooke answered.

"Hey Tutorgirl where are you?"

"I'm inside the auditorium and I need your help"

"Hales it won't open" Nathan whined

"What was that?" Brooke asked

"Nothing, it's just Nate"

"The damn thing won't budge"

"Flick the little thing. We're by the far wall next to the exit and bring your purse"

"Seriously who made this thing the Russian mafia?"

"Nathan, open the little silver thing"

"The whole things silver, who knew a little disc would be so hard to use. You'd think they'd put a warning on here somewhere"

"It doesn't need a warning just get on with it already"

"Haley what are you two doing?" Brooke demanded

"Aha I got it! Who's the man?" Nathan crowed

"Good now use it" Haley ordered

"Brooke?" Haley asked into the phone as she heard the dial tone

"Haley what did you do to me!" Nathan exclaimed as he finally caught a glimpse of his reflection in the small mirror.

"I told you my lipstick wasn't colour stay"

"GET IT OFF!" he yelled

"Nathan calm down"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he jumped from foot to foot

"YOU TWO BETTER BE FULLY DRESSED!" Brooke yelled as she made her way across the auditorium

"Why wouldn't we be fully dressed?" Haley asked quizzically when Brooke reached them

"Urm nothing" Brooke replied before she turned her attention to Nathan "What the hell happened to you?" she asked wide-eyed

"Haley marked me! GET IT OFF!" he yelled still jumping around

"Oh stop crying you big baby" Haley rolled her eyes

"That's so your colour" Brooke giggled as she snapped a picture of him on her cell phone.

"Brooke!" Nathan lunged for her phone

"Sorry!" Brookie sidestepped him

"Brooke do you have cleansing wipes?" Haley asked

"Of course, but I think Grandpa would prefer Nathan the way he is" she grinned

"If you have a way of getting this crap off of my face then you better do it" Nathan growled

"Or what?" Brooke put her hands on her hips

"I'll tell Lucas you still sleep with your teddy"

"He already knows No deal!"

"I'll tell mom it was you who crashed her car last year"

"No proof, next?" she dismissed as Nathan thought it over.

"I'll let you have my closet when I leave for college" He finally offered with a hopeful smile

"DEAL!" she clapped excitedly before pulling the small package of wipes from her purse and helped Haley clean his face. Once he was satisfied with his appearance and had fixed his hair, they made their way back outside.

"I can't believe you gave in so easily" Haley whispered as they walked "His closet isn't as big as yours"

"Yeah but it's the perfect size for my bags and shoes" she replied with a wink.

"Hey Guys" Lucas met them outside "The olds have left. Mom wanted to make sure the food was ready and was being delivered and your Mom wanted to get home to check everything was being set up the way she instructed" he informed the group "Your grandparents followed your parents" Lucas added

"Thank god I don't think I could've taken another picture" Nathan relaxed

"Not so fast Nate, your mom left the camera with strict instructions to get some photos of you and Haley and of the four of us together" he said as he held up the digital camera.

"Stupid camera" Nathan muttered as he moved to stand with Haley. After all of the necessary photos had been taken the group moved towards the parking lot.

"I don't have my car" Nathan said as they approached Brooke's convertible beetle.

"Me either" Lucas added

"I'm driving" Brooke said unlocking the car.

"Guess that gives us the back seat" Nathan grinned at Haley as he dived into the car

"Oh no, you two are not making out the whole way home, making me want to hurl in my own car" Brooke dismissed grabbing Haley and pulling her to her side "Broody in the back" she ordered

"What why?" Haley exclaimed

"If I can't kiss my boyfriend on the drive then either are you, now Broody move" Brooke pointed to the backseat

"No way!" both Lucas and Nathan yelled

"Yes Way!" Brooke put her hand son her hips

"I'm not sitting with him" they said simultaneously pointing at one another

"And if you don't you'll never sit with me again!" Brooke replied

"Fine" Lucas relented and climbed in next to Nathan

"Dude she so wears the pants" Nathan snickered

"And why wouldn't I they're designer" Brooke retorted as she climbed into the drivers seat. "I hope you're strapped in!" she yelled before she tore out of the parking lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Never again" Haley winced as the beetle pulled to a sudden stop in front of the garage at the Scott house.

"What I'm a good driver" Brooke denied

"The speeding tickets say differently" Nathan sniped

"Hey I don't have as many as P Sawyer!"

"That's not saying much" Haley muttered

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke questioned

"Driving is not Peyton's strong suit" Nathan answered

"Are you insinuating that I am a bad driver?" Brooke asked with a hand on her hip

"There was no insinuation about it. You are a bad driver" Nathan replied as he laced his fingers with Haley's and they entered the house.

"I am so a good driver!" Brooke yelled as she chased them

"I'm so staying out of this one" Lucas mumbled as he followed after them.

Oh great you're here" Deb said brightly when the foursome entered the kitchen. "I invited a few more for dinner so we're going to have waiters circulate platters" she announced "Lucas your mom should be here any minute. Oh you kids are growing up too fast" she blubbered "Those aren't supposed to be served yet!" she screamed chasing after a waiter carrying a large tray towards the living room.

"I'm so not in the mood to kiss ass tonight" Brooke griped as she took a seat on a kitchen stool.

"Me either" Haley agreed as she noticed her own parents mingling with the other guests who were slowly arriving.

"Let's get this over with, the sooner we start the sooner it's over" Nathan grimaced as he made his way to the foyer where Dan was greeting more guests.

"Let's get this show on the road" Brooke agreed getting up and following her brother.

After an hour of mingling Brooke and Haley had made an escape to the table on the back patio with Peyton and Jake who had not long arrived. The group were sipping mocktails and trying to keep out of sight of any of the adults that they had yet to speak with.

"This party blows" Brooke spoke up

"It's graduation" Peyton explained

"It's an excuse for the parents to pretend they care and get wasted while we pretend not to be bored" Brooke added

"Who's hungry" Nathan said as he plopped a silver platter of finger food down in the centre of the table

"Thank god I'm starving" Peyton said as she sat up and started to grab some food

"You better be quick before my Mom realises that it's missing" Lucas added

"I'd kiss you right now if I wasn't so hungry" Brooke got out between bites.

"Yeah well there's plenty more food inside" Lucas replied watching her shovel food into her mouth.

"But then we'd have to be in there" Nathan pointed out "And I've had about as much fake pride as I can get"

"I hit my peak about an hour ago" Peyton agreed

"P Sawyer you got here like fifteen minutes ago" Haley said

"And the half an hour of bracing myself took it's toll" she sniped

"Kids what are you doing out here?" Deb asked as she stepped onto the patio champagne glass in hand "We're just about to do the toasts"

"We'll be right there Mom" Nathan answered as she leant up and patted him on the cheek before walking back into the house. "Ok who's up for the beach house?" Nathan spun around

"Me!" Everyone but Haley instantly agreed.

"Should we really leave?" Haley looked around

"Yes!" the boys all exclaimed as Brooke pulled out her cell phone.

"I mean do you want a repeat of winter formal?" she posed

"Haley's right" Nathan finally said after thinking about it.

"Seriously Nate what's the chances of your Mom being arrested for indecent exposure twice in one year" Peyton asked

"And Dad did get the charges dropped" Lucas added.

"Besides you're Dad's here so you're not gonna have to try and bail her out at four in the morning this time" Jake put in.

"While being completely plastered himself" Lucas snickered

"I think the dude was just happy that Nate was technically a minor so she couldn't be released to him" Jake joined in

"Hot Uncle Cooper wasn't impressed when he got to the police station" Haley smiled as Nathan stared at her

"That was one crazy ass night" Lucas ran his hand through his hair

"You're telling me, Peyton's Dad is still trying to work out how he got a hangover from lemonade" Jake snickered

"And got Tim's Mom's phone number written across his chest in lipstick" Peyton shuddered

"Step-mom" Tim corrected as he stepped out onto the patio "That's her party trick"

"Eww" both Peyton and Haley grimaced

"Why do you call Coop Hot Uncle Cooper?" Nathan asked Haley with a raised eyebrow

"Because he's Hot and he's your Uncle and his name's Cooper… Duh…" Haley answered with a shrug

"Ok from now on it's Old Uncle Cooper" Nathan instructed before being interrupted by Brooke

"Ok Owen's sending a keg over to the beach house with some snacks from Tric, and I just sent a message to the basketball team and cheer squad letting them know to meet us there in an hour" she announced

"But what about Mom?" Nathan asked

"She's not invited" Brooke deadpanned

"I'd like to make a toast to my first born!" Deb's voice carried out the doors

"I'm driving" Nathan said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later the group were seated around the kitchen table playing I never.

"Brooke you can't say it if you've done it" Peyton argued

"But I wanted to drink" she whined

"But it defeats the purpose of the whole game" Peyton replied

"Fine, I never graduated!" Brooke said smugly as Lucas, Nathan, Shelley, Theresa, and Tim all drank "Now someone say something I've done, I'm thirsty"

"Brooke that defeats the purpose" Haley told her

"But I'm paaarched"

"I never had sex with Lucas" Peyton said "Drink up"

"That wasn't very nice P Sawyer" Brooke growled

"You asked for it, and you're the only one here who has so stop whinging and drink up" Peyton retorted as Lucas tried not to go red

"Not until you say sorry!" Brooke said stubbornly

"Brooke just drink!" Peyton said exasperated

"No!"

"Brooke"

"No"

"Drink"

"No"

"Here" Lucas said picking up Brooke's cup and taking a gulp

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled

"It was about me" he replied

"And technically his right hand took the drink" Nathan snickered

"So?" Haley asked looking at her boyfriend

"Oh Wait, Ewww" Peyton grimaced before the table erupted into snickering and cries of "Gross"

"He doesn't need his right hand he has me" Brooke said holding her head up as she took her cup back and drank.

"Too much information" Haley said

"Brother over here" Nathan added

"So I have to watch and hear you two make out twenty four seven" Brooke sniped

"Better than hearing about you two and what you get up to" he retorted

"I wouldn't count on it"

"I have no need to hear about my sister's _sex-life_" he whispered the last part

"And I have to hear about my brothers _love-life _Oh wait he hasn't said it yet" Brooke teased as both Haley and Nathan tensed up. Everyone looked at each other hoping someone would end Nathan and Brooke's staring contest while Haley looked around for a way of escape.

"I never went to a party" Mouth finally said everyone nodding and hastily drinking from their cups

"Good one Dawg" Skills nodded

"I never thought I was superman" Theresa said nodding at Tim who was dressed in a white wife-beater and his Superman boxers with his graduation gown fastened around his neck like a cape. Smirking Tim stood up and drank down his cup, flexing his muscles when he was finished

"My turn" Tim said brightly "I never sparkled in the sun" he yelled looking straight across the table

"Tim for the last time Peyton is not a vampire" Jake said agitatedly

"I'll decide that for myself" Tim said stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest

"You have to stop reading Twilight" Lucas snickered at Tim.

"Look what she's drinking" Tim pointed at Peyton's cup

"It's cranberry juice!" Peyton exclaimed holding up her cup to the light

"She's using mind control" Tim whispered

"No that's the vampire diaries" Bevin corrected

"She keeps a diary!" Tim screeched

"You're an idiot!" Peyton snapped

" "Why can't you just stay out of my business" Nathan finally spat across the table across the table

"Nathan keeps a diary too?" Tim looked confused before Lucas slapped him on the back of the head as everyone began to watch the family fight unfold.

"My best friend is my business" Brooke retorted

"My relationship has nothing to do with you Brooke"

"I beg to differ"

"Why do you always have to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"I'm looking out for Haley's best interest"

"No you're being a nosy bitch"

"I may be a bitch but at least I can say how I feel" she taunted

"Haley knows how I feel about her"

"How? Have you actually told her?"

"Not right now Brooke?" Nathan glared

"Brooke please" Haley begged

"No Hales, someone needs to knock some sense into that thick-head of his" Brooke explained

"Who are you calling thick-headed?" Nathan retorted

"You bitch" Brooke sneered

"It's better than having a fat head" Nathan replied smugly

"Oh no you didn't!" Brooke screamed before throwing her cup at him

"Oh that's it" he yelled throwing his cup at her

"You're going down?" Brooke screamed as she launched herself across the table at Nathan's throat

"Brooke you're related" Tim said horrified before being slapped and elbowed from all directions.

"GET OFF ME!" Nathan bellowed as he tried to dodge Brooke's flailing fists

"TAKE IT BACK!" she screeched

"NO!" he yelled back stubbornly as the weight of both of them caused the chair to fall backwards taking both of them kicking and screaming to the floor.

"Is someone going to do something?" Jake asked wide-eyed as the siblings began wrestling violently on the floor

"I got you bro" Skills replied as he motioned to the cell phone he was using to film the fight. "Mouth you wanna do the commentary?"

"Who knew Brooke knew what a half nelson was?" Peyton said as Brooke started to get the upper hand

"This kitten's got claws!" Tim yelled while Brooke and Nathan continued to roll around the floor screaming at each other

"TAKE IT BACK!" Brooke shrieked

"NO! YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nathan responded

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

""YOU"RE AN ASS!"

"YOU"RE A BITCH!"

"Someone please do something!" Haley asked almost in tears

"Oh for pete-sakes!" Peyton finally muttered as no-one moved to help. She bent down and with a firm grip on Brooke's waist she pulled her away from Nathan

"SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH AND SPEED!" Tim roared pointing at Peyton

"Tim SHUT IT!" Peyton growled at him

"Sorry" he replied weakly while stepping slowly behind Lucas "Don't bite me"

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!" Brooke cried as she tried to struggle her way out of Peyton's firm hold.

"BROOKE!" Haley yelled at her friend stepping in front of her

"SHE'S FINALLY GONE COMPLETELY CRAZY!" Nathan yelled back

"NATHAN!" Haley turned around to stare at her boyfriend

"ASS!" Brooke snarled at her brother

"BITCH!" he retorted

"OH LET ME AT HIM!" Brooke freed herself and launched at Nathan again

"GET AWAY CRAZY!" he tried to fend her off

"WHY WON"T YOU JUST SAY IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"DON'T YOU LOVE HER!"

"OF COURSE I DO!" he roared

"THEN WHY WON"T YOU TELL HER!"

"I WAS GOING TO TONIGHT!"

"Wait What?" Brooke stopped pulling Nathan's hair and pulled back to look at him

"I was gonna tell her tonight" Nathan spat out straightening his shirt

"You were?" Haley asked quietly. Nathan stopped playing with his shirt and looked over at Haley wide-eyed

"Um um um" Nathan mumbled as he realised all eyes were on him

"Nathan?" Brooke prodded

"I got your back brother!" Tim yelled

"SHUT UP TIM!" Everyone screeched.

"Guys can we have a minute?" Nathan asked looking around the room

"No!" Brooke said crossing her arms

"Brooke" Nathan winced

"I don't trust you" she said waving a hand at him "As you were"

"Urgh fine" he relented before walking over to Haley who looked like a deer in headlights. "This is not how I planned on doing this".

"You tell her Dawg, you tell her" Skills said excitedly

"SKILLS!" everyone yelled again

"My bad" he replied sheepishly

"As I was saying this isn't exactly what I had planned" he said softly as he took her hands in his "I had a whole scenario planned out the right lighting, music, candles"

"Get on with it already" Brooke huffed

"Shutup Brooke" Nathan glared at his sister before locking his blue eyes on his girlfriend. "Haley you're the most beautiful person I've ever met, let alone had the chance to know. You're amazing in every way and yet you can't see it. I'm secretly scared that you'll figure this out because I know that when you do you're gonna realise that you're way too good for me."

"I'm not the best at expressing in words how I feel. You know that better than anyone but there's something that I've wanted to say to you for so long, I think I've wanted to say it since I kissed you in that pool in Charlotte, but it was never the right time. It wasn't the perfect moment and you deserve that. You're perfect Haley and I wanted this to be perfect too, but as usual things haven't gone to plan and here we are"

"Here we are" she said softly

"Haley.."

"Nathan, don't say it"

"Haley?" he asked confused

"No Nathan, I don't need you to say it. You said before that I know how you feel about me and you were right. What we have is so much more than a few words, you are so much more. You show me every day without words in so many ways. While everyone is so caught up in the symbol of it, instead of saying it we just live it. So I don't want you to tell me I just want you to keep doing what you're doing and showing me instead." She smiled up at him

"God I love you" he breathed as he stared at her "Oh Crap! You didn't want me to say that! I'm such an idiot! You tell me not to and then I go and do the damn opposite two seconds later!" he slapped himself in the forehead.

"Nathan" Haley pulled his hand away "It's okay" she laughed

"But Hales" he shook his head.

"Nathan I love you too" she said grinning. A bright smile slowly graced his features before he leaned down and picked her up in his arms and spun her around in a circle as they held their foreheads against one another.

"That's just about the sweetest thing I've ever seen" Bevin put her hand over her heart as the couple locked lips.

"I'm so proud!" Brooke gushed

"I promise this is the last time I tell you I love you" Nathan said quietly

"Nate you can say it" Haley giggled

"But I thought you like it when I show you?" he asked cheekily

"How about from now on you do both" she replied running her hand through his hair

"I can do that for the girl I love" he replied before they slowly started to lean in again.

"NO YOU DON"T!" Brooke yelled pulling them apart "We still have the little matter of you calling me fat!" she pointed at Nathan. Nathan and Haley looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Brooke and simultaneously saying "It was Lucas"

"LUKE!" she screeched as Nathan and Haley ran out of the room together hand in hand.


	22. SNEAK PEEK!

**SNEAK PEEK!**

**Hi guys! It's been forever I know but I've been working on the sequel to NGB and it's just about here! The break away has been good and I've been so busy with everything I haven't really had the time to dedicate to writing but I'm ready to get cracking! A huge chunk of the sequel is written and I'm still editing it and writing continuing chapters. So I decided it was time to give a little sneak peek into the sequel NEVER GONNA LOSE, and hopefully get a little feedback. I've also got a couple of one-shots in the pipeline so please stay tuned for those as well. This is just a teaser of the first chapter and gives a little insight into what's gonna happen in the story. So I hope you guys enjoy and it gets you excited for the sequel! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read NGB all of your comments and thoughts were awesome and without them I would not be anywhere near ready to write NGL. So please read and let me know what you think and what YOU want to happen in the next instalment!**

**P.S. thanks to my Beta AKA my sister who I'm sure is wishing she never introduced me to fan fiction and encouraged me to write my own stories!**

_**( no just let me read my fan fiction once and awhile, it is my computer lol)**_

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own OTH or any songs or anything at all, because if I did me and Mark would be having a little chat about Nathan required screen time! He he**

Haley sat cross legged on the beach-chair behind Nathan rubbing her hands over his back while he looked out over the ocean.  
"Today was nice" she murmured  
"It only took all summer for us to get a whole day to ourselves" he grumbled  
"I know"  
"I'm glad we did though" he replied taking her hand from his shoulder and placing a kiss on her palm.  
"It was a good summer" Haley smiled as she leaned her chin against the back of his shoulder  
"It was" he agreed "Although I'm sorry I was gone for so long"  
"You don't have to apologise, training camp was important and it was only 3 weeks, and besides you came to cheer camp with me" she giggled  
"For the last time I was not at cheer camp" he protested  
"You kind of were"  
"Haley I was a counsellor for the _basketball_ camp" he argued  
"The basketball camp that is a part of the _cheer _camp" she grinned  
"They are two separate camps, and with the exception of the year I was at High Flyers I've been at that_ basketball_ camp every summer" he reminded her  
"But you didn't sleep in the _cheer_ camp every night every other summer" she gloated before the smile dropped from her face "Did you?"  
"No" he replied quickly  
"Nathan!"  
"Haley!"  
"Don't change the subject!"  
"No this was the only summer I slept in the um… girls camp"  
"Really?"  
"I promise, and for the record I only did to be with you" he turned his head to look her in the eye  
"Thank you" she said softly before pecking him on the lips.  
"Your welcome baby" he replied returning her kiss  
"Cheer camp was fun though" she grinned as Nathan groaned.  
"I was at _basketball _camp!" he pouted as Haley laughed uproariously  
"I'm sorry" Haley guffawed while Nathan continued to pout. Haley started to run her hands over Nathan's back again "I love these letters on you" she said as she ran her fingers over the small letters tanned into the skin between his shoulder blades.  
"I can't believe it hasn't faded yet" he groaned  
"It wasn't that long ago"  
"It was the start of summer Hales" Nathan half turned to look at her while Haley smirked back at him. At the beginning of summer the group had taken Peyton's dads boat out for the day and Nathan had asked Haley to put sunscreen on his back. When she'd finished she had zincked her initials and a heart onto his skin. By the time they made it home it was tanned into Nathan's back much to Haley's delight. "You just had to mark me" he shook his head  
"Like you can talk" she retorted pointing to the two hickeys that currently adorned her collarbone  
"Just marking my territory" he smirked  
"And I was marking mine" she returned his smirk as he leaned his head fully back onto her shoulder. "That's why I re-zincked you last week" she added a little quieter

"Haley!" Nathan exclaimed

"I had to make sure all those groupies at Duke know that you are off-limits and 150 percent mine" she argued  
"You're lucky I love you" he said his blue eyes boring into Haley's brown ones "And I'm 151 percent all yours"  
"I am lucky" she agreed as she leaned down and closed her lips over his. "Mmmm" she moaned as Nathan intensified the kiss. Haley was taken off guard a moment later when in a single movement he flipped himself over and laid Haley back so he was hovering over her on the sun bed. "How'd you do that?"  
"I have skills" he replied cheekily before leaning in and capturing her lips once more. Nathan deepened the kiss, running his fingers down her side as Haley entangled hers in his hair.  
"Damn it" Haley cursed when the sound of Nathan's cell broke the moment.  
'Ignore it" Nathan instructed as he continued to kiss her  
"Okay" Haley immediately complied as his lips started to work their magic.  
"Damn it!" Nathan growled when the phone started ringing again.  
"Just answer it" Haley tried to soothe. Clearly frustrated Nathan snatched his phone and checked the id on the screen  
"This better be important Luke" he growled into the phone.

Twenty five minutes later Nathan pulled his new black mustang convertible to a stop out the front of the Roe house. "I'm gonna kill Lucas then Brooke, and then I'm gonna dig up his body and kill him all over again" Nathan grumbled as he walked around to open Haley's car door.  
"I'm sure it's not that bad" Haley tried to soothe  
"Bad is the state he's gonna be in once I'm through with him" Nathan muttered as they made their way up the porch and around the side to the door that led to Lucas's bedroom. From outside the door they could hear Lucas pleading with his girlfriend and by the sounds of it Brooke was in no mood to listen. "Here we go" Nathan muttered before turning the knob and stepping inside. Haley and Nathan took in the commotion in the room before looking at each other with raised eyebrows. Lucas was handcuffed to the bed clad only in a pair of boxers while Brooke fussed around the room hanging shirts on hangers before placing them inside the closet "Brookie?" Nathan asked  
"I'm busy Nathan" she dismissed taking a pair of trousers from the suitcase on the floor and looking them over before hanging them in the closet  
"What are you doing?" Haley asked  
"Helping Lucas unpack" Brooke replied  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't he supposed to do that when he gets to college?" Nathan looked inquiringly at his sister  
"Lucas isn't going to college" she shrugged 


	23. NGL is up!

**NEVER GONNA LOSE!**

**Hi Everyone! I am officially back! The Story Never Gonna Lose the it's taken me foprever tow rite it sequel to Never Gonna Be is now posted! You can find it under One Tree Hill, it's rated T due to occasional bad language just to be safe. It's also accessible from my profile page. I know it's been forever but hopefully it's worth the wait. I'm working hard to try and make sure I can update this story regularly I also think this is gonna be a lot longer than NGB as I've finished seven chapters I think and it's already over 40000 words! I do have a vision in mind but I would like to say I am still open to suggestions. I also got a few comments saying they love the Brooke/ Nathan sibling stuff ME TOO! It's one of the initial inspirations for this story so I hope I don't disappoint you guys. Also a HUUUUGE thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my other one shot "IT"S TRICKY" you guys totally rock I loved your comments and I am trying to work on a couple of oneshots in the same vein so hopefully I can get those out soon. Anyways, please read and let me know what you think of NEVER GONNA LOSE!**


End file.
